


We Fight What You Fear

by IsabellaLCastle



Category: Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Military Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, dominant frank castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 136,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaLCastle/pseuds/IsabellaLCastle
Summary: Abby Martinelli is a retired combat medic, who’s in Michigan for a funeral for a fallen soldier. She stops in a bar hoping to get a drink to settle her nerves so can get some sleep for the funeral the next day. What she gets is a run in with Pete Castiglione, who just happens to need some medical attention.This story takes events from Punisher Season 2 of course smut will ensue, come on this is Frank we are talking about.
Relationships: Frank Castle & Reader, Frank Castle/OFC, Frank Castle/Original Female Character, Frank Castle/Reader, Frank Castle/You, frank castle/oc
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Michigan 

Why I decided to go this run down bar is beyond me. The bar was just like the town, worn down and on it's last leg. I knew I should have just went to the nearest liquor store and had a drink at the motel instead. 

Thou this decision started out bad but ended up being the best decision I have ever made. 

All I wanted was a drink to settle my nerves so I could sleep tonight and head out for a funeral tomorrow, one I wasn't looking forward to, not that anyone ever does when it comes to a funeral. 

I walked in and went up to the bar, removing my leather jacket and placing it on the stool to my left. There were already two guys there standing, one nursing his beer on my left maybe middle-late 30's, tall with dark hair and nose that said he has been in one too many fights in his time and I see from his hands that looked callused and worn that he knew how to use those hands too. I could tell, my Dad has hands like that too.

Handsome, I decided to call him had a faded out haircut, I'd say former Marine. I should know that too I was married to one once, he would always keep his hair long like that when he was home.

I watched as one of the two bartenders shameless attempted to flirt with him and he wasn't really having any of it just going along with it to be nice. She probably had a kid at home and is looking for a surrogate father for him. One of her many bad mistakes that she just didn’t learn from. 

I am not prefect, far from it and I have made my fair share of mistakes. But I learned never to do it again after the first mistake. You pick yourself up, dust yourself off and learn from that mistake and do better the next time and keep trying. Some people just can’t do that. 

Guy number two, who I will call Drunk Dumb Ass is on beer one too many and the other bartender should have done her job and shut him off by now. 

But here she goes giving him another drink and the Drunk is talking her up about her tattoos and this is when he bumps into me again for the second and is about to be his last time.

It looks as if Handsome on the left was going to say something to Drunk Dumb Ass but I got to him first.

'If you bump into me again, you and I are going to have some issues.' I said glaring at the Drunk, well I at least finally got the bartender’s attention to take my order.

‘What can I get you?' she asked. 

‘Double Rum neat.’ She goes to get my drink and Handsome turns his attention to me as he leans on the bar. I pretended not to notice him eyeing me up, not that I wasn’t enjoying it thou.

She brings my drink and I put money down on the bar and take a drink and that's when Drunk Dumb Ass looks me over as it’s his turn to lean up against the bar.

'Well aren't you a cute little thing.' He takes a drink of his beer and I take another sip of my rum. 'So how about we get to know each other better and come back to my place.' He says as he goes to cup my ass.

'You know I just wanted a drink, but I guess that's not going to happen.' I put my glass down with a thump on the bar. Handsome looked at me sharply, brow furrow at my comment.

'So you're one of those huh?' Drunk said slurring his words as he moved in closer. 

'One of those?' I said with questioning look on my face, like where the hell are you going with this?

'Thinks you're too good for everyone.’ The smart ass said. Oh here the fuck we go!

I finished my glass tapped for the bartender for a refill because I am going to need it after this.

‘Nope, it's just my Dad taught me to have respect for myself and not have a one night stand with someone I don’t even know and to know a deadbeat when I see one.’ I glared at him. ‘That's the type I’am.’

The bartender got a little pissed at me for my comment when she picked up my empty glass, I’ll be surprised if she didn’t spit in my next drink when she comes back with it. 

Drunk still doesn’t get the hint and reaches for my ass again but I grab his left hand first, fingers digging into his pressure points of his hand as I twisted his arm behind his back so fast and slammed him face first into the bar. 

Handsome finally speaks up with a little humor in his rough voice. 'I was going to ask if you needed any help over there but it looks like you're good.'  
  
I grinned up at him wickedly ‘Yup but he won’t be in a second.' I said turning back to the drunk and leaned a little closer. 'You don't know me well enough to get to touch me where only my gynecologist gets to touch asshole.'

Handsome stands up straight now and looks at the man, who's face is currently smashed into the top of the bar, he looks down right fucking pissed at my comment. But before Handsome could do anything I kicked the Drunk in the balls and he drops to the floor in pain. 

The bouncer finally comes over to do his job and takes Dumb Ass outside. 'He's all yours now.' I said to him as I hand him off to the bouncer and turned back to the bar. 

The bartender brings my second drink and she noticed Handsome attention is now focused on me.

'So you just passing through?' She asked me as I handed her the money.

'Yes, just here for a funeral tomorrow.’

‘Oh that wouldn't be for Matthew Shultz would it?' She asked, I have a feeling she's trying to get gossip.

'Yes that would be the unfortunate one.' I said taking another drink.

'Poor kid was in the Army and he just died from his injuries from overseas.' she said 'How did you know him?'

'68 whiskey.' I paused forgetting I am no longer in the Army and I am so use to using our call sign and she looking at me funny until Handsome next to me spoke up.

'A Combat Medic.’ Damn I love his voice, he could read a phone book out loud and it would sound fucking sexy as hell.

'Yes Sir I am.' I paused 'Or should I say I was, I am retired now.' I got his attention back from the bartender and she was done for and she wasn't happy. 

'Let me guess I'd say Marines.' I said to him eyebrow raised with a gentle smile on my face.

'You are correct Ma'am, I am Pete.' He reaches out his hand to shake, I just went weak in the knees, he can call Ma’am anytime. I am a sucker for that and especially with that voice of his.

'Abigail, but you can call me Abby.’ I take his hand, he was strong but gentle with his touch, I loved how his rough skin of his hand felt on my hand.

'So Army?' Pete said

'Correct again Sir.' We laugh together and in the moment it felt to me I had known him for years and it was like meeting up with an old friend.

Just then the band started playing again, Pete looked down at my glass and back to me.  
  
‘Would it seem to forward of me to ask you out for some coffee. There's a coffee shop down the road that's still open. It would be a lot quieter there and we can talk.’ He flashed me this lopsided grin and that did me in.

'No that's not too forward at all.' I said grabbing my jacket and he took it out of my hand and helped me put it on. And boy was bartender pissed now, Pete grabs his coat and off we went.

He opened the door for me at the coffee shop and we found it pretty much empty except for one or two patrons. The waitress got our order and we sat there for a second before he spoke up.

‘So you just got out of the Army?' He asked.

'Yes I was Active Duty for 15 years and then about three and half years ago I went into the reserves and finally about a half a month ago I retired after from my last deployment.’

'When did you get out?' I asked taking a sip of coffee.

'About 4 years ago now.’ He paused and I see he didn't want talk about it, I understood and didn't push.

'I have a job at one of the hospital's in New York City, so I am still doing what I love just not being shot at on the battlefield or have an RPG landing near me when I am working on my patient’s now.’ We both laughed. 

'A much more sterile environment too, no dust or sand to deal with.’ Pete said 'Shit I hated the sand.’ He shakes his head at the thought. 

'Same here.'

'So that funeral tomorrow, was he a patient of yours?' Pete asked.

'Yes he was, I am just glad he was able to make it home and to be back here with his family when he passed.’

I took my thumb ring off my left hand and started flipping it over my fingers from my pointer finger back to pinkie and flipping it back up again. It was one of my nervous ticks that I did and I was unaware I was doing it until I see Pete notice.

'Sorry.' I put it down on the table and grabbed my coffee, he picked up the ring.

'It's fine we all have our ticks, usually it's my trigger finger on my right hand.' He said with gentle smile on his face. He looks to me and back at the ring to see the inscription of my husband's wedding ring and his smile faded.

'You're married?' He said and there was a hint of disappointment in his voice as he put the ring down again on the table, like it was a forbidden object to touch. 

'I was.' I picked up the ring and rubbed between my thumb and pointer finger  
‘Shane died 3 1/2 years ago, he was in the Marines, like my Dad was. Still see I can’t get away from you guys.' I said we both laughed a little. 'We were married for 12 years, went to high school together. Shane wanted to go into Law Enforcement like my Dad, when he got out.'

'You’re Dad's a cop?' He asked and I noticed there was a bit of hesitation when he asked that and looked a little concerned and nervous as well. 

'Yes, in Upper State New York, there was a lot of corruption in his department a while back and they finally weeded that out.’ He nods and seems to relax a little. 

‘Did Shane pass away in Afghanistan or Iraq?’

‘Neither, he was home.' I stopped for a second I haven't talked about this in a while. 'He was trying to help out one of his men in his unit. His name was Eric and he was having trouble readjusting to being home. So they would go to the shooting range to try to work on things. It did seem to be helping but one day he snapped and Eric shot Shane and turned the gun on himself.'

'Abigail, I sorry.’ He has this mournful look on his face but his eyes told another story, he knew that pain and loss. ‘I didn't mean for you to bring this up.'

'No, no it's ok.' Pete still wasn't buying it. ‘Look we all come back from war damaged, some of us fair better then others. I have come to terms with it and I forgave him. It was hard, very hard but I did it for Shane’s sake because he tried so hard to help Eric.’ I stopped for a second and said something I never told anyone. 

‘I always thought I would lose him overseas not at home. My biggest fear was one day having him or my brother Gabe come into my OR and I wouldn't be able to help them. I was so afraid of that and I still am, I still can’t shake that fear.'

The waitress came back and refilled our cups and we just sat there, it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable silence.

'So when do you have to be at the funeral?’ He asked. 

'10:00 at the graveyard, they had the viewing today. I... I should have went but... I didn't get here in time and that was wrong. I should have made sure I was here on time.' I shook my head irritated at myself. 

'I think the family will be understanding enough Abby, most people wouldn’t even show up at all. I think they'll be very grateful that the person that helped save their son shows up at all.'

We spent the next 3 and half hours talking but anything and nothing at all. I shared more then he did and I didn't mind. Around 1 am, the shop closed and we got up to leave. Through our conversation we realize we were staying at the same motel as well, it was the only motel in town really. 

We walked back together, he walked me to my door of my motel room and told me to have a good night, good luck tomorrow and he said he was sure I’d be fine. I thanked him and told him to have a good night as well.


	2. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete offers help to Abby with a ride the funeral and they head to the bar later in the evening. It gets a little rough at the bar and Pete gets hurt and thankfully Abby is able to help.

I was surprised that I was able to sleep and got up a little later then I usually do but still had plenty of time.

Made myself coffee, it's just that instant crap but the caffeine content was what I needed. I finally broke out my dress uniform and put it on for what I guess could be the last time and spent the next 5 to 10 minutes fighting myself on whether or not to leave to damn motel room. 

I am not sure why I was having such a hard time with this, Pete was right that Matthew’s parents would be shocked that I even came. It made me feel better thinking about Pete and provided the distraction I was needing. 

I opened the door and went out pulling on the door to make sure it locked behind me. I turned around and there was Pete getting out of his vehicle.

'I almost didn't recognize you there for a second Abby.' Pete smiled at me, I notice his eyes as he glanced over me from head to toe and at one point his eyes stopped at my shoulder and then name tag.

'Major Martinelli, well shit girl.' He smirked. 

'Hey now I told you I was in for 18 years, I worked my way up.' I smiled at him.

'Can I ask you something?' Pete asked kind of nervously. 

'Sure.'

‘Would...would you have an issue if I drove you, we can take your vehicle if it makes you feel better.' He paused thinking he went to far.

‘You'd do that?' I looked at him in sort of in shock that anyone would do that for me.

'Yeah I don't mind Abigail.' I handed him the keys and didn't he walk me around to the passenger side. No one has ever done for me since Shane. 

I am not saying I haven't dated after Shane which I had but no one stood out like Pete did right now. 

It was about a twenty minute drive outside of town and I smiled again as he came around again to help me out, a girl could really get use to this.

We went to the front of the vehicle to stand, the family had arrived and the hearse just pulled in and was about to be unloaded.

'I am not sure how long I'll be...’

'It's ok, take your time Abby. I'll be here.’ He said to her. 

She nodded, turned and walked over, he watched her walk over to grave sight. Was it wrong to think she looked good in a dress uniform, she wore dress pants instead of the skirt and the pants conformed to her very well. He mentally berated himself, of all places to be thinking that way in a graveyard.

He watched from the front of her vehicle as he leaned against it, as an older man and woman get up from their seats and walk over to her and hugged her. 

Abigail is crying now along with the boy's mom, he watched as the boy Mom wiped Abby's tears and the boy's Dad hugged her and they walked over together to graveside hand in hand.

It was a standard military funeral and once it was over she walked back to the Jeep, stopping in front of him. 

He nodded to me and drove us back only to stop to pick up us something to eat and headed back to the motel. We walked to my motel room and I unlock door and he come in and put the food on the table.

'Why don't you go and change into something more comfortable other then that uniform. I don’t think you should be alone right now, we can just sit and talk.’ 

I must have looked mental exhausted by this ordeal. I grabbed my stuff to change and when I came back out he had coffee for us. He must live on it, as much as I do. 

So we talked for about an hour and half about what had happened to Matthew and his injuries and how long I worked on him. His parents said that's all he talked about was how hard I tried to save him and take care of him. At one point I heard Pete's stomach growl.

'I’am sorry, why didn't you eat? You didn't have to wait for me.' I shook my head at him.

'Nah it's ok I didn't mind. You think you could eat something?’

‘Yeah I can try.'

He broke out the food and once I got started I didn’t stop and I had demolished the whole sandwich. And he was only halfway through his and at one point he looks over at my plate and back to his and slowly sides his plate closer to himself, I giggled and he looks up at me.

'What?' I asked acting all innocent 'Did you think I was going for yours next?' He looks down at his plate.

'Well I was worried that I was about to lose my hand or fingers there for a second.' He said with a smirk.

Later in the evening we headed to back to the bar and we stood at one of the tall tables. Enjoying each other company and a few drinks, I noticed every once in a while I would get dagger thrown at me from the bartender, apparently she's holds a grudge.

We were here at the bar for about an hour when Drunk Dumb Ass showed up again but this time he brought some friends with him. Of course he had to start something and that's when the fight broke out. 

What I didn't know until later was that Pete got shot and he what he never knew was that I got sliced on the arm. 

At one point I did take the knife that the Drunk Dumb Ass, who cut me and stab him in the eye with it. Pete stopped me from pretty much gutting another guy with the knife and I stopped him from slamming a broken beer bottle in another guy’s neck. 

When it was over we were the only ones sit standing and thought it was best to make a hasty exit. We headed straight to the motel and went to his room instead, that's when I noticed he let his guard down and the limp he was trying to hide showed up. 

He has a small first aide kit and a bottle of alcohol in hand as he limps towards the bathroom.

'Ah is that all you have for a first aide kit?' I asked him when he sat it on the counter along with the bottle.

'Yes this will be fine.'

'Ah yeah no, nice try.’ I turned and walked out of the bathroom and he calls 'Abby?' I went out to my Jeep and grabbed my medical bag and came back into the bathroom.

'Well shit.' Pete eyes up the bag when I put it on the counter. 'What the hell do you have in there?'

'Everything but I can't give you is transfusion of blood. I don't have the blood…well unless…what's your blood type?' 

'AB+' He replied.

'Oh good I can be the donor if you need it, but it doesn't look as if you are bleeding out. Where are you hit?' I asked him.

'Ass.' Pete said.

'Well that's not how I would imagine our first date would go.' I said as I made him turn around and started to open his shirt.

'Ah I said...' Pete started to say with eyebrows raised. 

'Hi I’m Abby and l’ll be your Combat Medic this evening, just double checking because you have a lot of blood on your shirt Mister.' I said cutely.

'Well I wasn't thinking this is how our first date would go either, I am starting to think you just want to get me naked.' He grinned at me.

'Well I am about to because you got yourself shot in the ass, Mister.' I tilted my head downward and eyebrow raised. 

So now he is down to his boxers here and I am having a very difficult time concentrating on what I should be doing. He is fucking built with a chiseled frame, narrow hips and that line of muscles I love so much, that v that some guys have at their lower abdomen. He certainly takes care of himself and the old wounds he has just mesmerized me and my hand was itching to touch them.

'Focus!’ I screamed at myself in my head. 

‘Alright lets see, can you lean over the counter for me.’ As I washed my hands grabbed my gloves and start pulling stuff out of the bag, lining it up on the counter.

'It just looks like a ricochet and shouldn't be to difficult. It will just add to the others you got going on.’

'You think?’ He smirked at me in the mirror. 

'I don't suppose you’d let me numb the area first, Frank?' I said, lets see how this goes.

'Pete.’ He said 'Ya hit your head or something?' He eyed me up in the mirror.

'No.’ I said firmly as he turned to look down at me where I was knelling on the floor beside him. ‘It's Frank, as in Frank Castle.' I saw a moment of panic cross his face. 

‘This doesn't change a damn thing before you try that with shit with me soldier, Now Lean The Fuck Over.' I growled at him pointing to the counter. 

'You always boss your patients around?'

‘Some find it a turn on with a woman bossing them around, that’s usually the only way to get through to you Jarheads. I should know I was married to one, remember?’ Frank sharp gaze landed on me. 

‘Lean Over.’ I growled at him pointing at the counter and he does. 

I wanted to make a smart comment along the lines of Good Boy but that would be pushing it a bit. 

I get to work and it didn't take too long and I was able to extract the bullet out. I let his wound bleed a little and then applied on anti-hemorrhagic to stop the bleeding so I could stitch him up. I guess I was taking a bit longer than he liked.

'What are you doing embroidery or something?' He growled at me.

'Ah no I am just keeping the stitches close together. You don’t want to ripe this open.' After a couple of more seconds. 'Ok I am done, just let me clean this up and slap a bandage on it.' I paused 'Ok you're done.' I stood and started to clean up. 

'Do you have a change of clothes, I can wash that shirt out.'

‘Yeah that's fine, don’t worry about that, I have other clothes.' Frank said he pulled his boxers up and I tried not to look in mirror at him as I packed my bag up. He turned to walk out of the bathroom and I helped him to the bed and made him lay down. 

He watched as I pulled a concealed gun out the bag and doubled checked the door and window.

'I guess you really meant everything.’ Frank quipped from the bed.

‘Yeah I told you everything and I have used this gun more times than I liked to admit.’ I said coming over to him I felt his forehead with one hand and then the other reaching for his pulse, everything felt right.

'So I don’t suppose you would want anything for pain?’

'Nope I am good.' Frank said with a clenched jaw as he settled in the bed.

‘Now why doesn't that surprise me Marine, fucking misery lover.’ I pulled a blanket over him and grabbed some water for him and sat it on the night stand.

'You have nice bedside manners, Ms. Martinelli.' As a smile played across his lips.

'Thanks I am glad I could be of assistance, I going to run over to my room for some things and I'll be back in a second.’ He nods and I think he was going to say something but he pursed his lips before closing his eyes.

I pulled out my room key from my jacket and ran over to my room, I tucked the gun into the waistband of my jeans.

Once in my room I looked at my right forearm were I received the cut from the knife, it didn't look too deep. I grabbed my bags and packed up everything and went back to his room. He opened his eyes when he heard me come back in and then closed them again. His adrenaline rush was over and the exhaustion kicked in. 

I put my bags down and pulled out my change of clothes and headed back to bathroom for a shower and to stitch up my wound on my arm. 

When I was done I repacked my medical bag again and went out to check on Frank, he finally fell asleep. 

For the moment he looked peaceful and looked much younger now that he was, a little relaxed I guess you could say, I wanted to run my fingertips along his strong jaw line. I like how he had stubble on his chin that I was just itching to touch along with all of those scars he carried. 

I sat and watched this beautiful wreck of a man. I had my suspicion that first night I met him, it had to be the damn broken nose. And when I looked him up on my phone the next morning and there was Frank Castle staring back me. 

I could find no fault with what he did, Frank wasn’t a psychopathic killer. I have seen the frustration my Dad went through with being a cop and how many times he has arrested people and for them to be slapped on the wrist put away for a month and back out doing the same thing again. I have seen too many people at the hospital as innocent by standards getting hurt. 

I believe in Frank Castle even if he does not believe in himself, I checked his temperature and pulse one last time and then I climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank tried to figure out how Abby knows him and promises are made and hopefully can be kept.

I woke up a couple of hours later when I heard Frank get up and go to the bathroom, when he came back to bed I felt him cover me up. I mentally smiled to myself when I felt the touch of his hand on my cheek. I heard him groan a little when he sat down and moved back into bed.

I woke up early the next morning and I saw he was still in bed and was just staring at the ceiling.

'How did you sleep?' I asked him and I must have startled him. His head jerked my way his dark eyes just watched me for a few moments before he answered.

'Good.' He cleared his throat ‘Good, the first in a while I'd say.’ He paused. 'And you?’

'Good as well, are you hungry? I should look at that wound before you get dressed.'

'Yeah, there is a diner at the other end of town I have been to, we can go there.’

‘Sure sounds good.' I said as I got out of bed and started dig some things out of my bag.

'How did you know?' I looked up at him sharply and blinked my eyes at him until I realizing what he meant.

'I am not sure really other then I remember seeing your photo in the paper and then the trial. I hate to tell you this but I think it was that damn broken nose of yours. And I am good of remembering faces.’ I smiled at him innocently.

'Come on my nose isn't that bad.' I giggled at him and he rolled his eyes at me. 

'Frank.' He looked at me when I stopped his brows knitted together in concern. 'Despite what you think, you're not the psychopath they say you are.'

'Yeah that bullshit right there Abigail.' Frank said as he slowly sat up.

'Really, after what you did for me these last couple of days, you still think way?’

'I do.'

'You are a stubborn son of a bitch, aren’t you?' I glared at him with an unflinching gaze. 'Try again because that's not working for me here Castle.' I grabbed my stuff and walking into the bathroom to change and he finally comes in.

'So where do you want me this time?’

He stopped abruptly, first looking at the ground making sure I was appropriately clothed before his eyes drifted up to my face. I just snorted and took a deep breath.

'Lean over the counter again.’ I said.

'I’am starting to think you like that sort of thing.’ Frank said.

‘What’s that?' I asked I arched on eyebrow in his direction.

'Oh, you know being bent over an object like this counter, hell how about the table out there.' He pointed out the door of the bathroom.

‘You want to take me over a table?' I pushed a little to see how far I could with this. 

‘You have absolutely no idea.... Shit I am sorry… I took that way too far.’ Frank said holding up his hand.

'I didn't think you did, thou I just got the feeling that you were a sex in the shower kind of guy.’ He wants to flirt I can give it back.

'Abigail.' He just gives me a dark look and briefly looks at the shower and that answered my question. 

I finished getting dressed and he took a quick ‘cold’ shower and he shaved. While he was shaving I looked at his wound and put a new bandage over it. I also dug a couple of extras out for him.

‘Now you didn't have to wash that shirt out, I told you I had others.’ Frank said as he brought the rest of his stuff out of the bathroom.

'Hey, it only took a second or two, thankfully you prefer darker colors. That would have been a bitch if it was a white dress shirt.'

'Honestly Abigail, what the hell am I going to do with you?’ He shakes his head.

'Do you really want me to answer that Frank? I’am really trying to be good here.'

‘I know I am sorry, I am not good at this type of shit anymore.’ He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment. ‘I don’t think I ever was really.’   
  
I packed everything of mine back up and we got in his vehicle and he drove us to the diner at the other end of town.

'So, when do you have to be back to work?' Frank asked. 

'End of the month I was planning a visit to my Dad before heading back to New York City and than get everything straighten out before starting work again.' I stared over his shoulder for a second finding the courage to ask. 'Where are you going next?'

'I am not sure to tell you the truth, I am not sure what the hell I am doing.'

'Would you come back to New York at some point?’

'Yeah, yeah I would.' Now that he met her, he couldn’t let her go now, but he knew he should. He could just keep an eye on her to make sure she was safe, he justified to himself. 

We were done eating and we headed back to the motel I finished putting my bags in the Jeep.

'If I give you my number, will you call me if you make it to New York, Frank?'

'Abby.' He takes it but looked reluctant doing so. 

'No don’t start.’ I answered back. 

‘I can't make you any promises.’

'I am not asking for an elopement Frank. Just a damn cup of coffee!’ I fired back at him. 

He silently chuckles. 'OK, OK.’ He holds up his hand. ‘We can do coffee when I come back to New York.’

‘Alright I’ll hold you to that.’ I said to him.


	4. Kingston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby heads home for a visit with her Dad and has interesting talk with him about Pete.  
She also learns of some startling information and who’s this Gavin that’s mentioned?

After leaving Michigan I drove to my hometown Kingston, New York to visit my Dad. 

It will be nice to stay with Dad for while before heading back to work. I pulled up at the Police Precinct and I see his truck was there and a new cruiser they had for him when he was called out on something was parked next to it. 

It was around lunch time when I got there maybe I could sweet talk him into go to lunch with his daughter.

When I walked in and I noticed there was a new, very young desk sergeant that I had never met before.

‘Yes Ma’am, what can I help you with?' He was a nice kid maybe mid-twenties.

'I am here to see Chief Martinelli.' I said.

‘I know he is on a telephone conference right now and I didn't think he was expecting anyone.’ Looking down at the calendar book in front of him.

‘Oh he wasn't expecting me, it's more of a surprise.’ I said. 

‘I’ll have to see…’ He started to say.

‘Conner let her go back, that's the Chief’s daughter Abby.' K-9 handler Joe Gibson called to him from his desk.

‘You’re his daughter…I’am sorry… I didn’t know…I haven’t seen you around town.’ He stammer about.

'Oh I live in New York City, but I just got home from a tour of duty.’ Conner unlocks the security door for me and I head back towards my Dad’s office.

'Oh I see, I am glad your home safe.' Ok, now he's following me like a lost dog. 

Speaking of dogs, when I get closer to my Dad’s office door, a brindle Pit Bull walked out of his office and when he see me, he darts over to me, tail going ninety miles an hour. I drop to my knees wrapping my arms around the squirming wiggle worm of a dog.

'Hiya boy, how's my Ratchet doing? Did you behave for your Granddad while I was gone?’ His licking my face and whining like a puppy, nearly knocking me to the floor in the process and Joe is rolling with laughter.

‘Well someone missed you while you were gone. Rik is gone to miss his sidekick when you take him home.’ His K-9 was next to his desk in a dog bed on the floor. 'I think your Dad’s on the phone with someone.’

'Ok thanks.' I said as I tried to scramble off the floor but the damn dog is still in the way. 

‘Your Dad told me you finally retired from the Army.’ Joe said. 

‘Yes, it's too hard on the hospital with staffing and I need to be home more now. Dad isn’t getting any younger.' I said with a laugh. 

'That's a load of shit! He can run circles around these twenty and thirty somethings on the force.’ Joe said with a laugh. 

I heard my Dad hang up the phone and I started to walk to the doorway with Ratchet in tow. Dad must have heard foot steps coming and called out the door thinking it was one of his officers.

'Dodson, the answer is still no!’ He growled out the door. 

‘You mean no to your daughter taking you to lunch.’ I said walking in with a big smile on my face.

‘Abigail!' Dad's out of his chair and around his desk so fast, grabbing a hold of me and giving me a big bear hug lifting me off my feet. 'I‘am so glad you’re home, you're looking good sweetheart.'

'I’am glad to be home too.’ I rested my head on his shoulder once he put me down, still holding on to me. 'Ratchet behave himself while I was gone?’

‘Yes, are you sure he can't stay here with me permanently?’ 

'Dad, are you trying to steal my dog.' I asked and he just chuckles.

'Come on sit down, Conner bring us coffee please.’ He yelled from the door.

'So how was Michigan and the drive over here?' Dad asked as Conner brought in the coffee and I thanked him and got up to shut the door when I noticed him lingering outside.

'It was good, not as bad as I thought and I met someone you might find interesting.’ I said with a mischievous look in my eye.

'Hence why you shut the door?' Dad lifted an eyebrow.

'Well done Chief, case solved.' I said curtly.

'Smart ass! Get on with it.' He said.

'Remember I told you about that guy I met at the bar and then we went for coffee.' He nodded his head that he knew what I was talking about, I called him the morning of the funeral. 

‘You got your computer on and database up?' I tilted my head at his computer and he got the hint and logged on. 'Peter Castiglione.' I said as he started typing.

'Good Italian name.' He said as he pulls him up. 'Ok, NY drivers license, no criminal record, no driving violations. Nice pick Abby.'

'He's a ghost.' I said as Dad taps his finger on his desk.

'A ghost?’ He finally said as I get up from the chair and walk over to the computer clicking on Pete's DMV picture.

'Good looking guy.'

'Keep looking, does he look familiar?' I asked him. 

'No I can't say he does.' Dad stares at the screen. 'Never came through here.'

'I hope not.’ I laughed. ‘Now imagine his head shaved.' As I pulled up my phone and showed him a picture on it.

'Fucking hell Frank Castle!' Dad exclaimed covering his mouth after he said it. 'Are you telling me that you met The Punisher?'

'Yes I did.' I turned and sat back down in the chair.

'Well shit! What was he like?' I just stared at him dumbfounded, those were four words I never thought I would hear come from my Dad. I grinned at my Dad and looked down at my hands to my Shane’s ring, I was little nervous with the next part.

'Frank's a good man, he has noble intentions. What he doesn't understand, is that he is capable of doing things that no one else can or is willing to do, yes he is brutal efficient in his methods. But I can't condone his actions.’

‘I am sorry Dad but I have seen you struggle so much here even thou this is small town and it's not New York City but the law is broken, you arrest them and the lawyers get them off on a technicality.' 

I stopped myself thinking I went too far and fear clawed at me wondering what my Dad thought of me. He leaned back in his chair staring at me for a second for what felt like eternity.

'You are certainty my daughter, Abigail Olivia Martinelli.' Dad said 'I have no fault with what that man did Abigail, I would have done the same if something happen to your mother and you and brother. You are right the system is broken.'

'I don't know if I'll see him again, I hope I do. I gave him my number and I am sure the number he gave me is to a burner phone.'

'Well Abby you just never know, your paths may cross again, I hope for your sake you do.' He said sincerely.

'Dad.' I shook my head.

‘No, you always were a good judge of character and could read people better than anyone.'

I let out a sigh, I didn't want to get my hopes up, I was being realistic here. I quickly changed the subject. ‘So, can your daughter sweet talk her father out to lunch?'

'Oh, I think she could.' He winked at me ‘So where were you thinking?'

'Oh, your favorite Savonna's Trattoris on Broadway.'

'Done! You said the magic words.' He said with a hearty laugh.

‘I know you better then anyone, come on I am starved.'

We get up and he opens his office door for me and we walk out. 'So, do you think you guys will be ok for an hour or so while I take the Chief here for lunch or will all hell break loose?' I said to Joe and Officer Dodson who finally made an appearance.

'Oh, I think we can keep it together, you know we have an assistance Police Chief now, Derek.'

'You got Jacobs as an assistance now?' I looked surprised. 

‘Yep I did.’ He said proudly.

'Good that means someone can take time off now and visit his daughter in New York.’ I nudged him. 

————

Later in the week I went for coffee after I was done with my run early one morning. Ratchet and I were sitting outside the shop, I saw the K9 cruiser pull up and Joe and Rik got out.

'Hey Abby.' Joe called. 

'Hi Joe, want me to watch Rik for you while you get your coffee?’ I asked him. 

'Sure thanks.’ Ratchet and Rik were checking each other out like old friends and sat down on the ground beside each other. 

‘I am glad I was able to catch you without your Dad being around.' Joe said as he sat down. 

'Oh why's that?' I raised an eyebrow at him.

'Salvetti.' Joe said, one name I hated more than anything.

'What happened?’ I put my coffee down. 

'We took down a drug runner from New Jersey, he said he had connections to Antonio in New York City and his brother Giovanni here. Of course Salvetti denies it and we can’t prove it.’

‘He's made threats to your Dad and he had to get a new cruiser because someone fire bombed the other one. He's getting bullets mailed to him as well, of course we can’t prove its Salvetti doing.’ Joe said with disgust. 

'But we know it’s him, bastard!' I said.

‘Don't say anything to your Dad, he didn’t want you or brother Gabe to know.’

'Any threats made against Gavin?' I asked. 

'No, not yet, thank god.'

'If there is I want to know, call me.'

'I will.’ Joe replied.

‘If I have to, I'll bring him to New York with me.' Joe nods and looks at his watch. 

‘Ok Rik time to get to work, I’ll see around Abby.'

'You two be safe.' I said.

'Thanks'

I sat there a little longer and thought of something. I wish...shit...I wish I knew Frank had given me a legit number. I’am sure he has throw that phone out by now. 

I am so tempted to call him, would he even help me? 

He's not... he doesn’t even do that type of thing anymore. 

Well not that anyone knows of and it seemed he was trying to find out who he is now when I ran until him in Michigan. 

I don't know anyone else that could help other then him. But if Salvetti makes a threat against Gavin I’ll kill myself, I won't need Frank's help.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby drives herself a little crazy thinking she sees Frank everywhere around town. We also met some of Abby’s coworker and her dog Ratchet may or may not have destroyed her couch at home.

It was time to head back to my home in New Jersey and I got Ratchet loaded up in my Jeep along with everything Dad had for me to take and we drove the hour and 45 minutes drive home to Hamilton Park, N.J. I didn't have to report back to work for another two weeks. So I spent the next couple of days at my place getting everything organized and cleaned up and planned for a well needed repairs. 

I couldn't stop thinking about Frank thou and I swear I saw him everywhere around town. I would see a guy with his body build or haircut and do a double take thinking it was him. I was driving myself crazy over it and told myself not to get my hopes up because I’ll never get to see him again. 

At some point I needed to go to Metro General to speak with my Chief Medical Officer, I arranged an appointment later in the week. When the appointment rolled around I went in a little early and I ran into Lincoln Myers, who was the Chief Security Officer of the hospital and one of my good friends.

‘Do my eyes deceive me or is this our dear Dr. Martinelli finally home.' He comes over to me and gives me a hug.

'Yes it is and home for good now, finally retired Linc.' I smiled at him.

'Excellent, finally home for good, I bet your Dad is glad to hear it.'

'Yes, he is and he should be visiting me more, he's got an Assistant Chief now.’

'It's about damn time that man takes a damn break.' Lincoln joked.

‘Tell me about it!’ I shook my head in annoyance.

'So are you coming to get back on the schedule?’ He eyed my suspiciously.

'Yes I am! You are not chasing me off the hospital property just yet!' We laughed together.

'I would never do such a thing, now get up there and see the Chief and don't forget to stop and see Deidra.'

The visit with the Chief was over and worked out a schedule with the ER and I scared the shit out of Deidra, my day is done. 

Deidra was my most closest and dearest friend, we started working here at the hospital at the same and have been inseparable ever since.

She had her back to me as she was cleaning up one of the medical bays.

‘Ah Miss, can I get some help here? Is there such a thing as too much soy sauce.' She dropped the tray she was holding. 

We had a patient once who drank a quart of soy sauce because of a dare and he went into a coma because he had too much salt in his blood and then had hypernatremia which is due to the lack of water in his brain. 

Starting have seizures, we had to pump him full of sugar water solution to help bring his sodium level down and still never came down 6 hours later and was in a coma for 3 days. All because of a damn dare!

She whips around and had her mouth clamped shut in anger, but she went slack once she saw me. 'Abigail! You're home!' She jumped up and down like a nut. 'It's about damn time.'

She said running over to me 'Oh wait Jasper is around here somewhere, hold on.' She runs out of the room and comes back with Jasper Martin, a Medevac Flight nurse in tow.

'Oh, thank the fuck you are home! I am so tired of babysitting this one.' Jasper points to Deidra.

'Shut up!’ She slaps him on the shoulder and rolled her eyes at him.

‘Glad to be home?' Jasper asked. 

'Oh sure I missed the dynamic duo here.'  
  
'Dynamic duo, please.' Deidra said as she went to pick the tray she dropped to the floor.

'So when are you getting your butt back here?' Deidra asked 'I can't deal with Dr. Stick Up His Ass Benton.' I laughed. 

‘Now he's not that bad.' She glared at me. 'Two more weeks the 18th. Ok, that's the new schedule rotation.'

'Not soon enough.' Jasper mumbled. 'Thou I am just glad you are coming back.'

'So am I, alright I better be getting home, I promise Ratchet some new toys and he probably thought that meant he could chew on the couch or something.’ Jasper laughed.

‘Alright see you two in two weeks and don't try and kill each other until I get back because I don't think any one else here will patch you two up other then me.’

'You think?' Deidra asked looking around suspiciously at her other coworkers.

'I know, besides I'll record it to send the video to my Dad for a laugh.' I said. 

‘Get out of here!’ Deidra said.


	6. Veterans Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby pays a visit to a Veterans group that her friend Jasper is a member of and meets Curtis Hoyle. Who happens to ask her that fateful question she surprised to be asked. A phone call is made but to who??

After being home for a month Jasper had mentioned a Veterans group that he goes to and I asked if any of the Vets might need some medical treatment. Some that may not want to deal with the VA, we wouldn’t be doing surgeries or prescribing medications just health and wound checks. If they needed anything further, a social worker would help with the VA aspect. 

He gave me the name of Curtis Hoyle, who runs the group and what time to be there. 

I had to text Jasper, who was at the meeting to let Curtis know that I was running behind at the hospital. When I got there Curtis had just finished cleaning up.

'I am sorry I got held up with a patient in the OR this evening, I wanted to be here sooner. Curtis Hoyle correct?' I held out my hand to shake.

‘Yes that's me, you must be Abigail.' He said with a gentle smile on his face.

‘You can call me Abby.' I said putting my bag down on a chair. 'I take it Jasper told you a little about why I was coming to speak with you?'

'Yes about offering some free medical help for some of the Vets that come here.'

'Yes I have my credentials so you can contact Metro-General where I work.' I handed it to him. 'I know it can be hard for some of them to ask for help, not to mention dealing with the VA is a nightmare, I know I have been there myself.' Curtis nods. 

'I have five other doctors and a social worker that can contact the VA if need be, that would be able to come here not just me on the weekends, we work 3-12 hours shifts at the hospital.’

Curtis finally looks at my information. 'Doctor Martinelli.’ Curtis said.

‘Yep I started out in the Army as a combat medic and it went from there, thanks to the Army. I work at Metro-General as a Trauma Surgeon now.'

'Well shit, good on you. I was a Corpsman when I was in.’ A bell went off in Curtis’s head, this was the lady Frank had told him about.

'Oh you worked with Jarhead’s.’ I smiled at him and he laughed at my mentioning of the Marine Corp nickname. 

'You... you don't happen to know a Pete Castiglione do you?’ Curtis asked and he noticed Abby perk up really fast at the mention of that name. 

'Yes I do. I ran into him in Michigan about a month and half back. I take it you know him and might have seen him in New York lately?' I said raised my eyebrow in question. 

In my head I am begging him to please say yes, please say yes!

'Yes I do know him.’ Curtis said with a smile. 'And I have seen him here recently.’

'Well you tell him I'll be wanting another cup of coffee and he better still have my number. If not you got it here for him.' I pointed it out to him and Curtis laughs. 

'I'll tell him and thank you for stopping by with the information. I'll definitely be in touch and thank you again. Yeah I know it can be tough for some of those Vet's to ask for help even thou they are entitled to that care.'

—————

After Abby left, Curtis headed to his car and as soon as he got in, he called Frank’s cell and he answered it right away. 

'Curt'

'Frank, so you know that lady you ran into in Michigan that you told me about?’

‘Yeah Abby Martinelli, why?' Curtis heard the concern and agitation in Frank’s deep voice. 

‘Well it's Doctor Abigail Martinelli and she works at Metro-General as a Trauma Surgeon. Just came in after the meeting this evening offering help to Vets here.’

'I thought she was a medic?’

'Oh she was and the Army helped her work her way up to Doctor. Boy Frank you know how to pick 'em, if I wasn't with Ophelia I'd ask her out.’ Trying to see if he could get a rise out of Frank.

‘Shut it Curtis.' Frank warned with a growl.

‘She says a certain fella has got her number and she would like a cup of coffee with him. I am not sure who she might be referring to since I have her number here.'

‘I got it, I'll call her.' He growled. 

'Are you sure because I would really hate to deprive her...'

'Curtis.’ Frank warned again.

'Why didn't you call her Frank? Hell she came here offering free medical help to the Vets here at group, the ones to stubborn to ask for help at the VA. You know she was not just a medic Frank, but a soldier as well.'

'I don't know... I didn't want...yeah, she's one hell of a lady. I don't want her to get...’ He stumbled around.

'Hurt in the shit storm of your life, let her make that decision Frank. I looked her up, she's got one hell of a record and she is combat medic. You know, we medics went through hell with that training program and I can guarantee she doesn't scare easy.'

'I know she doesn't.’ Frank said quietly. 

’Oh really, how’s that?’ Curtis pushed. 

'Oh don't worry about it.' Frank said.

‘You gonna call her?'

’Yes, Curtis.’


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank mans up and makes that phone call and the promised coffee met up happens.

When Frank hung up with Curtis, he looked at the clock it was too late to call her now. He spent the next couple of hours thinking about her and their conversation they had at the coffee shop. 

Along with the next two days when he helped her after the graveyard visit and everything that went on with the bar fight. Especially how she took care of him later at the motel. 

He grabbed his laptop and pulled up Metro-General and found her under the Doctor’s listing. There she was, that beautiful woman smiling back at him from the picture that he met at the bar and changed his damn world in ways he wouldn’t think could happen. He never imagined that they would run into each other again even thou deep down he hoped they did. 

They had a very nice write up about her experience in the Army and education she received. The days they spent together, she didn't give the impression that she thought better of herself because she was a Doctor, hell she only told him she was a Medic. Now with her offering to help out at Curtis’s Vets group he was impressed with her.  
  
He knew from their conversation that she would get up early and now he knew why. The next morning he stared at his phone long enough he finally broke down and called her at 8:00 and she answered after the 2 ring.

'Hello?' When he heard her sweet voice on the other end of the line, shit he was done for. 

‘68 whiskey or should I call you Doc?' He asked her.

'Frank where the hell have you been?' She said with a sigh. 

'Well I don't know what to say, I really don’t. I am truly sorry Abigail.’

'So I take it Curtis got in touch with you?' She asked with a little humor to her voice.

‘Yes and more like threatened me, that if I didn't take you for coffee that he would.' He growled. 

'Frank Castle scared of a little threat now, why I never! Well I might just take Curtis up on that offer.’ Ball is in your court Frank. 

'Not happening! Are you free this morning?' He asked.

‘Yes Sir I am.'

'Starbucks West 57 Street and 10th Ave, 9:00, good for you?’ Frank asked her knowing it was by her hospital and would make her feel more comfortable in a place she knew.

‘Make it 9:30, but I'll see you there Pete.’ He laughed. 

————

Some how I made it there in record time without getting a ticket. I was waiting outside of Starbucks for Frank, as I was standing there I heard the MedEvac coming with a patient. 

I looked back at the street keeping an eye on my surroundings and I saw Frank walking towards me. I broke out in a smile and so did he, damn he looked good, I turned back to the MedEvac watching its land.

'You're not going to get called in are you?' Frank said in my ear, I looked up at him and shook my head no.

'I like watching them come in, one of my good friends is a Medevac flight nurse, who use to be a Medic as well and my brother Gabe flies Apaches. No I am off only if something really bad happens or if the other doctors all call off, I will be called in.' I paused. ‘We have two landing pads, this one is nearest my OR and I don't get to watch them come in from this angle.’

He opened the door for me and we went into order and found a table in the corner. He pulled out the chair for me next, wow ok this was nice for a change. He even tried to buy my coffee for me but I beat him to it and bought his instead, Frank just looked at me with narrowed eyes and shook his head. 

'So Doctor huh?' Frank said.

‘Yes I don't like to tell people, I kind of feel like I am bragging when I do it. I am an Medic at heart so…I don't know.' I shrugged my shoulder.

‘You’re not bragging Abby, that is an admirable profession and especially starting out as medic and now you’re a Trauma Surgeon.'

'Yes it is, but hey! I told you I knew what I was doing that night with that ass wound of yours. You know my fancy embroidery skills remember?' I started to laugh remembering that night.

'Yes now I understand why you did those stitches so well too.' Frank laughed.

'So how is your ass wound by the way?’ I grinned at him mischievously and he just lost it.  
  
‘It’s fine, no problems there thanks to you Doc.’ Frank said with that grin I loved.

'Please tell me you didn't take those stitches out yourself?'

‘Yes I did! What did you think I'd let someone else look at my ass other then you.’ He winked at me. 

Ok now Frank Castle is flirting with me.

‘So you really don’t like talking up that you are a Doctor?’ Frank asked showing some concern on his face.

‘No, you know when I joined the Army, that’s really not what I was planned on doing. My Dad was in the Marines and my brother and I were going to serve no matter what. Dad didn’t want us in the Marines for some reason or another and that’s why we went to Army.’

‘After basics I came home for a visit and my Dad had one of his guys over from his unit. I overheard their conversation, here this man was my Dad’s Medic and my Dad had been injured when he was in the Gulf War. I knew that but I didn’t know that Medic saved my Dad’s life. I never knew and didn’t get the chance to thank him for what he did.’ I paused for second. 

‘My Dad never talked about what he had been through until my brother and I went through basics and everything after, he could talk about it now at least with us now, you know.’ Frank nods ‘It was that Medic that changed everything for me.’  
  
‘Do you know if he is still alive maybe you could track him down now?’ Frank offered.

‘You know I am not sure, I could look into him now that I am out. I couldn’t do it before being deployed.’

‘You know you’re not what I was expecting a Doctor to be.’ Frank said.

‘What no God complex?’ Frank makes a face. ‘Really I know a few Doctors that have that complex.’ I said.

I had a short sleeve shirt on and I watched as he looked down at the inside of my arms, he see tattoos that run up the inside of my forearms that he didn’t know I had. 

He touches my left hand gently and seeing that I didn’t pull away, he picked up my hand turning my arm and looks at the tattoos. 

‘To conserve fighting strength’ and the next line above it ‘Experientia Et Progressus’ Experience and Progress. 

The Army Medical Department coat of arms and then he picked up my right hand. His finger tips ran over the tattoo which made shivers ran up and down my spine. 

The tattoos there stated ‘So Others May Live’ and below that ‘We Fight What You Fear’. 

He turns my right arm back over and that’s when he sees the one and half inch wound that was recently healed on my forearm.

It looked as if it appeared to be from a knife wound and then he remembered the bar fight we were in and the knife I stabbed the guy with. Frank had no idea I had been hurt that night.   
  
‘No Abigail that’s certainly not you, too self-sacrificing. Why didn’t you tell me you were hurt that night?’ Frank said as he ran his rough finger tips over the scar on my arm.

‘It’s fine I took care of it Frank, you had a more important issue to deal with at the time than a small cut.’ I could tell he wasn’t happy with my answer, so I tried to change the subject. 

‘Hey at least when I talk you understand me and I don’t mean you can’t understand an accent. Most Doctors can’t speak in normal words always spouting big fancy terms no one understand, even me and I am Doctor.’ Frank laughs quietly, we were quiet for a while and I finally spoke up again.  
  
‘I really missed talking to you Frank, even thou it was for a short time that we were together, I missed it.’ I said quietly.  
  
‘So did I sweetheart, so did I.’ He paused ‘Do you have to be a work later today?’  
  
‘No I am off for the next four days, we work 3 - twelve hour days or sometimes a little longer. Which in some ways it’s nice but usually I am trying to get caught up on stuff I wasn’t able to get to working those long hours.’  
  
‘Well then are you busy this weekend?’ Frank asked and he almost caught himself. It just came out of nowhere when he asked her that and damn if she said she was available Saturday. 

What the hell was he doing? 

He shouldn’t be doing this! He can’t!

He could mentally punch himself again.


	8. Meet Up/Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we get our first introduction with Pilgrim, who likes to ease drop of conversations. Abby gives her Dad an update on ‘Pete’.

Meet up:

The next day I met up with Deidra at my Aunt Aly’s restaurant like we do every week when we’re off. I was already there at the restaurant when she came in along with a man in a long black trench coat and hat. His clothing seemed to take on an old world appearance something almost Amish or maybe Mennonite. 

All I can say is I have had a better feeling with Al-Qaeda terrorist then I did with this man. 

Deidra sat down and quickly got to it. 'So you gonna tell me who that cute guy you were with at the coffee shop yesterday is and does he have a brother?’ She said as she propped her chin on her hand and stared me down, she wasn’t leaving this alone until I told her.

'What the heck! Are you stalking me now too? Work not enough huh?' I laughed and she wasn’t having any of it from me.

'Tall, dark and handsome got a name, you two looked very cozy together.’ She said to me with her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

'Pete.' I paused watching the odd man who seemed to be ease dropping in on our conversation. 'You remember that gentleman I told you about while ago that I ran into when I had to go out town for that funeral?’

'Oh yeah you're one night stand.' Deidra said and odd man did not like that comment and seemed greatly offended by it, well now. 

'Ah if you mean by a one night stand, that we spent 4 hours drinking coffee at a coffee shop and then when it closed we headed back to the only motel in town. He went to his room and I went to my room, thou he did walk me to me door to make sure I made it there safely. That kind of one night stand? I could slap you for that comment. My Dad taught me better and I respect myself too much and so apparently his Dad taught him that as well. Smart ass!' 

Odd man seemed to calm down at least he wasn't glaring hostile looks in my direction just at Deidra now. 

‘Thou I will admit I might have had one to many cups of coffee that night than you should safely have.' I laughed. 

'Sorry that was wrong.' Deidra said looking down at the table embarrassed. 

‘Yeah Ms Foot in Mouth Disorder.’ I kicked her foot under the table.

'So anyway I guess it’s kind of a small world because I ran into someone that knows him. I must have made an impression enough for him to tell his friend about me and phone numbers were exchange and that’s how we met for coffee again.'

'I am glad for you, he seemed really into you when I was spying on you and Pete.’

'Yeah I really like him and don’t want to screw this up with him, I am glad whatever fates brought us together again. Maybe Shane had a hand in it from upstairs looking out for me.' I said smiling to myself.

'I am sure he is, so when do you see him again?’ Deidra asked.

‘Saturday, we are going to meet at the park by my house to see if he passes the dog test.' I said with a wicked smile.

'Oh I see if he gets pasted The Doggon and that’s one step closer to your Dad’s approval.’ Deidra is just rolling with a laugher now. 

Update:

My usual habit on the days I worked I would just text my Dad after I got home. On my days off I always called him to check in with him. I had good news to tell him and I was buzzing around the house and I must have wore Ratchet out and he gave up following me for the hundredth time from the living room, to the kitchen, to the bed room and back. 

He was currently lying on the living room floor where he could at least see my travels and he was probably secretly hoping he was back with my Dad at this point.

My phone finally rang and I grabbing it on the first ring.

'Hiya Dad!'

'Abby, how's things going?' He asked. 

'Great, you on your way home?'

'Yes I am, why so chipper sweetheart?' I heard the truck door close and he started it.

'Oh I ran in to someone the other day.' Smiling to myself.

'Oh yeah.'

'Yeah and that someone, knew someone named Pete.' I let out a sigh I didn’t know I was holding. 

'Frank's back in New York?' Dad asked. 

'Yes he is, I met with him yesterday morning for coffee and he wants to see me this Saturday and he is going to meet Ratchet.'

'Abigail I told you, you would meet him again it was only a matter of time.'

'Dad, I wasn't getting my hopes up, I am not sure he knew what to make of me when he found out I was a Doctor.’

'Why do you do that Abigail?’ My dad said sternly. ‘It's like you talk yourself down and I didn't raise you like that young lady.'

'Dad...medic first, Doctor second...just worried about the dog inspection.'

'Abby, I am sure Frank will pass inspection with Ratchet, don’t worry.'

'He better or I'll send Ratchet your way.' The damn dog perked up and my Dad laughed.

'I know he'll try to keep me at an arms length...with what happened to his family…I understand that.' I paused trying to find the right words. ‘I just want to help him, hell he's already made a difference here in Hamilton Park over the last two nights, I know it was him.‘

‘There was a small gang causing trouble with some of the small business owner’s, Eddie was telling me and well they are not causing trouble now. This has Frank's hallmark all over it from what I have seen on the news.’

'Well that's good to hear one less thing for your old man to worry about.’

'Dad!'

'Well it is.’

'If things progress I was only going to tell him I called him Pete to you and you don’t know who he really is...I understand why he told me Pete in the begin to protect me. Most women might be pissed that he lied but considering what's happened, I could give a shit less I am not as petty.’

'It's alright Abby, call me Saturday or when you can to let me know if I need to pick up Ratchet.’ Dad said.

‘Dad, not happening, doofus will get a stern talking to.’ 

‘Are you sure he’ll listen? He has a tendency to turn his back to us when he doesn’t want to listen.’

‘Oh he’ll listen alright.’ I said and Dad just laughed.


	9. Following

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank does what he does best and takes care of a local gang near Abby’s home. 
> 
> Sorry it’s a little slow going but these will get it two together at some point.

When they left the coffee shop, Frank walked her to her vehicle. She wasn't aware that he was following her home. He stayed far enough away so she wouldn't notice that she was being tailed. He noticed she was very observant, her Dad taught her well. 

He followed her across the Hudson River to a neighborhood in Historic Downtown Jersey City called Hamilton Park. He watched her pull into her apartment complex’s garage and he continued on, he found a rundown bar called Guillo's and tested the waters so to speak. The bar was pretty empty at this time of day and an old man was working behind the bar.

'Yes sir, what can I get you?' He asked.

'Whatever you have on tap and I was hoping for some information I am thinking about moving my family out of NYC and moving here. Is it pretty safe around here, it seems to be pretty quiet from what I have seen so far.'

‘Yeah for the most part it's a pretty safe town, not to much goes on here like in New York. Now there's small local gang that's been causing problems with us business owners. Trying to play the protection game but they’re the ones causing the damage. I know I have seen one of the kids hanging out at a run down old restaurant that closed down last year.’ Frank handed him his money 'Other than that they leave the locals here alone.'

'Good to hear, hopefully something can be done with that gang.’ Frank said as he takes a sip of his beer.

'I hope so too.’

He got what he needed, stayed a little longer and left. Frank found that restaurant the old man was talking about. He saw a couple of kids hanging out. He planned to make a visit to them this evening to take care of the issue.

He knew from their talks that she would go for a run in the early mornings on her days off. She would take Ratchet with her and yes this place was about 10 blocks away from her apartment complex. He just wanted to make sure she was safe, not that the gang would be up at 5:30 in the morning.

He was even tempted to follow her on a run but that was pushing it.

Later that evening he took care of the gang of 7 players which then led him to another gang in Hoboken. He was able to rest a little easier that night and was really looking forward to seeing Abby again.

In the back of his mind, the little voice told him not to get too attached and just to keep it as a friendship like with what he had with Curtis.

When he got done, it was early around 5:20am, he had watched Abby leave with Ratchet for their run and came back about 40 minutes late. About 25 minutes later she was showered and changed and pulled out of the garage.

He followed her again this time she drove to a family owned restaurant about 20 minutes away from her place and he watched her interact with a older man and woman there.

He later found out that they were her Aunt and Uncle.

He watched Abby help clean up a couple of tables before her Aunt shooed her way. Scolding at Abby and pointing for her to sit and he got a chuckle at of it.


	10. Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Abby meet up in the park and Frank gets introduced to Ratchet, hopefully all goes well. ;-) Frank finds out more about her and who this Gavin is that was mentioned before. Lastly she gives him a key but to what?

Saturday rolls around and here we sit bright and early, Ratchet and I are sitting on a bench in Hamilton Park waiting on Frank. 

'Now I want you to mind your manners young man and don't make me look like an idiot in front of Frank.' 

Ratchet just looked at me and huffed. Like whatever lady, this dude better bring me snackers or you’re screwed and I’ll pee on his boots. 

Just then I noticed a shiny new Black Ford F-350 pull up, I must say Frank must do very well with his ‘dealings’ on the street to earn that sweet ride. 

'Remember what I said.' I told the damn dog, I swear he rolled his eyes at me. I stood up and we walked over to meet him. 

'A Pit Bull, I would have never have thought Doc.' Which was now my new nickname Frank gave me as he leaned down to Ratchet's level and held out his hand for inspection and I held my breath. Ratchet sniffs and sits down and looks up at Frank and then to me.

Oh thank god.

'Well it looks as if you passed the Ratchet Test, you're a keeper.' I said and Frank looked up at me with a quizzical look on his face.

'Ratchet Test?' He asked.

'Yup if he doesn't like something or someone boy look out, but you're safe you passed the test.' I said with a laugh.

'Where did he get the name Ratchet from?' Frank asked as he stood up and we walked back to the bench I was originally sitting at.

'My husband Shane, doofus here was originally named Tristan. Shane was in the garage working on something under his truck. It was right after we got him, he was probably 6 months old at the time. Shane's was flat on his back on one of creepers mechanics use. He had just put down ratchet next to him, he heard the dog’s paws walking around and didn't think much of it.’

‘When he goes to grab the ratchet it's not there. The damn dog had wandered back to his dog bed with that damn tool. Chewing on it like a chewy toy, at first we thought maybe being a pup he was teething, nope he just has some weird thing for tools and would always steal them from Shane.’ I said and we both laughed.

Ratchet just looks to me, I like I did no such thing lady I have better couth and you're nuts and turned his head. 

‘So we changed it to Ratchet after that.’ 

'Who took care of him when you were overseas?' Frank asked as Ratchet sat between his feet with his head resting on Frank's knee with these sad puppy dog eyes and Frank started petting. 

I am done I just lost my dog, here have my damn leash Frank!

'Usually my Dad in Kingston does, my brother Gabe was usually deployed at the same time I was. So Dad got the privileges to be entertained by this nut, he had a good time at the precinct with Dad and their K9 officer Rik.’ 

'At least you are well protected, good choice.' Frank said.

'Now you know better I can handle myself, you witnessed that yourself.' 

'Yes Abby but I am still a little miffed at you for not telling me you were hurt.’

'Miffed Frank?’ I shook my head.

‘Nope you're not off the hook that easily.'

'What are you going to do punish me for that?' I winked at him, oh hell that just came out of nowhere. Shit and didn't I get that wicked grin of his! 

Yeah he punish me alright I wouldn’t have a damn problem with it.

'I just might, Doc.' He said with a little chuckle, I just shake my head we were quiet for awhile kind of letting it sink in a little with what just transpired.

'I.. ah noticed a coffee shop nearby on the way here, you mind if I pay you back for the other day?' He asked.

'Oh you mean Milk Sugar Love, they have the best Macarons this side of the Hudson. Don't get me going on their ice cream cakes.' He just chuckles.

'You got a sweet tooth Abs?' Oh now he's done it, calling me by Shane's nickname for me.

'Yes I do Mister lets go.' I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

‘Good to know then.’ He nods and he files that way for later use. 

We headed into the shop and I tied up Ratchet to the bike rack and was able to keep an eye on him as we waited in line. Frank had his hand on my lower back, damn that feels so good!

'Ratchet ok?' He asked into my ear, his warm breath on my neck. It takes everything I have not to turn my head and kiss him. 

‘Yep he’s good.’ I finally answered him as I caught a whiff of his cologne, oh god why did he have to smell so damn good too! It takes everything I had not to jump him. 

We got our coffees and he got us Macarons and we headed back to his truck. 'You know my place isn't that far away we can go there and hang out unless you have something else...' 

'Nope I am all yours.' He said with lopsided grin, did he have to say it like that? You are killing me here Frank! 

We got Ratchet loaded up and we headed over to my place and he pulled into the second space next to my Jeep in the garage. I unlocked my Jeep and grabbed the extra parking pass and put it on his rear view mirror. We went over to the elevator and I entered the pass code and that takes us up to the fifth floor, the door opens to a small foyer that leads to my condo only.  
  
'I noticed you checking the security.' I said as I unlocked the door and unleashed Ratchet and he took off through the condo.

'Well I just want to make sure your safe.' Frank as a matter of fact almost as if he was embarrassed even to suggest it.

'You know my Dad went over every inch of this place and they just updated the security before I came home.'

'I know... I just...' He looked down at his boots.

'Thank you Frank.' He looks up fast.

'I appreciate the concern I do, but I can take of myself. I have the dog, always carry a gun with me I still can’t break the habit from the Army and I kick boxing.'

'You box?' That cheered him up and he broke out in a big grin, it was like watching him turn into a big kid, it was cute. 

'Yes, Dad taught my brother and me when we were younger, there's a gym down the street I go to. You wanna go a round or two with me?’

‘I just might take you up on that?’ Frank said as I showed Frank around my condo. I am not sure what he liked the most the view of the Hudson off in the distance some 6 blocks away or my newly remodel bathroom. 

Which had a nice enclosed walk in shower big enough for three people not to mention the tub fit for two. I would say he was eyeing up the tub more than anything, maybe he’s a sex in the tub kind of guy instead of the shower. At that point I did not dare take him to the bedroom, as much as it killed me.

‘This is one hell of an improvement from before I felt like I was showering in subway station minus the cockroaches.' Frank laughed as we walked back out to living room in the one corner by the windows I had my Mom’s weaving loom set up if wasn't overly large about 26 inches across.

'Is that a loom? Is that what it's called?’ Frank asked looking at some of the finished material I had completed on the back beam of the loom.

'Yes that's my Mom’s, she taught me before she passed away. My Dad bought that for her for their first anniversary, she pregnant with me at the time. I made that blanket on the back of the couch and the ones on the beds.'

'What else do you do that I don't know about?’ Frank eyed me mischievously.

‘I think that's about it there Frankie.’ I said I watched his pupils dilate, he liked me calling him that. 

I went and made us more coffee and he went to use the bathroom and I saw he stopped at the one end of the living room on his way back, I had all of my families pictures on a small table. I noticed he picked up a picture of me and Gavin. I walked over to him and handed him the coffee.

'I didn't know you and Shane had a son.' Frank said quietly as he put the picture down next to the other ones of me and Gavin.

'We didn't.' Frank looked at me sharply.

‘I can't have children, we tried.' I paused 'That's my nephew Gavin, my brother’s son, he 12 going on 24.' I found the picture of my brother and his wife Anna. 'Believe it or not, women in this day in age can still die in childbirth. She was pregnant with my niece and they both died from the blood clot disorder we didn't know about.’

‘I am sorry Abigail I didn't mean to pry.' He looked really hurt by what I said.

'It's alright Frank you didn't know. In the long run it was better off that we didn't have children.'

'Abby.' Frank shook his head in dismay.

'Really Frank I am ok with it.' I moved on found my Dad's picture and handed to him, he was in his police uniform. 'That's my Dad, Alex and this is Shane.' I handed him the other one. 'Now that I think about it, he kind of looks like you but his hair wasn’t so dark. And he didn't have his nose broken nearly as many times you have apparently.' I laughed.

'Funny ha, ha. Comes with the job.’ Frank with wiry grin. 'How often do you see Gavin?'

'Usually it's works out that he can come here in the summer. Anna's parents help a lot when Gabe's deployed and Dad takes him too of course, it’s nice that they live in the same town. Oh here Doofus as puppy with a ratchet in his bed.’ Ratchet was all snuggled in his sleep with paw over a ratchet.

'That shit is too fucking funny.’ Frank said.

Frank stayed until about 7 in the evening, we order from a Vietnamese restaurant nearby, I was glad to see we had similar tastes. 

Before he left I gave him a key to the condo and the pass code for the elevator and that was when it turned interesting.

'Abs?' He said when I handed him the keys.

'I have a feeling this isn't the last time I’am going to see you Frank. I really want to see you again, you understand?’ I said to him.

He reluctantly took the key from me. 'I don't think you know what you're in for Abigail.’ 

'Frank I know the shit you get into and I don't care, I want help you any way I can.'

'I don't want you…’ Frank tried to say before I cut him off.

'Hurt or killed? For fuck sake Frank, that shit isn't going to work on me. Did you forget I am a Combat Medic? ‘Combat’. I did the killing too Frank, I have pulled the trigger and killed people to protect my patients and myself. Remember the bar in Michigan, I went head first into that fight and came out just fine.’ He shook his head. 

'Don't say anything about the knife wound either!’ I pointed my finger at him. 'Did you forget what happen to the guy with knife. Never give a surgeon a knife Frank, that man ended up with it in his eye and I almost gutted someone else.’ 

'Well I know…I know that now.' Frank said wincing at the thought of it.

'We good now?' I asked him.

‘Yeah...yeah we’re good sweetheart.’ Frank said. ‘Boy you have a temper.' He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. 

'Ha, oh you haven't witness it all yet. Ask my brother it's fucking legendary, I get it from my Dad. I can fucking bring it Frank, the next time I am off work, you and I are going to the gym. I want you to go a round or two with me and see what I can do before you write us off.'

'I don’t want write us off Abigail.’ He looked at me with a serious expression. 

'Good, because I am not done with you yet Castle!’ 

Damn that girl had fire, she put him in his place better than Maria ever could, shit.

'Ok Thursday good for the gym?’ Frank offered.

‘Yes it damn well is.’ I fired back at him.


	11. Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out that Frank is a bit of a stalker and has a hard time keeping his hands to himself.

After Frank visited Abigail’s place for the first time, he did more research on the area she lived in and he found a building across the street that gave him an unobstructed view of her condo. 

It was early in the evening, she had work the next day. He had watched her for the short amount of time she was home, going about her after work routine. 

He thought it was cute that she had conversations with Ratchet A LOT! and the dog just followed her everywhere she went in her home, never leaving her side for a minute.

Frank knew he should be leaving and he should have never been here this long or even here at all, but he just couldn't stop watching. 

He caught himself laughing at her and Ratchet playing tug of war with a weird looking octopus toy and she let go and it bonked the dog on the nose and Ratchet was a little mad about it and picks it up and runs around the living room shaking it to death. 

Abby looked to happy and carefree watching Ratchet play, laughing at his antics.  
  
It got worse after that for him when watched her head to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

First she got the bed ready and why did that bed have to look so damn inviting? There was enough room for at least four people and looked comforted as hell.

Ratchet already made himself comfortable on the hope chest, even the damn dog had a nice bed set up for him with his stuffed Penguin he slept with.

He watched her head over to a chest of drawers, pulled out a couple of things and went to the bathroom, the light turned on. A second later she was back but headed to her closet pulled her scrubs for the next day.

And then she went back to the bathroom, his heart dropped to his stomach it felt like she was in there for an hour but she was really only there for 5 minutes, when she came out she turned off the bathroom light. She was wearing fucking boy shorts and a tank top and that top was way too tight in his opinion, her tits were prefect. 

He got distracted by that observation and then he noticed she had a bottle of something. 

Lotion. 

It was lotion, he groaned out loud. It had to be the one he remembered that she wore the day they went for coffee. Jasmine and gardenia, he wasn’t even sure how the hell he knew that.

She opened the bottle and poured a small amount into her palm of her hand then started on her arms rubbing it in, in slow circular movements and moved across her chest. 

His brain is telling him, he should leave that this wasn’t right, but his balls said otherwise.

He blinked his eye as he watched her move on down to her legs, lifting her foot sliding her palms down her thigh to her calf and switching to the other leg.

He crawled on the bed with her as spreads herself out across the soft bed. He settles between her spread thighs taking that lotion bottle and poured a generous amount into his palm to warm it up.

He bends forward over her, his cock brushed against her ass, he slowly worked the warmed lotion across her back, gently rubbing and kneading her tight muscles in her back.

She moans and wiggles a little to get more comfortable under him. She spread her thighs more for him, Frank slowly worked his way down her back, he caresses every inch of her skin before leaning down to kiss her skin every so often. 

His hands come to the swell of her ass, running his hands over the smooth mounds, his rough hand slid against her, Abby arches up slightly and he chuckles.

'What's so funny back there.' She asked mumbling into the top of the bed.

'Oh just remembering something, I am glad I know you well enough for you to let me touch you here.'

As his fingers parted her slick folds teasing her with gentle touches, finally coming to her swollen sensitive nub he runs a calloused fingers across it.

'Frank.' Abby whined.

Frank rubbed slowly and with a little force back and forth, bringing her higher and higher. He grind his cock into her ass, he watched as her hands gripped the bed and he worked his fingers harder into her, Frank heard her whine.

'Don't stop... please... close.' He heard her whisper.

‘Oh Frank.' He felt her body stiffen and little shutter ran through her and she collapsed back on the bed.

He smiled down at her relaxed form before leaning down kissing her shoulder, he moved off of her and rearranged her on the bed covering her up. He snuggled in next to her reached over and hit the light on the stand next to the bed to turning it off.

He blinked his eyes again just as the light went out, he came back to reality on the roof top across the street. 

He looked around the roof in a panic, shit! He was fucking losing it he wasn’t curled up next to her in bed he was on the roof top next door!


	12. Boxing/This Is Just A Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boxing:  
Where Frank is introduce to a crazy friend of Abby's along with her Aunt who asks one to many questions.
> 
> This Is Just A Test:  
Abby is attacked in the parking garage at work and she is surprised by who her attacker is.

Boxing:

As planned Frank shows up Thursday morning 7 o’clock sharp and he drove us to the World Boxing Gym some seven block away. Which I usually run to when I go and take Ratchet with me but not today. 

When we got there, there were a few people mainly in the other part of the fitness center not the boxing side.

'Ay-up, look who's just walked in.' A bald man with a Yorkshire accent yelled from across the room.

'Eddie, how have you been?' I said as I sat my bag down on the bench as he came over to us.

'Bloody wonderful love, always great to see your smiling face. Who's the bloke witcha ya?' Eyeing up Frank a little.

'This is Pete Castiglione, a good friend of mine.' I said as I nodded to him.

'Ah I see any friend of the Major's is a brother in arms to me, Eddie Morrison.' As he puts out his hand to shake.

'You in the military?' Frank asked as he shakes Eddie’s hand.

'Bloody right British Royal Marine, I was.' Eddie smirked cheerfully.

'Told you I can't get away from you guys.' I said to Frank with a wink. 'Former Marine.' I pointed to Frank for Eddie.

'The way I see, it doesn't matter the continent you are on, a Marine is a Marine in my eyes mate.' Eddie said with a hearty laugh.

'So she bring you along to smack you around the ring a few times?' Eddie asked.

'Yes she did, I wanted to see what she was made of.' Frank said.

'Well consider your ass handed to you then mate.' He laughed 'Watch the left hook of hers and that wicked right kick to the head.'

'We are just sticking to boxing today.' Frank turned to me and said sternly. 'Fists not feet got it Doc.'

'Yeah got it.' I nodded with a frown.

'Best of luck to you, I have been on the receiving end of that fist one to many times.' Eddie shook his head in distaste.

'Gee Edward, why don't you tell him all my moves in the ring.' I said.

He just walked away and we got changed and he helped tape up my hands and I did his hands. 

'How did you run into the character?' Frank asked.

'Oh over in Afghanistan, Eddie came into the ER one night due to a leg wound, ran into some barbed wire. Somehow he got a hold of some beer, Eddie is the go to guy if you ever need any thing illegal brought on to base.‘

‘Holy hell you get him smashed he is quite the comedian, I had such a hard time trying to patch him up because I was laughing so hard. I had tears running down my face.' Frank laughing with me. 

'Anyway it's the boxing thing because the next day I was at PT punching away at the bag and he comes in like nothing happened the night before, no hangover nothing! We just started there with boxing.' Frank nods an he holds the rope down on the ring and we get in the ring.

'Remember fists not feet.' He points a glove at me. 

'You are no fun.' I stick my tongue out at him.

—————

After the gym we headed to my Aunt and Uncle's restaurant in the Historic Downtown of Jersey City. I was kind of hoping my Aunt wouldn't be there, but we weren't so lucky.

'Hiya sweetie, your table is open in the back.' Aunt Aly said I saw my Uncle Tony in the back helping with orders and I waved to him. ‘Ciao Bella!’ Tony blows me a kiss.

'Thank you Aunt Aly.'

'Aunt owns the place.' Frank asked pretending he didn't already know that.

'Yes, my Aunt Alessia or Aly and her husband Tony, he's back in the kitchen. She’s my Dad’s sister, Uncle Tony's family have own this place for years.'

'So then what do you recommend?' Frank asked.

'Everything I haven't had anything I didn't like, believe me she's made me try it.'

Aly came over with a large stainless steel coffee warmer and fills two cups and sat it down, she knows I love my coffee.

'So are you a friend of Abby's?' Boy she gets right to it, starting to wonder if she is really related to Deidra.

'No, he’s a stray dog that followed me in off the street.’ I joked with her. 

'Abigail' She said sternly. 

'This is Pete Castiglione, Pete this is my Aunt Aly.'

'Nice to meet you Ma'am.' Frank said with a nod.

'Oh and he has manners too, nice pick Abby. Did he met your Dad yet?'

'Aunt Aly!’ I looked at her in shock and she laughed.

'So what can I get you.'

'Usually, omelet whatever Uncle Tony throws together and cheese, lots of cheese.'

'Monte Cristo.' Frank chirped in. 

'Good choice.' I said.

'One check, I am paying.' Frank said to my Aunt handing her the menu and she just stares at him for a seconds and then takes my menu.

'Where ever you found him get a short leash, he's a keeper.'

'Way to go there Pete, I am sure she got my Dad on speed dial now.'

'Hey life is boring without a little mystery every once in is while.' Frank said with a shrug.

'If she asks how do I know you?’

'I'll take it from there.' He said as if it didn’t bother him.

Knowing my Aunt better than anyone else, when she brings the food and she asks that fateful question.

'So Pete, how do you know Abby?’

'Oh military contractor met her in Afghanistan, might have had a wound that needed looking after in a compromising place.' I shake my head at him and he just grins.

'So were you in the military by chance before moving to contracting?’ She asked.

'Yes Ma'am, Marine’s.'

'Boy she has a thing for you guys.' Aly said as she looked at Frank.

'Aly!’

'Well you do Abigail.' She said as nods her at toward Frank and walks away.

'Now I am sure she is dishing everything to my Uncle Tony and compromising place?'

‘Yeah it was my ass.’ He started to laugh.

This Is Just A Test:

I had to work later than usual in the ER and I was finally able to head home for the night. I was on my way into the parking garage and since the daylight saving change in the fall it was much darker when I got out of work.

The lighting was adequate for this part but I had a bit of a walk up the ramp to the next level where my vehicle was parked and the lighting wasn’t so great here.

I had a feeling that I was being followed some nagging feeling in the back of my head that I just could not shake. I took my hand to pocket of my bag and unzipped it so my Beretta was in reach and if I need it, my concealed knife on the strap of my medical bag. 

The gun's a little more threatening and usually works well enough. And I am really not in the mood for this and just want to go home. 

When I rounded the cement pillar strong arm wrapped around me in a tight bear hug, picking me off the ground. I couldn't bring my hands up for my knife if I want to. 

Damn this bastard is strong, I brought both legs up and brought my feet back into his knees kicking back hard.

Hard enough for this asshole to drop me I dropped to my feet to catch myself, dropping my bag one hand and pulling out the gun with my other.

I whipped around so fast, my attacker was on his feet now I pointed the gun at his head, safety off, finger on trigger.

Hoodie covered most of his face but his body build I recognized, someone I had seen before. His attention was focused more on the gun pointed at his forehead.

‘You should know better and should keep both hands on that gun.’ Said the rough deep voice. 

'And you should know better, I can do some wicked shit with a knife that you didn’t know was there.' I said raising an eyebrow at him and then looked down quickly and back up.

His glaze followed to my other hand that was just above his belt. 'I know first hand you can Doc.’ Frank stepped back pulling his hoodie down off his head.

'Frank, what the hell are you doing? I could have taken your damn head off or gutted you!’ I picked up my bag and putting the gun away and re-clipped the knife. 'Wasn't it enough that I smacked you around the boxing ring the other week?'

Frank had this look on his face, one I could describe as admiration and pride and then that lopsided grin I loved so much appeared.

'Just wanted to keep you on your toes, there Doc.'

'I am starting to think you have a thing for people pointing guns at you Frankie.’ Oh and the look I got from him, wasn't pissed but more like one of a sexual in nature. 

Ok he had a kink with me pointing a gun at him or maybe it was me being more aggressive towards him, lets so where this goes.

'Or was it because we’re in a position that you could have taken advantage of the situation.' As I looked at him and then my vehicle.

'Oh I could take advantage of the situation Abigail.' He growled at me darkly and he stalked closer to me, eyeing me up as if I was a piece of meat.

He pushed me back with his body into the side of my vehicle and leaned down to kiss me, both of his hands on either side of me boxing me in, not that I wanted to escape.

'Dr. Martinelli is everything ok?' Damn security guard! 

Well that didn't go how I wanted it to!

Frank pulled back fast when he heard the guard’s voice, he looked between disappointed and pissed.

'Yes I am fine, Logan thank you, my friend Pete just surprised me with a visit.'

Frank took my bag from me and walked to the other side of my vehicle, I unlocked the door for him and he put the bag in shut it and walking back around.

By that time Logan had moved on, Frank opened my door for me, his face was expressionless, gone was the man who looked at me with lust in his eyes, now cold.

————

He watched her pull out of her parking space and gave her a little wave, he turned to walk up the ramp to his truck.

He wasn’t even sure why he did it really, testing her like that. She proved her merit that day they boxed, moved faster and hit harder than he thought someone her size could. 

Even rang his bell a couple of times with those hits, her Dad taught her well. Hell even that bar fight too, he hated to think about. 

That day they met for coffee, she kept herself aware of her surrounding and always watching, of course it was a military training but some once home tend to relax but not her. 

He finally had to admit to himself that she wasn’t like every one else. She held the gun with firm determination not wavering once and could have easily put a bullet in his head but that wasn't all. 

She took him off guard with the knife, he had no idea was at his stomach and could have disemboweled faster than firing the gun.

There was no shaking hand, no warning to not come any closer or she's shoot. She'd pull that trigger but she didn’t. She was quick to recognize who he was and she tested him just as much but pushing him like he pushed toward her car.

If that damn security guard didn’t interrupt, he would have gave in and kissed her like he has been wanting to do since they first met.


	13. Out of Town/Repay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of Town:  
Frank takes an out of town job and is back after a couple of days and pays a visit to Abby. 
> 
> Repay  
Frank repays Abby for her kindness the previous night. 
> 
> Patience we are a little closer now and it will get smutty soon after this chapter.

Out of Town: 

Frank had been out of town for 5 days in the Philadelphia area hunting down a gang. 

He called me every day sometimes twice a day when I was off work, always in the morning which I can certainly guarantee it was when he finally got back in from the hunt and then later in the evening. Usually on my way home from work and probably when he was heading out.

I never said anything but the longer he went I could hear in his rough voice how tired he was. I know damn well he would never admit it either.

When he finally showed up at my door, I could see I was right and he was physically exhausted.

'I just wanted to stop by and see you before heading over to my place.' He said in his low gravely voice, full of exhaustion. 

'Nope not happening, get in here.' I said as I pulled him in the rest of the way in the door, I unzipped his coat that covered his vest that he was too tired to take off. 

I started working on the Velcro of his Kevlar vest and I pulled the heavy vest off of him. It’s wrong to say I found that skull a turn on?

'Abs?' Frank said quietly as he watched me work.

'Have you had anything to eat lately?’ I asked him looking up at him briefly. 

'This morning, I am fine.’ He answered as he watched as her skilled hands ran over his arms, chest and back feeling for bandages under his shirt, searching for wounds, looking any sign that he winced.  
  
Frank had to bite his tongue, stopping himself from groaning out loud, it felt so damn good having her hands on him. 

She stepped back he watched her eyes look over his legs and finally she took her hand to his face. Her right thumb caressed his bruise cheek bone, he could just melt into a puddle on the floor where he stood under her touch.

'What did I say about wrecking this face Frankie?' She said as she leaned up on tiptoes to look at his cheek better.

'I know sweetheart, I am sorry.’ He actually was sorry. 

'Any other bruises I don't see?' She raised an eyebrow at him. 

'No Ma'am, just that one.'

'Come on, sit down at the table I'll get you something to eat.' I pulled on his hand to get him to move.

‘That's not necessary Abby I...’

'What time this morning did you eat?' I turned around staring him down for the answer. 

'About 6:00.... it's...'

'It's now 6:30 pm, it's not fine. Besides I have leftovers Frank.’

'I don't want to put you out.' Frank said as he sat wearily in the chair.

'Frank, I am Italian on my Dad's side and Irish on my Mom's. So you'll get large, hearty meals with me.'

He gave up on any further protest, Ratchet came over next to him, putting his head on Frank's knee for a rub down, which Frank complied without thinking. 

I plated the leftovers and throw it in the microwave. I turned around seeing the coffee maker and I was going to making him some but I thought it was best to ask.

'Did you get coffee on the way here?' I asked pulling silverware out and brought it to the table.

'Yeah I did.'

'So no coffee for you then.' I said. 

'WHAT?' That tone in his voice, oh dear someone’s not happy!

Note to self: Don’t take Frank Castle’s coffee. Check.

'You'll eat, take a shower and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye out for you.'

Frank just stared at me, 'What?' I asked as I grabbed the plate from the microwave and along with a pint of Guinness to the table.

'Aren't you going to lecture me.'

'Lecture you...Why would I lecture you?' I looked at him confused.

'You know what I am doing Abby.'

'And I told you before I don’t have a problem with it Frank. I am not going to lecture you.’ 

Shit Frank, who do you usually deal with that gives you a hard time about this and wants you to stop?

‘Abigail' He just shakes his head at my comment.

'Shut up and eat Lieutenant.’ I said hoping using the structure of the military to get him moving a little.

'But I will say one thing to you.' Frank paused from his eating, fork halfway to his mouth and he gives me a look like Here we go I though you said no lecture?

‘Don't let yourself get run down, if you get a chance for a break, take it. I know that may not be easy to do sometimes. But you need your downtime to recover, don't run yourself too thin on sleep Frank.'

I went and grabbed the empty container and Frank watched me as I washed up.

Well fuck, that wasn't how he thought that would go, that's the Doctor in her talking.

He finished his food and stood up, that's when it really hit him how exhausted he was. 

He brought the plate and glass to the sink and headed towards the doorway, almost making a right turn to leave.

'Nope shower.' Damn that woman must have eyes in the back of her head.

He makes the left turn instead, heading to the bathroom and she followed.

'I am going, I am going.' Frank said as Abby just chuckled. 

She pulled an extra towel and put it by the shower and disappeared for a second and came back with what looked like sweats and a t-shirt.

'These were Shane's, you’re about his size.'

'Abs?' Now he really looked concerned.

‘No it's fine.' He just looked at me with this unreadable expression. 'Frank it's fine.' I sat them on the counter.

'Come on Ratchet lets go out one more time before bed.’ The dog heads out to the door.

We came back up by that time he was done I heard the shower turn off.

I started getting the bed ready and my stuff for work. He walked out of the bathroom looking a little lost to say the least as he looked at the bed and then the doorway. 

He had the shirt in hand, oh dear lord! Why did he not have that shirt on? 

Second thought please, please keep the shirt off!

Ok stop looking. Just turn away now.

I reluctantly finished getting my scrubs for work out, I noticed he was heading towards the doorway.

'If you think for one moment you're taking a pillow and blanket and sleeping on the couch, think again.' I said not turning around.

'Woman, ya always this bossy?' He growled at me. 

'When I need to be.' I said as I picked up my night clothes opting for a little bit longer shirt and shorts instead of my usual.

'Lay down Frank before you pass out and I don’t want to have to drag your ass into bed.’ I said. 

He did what he was told, when I came back out of the bathroom he at least put the shirt on much to my disappointment and that shirt hugged him perfectly. Oh that man and his muscles! 

He was laying down, half covered up as he watched me put my stuff away and turning the main light off, leaving the light on at the stand. I finally got in and hit the light, I heard him take a deep breathe.

‘You always have a gun under your pillow?' Frank asked and why am I not surprised that he checked.

'Yeah old habit, courtesy of the Army.'

Then silence for a minute. 

‘Abby.'

'Frank.'

'I... thank you for this I... appreciate this… I really do.'

‘You're welcome Frank, try and get some sleep, ok.’

‘Good night Abigail.'

'Good night Frank.'

I laid there for a bit and listened to his breathe, it finally slowed to a steady rate he finally fell asleep. I looked at the clock a whole 3 minutes went by.

Shit Frank! Did you even sleep at all while you were gone?

Repay: 

I am wake early so I was able to hit the alarm before it went off. Frank had rolled over on to his side facing me at some point in the night. 

He looked tired still even in his sleep, I hoped I could slip out of bed without waking him.

I got lucky and he didn't wake up, I grabbed my stuff and snuck in to the bathroom and changed. I came back out and grabbed Ratchet and took him outside. 

When we came back up Frank was still dead to the world, I pulled a couple of things out for dinner tonight from the freezer and fed Ratchet, who disappeared. Usually he stayed with me until I left him at the door.

I wrote a note about the coffee and had a bagel out for Frank to eat and he could have anything else he wanted knowing him, he wouldn’t take it.

I went back to look for the damn dog and found him snuggled in beside Frank on my side of the bed! If I am not careful I’ll lose my dog to him. 

I carefully pulled the covers up a little on Frank and leaned down and kissed his left temple. 

I stopped quickly after I did it catching myself. It was something I always did with Shane, kissing him before I left in the morning while he slept. 

That thought tugged on my heart, Frank had some how found his way into my tightly woven defenses. 

I finally snuck out of the bedroom and grabbed my coffee and left for work. 

————

I got a text from Frank around 12:10 asking how my day was going, I asked him when he got up. I was surprised when he told me that he just woke up about 10 minutes ago and Ratchet didn't know what to make of him.

I was so tempted to turn on the surveillance cameras every once in a while to see what they were up to. On my lunch break I finally broke down and turned them on. 

Frank wasn't there and neither was my dog!

Ok I took a deep breath. Maybe Frank took him for a walk.

A few seconds later Frank and Ratchet are back and he has a couple of black bags.

Ok then it looks like he has some stuff, I looked back at the clock. Shit! I have to get back to work.

————

'What's up with you and your phone.’ Deidra asked.

‘Huh?' She caught me off guard.

‘You and your phone, you have this big grin on your face.'

'Pete. I have cameras you know to check on Ratchet. Pete's dog sitting and he just texted me and asked what time he thought I would be home.'

'Oh why's that?'

'I looked at the cameras and he’s cooking me dinner.' I smiled at her.

'Well shit, I hate you.' And stuck her tongue out at me. 'But I am happy for you, I really am.'

—————

Shift was over and I all but ran out of the hospital to my vehicle. Ratchet greeted me at the door and something smelled fucking awesome!

'So that's why you wanted to know what time I’d be home.' I said seeing him in the kitchen.

‘Yeah I thought I'd pay you back with diner.' Frank said at the stove.

'Frank you didn't have to do that.'

‘Yes I did, now go get cleaned up and changed out of your scrubs.’ He ordered me.

When I came back he had everything on the table, linguine with Italian sausage in heavy cream sauce.

'Is that bread from Grandaisy Bakery?' I asked.

'Yeah got you desert.’ He pointed to the counter.

'Budino di pane? (Sweet bread pudding) How.... how did you know that was my favorite?’

'Took a wild guess figuring you had a sweet tooth, when you said about the ice cream.'

'Damn you're good, who taught you to cook Dad or Mom?' As I take a bite of my dinner.

'My old man, he came from Sicily.’ He said with a smile. ‘My mom was the desert maker you would have loved her, she made one hell of a tiramisu.'

'Yeah that's another favorite, I don't think there is a Italian dessert that I haven't met that I didn't like.' 

‘Why does that not surprise?’ Frank joke. 

‘Wow now I think I’ll need to up my game after last nights meal, compared to this that wasn’t so great.' After I take another bite. 

'That's bullshit right there Abigail.’ Frank got really serious as he looked at me putting down his fork. ‘That was my first home cooked meal I have had, well since Maria.’

‘Well I am glad that I could have done that for you and it won't be the last Frank.’ I tossed a piece of bread to Ratchet.

'So did you behave for Frank today?' Ratchet whined. 'I'll take that as a yes then.' Tossing another piece to him.

'I am not sure he knew what to make of me. Does he follow you everywhere when you are home?' Frank asked as if he did already knew the answer.

'Yes he's my personal assistant.' I laughed 'He has to supervise everything you do, don’t you Ratchet?’ He just whines for more bread. 

'Ok then, thought it was just me.’ Frank said with a laugh.

‘Nope it's a Ratchet thing, I swear he was human in a past life.' I said.

‘So am I discharged under your care Doc and am I allowed to leave? If I promise that I'll take it easy, I don't want over step myself here.' Frank asked.

'You don't have to leave Frank, you're not bothering me. I gave you the key for a reason.' He looked unsure 'I mean it Frank, I like having you here so knock it off right now.’ I shoved him playfully.

We cleaned up the dishes and I made coffee for desert.

'You're not going to take that way from me are you.' Frank asked eyeing up the coffee like a little kid.

'Not tonight, you can't tell me you weren’t running on it the last few days.'

'I might have.’ I glared at him and he held up his hand 'I know better now Doc.' I snorted.

‘You know, you could have let me stay in the spare bedroom.' Frank said.

'Ha! Right and you'd sneak out once I went to bed. Nice try Castle.'

'Can't get anything by you.' He joked.

'Nope my Dad taught me too well.'

'I'll say.’

I at least got him to stay until 8:00 and it was his turn to boss me around when he saw me yawn. 

‘Shower and bed.' He pointed his finger at me.

I wasn’t going to argue so I headed to the shower and he took Ratchet out. When I cam out of the bathroom he had the bed ready for me.

'Come on get in.' He told me.

'Frank?'

‘Bed.’ Frank grabbed Ratchet’s Penguin and put it on his bed, I laid down and he covered me up.

'Sleep Abs, I'll talk to you tomorrow.' He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

Frank looked down at Abby as she closed her eyes, he’d give anything to slip into bed next to her right now. He took a deep breath and quietly walked out of the room.


	14. Support/Thorough/Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is there when Abby needs him the most and then she finally gets to do what she’s been waiting to do since she first met Frank. Maybe Frank finally gets that kiss he’s been wanting and much more. 
> 
> This is a long one peeps so sit down and get cozy and I hope you enjoy. :-)

Support:

She was like a magnet, some cosmic force that he couldn’t escape. Just when he thought he could pull away from her, he was drawn right back in.

Even though she said she wanted him around, that he wasn't a bother to her. He still tried to keep himself at a distance.

So he followed and watched from a far, too much of a coward to do the right thing but that was soon to change. And he was going to be pulled back in and she was never going to let him go.

Despite the fact that deep down he knew he should end this. That damn voice in the back of his head telling him Abby would just get hurt like Maria. 

So it started today, one morning on her day off he followed her to her Aunt's restaurant it was early before the restaurant opened and only Abby, her Aunt and one of the cooks were there. 

Some young punk kid came in to rob the place and Frank was about to get out of his truck to take care of him when he watched Abby single handedly disarm the punk. 

He watched in horror as the bastard, who he later tracked down and killed, point a gun at Abby's head. 

But she didn't flinch or back down, but she got this wicked as shit grin on her face, the same one she flashed to him at the bar that fateful night they met. 

She took the gun from the kid and dismantled it in front of him with skilled hands not even looking at it as she did it. Fingers moving so fast that the kid doesn’t see that she only has the hand grip of the gun left and slammed it into his temple and down he went hard. 

Horror was replaced with pride, when she turned her back to him to speak to her Aunt, who was on the phone with he assumed was the cops. He saw the back of her t-shirt and he broke out in a laugh. 

Combat Medic - Only because Bad Ass Motherfucker is not an Official Job Title. 

Yeah that's his girl alright, he smiled to myself and shook his head. He started the truck and got out of the area before the cops came, he couldn't stop smiling the whole way back to his place. 

————  
  
Later in the week, she was on her 3rd night of her shift at the hospital. Frank was set up across the street on the building’s roof top, he had an unobstructed view of her condo yet again. 

It was borderline stalking.

Ok it was full on stalking and he knew this was wrong and he should stop. 

But he couldn’t.

He watched as she came home grabbed Ratchet at the door and took him out. He noticed from her movement she didn't seem herself. He saw when they came back in the condo and the lights came on, that it had looked as if she had been crying and now he was worried. She wasn’t the type to let her emotions get the better of her. 

Why was she crying? Was she hurt? 

He watched as she poured herself a glass of rum and took a drink, shit she was still crying. Before he knew it he was on autopilot and had his phone out and was calling her. 

It startled her when she heard her phone ring and looked relieved when she saw who was calling her and his heart swelled.

'Hi.’ She said quietly.

'Hey Doc, did you just get home?' He asked as he adjusted the scope. 

‘Yeah I did.' Watching her sigh a little.

'Are you alright Abigail?' He saw her grimace and shake her head, he heard her clear her throat and watched her take a deep breath.

'I... I didn't have a good night in the OR... they brought a little boy that was hit by a car... He was the same age as my nephew.' She paused 'He didn't make it.'

'Abigail, give me about 10 minutes and I’ll be over ok?'

'You... You don't have to do this Frank, it's fine.' She said.

'Nope I am coming over.' He said firmly.

'Ok, thank you.' She said quietly.

————

About 9 minutes later true to word, Frank's at my door. I opened it and before I know it I quickly wrap my arms around his waist burying my head into his chest. 

God he smelled so good it was comforting, I swear there was hint of gunpowder mixed with his cologne. I felt him wrap his left arm around my waist and placed his right hand gently on the back of my head.

'It's ok sweetheart. Come on that's get you changed and into bed.’ He said as he rubbed her back.

'Shower... I want take a shower first.’ She said. 

‘Ok, we can do that.' Frank said as he walked me back to the bedroom and I got a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I didn’t even care at this point as I stripped my scrubs off in front of him and got into the shower. 

Frank watched her just stand there under shower head letting the water wash away everything. He took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, he went to the door grabbed the bag he brought with him.

Made sure the doors were locked and blinds down like he knew she always did. He checked Ratchet bowls and head back to the bathroom. 

She was still standing under the shower unmoving, he started to take his clothes off, this wasn't to be a sexual pursuit. He just wanted her to know she wasn't alone right now with this. 

Once he stripped he opened the door and he finally got a good look at her.

Fucking hell she was beautiful. 

He took his hand and ran it gentle up her arm not to startle her in anyway. She had her head down and she lifted it up to look at him. She had a doleful expression in her eyes. 

He reached out and took both of his hands to her shoulders and pulled her into him. One of his hands to the back of her head cradling it. 'Ok it's sweetheart, it will be ok.’ She rested her head on his chest again her hands on his hips.

'How do people do it? Those other Doctors with the God complex, they can’t save everyone I know that. How do they not care when someone like that dies?'

'I don't know Abs, I don't know. I have remembered every one of those lives I have taken. They were bad people Abigail, no one that should be remember for anything.' He paused.

'You can't say you didn't try to help him, it was unfortunate. Come on let me help you washed up and get you to bed ok?’

She nods and Frank grabs the shampoo, when they were done he grabbed a towel and wrapped her up in it and grabbed one for himself. They got dried off and changed Frank helped her into bed and climbed in next to her.

He felt her roll over onto her side facing him he moves his arm and she snuggles into his side, she fit up against him perfectly and holding her felt like heaven. He felt her take a deep breath and before he knows it they both fell asleep.

Thorough:

I didn’t remember falling asleep but I did remember being wrapped up in Frank’s strong arms feeling the safest I have felt in a long time.

I woke up before him I was laying next to him on my side, his head was turned towards me. I got brave and did something I have been waiting to do for a while now, took my fingertip along his strong jaw line.

'Stealthiness is not one of your strong suits Doc.’ And he peaked an eye at me and I giggled at him. 'Feeling better?’ He asked.

'Yes I am, thank you. I appreciate what you did Frank.' I paused for a moment. 'Frank...will you let do something?'

'Sure sweetheart whatever you want.' 

My eyes darted to his lips before coming back to his eyes, I leaned up and before I could chickened out and I kissed him and pulled back to look him in the eyes again. 

I bit my bottom lip and the next thing I know his left hand touches my face, fingers gently caressing over and over. His hand grips the back of my head angling it better and pulls me back for another kiss and doesn’t let go. 

At one point he moves me to my back and he is laying on top of me and the kissing doesn’t stop, our tongues dueled and danced as we had done this a thousand times. 

Frank's hands goes to my hips moving me I could feel how hard he was, he stops at one point his dark eyes just take me in searching for something, he looked unsure.

'Frank I want to do this, don't stop please.’ I told him reassuringly. 

‘Once I get started I am not going to stop Abigail.’ That was his mission statement and I was his mission.

‘Damn right you better not! I have been waiting along time for this Frank.’

Frank moves to knell on his knees as he removed his tank top, he looks down at me with lust burning in his eyes as he runs his tongue over his bottom lip. I remove my shirt and he takes his hands to my shorts pulling them slowly down. 

I watched his eyes as they looked down at the apex of my thighs slow moving his dark eyes up my body lingering a bit at my breasts and back to my face.

'Are you sure?' Frank said husky.

'Yes Frank.' I said as I ran my hand up his forearm of the hand was touching my hip bone, his thumb rubbing slow circles on the skin there. 

It was almost as if he was asking himself for permission to keep going. This was is line he had a hard time crossing. He hadn't been with anyone since Maria and I hadn't been with anyone since Shane.

We weren't betraying them, we were learning to move on. 

His right hand came to my throat, relishing the warmth and smoothness of my skin. While I savored the roughness of his hands, the strength I found there. He leaned down breathing in the scent of me, he pressed his mouth to my throat and kissing my skin. I sighed when I felt his tongue dart out and taste my skin. The power of this man if I wasn't already laying down would make me weak in the knees.

Frank settled back over me and started kissing me again while he took his hands and stroked his fingertips up my side. His left hand kneaded my breast as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck across the top of my breasts until he came to my right nipple tongue darting out licking it slowly and nipping at it before latching on and started to suckle. I stroked his back feeling the movement of his muscles relishing how he reacted to my touch.

I moved my hips against his, needing to feel some friction. Frank trailed kisses down my stomach and nipped the skin on my hip bone my hand rested on the back of his head fingers threaded through his hair tugging every so often earning me a groan. 

He turned his head to nipped at the other hip bone then moved lower and settled between my spread open thighs. Frank looked up at me before darting his tongue out and swiping over my core. I was held captive by his dark eyes as he did it again while he watched me.

I moved my fingers to my breast pinching my nipple. Frank eyes watched me as I played with myself that alone was enough to send me over the end. 

When she slowly pulled her shirt over her head, keeping eye contact with him, he slowly dropped his gaze. Her tits were perfect, just the right size. He simply takes her in with his eyes every inch of her skin until his glaze reaches the center of her thighs.

Frank gently brushed her hand away from her breast as he took over kneaded her tit, loving how her nipple hardened under his touch. His hand held her hip as he pulled Abby to him and reveled in the small moan that escaped her mouth as she is slide closer to him. 

He could smell how aroused she was for him and Frank couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward running his tongue over her core. He heard another gasp leave her mouth and her hand moved to his head pushing him closer. 

‘Oh Yes...Frank...Please...‘ 

Frank moved his hands to her inner thighs, not so gently pushing them apart. Leaned forward and ran his tongue between her folds again and again. He felt her shuddered, the muscles in her thighs tense squeezing him in place, he sure hell never wanted to leave.

Frank ate Abby out as if he was almost desperate for it, not closing his eyes for a second of this. He felt the way her fingernails dug into his scalp and tugging his hair urging him on. His sole focus was on this woman in his arms. 

Frank focused his attack on the sensitive little bundle of nerves, Abby jerked against him, making him lose his grip at little. He lifted one of her thighs and rested it on his shoulder moving her close still. 

Abs gasped in surprise as he eased a finger of his right hand inside her.

‘Frank!’ She cried out as he sucked on her and slowly pumped his finger and then adding another, slowly pumping in and out of her as she squirmed in his grasp. 

He wanted to see Abby when she went over the edge and he wanted it now. Frank pulled his fingers out of her and used them to manipulate her clit roughly. He pressed hard on her clit as he moved his other hand to her open core and he teasingly fingered her slit. 

’Right there! Frank...yes...I’m going to . . . Shit, I’m coming!’ Abby arched her back at the overwhelming sensation of his attack.

His strong arms were wrapped around her thighs, holding her tightly. He felt one of her hands lowering to his head and she ran her fingers through his hair lovingly, every once in a while tugging.

He moved back up and rested between her thighs watching her come back to reality. 

'You ok?' He asked quietly.

‘Am I ok? You had to ask me after the mind numbing orgasm… Is it wrong to say I forgot what that felt like?’

'No Abigail it's not, I was hoping I got that right, it's been awhile.' Frank said with a shy smile. 

‘Oh you got it right there Frankie, shit. I hope you are not going to stop with just that.'

'I just got started Abigail, good thing you are off for the next four days because we are not leaving this place until I have fucked you good and thorough.'

I just started at him dumbfounded before coming back to my senses. 'What the hell are you waiting for than Frank?'

'I think we should get some breakfast first, if I am going to have my way with you Abby. You are going to need all the energy you can get.’ Frank moved off of me and pulled me out of bed. Grabbing my shirt and shorts as he pulled his boxer back on and headed out to the kitchen with his shirt in hand.

'Go take Ratchet out, I'll get breakfast.'

'Frank...'

‘Dog.’ He commanded.

I got my I lounge pants on and one of Shane’s hoodies and took Ratchet outside but he was a little peeved at me that I didn't go for my normal run.

I still couldn't believe what happened, first I never thought I would find Frank again nor that I would have daily interaction with him, let only about to be fucked senseless by him. 

And this damn dog better hurry the hell up!

Because I have ideas, several and I don't think Frank knew what he just started because he is in for a long 4 days. 

When we came back, he had the table set and just finished up with the food.

'Need help?' I asked get Ratchet’s water and food.

'Nope just get the coffee.' Which I did and then he brought everything to the table.

'Thank you Frank.’

‘You’re welcome.' As he throw a piece of bacon to Ratchet.

'Oh now you are asking for it, he's never going to leave you alone now. When he know he can mooch snacks from you.' I laughed as Ratchet was already sit next to Frank licking his chops for another piece of bacon.

‘Yeah I just noticed that.' Frank said eyeing Ratchet as he whined.

'Damn Mooch, come here.' I said.

Get Together: 

We finished our breakfast and had coffee on the balcony.

'So I was thinking.' I said as I took a sip of coffee and Frank looked a little worried that maybe I changed my mind so I quickly spoke up. 'Remember in Michigan and you said I had a thing about being bent over an object like a counter or what did you say... oh yeah table.' I turned to him and I had his attention now.

'Yes I remember that.' Frank said as a slow smile played across his lips. 

'Well add that to your list of places I am going to be thorough fucked…yeah don’t forget the shower too.’

'Shit…' Frank just stared at me, I could tell by the look in his eyes that there was a lot going on in that brain of his.

'I have that private balcony off the bedroom you can fuck me on too.’

'Abigail.' Frank warned.

‘Just remember Frank Castle you started this.' I said tilted my head at him 'I hope you can keep up with me Frankie.'

Frank just gave me this dark look and stood up from the chair and grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me back into the condo and down the hallway towards the bedroom. He lets go long enough to pull his shirt over his head and thumbed his boxers down. 

It didn’t take him long to get warmed up I absently licked my lips at the sight of very erect cock, Frank watched me through hooded eyes as I clasped him in my hand. My fingertips could barely touch as I wrapped my hand around him. 

He placed a hand over mine and showed me what he liked and I began to stroke him up and down, slowly, and torturously like he had done to me earlier. 

I watched as Frank’s fists clenched at his sides his breath came in pants. A bead of pre-cum formed on the tip of the mushroom head and I leaned down and swiped it with my tongue swirling a bit, Frank’s whole body shuddered. 

I looked up at Frank and he just stared down at me with this unreadable expression and finally moves his hand to thread his fingers through my hair and pulled me back on him. I opened my mouth and took his length as deep as I could. 

‘Damn Abby… that…feels so good.’ As he lazily tilted his head back and let me set the pace and how much I could take. He brushes some of my hair back holding it in place for me. On second I had just fit half of him in my mouth, he pulled his dick free with a pop sound, I looked up at him in irritation. 

‘I was just getting started.’ I glared at him when I tried reaching for him but he stepped away. 

‘You’ll get to play later, but right now I am so close to coming and I want to do it buried deep inside you, not your mouth Abby.’ 

I smirk at him as I laid back on the bed and cradled Frank between me. His cock lay heavy against my stomach. He reached down to grab his cock and lined it up. I felt the head brush my opening and I tried to move my hips more but his other hand held me firm.

He thrusted slow and deep inside her, giving her time to adjust. She hadn’t been with anyone since Shane, damn she was so tight, so prefect. 

Abby’s nails dug into his back and he was sure there would be a few scratch marks there, he would never complain. She could claim him anyway she wanted and he was hers now. 

He slowly slid in and out of her tight wet pussy and knew he was in heaven. She fit him like a glove, she was made for him. He took his time and thrust into her slowly, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. He wanted to tell her all the ways he wanted to make love to her. 

‘Frank…’ Abby breathed out as she looked him in the eyes. ‘Fuck me, fuck me like you mean it, you are not going to break me.’

That was all the permission Frank needed as backed out and inside her in one thrust and he sure hell didn’t stop until he felt his balls press up against her ass. He growled low in his throat and buried his face against her neck. He felt her squeeze him from inside and he pressed his lips together and something animalistic took over.

Abby brought out something in him he tried to restrain but his dick demanded release, but he wouldn’t until Abby did first. She was close, he could feel it already. 

Frank reared back again pulling all the way out so the only thing inside her was the very tip of his cock. He rammed back inside her again and again. He could barely contain himself and the pleasure coursed through his blood. She felt so good around him, clenching his cock as he pulled back, as she refused to let him leave. 

He wasn’t deep enough, he had to be deeper. Frank grabbed her thigh moving her knee to rest on his bicep. Finally when he pushed back inside of her he was even deeper than before. She groaned under him as he shoving his hand under her ass, Frank held her firmly as he hammered into her. 

He was so close, ’Come on Abs… please sweetheart.’ He begged as began stroking her clit with his thumb. Hard. He learned that’s what she liked, what she needed to get there.

She moaned squirming under his touch, but he didn’t stop his attack. He refused to let go of her, Abby arched her back as she came. Frank held on as long as he could, loving the feel of her spasming around his cock, her orgasm triggered his. 

Three thrusts later he buried his head between her neck and shoulder and bit down on the chord of her shoulder as he came. It was several moments before he could muster the energy to move off her and flop to his side.

Abigail turned to her side to face him, her hand gently caressing his face and then she snuggled beside him. ‘Thank you Frank’ She mumbled before a light sleep claimed her. 

The blood was pounding in his veins everything came into focus and was clear, he hated to leave her but he got up to clean them both up. 

Abby didn’t even stir when he cleaned her up as rubbed her with a washcloth. He slide back in bed and wrapped an arm around her side and pulled her close. Abby placed a hand over his heart and he fell into a deep sleep with her.

—————

After one of our interludes, Frank was laying across the bottom half of the bed and I had my left leg draped over his chest and he saw a scar on the top of my thigh, his fingers running over it caressing lightly before leaning up and kissing it.

‘What happened here?’ He asked fingers still tracing it.

‘I got stabbed by a patient once.' I said through half closed eyes.

'What?' He leans up turning to look at me.

'Not in the ER, it was in Afghanistan and we were in the middle of a firefight and this poor kid got shot and he was so scared and panicked when I came over to him. He thought I was there to hurt him not help him and he...will he just reacted pulling his tactical knife and my leg just happened to be there.’

'Please tell me you didn't stitch that yourself?’ Frank said leaning back again, his rough hand resting my thigh.

'Mmh I might have now that I think about it.’ I said.

'Abigail!' He growled at me.

'Oh come on Frank, don't tell me you haven't stitched up your own wounds.’ I raised my eyebrows at him and started laughing.

'You think you’re funny huh?' He moved my leg off of his chest and pulled my body further down the bed and I let out a meep. 

He flips me over onto my stomach, his rough hands runs up my sides holding me in place and I felt his right hand move to my right shoulder blade.

'What about here?' He kisses the inch and half or so long scars the littered my shoulder.

'Shrapnel when I was working on a soldier and an IED hit near by and I leaned over to cover him.’

‘Not self sacrificing are you?’ Frank said as a statement not question and moved to flip me over, kissing my body as he went.


	15. Curtis’s Vets Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets an unexpected visitor to Curtis Rec center when she is there to helping some of the veterans.
> 
> Some giggles ensue and Curtis has a heart to heart talk with Frank.

On Sunday Curtis had his soup kitchen open for the Vet's in his group along with others that don't come to meeting. I was there early along with Alice, the social worker from the hospital.

For the most part everything went smoothly with the health checks nothing to major.

One vet in a wheelchair, that Alice was in contact with the VA to help get a new one for him. One guy with a blood pressure issue and then there was the flirty older man who was old enough to be my grandfather.

That’s when Frank showed up and by the look on Curtis's face, he was very surprised to see Frank. 

Ok so he never came here otherwise and Curtis looked at me and back to Frank, he knew why Frank was here, because of me.

I was trying to finish up with flirty Grandpa when Frank came to my rescue and made his presence known.

'Hey Doc! I don't suppose you could look at a wound I have?’ He flashed me his mischievous grin.

‘Sure Pete just a second, hopefully that wound's not in a compromising area again.' Curtis abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked scared. ‘Ok Lawrence you’re all done, I gotta look Pete over now.’

Lawrence mumble something about ‘Damn Marines always get the good ones.’

I packed up my bag and Frank walked me to another little room for ‘privacy’, Curtis had finished up and came in with coffee for both us.

'Wound in a compromising area?' Curtis said and I just lost it and poor Curtis didn't know what to do.

I looked to Frank 'So are you going to tell him or do you want me?’ I giggled. 

'First off do I even want to know? I mean I know this man.’ Curtis asked holding up his hand.

I am laughing hysterically at this point and Frank's just sits there drinking his coffee.

'Laugh it up Doc.' He said with a little humor in his eyes. 

'Did he tell you the whole story of how we met?'

'Bar in Michigan, coffee shop, funeral.' Curtis ran through the list.

'Ricochet bullet to someone's ass and I don't mean mine.' I am laughing so hard tears are rolling.

‘He might forgot to tell me that part.’ Curtis said looking at Frank, eyebrow raised. 

‘It does add in quite nicely to his other scars he's got going.’ I said with a wink at least that got a barking laugh out of Frank. 'He complained that I was taking too long, the nerve of him.'

'I swear she was doing embroidery or something.' Frank commented I am a giggling mess along with Curtis now.

'I am done with you two.’ Frank gets up and grabs more coffee for us and hands me a cookie after his kisses my temple.

‘So is Lawrence always this flirty with the help around here Curt? Or am I going to have to keep watch on this one here.’ Frank pointed to me. 'Lawrence might sneak off with my girl there.'

'Now you don’t have a thing to worry about there Pete.’ I grabbed his hand with both of mine. ‘Lawrence was in the Air Force and you know I have a thing for Marines. I wouldn't give up my Jarhead for the world.’

Frank ducked his head in embarrassment as I nudged his shoulder. Alice ducked in and said she was leaving I got up and walk her out.

'I’am glad you called her Frank.’ Curtis said. 'She does you good.’

'She deserves someone better than me.' Frank said staring down at the floor. 

'You know you didn't see how she reacted that day she came here offering help and I mentioned your name. She's in love with you, Frank.’

‘Did you ever ask her what she wanted out of this? I am guess nothing fancy, just you.' Curtis paused. 

'Hell she knows what you do and she doesn't try and change you or make you stop. Boy I have known a few women in my time that think they change men. Abby's the smart one Frank and has already figured that out.’

What they didn't know was I was listening outside the door and listening for a while.

‘Yeah I love that about her, she just wants to help me, not stop me... I don't want to fuck it up with her.' Frank said and my heart flips. 

'You won't.' Curtis said.

I paused a second and walked back in the room.

'Ready to go home Abs?' Frank asked when he saw me.

'Yes Sir, I am.' I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.


	16. Russo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we have an appearance of Billy Russo and Frank’s not happy about something. Abby tries to make him feel better and Frank literally can’t keep his hands to himself, so smut ensues.
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far, I have a big section coming and will be posting soon. I would love to hear your comments. :)

When I returned to work the next day, my medical director and the behavioral health director had asked me to do a review of one of TBI patients in the secured mental health ward of our hospital.

‘Dr. Martinelli, we have a patient Billy Russo that is being currently cared for by Dr. Dumont. She has noted in his charting that he is complaining of head and face pain. Which we can assume is from the injuries he received.' I started reviewing the chart I was given, which didn't contain to much information as to how he received these injuries. 

'Why hasn't she asked for a review before, from what I see he has been here almost a year now and he has complained about this numerous times and she has done nothing about it?’

'We're not sure why it was missed with the previous Mental Health Director, but it is going to be look at now along with all of our other patients. We have informed Dr. Dumont that you will be visiting Russo later today.’

‘Just be warned she isn’t happy about this Abby and does not feel there is need but I want second opinion from a specialist in the field.' My director, Katie informed me.

'Oh I think I can handle her, I have deal with far more difficult people in the military then her, but thank you for the for-warn, for-armed though.’

I already heard about Billy Russo and an issue a year ago with DHS and William Rowlings. I knew some people at DHS that let it slip about what really happened and Frank‘s involvement. 

Later that day I had just finished up with a patient in the OR and had to changed my scrubs and didn't realize I had my dog tags over my scrub top, I grabbed my lab coat and headed up to Billy's room for his scheduled visit of sorts.

When I got there, two security guards were stationed outside his door.

‘Dr. Martinelli, Dumont's with Russo right now, she should be about done soon.' Lance said as he looked down at his watch. 'Linc tells us you finally retired from the Army, I am glad to hear it. I wish my brother would get out but he says he is having too much fun.’

'Well I had my moments, I'll miss my staff over there, there are some good people I working with over there.'

A few minutes later Dr. Dumont came out of Russo’s room and she didn’t look happy. ‘You are not needed here.' She said coldly.

'Dr Dumont, you will have to take that up my medical director Dr. Blackwell and your director Dr. Wade. I was given orders to check on Mr Russo and his complaints of pain.' She just shook it off and stormed away. 

‘Ridiculous!’ she said.

I looked at the guards and they looked at me 'Well ok then.'

'Yeah she's a real peach.' The other guard said glaring at her retreating form. ‘It’s either Dumont or Madani that sees him.’

‘Madani?’ I asked.

‘DHS agent that was on Russo’s case.’ Lance said.

'I see, well I am not sure how long I'll be, it's up to Mr. Russo.'

'Prefers Billy.' Lance said.

'Thank you gentlemen.' As he opened the door and I walked in the room and they shut the door behind me, Billy was sitting in a chair by the window.

'Hello Billy. I am Dr. Martinelli, one of the resident trauma surgeons. I was asked to come in and check on you. There was some notes on your chart that you were having some pain in your head and face. Would you have an issue with me checking you over and see what I can do to help?'

He turns his head towards me and he has a mask on covering his face. His dark eyes watch me and I just stood there and waited for him to make the first move.

‘You're in the military?' He asked quietly.

‘Yes, well I was. I just retired 6 months ago and I am having a hard time taking these off.’ I touched my dog tags and Shane's ring. ‘I was in the Army and started as a combat medic and was able to work my way to doctor.'

'I know a combat medic, he served with me and Frank in Corp.'

'Oh what's the corpsman name? It's a small world I might have ran into him a one point.'

'Curtis Hoyle.'

'Darn it afraid I haven't met him and what about Frank?' I asked trying to see what he remembered about the accident, anything really.

'My brother in arms Lt. Frank Castle, their still oversea on a tour.' He doesn’t remember a thing and what he does, there is a large chuck of time missing.

'I see and I am sure they are thinking of you.’ I hope the hell my poker face is holding up. 'So can I have a look and ask you some questions?'

'Sure Doctor go ahead.' He gestured to a chair in front of him. I walked over to him and sat down in the chair across from him, so we are a level ground.

'Now this discomfort in your head is it in any particular area front, back, middle.'

'All over.'

'Is it all the time?’

'No'

'When it does show up what's it feel like? Sharp, aching, dull?’

'Sharp like I am being stabbed.’

'May I touch.' Gestured to his head and he nods. I stand and move to his side.

'Are you experiencing any pain now at all?’ I applied light pressure where I knew the fractures we had been.

'No.' I stood back hand on my chin, interesting. I can see his pupils when he was answering my questions. Russo is either a very good liar or he really doesn’t remember. 

'Have you noticed anything that might trigger the pain?'

'Questions...' He paused seeing look on my face. 'Sorry not your questions, Dr. Dumont when she asks me to remember things.'

'I see, well I would really like an MRI to see if anything shows up that wasn’t there from previous. I'll make my recommendations to my medical director.’

'Now do you mine if I can...' I pointed to mask.

‘Yes I am sure as medic you have seen worse.'

'Billy...' I said sympathetically.

'You have.' As he removed the mask and I can see the poorly sutured scars on his other wise handsome face. I could clearly see the damage Frank had inflected, no one else could have done this know. They said in the report that this Agent Madani did this but this is not correct this was Frank's hallmark.

'If I hurt you in any way let me know.’ I said gently.

Just then the door to his room slammed open scaring us both and we to see Dr. Dumont stand there.

‘I am going to ask you to leave, Dr. Martinelli.’ She demanded. 

'I am not done with my assessment of Billy…’

'Get Out!' She yelled.

'I am sorry Billy but I have to leave now.’ I moved away from him and headed to the door, where Dumont walked right by me hitting my shoulder with hers, pushing me out of her way.

'DO NOT HIT MY MEDIC!' Billy stood up and scream at her. I just stared at him, his demeanor changed so rapidly. I have never witnessed such a change before in someone, one minute he was calm, the next there was so much angry. 

One guard moved me out to the hall as Russo continued to scream at Dumont. I didn't know anyone else was there as I watched from the door, Agent Dina Madani was there.

'I told her.' She said coldly.

'I am sorry.' I looked at her, curiosity was killing me now.

‘Russo going back to his old ways, I warned her this was an act.'

'Oh I see.’ I played along. 'I was here to reassess his head injury.' I said nonchalantly, a new security guard motioned for us to move down the hall and we went to the elevator.

'It seems Dr. Dumont was reporting incorrectly his supposed pain that he was having and my supervisor wanted me to double check on it. She came storming back in demanding I leave and he got angry with her about it. I have seen a lot of things in my time but no one go from calm to dare I say psycho in two seconds flat.' I shook my head in disbelief.

'It's act.’ She said and I just nod going along with her.

'I am sorry, I am Dr Abigail Martinelli. You’re Agent Madani correct, the guard told me.'

'Yes Dini Madani.' We shake hands.

'Nice to meet you.' I said 'Well I have to go see my director about what just happened back there. If you need my thing from me here is my card.’

‘Thank you Abigail.'

'Abby.'

—————

So apparently it went from bad to worse after I spoke to my director because later that day Billy Russo attacked two guards. Dr Dumont was used as a hostage of sorts and Billy just walked right out of the hospital. 

Later that evening I received a surprise phone call from Madani asking me to met her somewhere. That somewhere was the Curtis's Rec. center, the day just got more interesting by the minute.

I took my time when I got there scoping the place out and I noticed a familiar truck in a nearby parking lot. Apparently Frank had the same idea as well so I sat patiently waiting until he went in. 

When I got to the doorway of the room I heard Madani speaking to Frank about what had happened at the hospital and she had asked someone else to come here tonight. The tone of Frank's voice wasn’t good, he was not happy that someone else was involved. Just wait until he finds out it's me. 

I walked in and held my breath, Curtis saw me first and then Frank.

‘NO!’ Frank said as he quickly stood and points to Madani. 'Did you bring her into this...huh...did you bring her into the shit Madani? I don’t want her involved!' Frank yelled at her.

'It's too late I already am.’ I said quietly.

‘Fuck I knew...just knew... god damnit!' The look on his face showed absolute heart break.

'Don't even fucking start that shit with me Castle.’ I yelled at Frank and he jerked backward. He was taken back by me yelling, I have never raised my voice around him like that and that bit of anger that was there too startled him. 

'We'll talk about that part later that I know you were going to.' Frank just stared at me in shock as I pointed my finger at him.

'Temper is fucking legendary Frank, remember?’ I glared at him. ’I got involved when my medical director asked me to look into some issues Russo was having. When I went to examine him and I was rudely interrupted by his doctor, Dr. Dumont.’ 

‘I am kind of curious as to how much she had a hand in him getting out the secured medical center. It's not like the other parts of the hospital where you can go as you please, there check points.’

After that, the conversation went back to Curtis and Madani and Frank interjected and he would look over at me every once in a while. 

Madani and Curtis finally get up to leave, leaving me and Frank there. He sat there leaning over with his elbows on his knees staring at the floor.

'So now you're not going to talk to me?' I said moved my chair in front of him.

'I knew the moment I saw you that I knew I was going into battle with you Frank. We stepped on that battlefield together and I am going to be right beside you all the way. My boots will not leave the battlefield until yours does and we will be the last ones standing Frank Castle.’ 

I stared at him straight in the eye darning him to challenge in someway but I am not getting anything from him. 

‘I am not some naive woman, that I don't know what can happen, I see every day in my ER. Gangs shooting innocent people, rapes, drug overdoses, the list goes on and on.’

‘You forget I was a combat medic, I was in the same shit you were and pulled the trigger more times than I can count, I put my patient's life before mine. I have killed people to protect my patient’s, my fellow soldiers.’

‘I took an oath when I became a doctor, Frank. One that I hold dearly, some don’t but I do.’

‘Most especially must I tread with care in matters of life and death. If it is given me to save a life, all thanks. But it may also be within my power take a life. This awesome responsibility must be faced with great humbleness and awareness of my own frailty.’ 

I took a deep breath before I continued hating to admit the next part I will admit. 

‘I have taken life so others could live Frank.’ I closed my eyes for a second before reopening them and looking at him again. 

‘Don't think I don't know people will try and come after me because you and you know first hand I can bring one hell of a fight.’

He just sat there I really don't think he knew what to say. I don't think he has ever had anyone put him in his place like that before. He just looked at me and shook his head.

‘What the hell I am I going to do with you Abigail?' Frank said quietly and he seemed to be at a lost of words.

'Well for one thing come home with me and let me cook you diner because I am fucking starved and you punish me later for my insubordination.’

'Damn girl you really need to stop that shit, you make it difficult for me to be mad at ya! Yeah you'll get you punishment alright.’ He stares me down as a challenge.

—————

As promised Frank got his dinner and Abby got her punishment. She had just taken their coffee cups back to the kitchen and was on her way back. Frank reached out and grabbed her pulling her down, forcing her to straddle his lap as he sat on the couch. 

Abby braced herself on his shoulders as she stared down at him. What he saw in her eyes truly scared the hell out of him. There was so much that words alone could not describe, want, need and something else lurking in those eyes of hers. A look of love only for him. That’s what scared him the last time he was on the receiving end of that look was from Maria.

‘Where ever you have gone to in that head of yours Frank, stop it. You’re thinking too much.‘ Abby said as she began to kiss his neck below his ear only to stop and nip at his pulse point and slowly worked her way along his jaw line finally coming to his lips.

His hands moved to her hips holding her in place to stop her from moving as she gridded into him. 

‘Abigail’ He whispered as she continued to kiss him.

‘You don’t sound disappointed, though I know I am.’ She said in between kisses, Frank gently grabbed the back of her head pulling her back to look at him. 

‘What? Why?’ He searched her face for answer.

‘You forgot my punishment Frank.’ She just dared him with that stare.

‘Fuck Abs’ He groaned and unconsciously shifted his hips under her.

‘Are you wet for me sweetheart?’ Frank watched as Abby licked her lips as she lazily stared at him and slowly nodded. 

‘Oh I think I better check just in case.’ Frank smirked at her, a little arrogant.

He took his left hand to her ass gripping her cheek hard, fingers digging into her skin a little, he moved his other hand pressed it against her, covering her pussy. 

Abby tried to shift a little but his left hand kept her immobile. He moved her nylon shorts aside and slowly ran his middle finger over her panties tracing her.

‘Frank’ She breathed out as he felt her body relax a little.

At the first it was a gentle rub of his finger against her wet panties, Abby jerked against him and he felt her breath hitch. Frank grinned and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

‘Yeah you’re right ,you are soaked.’ He grinned at her mischievously before pulling her panties to one side harshly and then his fingers made contact with her. 

‘Oh Frank!’ She moaned out.

Frank moved his thumb to Abs clit and began to rub in slow circles and she squirmed on his lap.

‘Frankie.’ She whined. 

‘Got ya whining already, huh?’

‘More...rub harder.’ She tried to flex her hips to get some friction but he wrapped his arm around her. 

‘Nah you said I gotta punish ya.’

She huffed out in irritation and he watched her pupils narrow, oh someone’s pissed.   
  
‘Gonna keep you on edge all night.’ He declared as if he had all the time in the world which he does.

‘Bastard’ He laughed at her. 

With his arm around her waist he lifted her up making her sit up on her knees and moved his hand and sunk two fingers deep inside her and she let out a whine again.

‘Frankie please’ She begged.

He finally gave in and moved his thumb against her clit hard, Abby tried to move away little from him only to position her back in place with a stern look from him. Frank ran his thumb firmly in tight circle over her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Abby arched toward him. ‘More please.’

He immediately slowed down, teasing flicking her clit over and over with light pressure. 

‘Frank!’ She growled at him as she moved down forcing his large, calloused fingers further inside her and he let out a chuckle.

He let his tight hold of her go and she started flexing her hips over him, moving up and down and back and forth. Trying to reach that desperately needed orgasm, Frank heard her whimpering again and she grabbed hold of his shoulders for better support.

‘So you going to make me work for it then?’ She asked. 

‘Nah I think I let you go long enough.’

Frank moved his arm back around her hip to hold her in place, as he forced his other hand deeper inside her, moving his fingers. He found steady rhythm and pushed his fingers in and out of her as he firmly pressed his thumb against her clit over and over. 

‘Shit’ Abby said through gritted teeth and Frank watch as she lost herself to the sensation.

Every other thrust he curled his fingers pressing them inside her, searching. 

‘Oh...right there!’ She exclaimed and Frank felt her tighten around him. 

‘That didn’t take long.’ He purred, proud of himself. ‘Come on, baby girl.’ 

Frank didn’t let up and began to piston his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Aiming for that spot every time, it wasn’t going to take much longer. He stopped again only to keep his fingers inside of her and brushed back and forth rubbing sensitive spot inside her while his thumb flicked her clit harshly. 

Abby hit the edge, arching her back yelling out his name as her fingers dug into his shoulders. Frank kept his fingers in place enjoying the feeling of her grip his fingers, of course it didn’t help that he kept caressing trying to prolong her orgasm before he gently removed them. 

Abigail went boneless and leaned against his chest both of her arms cradled his neck. She finally shifted a little when move his hand from between her legs. 

‘I don’t think I can move.’ She mumbled into his neck as he let out a chuckle and rubbed her back.

‘Fine by me sweetheart, rest up and maybe you can take me for a ride then.’ She snorted.


	17. Trauma Patient/Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is such a long chapter and I have broken it down into subsections and I had such a hard time coming up with a summary because there so much crammed in. 
> 
> Trauma patient:  
Abby has an unexpected visitor to the ER.
> 
> Revelation:  
Abby is brought up to date from Madani on what she saw of the crime scene.

Trauma Patient:

The day started out like usual up at early to be at the hospital for my shift, which I was on my last day of. Frank and Curtis had been doing recon on Billy Russo and his gang at this old run down underground warehouse. 

They named it Valhalla, which is interesting named for club of sorts, named after the Norse myth hall of slain warriors. One of the other vets from Curtis's group was able to locate it for them and they have spent the last few days watching this place. 

I had a nagging feeling about this place, I had gone with Frank one day when Curt had to go to work and I was off. Frank wasn't happy with me and didn't want me to go. But I got in his truck and would not move as muscle, he's still hasn’t learning that temper of mine.

Billy made sure his men were taken care of it seemed to be a big party and women were brought in nightly. No one stayed and were always taken home each night.

—————

Around 6:00 am, a call came in that there was a trauma patient in bound to our emergency department with multiple laceration, extensive bleeding 37 year old male, some what conscious in and out, vital signs low, ETA 5 minutes.

We went into action and got everything ready and he was to be brought into my OR for treatment.

First thing I noticed when medics arrived was a heavy police presence surrounding the stretcher.

'Someone want to tell me why the hell there are police in my OR?' I yelled out.

'Detective Brent Mahoney.' A gentleman in suit stepped up. 'This man stays handcuffed.' 

He moved aside enough I saw black tactical pants soaked with blood, laceration covered his thighs. My eyes traveled up to his chest that was covered in a Kevlar vest with that painted white skull.

My heart stopped — someone reached in and ripped it out. It felt like someone gut punched me taking my breath.

Frank

Of all OR’s he shows up in mine. 

What the fuck happen last night! 

Of things I feared the most that could happen, I took a deep breath and looked around I saw Madani out in the hallway. Her face was absolute stone but her eyes reflected the fear I had in my heart, I looked down at Frank.

‘OUT! I want everyone out of my fucking OR!' I barked out to everyone and all of my staff stopped in shock, they never heard me raise my voice, Mahoney started to speak.

'He'll be handcuffed Detective but get out of my OR NOW! I will not permit this to become a spectacle, this man will be treated as any another patient that comes in the ER.'

'You know who he...' he started to state.

'I know who Frank Castle is Detective, I will not say this AGAIN.’ I glared at him. ‘You are wasting precious time and this man will not die in my OR.’ The staff and police filed out and I saw Deidra and Jasper still standing in the room.

'We'll assist you Ma'am.' Jasper said.

'Blood AB+ now.' My hands were shaking as they went to his vest, my hands were always steady.

‘Not today soldier' I said as I worked the velcro open and pulled his vest off.

Oh there was some much blood!

I put the vest on the tray and noticed the damn curtain on the window were open and everyone staring.

'Fucking Assholes!' I pulled the curtain shut.

‘Not today soldier, you hear me Frank, not today.' I grabbed the IV kit and got him hooked for hydration as Jasper started the line for plasma.

I grabbed his hand giving it is hard squeeze, his eyes snapped open. I had my hair under my surgical cap but he could see my face, I didn’t pull my mask yet. 

I leaned over next to his ear. 'I am not done with you yet Castle, this is my fight now soldier. This is my battle I’ll fight for you.' I watched his eyes flutter and I saw tears starting to stream from his eyes.

He tried to speak 'Abs’ and then he passed out. 

I spent the next several hours working on Frank. We finally got him stable and I changed of my blood soaked scrubs. I looked at the clock on the wall in shock, 4 hours and 12 minutes. 

If Billy Russo was still alive after god knows what happened to Frank. I swear I’am going to kill him myself for what he did. 

I came back to the operating room he was in and Deidra and I wheeled him up personally to the room they had secured for him. Lincoln went and got me something to eat and coffee as I stayed there in the room with Frank. 

Mahoney obviously had police outside the door, I informed Mahoney and my Director that I would be Frank Castle's personal physician. I refused to let no one else oversee his care, I wasn't taking chances with someone trying to kill him. 

I’am not sure how I even ate my food when Lincoln brought it up, I didn't even taste it or the coffee. It sat like lead in my stomach. I texted Eddie to go get Ratchet and keep an eye on him for me for a couple of days. I was going to be here for the long haul, I looked over Frank's vitals, they were a little stronger but not great. 

I sat down next to his bed moving the chair closer facing the door way. I picked up his left hand rubbing it when I felt his fingers were cold. This man always ran so warm I leaned over and kissing the back of his hand.

'Please Frank, please.' I whispered leaning forehead against the back of his hand. 

I felt him move his hand in mine and I sat up fast, his eyes showed so much sadness and loss. 

He couldn't keep his eyes on me like it hurt him to look at me, there was so much pain in his eyes.

'Hey do you need anything? Water, something for the...'

'Leave Abby.' He said, his voice hoarse and broken.

'What?' I asked confused by his comment.

'You need to leave, go home.' He looked at the clock behind me. 'Your shift’s over, go.'

'No, I staying here with you, I’am not...'

'I said FUCKING LEAVE ABIGAIL!’ Frank yelled as loud as he could. He winced from the pain of one of his ribs that was broken, along with his heart and mind now.

'No.’ I said firmly. 'I will not leave you, now stop please Frank!’

'You will not ruin your career over me Abigail. I'll get you killed just like everyone else.'

'No, I told you I knew the risk...’ He didn't let me finish.

'I killed three women last night Abigail! Three innocent women...I can not have your death on my conscience too. You are my only good thing left…my only good thing…’ He struggled in the bed against the restraints.

‘You didn't...I know you Frank....and you didn’t...’

'Leave Abigail!’ He turned his head to look at the door and then closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, trying to shut out everything.

It felt like I got my heart ripped out again, they won, they broke him, they broke Frank Castle. 

I lost that tough as nails son of bitch, who was also that kind, loving, gentle man that I fell in love with. 

I got up and walked to the door but not before I leaned over and kissed his forehead. 'I believe in you Frank, I always have and always will.' I whispered.

I don't know if he heard me or not or if he had fallen back to sleep.

Revelation:

When I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me quietly. I saw the police officer assigned to his room talking to a blonde woman, she hands him a card, he reads it and hands it back. 

He just motions her to the door that I just came out of, a secured area of the hospital. I am see red, I noticed down the hall that Madani and Lincoln are down at a nurse's stations talking. Lincoln looked my direction when he saw me exit the room.

The blonde woman turns and walks up to me smiling sweetie at me, I see no ID badge on her, she’s not hospital personal and now I am pissed.

'And you are?' I said I am not in the mood for this right now and she should not be here at all. 

'Oh I’am Frank Castle’s lawyer, Karen Page from Nelson and Murdock'. She hands me the card and I just shake my head at her.

'Nice one, but Mr. Castle does not have a lawyer Ms Page.’

'Well you see Nelson and Murdock had been Mr. Castle's...' She started to say, and I finished for her.

'Previous council, I am well aware of that but not now Ms. Page.'

'I am sorry and who might you be?' She asks standing up straight, trying to act more in charge.

'His Personal Physician assigned to his care.' I paused 'Officer!' I yelled over to him. 'Do you want to tell me who this woman is?' 

As she turned to face him smiling to him again tucking her blonde hair behind ear and while she had her back to me, I motioned for Lincoln to come down the hallway and I pulled out my phone looking something up.

'She told me she was his Attorney and he had the right to do process or something.' The officer answered with a shrug of his shoulders, Lincoln arrives and sees that I didn't look happy about something.

‘I want to speak with your supervisor now.' I glared at him. 'Detective Mahoney gave strict orders that no one and I mean no one other then myself is to have contact with this Mr. Castle.’

‘Now do you want to tell me why a news reporter from the New York Bulletin is on my floor trying to get the story of her life.' I held up my phone with a picture of Karen Page from the Bulletin's website to show him. She goes to say something, but I cut her off again. 

‘You do know impersonating an attorney is a class E felony in New York State, comes with a hefty prison term of up to 4 years, Ms. Page.’ She starts to back pedal right into Lincoln, who she didn’t know was there. 

Thank you Dad! For all of those boring talks on the felony codes of New York! 

‘Mr. Myers if you could be so kind and take a picture of Ms. Page and share it with the other security personnel of the hospital.’ He nods and I turn back to the cop. ‘I want to speak to your supervisor NOW!’ I yelled at the officer. 

‘I will make sure that the Metro-General Hospital presses charges against you Ms. Page. Can you please have your security team remove Ms. Page from my floor and my hospital Mr. Myers?’

'Yes Ma'am.' Lincoln grabs her arm and starts pulling her down the hall to some of his team. 

'I need to speak with you as soon as you are done there Lincoln.' He nods.

Madani walks down the hall towards me and looks at Karen curiously but kept walking, I looked at the officer again.

'Funny but I don’t see your supervisor!’ I barked at him now he was getting the Army Major coming out and I am about ready to kill someone, he quickly gets on his cell phone.

‘You and I need to talk Madani!' I pointed to the next room that was obviously unoccupied because of the situation. We entered and I stayed by the door so I could see out to make sure no one goes to Frank’s room.

‘You want tell what the fuck is going? I already know that Frank and Curtis were keeping an eye on Russo at his holdout. I know Frank was planning something and now he shows up several injured in my ER.’ 

‘That man I have known for the last 4 months is gone. That man in that bed is not Frank Castle. He told me he killed three innocent women and now he's broken, and I can't figure how to fix him and I don’t FUCKING like that!’ 

‘Yes, you are correct NYPD found Frank at Russo’s hide out in the same room where the three women were found, they are saying he shot them in the room. I saw the crime scene and the upstairs office room where they were found in.'

'Upstairs, one story up?’ She nods. ‘Were there windows to this office?' I asked.

‘Yes, completely shot out.'

'Was there shell casing in the office?' I asked.

‘No there wasn’t but on the first floor there was.’

'Then he didn't shoot them in the room, who processed that crime scene?’ I shook my head in irritation.

Lincoln finally came back, and he overheard the conversation at least part of it. 'You know for some reason they brought their bodies to the hospital morgue. They should have been taken to the nearest precinct.' Linc said.

‘Damn right they should have, NYPD at it finest fucking up again.' I said. 'But that works for what I need to do.' I said. 

'Thank you Lincoln, now if you could spare a few minutes, 30 minutes tops of one of your most trusted men, I need to go to the morgue.

'Consider it done Dr. Martinelli, I am not going anywhere.' Linc said.

'Thank you Lincoln I owe you, now I didn’t order anything not lab, not test, nothing. Hopefully when we come back Officer Dumb Fuck over there has his supervisor here.'

'No one gets thru, I'll call you if there is an issue, Ma'am.’ I nod. 

‘Come on, we are going to the morgue and I need you to change into some scrubs. You are going to impersonate one of my OR nurses.’


	18. Investigation/Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation:  
Abby and Madani head to the morgue for some clarification of what really went on. 
> 
> Escape:  
Abby tried to Frank out of the hospital and she gets some unexpected help from someone.

Investigation:

We headed down to the basement of the hospital to the morgue. We found this lonely technician, who apparently has been down here way to long.

'Dr Martinelli!' He said standing up from his desk and he knows me without looking at my name tag. Great. 'You are quite the talk of the hospital.' he said. 

I nodded solemnly. 'What can I do for you Doctor, this isn't your usually hang out, no offense.' He smiled at me.

'No this isn't, I am usually on the other end and trying my hardest not to send my patients here.' I pointed to the morgue. 

Let hope this works, I take a deep breath.

‘You know as a physician I took an oath, it is a strict code, one for professional and personal conduct. Some physicians do not take it, but I live by it.' I took another deep breath. 'And right now, I’m having a difficult time with what I just did by saving that man's life.' I looked down at the ground.

'I know this is asking a lot here but is there any way I could see those women?’ I held my hands up. ‘I will not touch a thing, my nurse Deidra here will make sure….I just need some kind of closure.’  
  
The tech just looks at me and then to Madani. ‘Sure thing Dr. Martinelli, I do not know a thing, I never saw you.’ He gets the keys that unlock the door to the morgue.

‘Why did they bring the women here?’ Madani asked him.

‘The nearest precinct was having refrigeration issues and they thought it was best to bring them here.’ He opens the door and turns on the lights. ‘Take your time Doctor.’ He said turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

‘I can’t believe that worked.’ Madani said as I went to the nearest freezer unit and pulled gloves out of my pocket and opened the door and pulled out the drawer. 

They had the woman still in body bags and have not started to process a thing on them. 

Madani opened the other drawers and the bags on those two as I unzipped the one in front of me. 

The first girl appeared to be early twenties with way too revealing clothing. It appeared that she was shot twice heart and left lung.

‘Interesting.’ I said.

‘What?’ Madani asked as I walked over to the other two women.

‘Well for Frank to have killed these women he would need to be directly in front of them, they were shot in close range. There is gun powder residue on the clothes and some on the skin. Meaning that he would have to been no farther away than 30 inches for this much to show up.‘ 

‘There is also stippling and fouling on some of these for that, who ever shot them would had to been close like 6 to 12 inches away.’ I looked around in some of the drawer for something.

‘Fouling and stippling?’ She asked. 

‘Fouling is gun powder residue like soot of completely burnt powder, dust like and stippling is unburned powder and debris causing punctate abrasions.’ I would have thought she would have known those terms being with DHS.

'Can you take a pictures?’ I asked as I got my phone out unlocking and Madani started taking pictures of the wounds. 

I finally found the trajectory rods and took them out the kit and went over to the nearest body and carefully insert into the bullet hole it went straight thru. 

I pointed for her to take a picture and removed it and moved on to the next body with a new rod.

I cleaned the rods and put them back, zipped up the bags and we pushed them back in the freezer units. 

Before we headed out to office, I had grabbed a small vial of saline that I had with me and squirted a good bit in my eyes to make it look like I was crying. I hung my head down Madani guided me out of the morgue.

'It's ok, come on let’s get you back upstairs to the staff lounge.' Madani said rubbing my back.

'Thank you’ She called behind us as we tried to walk as fast as we could to the damn elevator and finally we made it and thankfully we didn't have to wait. I hit the button for Frank's floor and cleaned myself up as we went up. 

Frank is going to experience my fucking legendary temper and he sure as hell isn't going to shut me off now. 

We headed down the hall way and I see the police officer’s supervisor talking to Lincoln.

‘Do you need me to help talk to Frank?' Madani volunteered quietly. 

‘No I am going to do this myself, thank you though.' I walked up to Lincoln and the supervisor.

'Lincoln Myers gave me the report and I will start the paperwork for the charges against Ms. Page, Dr. Martinelli.'

'Here is the card she is passing around.' I handed the card over, I made sure I took is picture of it before giving it to him, at this point I only trust a hand full of people right now.

'I have a new officer coming to replace him but in the meantime, I'll stay here until he comes in Doctor.’

'Thank you.' I nodded and headed to Frank's door. ‘Thank you for your help, Lincoln.'

‘Not a problem Abby. Did you get what you needed?' He asked. 

'Yes I did.' I nodded.

'I hope you can fix this.' Linc nodded to Frank’s doorway. 

'Oh I am sure I can now.' As I opened the door and walked in. 

Frank had his eyes closed, I sat back down in the chair again picking up his hand and gently rubbed it. 

Loving how rough his hand felt, he jerked awake, his dark eyes stared at me and he finally spoke his gritty voice full of anger.

'I fucking told you...' He growled at me. 

'No, you had your turn to speak now it's mine, do you understand?’ It’s my turn to growled at him. 

‘I didn't spend 4 hour and 12 fucking minutes working on you in my OR for you to cop this fucking self defeated attitude.’ I yelled at him, he opened his mouth to speak. 

'What did I tell you that night in that coffee shop? What the hell did I fear the most Frank?’

‘That my husband or my brother would show up in my OR and I wouldn't be able to help them. What did you think that means for you? Huh? You didn't think I have that fear for you as well?’ I paused and he wouldn’t look at me. 'So now you are going to answer some questions for me.' 

Still nothing, it took everything I had not to punch this man.

'LOOK AT ME!' I yelled at him, his eyes shot up to mine. 'You are going to answer my fucking questions!'

'That legendary temper of yours.’ He said quietly.

‘Fucking damn right it is.' I growled at him 'Where were you when you fired your weapon? In room or on the first floor?'

'First floor, firing up at the windows.' He looked down at the bed answering me flatly. 

'I want you to look at something.’ I stood up and pulled out my phone, I pulled up the photos in the morgue.

‘You went to the morgue to see them?' Frank scoffed angrily. 'Why would you do that? Do not ruin your…’

'Francis David Castle, shut fuck up and look at the damn pictures!’ I glared at him.

'All three women.’ I swiped to the right showing him close up pictures of the bullet wounds. ‘Were shot in close proximity to the shooter, what is this?’ I pointed at the first woman at her wounds and clothes.

‘Gun... powder...' He whispered cleared his throat ‘It's gunpowder.' He looks up at me and I start to see the familiar glint to his eyes, now we are getting somewhere. 

I showed him the next two women and then finally the last pictures. 'Whoever shot these women was in the room, Frank and you did not kill them, they were already dead.' I stopped on the rods.

'Fucking Russo.’ He swore shaking his head angrily, I sat down putting my phone away.

'The one thing I feared the most, I fought what I feared too. And I won...I won the battle.' I said rubbing my tattoo on my arm.

'I am so sorry Abigail, I am so sorry.' He reached for my hand as best as he could with the handcuffs and I moved to grab his hand. 'I didn't mean to yell at you sweetheart.'

'I know you didn't, you were doing what you thought was best for me and now I just have to figure how to get you out of here.'

'Abigail!’ Ok he didn't like that, take smaller steps next time. I got up and leaned over him and kissed him on the lips.

'You know that's not going work every time, right?' Frank said. 

'What's that?' I looked down at him innocently.

'Abs.' He sighed shutting his eyes, shaking his head.

I looked at his vital and that were back to normal and when I looked back at him, Frank was watching me. 

'How did I get so fucking lucky with you Abigail?’

Before I could answer him the door opened, at first, I was thinking it was Madani. It wasn't, it was a new police officer maybe here to tell me he was the new replacement. But something didn't sit right with me.

'Is there something I can help you with Officer?' He looks at me and he eyes me up. 

Shit!

'This is going to be the easiest $5 million I will ever make.' He pulls out his phone 'Smile for the camera Mr. Castle. I got to have proof before and after.’ I moved a little closer to him. 

‘Is that right?' I said as he put his phone away and then pulled out a syringe and uncapped it. 

'Now Doctor Martinelli is it?' He asked. 'I don't think you want me to hurt you, now do you?'

'Do not you fucking touch her! It's me you want? Leave her out of this.' Frank struggled in the bed, damn hand cuffs.

'So, you really think that's how this is going to go for you?’ I said moving closer to him.

'Abby.' Frank called from the bed, the cop looked at Frank and back to me.

'Oh I see, the good Doctor is Castle's whore, now I see. Oh, I am going to have fun with this and there won't be a thing he can do about it.’ He smirked.

‘Is that right?' I moved to more of a fighting stance.

'What do you think you’re going to do? Kill me, hurt me…you're a doctor, you don't hurt people.' 

'That's where you’re wrong asshole!'

He lunged at me with the needle and I grabbed his hand twisting hard digging into his pressure points of his hand. I brought my knee up to his elbow bending backwards, hearing a sickening crack and he lets out cry of pain. I kneed the backs on his legs and he drops to the floor hard. I quickly twisted his hand around again.

'You should know better than to give me a weapon.' I said to him. 

'That's not a weapon.' He grunted out as I turned his broken arm around needle pointing at his eye.

'It is to me and you are about to find out.’ As I plunged the needle into his eye and pushed the plunger in. 

I am not sure what he had in it because he clawed at my hand briefly before going slack and I lowered him to the floor.

'Abby?' Frank called to me as I knelled next to this man glaring at him. Frank called again he wasn't sure if I was in shock or…

'Fucking asshole.' He heard my anger voice. 

'Damn NYPD corrupt cop! Hell, I wouldn't have minded if it was a hospital staff trying to kill you. Not another corrupt cop.' I stood up and dusted myself off I saw his keys on his belt and grab them.

'Well now I know how you are getting out of here.' Showing Frank the keys. 

'Abigail?’ He shakes his head no.  
  
'Nope not happening, come on we don't have much time.’ I said as I unlocked his handcuffs. ‘Come on.' 

I pulled on his hand and I turned and went back to the officer on the floor and started to remove his clothes.

'Abigail?’ Frank questioned. 

'Don't argue with me Frank, I have just about had it for today.'

He sits up and swings his legs over the bed I go over to help him stand up.

'Avenging angel.' He whispered to me as he brought his hand up and gently brushed some of my hair off my face and back in place. 

‘What's that?' I didn't catch what he said.

'You're my avenging angel Abigail, intelligent, beautiful, loyal and deadly to deal with. When I first saw you in the OR and looked up at you. You looked like an angel to me and I realized what I did to you, that’s why I was crying.’

'But I won that battle Frank.'

'Yes, you did sweetheart and damn proud of ya for it.' He kissed me. 

'You have to hit me.’ He looked at me in shock.

'What the fuck ya are talking about?’ He makes a face.

‘You have to hit me because I'll say Frank Castle grabbed me when I got too close to him, checking on him and he smacked my head off the bed rail. The good officer here is going to help me down to the ER and out you go.'

'I am not going to hit you Abigail.' As he got dressed, I checked out in the hall for a medical cart of any kind.

'Well I don't have anything to cut myself with Frank, so your fist will do. Hey, says it's pay back from all those rounds in the ring I won.’

'Fine but just know I don't like this one bit.’ He pointed a finger at me. 

We put the cop in bed covered him up and I double checked Frank to make sure everything looked right with police uniform. He caught me staring and he took a deep breath.

'Ok let's do this.' He grabbed the back of my head kissing my temple. 'I am sorry.'

'I know.' I smiled at him and he backed up and throw a punch and did what I had hoped, opening a cut that was visible enough. Hurt like mother, I would really hate to be on the receiving end and when he really throws a punch.

'Damn it, Abigail.' He cupped my cheek.

'I know, I know come on.' I tried to reassure him. 

I looked out into the hallway and we were clear and he puts on his hat and he grabs my arm assists me down the hallway as I held my temple with the blood running a little. We reach the elevator and head to the first floor. 

I eyed him up. 'You know as beat up as you are, why do you still look so fucking hot Frank.'

'Damn girl! I must have really hit ya hard, what ya got thing for a man in a uniform there, Doc?' He smirked at me. 

'You have no idea Frank.' I sighed 'You better keep that uniform for later.’ He broke out in a laugh.

‘Shit, I should have keep those handcuffs.' I said throwing up my hands.

‘Oh would you look at that Doc, lookie what I have here.' Frank holds up a pair of cuffs. 

'Yeah you better keep a hold of those too.’

‘Damn I didn’t know you were into kinky shit.’ He has that wicked grin now, it was nice to have him back to his normal self for the moment.

Escape:

We made it down to the ER and I grabbed a small dressing for my head and headed out the one of the exits by the ambulance bay and wouldn't you fucking know we run into Mahoney.

'Dr. Martinelli, are you ok?' He asked seeing the blood and he looks to Frank. 

Busted.

But Frank grabs at my arm pulling me in front of him and Mahoney was close enough and he reaches for Frank's gun and turns it on Franks.

'Let her go Castle.'

'Not happening.’ Frank said Mahoney opened the nearest ambulance.

'Don't push it Castle.’ Mahoney motions for us to step in the ambulance which we did, he takes his handcuffs and cuffs Frank to the bar in the ceiling.

‘Up front Doctor.' Mahoney closes the door and gets in the drivers seat, he takes off down the road.

'Are you alright? It looks as if he has hit you.' He paused 'You must have put up a fight for the officer to come in the room.' Mahoney said.

‘Oh he came in the room alright, he tried to kill Frank. Did you know there is a $5 million dollar bounty on his head? Is that what you here after too? I have just about had it with the cops in this town.' I glared at him.

'What? Bounty? Fuck no, I am taking him for the nearest precinct and then to maximum security prison.' Mahoney said.

'You know he broke out of one of those once, right?’ I said pointing to Frank in the back. 

‘Yes' Mahoney paused 'Why do I have a feeling you were involved in helping him out of the hospital Doctor?'

'Because I was.' 

‘ABIGAIL!' Frank barked at me from in the back. ‘No you are not going to ruin your career for me! She was not involved in this Mahoney! I hit her, she put up a fight, the officer came in the room. He got close enough and I grabbed his keys.'

'No Frank, stop.' I said quietly. 'I told you I am standing next to you on that field, I made my choice.'

'Damn it Abigail, I won't let you do this.’ Frank said as he pulled on the bar trying to take his frustrations out on it. 

'Why are you doing Abigail?’ Mahoney said 'He's right you could...'

'I believe in him, I believe in what he is doing.' I saw something odd in the side mirror. 'Ah did you call in backup?'

'No why?' Mahoney said.

'Because someone is following us.'

It was that man I saw at my Aunt's restaurant, we were heading to an overpass and going to cross over a highway below but that didn't happen. The vehicle hit the ambulance and we went over the side and crashed to the highway below.

—————

'Abby... Abigail.’ Frank yelled I could hear the fear in his voice.

'I am…ok... just winded.' I said as I came to.

'Anything broke?' He asked.

'No, you?’

'No, just my shoulders out.’

I looked at Mahoney, he was thankfully still breathing, not bleeding from anywhere I could see but he was still out cold. 

I saw Mahoney's keys and was able to grab them and hand them to Frank who unlocked the handcuffs and I scrabbled out of the passenger seat, he got the back door opened and we got out.

‘Let me see your shoulder.’ I said he stopped for me and I felt around his shoulder and took his hand. 'Relax your arm for me.' He did and I manipulated it back into place without too much difficulty. 

'Don't tell me you were going to slam your shoulder into something to put it back into place.'

'The thought crossed my mind.' He said moving his shoulder and he looked down at the gasoline on the ground and the engine of the ambulance was on fire. 'Shit Mahoney.'

Frank scrambled back in the ambulance and pulled Mahoney out and we carried him away from the fully engulfed ambulance. We heard sirens off in the distance Mahoney was propped up against a wall and finally awake.

'You need to get out of here Frank.' I said to him.

'I know' He looked at me reluctantly.

‘Just be careful please, you lost a lot of blood.’ I was being truthfully and I hope he took me seriously.

'I will, I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can I promise.' Frank paused. ‘I did this, not you Abby please.'

'Frank, I knew the risk.’ The cops were getting closer.

‘Now go please.’ He took one last look at me and reach out his hand and ran up and down the inside of my right forearm before stopping to grab my hand giving it a squeeze and walked away. 

I headed back to Mahoney and knelt down next to him and started to look him over.

'I still don't understand Abigail, you know what that man does.’ Mahoney said.

'I am very aware of what he does, they don't show up in my ER.’

‘My Dad is a Police Chief in Kingston, I know it's nowhere near what it's like here in New York but shit still happens there, just on the small scale. I saw the hardships my Dad went thru, the frustration of how many times someone can be put away only to come back and do it all over again. The shooting, the assholes selling drugs to kids. The law is broken, you know that Brent.’ He shakes his head.

'If Frank Castle such a cold-hearted killer, psychopath then why did he go back into that burning ambulance to pull you out. He could have left you there and we could have gone our merry way.’ All the while I was checking him over for his injuries. 'I think you might just have bruise ribs, guarantee whiplash too.'

He just looks at me like I am nuts and shakes his head again. ‘Do you remember any of the patients that you treated?

'Yes, I am really good with faces and names. Why?'

'There was a young man by the name Darren Martin...’ Brent started to say.

'26 year old patrol officer, shot twice once in shoulder and leg.' I paused looking at him and he looked shocked that I even remember.

‘That was before my last and finally deployment, one of your officer from your precinct?’

‘No, my nephew, my sister's boy. Wanted to go into force like his Uncle.'

'He's do ok?' I asked. 

'Thanks to you Abby, he just came back from leave six months ago.’

I noticed the cops and ambulance had arrived.

'Do you think you can stand up?' I said.

‘Yeah.’ He replied as I helped him up.

'Don't ask me for any more favors, this is the only one you get from me Doctor. I'll go along with what Frank Castle said.'

'Brent?' It was my turn to look at him in shock.

'No, don't start...Officer please escort Doctor Martinelli back to Metro General for treatment.’

'Sir.’ He nods.

‘She'll have 24 hour surveillance, Frank Castle used her as a hostage to get out of hospital and apparently there is a bounty on his head hence the accident.' Mahoney said to the other detective that arrived. The officer walked me over to the car and opened the door.

'Mahoney.' I called he looked over at me. 'Your nephew, what precinct is he at, I'd like to see him.'

'10th precinct' He replied.

'Thank you.' I nodded to him. 

We head to the hospital and Deidre just fell over herself caring of me. My supervisor came to see me and I was obviously sent home, I told her I would be back the next day for a shift and she shook her head and walked away. 

‘The hell you are!’ She said. ‘As if you didn’t go through enough today.’

—————

I left the hospital and went to the gym to see Eddie and get Ratchet from him and that's when it got interesting.

‘Hello poppet.' He blinked at me. 'Bloody hell love!!!’ He grabs my chin gently and looks at my temple.

'Eddie, it's been a long day, ok.’ I took a deep breath.

‘Well did ya take care of Frank then?’ He cocked his head a little.

'What?' I blurted out.

'Frank Castle, that bloke that was with ya before going by the name Pete. His secrets safe with me love.’ Eddie grinned mischievously.

‘Eddie?' I just staring at him, like how the hell did he know, never mind Eddie knows everything!

'No, no…not after what you did for me, I owe you me life love, so shut gob!'

I hugged him. 'Thank you'

'Welcome.' He said

'So is he ok then?’ He was really concerned about Frank.

‘Yes.’ I let out a sigh.

‘Ya break him out? ' He tipped his head at me, eyeing me up.

‘Might have.' Not willing to admit it but I would sure as hell do it again.

'That's my girl! Just like old times love. Alright off with ya, if you need anything.' Eddie pointed a finger at me. ‘I mean anything.’

'I know your number.’ I took Ratchet home and collapsed on the floor as soon as I got in the door.

The stress and lack of sleep finally hit me like a freight train, Ratchet nudged me and I finally got up slowly off the floor and got Ratchet settled and food for myself next a long hot shower and crawled into bed.


	19. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relief:  
Abby gets another long awaited phone call.

Relief:

It was about 7:04 at night and cell rang somewhere it wakes me and I rolled over to grab it and unknown number flashed on the screen.

Frank

'Hello.'

‘Hi Doc.' Oh that voice, I let out a sigh.

'Frank, are you ok?'

'Yeah I am ok, you?'

‘I am glad to hear your voice.’

'Come out to your main balcony.’ He told me.

I slowly extracted myself from bed and Ratchet followed me as well, holy hell I was stiff and sore from that accident. I unlocked the door and we went out I noticed a little red laser light and followed it to across the street to the other roof top. 

It was still light enough I could make out his face, he broke out in a smile and so did I. I glanced down over the railing to the street below with the unmarked cop car.

'Yeah I see him, I gotta find another way into your place, can't walk into the garage or front entrance.' Frank said.

'I know there is a emergency exit in the back not sure the security on it but I'll look at it.' I see him nod.

‘Is everything...how did it go at the...' He stammered I knew where he was going.

'I owe Mahoney a lot, I told him why I believe in you and what you do Frank. I told him about my Dad with what he has to go through.' I shook my head in disbelief. 

'He asked me if I remembered any of my patients that I treated, which I do and he gave me a name. It was this 26 year patrolman that was shot. Turns out to be his nephew that I helped save. He told me before the police arrived that I couldn't ask for any other favors. He went along with what you said happened.' I let out sigh I didn’t know that I was holding in.

'So everything’s...good then right?' Frank asked I could hear the worry in his voice.

‘Everything’s fine Frank.' I saw him relax the tension from his shoulders.

'I was going to work tomorrow not to work the ER, just paperwork and stuff that I need to get caught up on.' He nodded.

'Please tell me you are not going to sleep on that roof tonight?' I asked him.

‘Nah I have a safe house about 15 minutes away from your hospital.'

'How's your shoulder?'

'It's fine, stop worrying.’ Frank tried to scold me. 

‘Any pinching when you move it, if there is, a nerve might be pinched or even a ligament and that could cause problems with your arm.’

‘No pinching, just sore, sorry I was not thinking.'

‘It's ok Frank.’ I thought of something. 'That vehicle that was following us and caused our accident, I remember seeing that man before. He came into my Aunt's restaurant a couple of weeks ago. That guy gave me the creeps.’

‘If you see him again call me and get the hell out of area. I mean it Abigail.'

'I will, promise.’ It must have been enough for him.

'I've kept you up long enough, go get some sleep sweetheart.’

'Just as long as you promise me you’ll do the same, get to your safe house Frank. You need to rest.'

‘Yes Ma'am, I will…I just needed to see Abigail.'

'So did I Frank, thank you.'

'Are ya kidding, I am the one needs to thank you Abigail.'

'Well when you find way to sneak your ass into my building then you can properly thank me Castle.'

‘Oh don't worry I'll find away in, I always do.' I started to laugh. 'Alright sweetheart bed and give Ratchet a noggin rub for me.'

'Will do, be careful Frank.'

'I will, I call or text you tomorrow.’

—————

I went and paid a visit to Curtis after my short work day.

'What in the hell happened?' He took one look at my right temple. As he just walked out of his office, his secretary was about to buzz him to let him know I was here to see. 'Come on in sit down.' He motioned to his office. 'I'll get you some coffee, I don't have any thing stronger I am afraid.'

'That's ok.' He went out and got coffee and spoke to the secretary double checking his schedule. He comes back in shuts the door and hands me the coffee.

'Now what the hell happened? Have you heard from Frank?’

'Boy you're in for a story. Yeah I talked to Frank, I was the one that treated him when they brought him into the ER.' Thank god Curtis just took a drink and swallowed or he would have choked on it.

'What?' He said in shock.

‘Yeah Frank was brought in to my hospital and thankfully it was me that took care of him.’

'They said he killed three...'

'Nope, that were I come in again, boy he was in a bad place when he came to.’ I went into detail about how Madani and I went to the morgue and whoever killed them did it close range and Frank confirmed that he fired his gun from the ground up to the second floor.

'Russo, I can guarantee it.' Curtis said he shakes his head angrily. 

'He knew what to do to break him.' I stopped not wanting to think about that and I hope I never see that side of Frank ever again. I told Curtis about the bounty out of Frank and the cop that tried to kill him, along with how we almost got away, Mahoney and the accident.

‘Oh I made him punch me.' I pointed to my head. 'He wasn't happy with me about that.'

'Gee you think, you know he won’t say it but he cares an awful lot about you.' Curtis said.

‘I know he does.’ I paused. ‘I was able to talk to him last night and this morning, he seems ok. I wanted to ask you if...if by chance Russo contacts you, I want to know.’

I held up my hand when Curtis started to protest. ‘I know you'll tell Frank but I want to know too. Russo almost took Frank away from me and I had to put those pieces of that man back together physically and mentally. I want to be there when Frank ends this.' I looked down at my hands, at the hands that saved Frank's life.

‘You know he isn't going to be happy with this?'

'I know and I have learned how to deal with him.' I smiled at Curtis.

'Alright I call you if and when I hear from Russo.' Curtis reluctantly said. 'Are done with your shift now?'

'Yes I only worked a half day which I didn't need to but I had to get caught up on patient charting I missed yesterday, now I am off four days.'

'Get the hell out of here. If need anything let me know.'

'I will.'

—————

I headed home and got a texted from Frank to met him at a certain address and once I pulled up I unlocked the doors and he got in the back with a large black duffel bag. 

Thankfully the police weren't tailing me just stationed outside my condo. We pulled in the garage and headed to the elevator.

Frank went in first to check the place not that it needed to be but I let him have this moment. Ratchet followed him everywhere and he finally came back to the living room where I was fixing some blinds in the room. 

He snuck up behind me, his hands came to my hips pulling me back towards him, my back flush to his hard body I could the warmth radiate from him. He had taken his coat off at some point. He buried his head in the nape of my neck taking a deep breath.

I turned around and cupped his face gently and leaned up on tiptoes to kiss his lips and then all the cuts to his face.

'Babe?' He looked at me a little confused.

'Sh....I am trying to kiss this and make it better.' He broke out a gentle smile and let me go for a second before his hands came to my face holding me still so he could kiss me in turn.

'Frank?' I said to him.

'Sh... my turn to kiss this.’ He tilted my head to kiss my temple 'and make it better.’ I smiled at him when he was done, I pulled him closer a wrapped my arms around him. I rested my head against his chest listening to his heart, I heard him take another deep breath.

'Are you hungry or do you want to take a shower? I need to look at your wounds.'

‘You think we can try out that big tub of yours?' I felt his chest rumble against my ear. 

‘Oh yeah that sounds good, let me take Ratchet out.' He nods.

He grabs his bag and I grabbed the leash and Ratchet runs to the door. When I came back up Frank had the tub running, a change of clothes for me and him. I went and grabbed the bottle of rum and brought it in. 

I removed my clothes and watched him remove his boots and it seemed as if he was in pain and trying his best to hide it. I came over and unzipped his hoodie for him and pulled his Henley off of him. He just watched me with dark eyes, his hands go to stop me.

'It's ok, let me.' I unbuckled his belt and helped him out of his jeans and I started to scan over head to toe but he stopped me.

‘Come, get in.' He said which I did and he grab the bottle of rum and filled two glasses and handed me one. He dimmed the lights on the switch next to the tub and got in.

His hand reaching for mine in the water, holding on for dear life as if I would disappear if he let go. 

I took a drink as so did he, Ratchet came over to the side of the tub and put his head on the edge wanting Frank to pet him. 

‘Did you take care of your Mom for me boy?’ Ratchet whined at him as he petted him.

————

The next four days I refused to let Frank out of sight, I know he wanted to go out and hunt down Russo. I told him he had until I went back to work, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he needed this down time and part of him secretly enjoyed letting me take care of him.

The day I want back to work I drove him to that previous pick point from the other day and dropped him off, he promised he'd call or text me. 


	20. Hunting for Russo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has an interesting day at work and is able to provide some vital information to Frank. Frank has a run in with Russo with disturbing results. Abby provides Frank with a well needed distraction. ;-)

My first day back to work things appeared to be moving smoothly, Frank texted me on and off throughout the day to check in with me. 

A call came in for a trauma patient, female early thirty’s apparent fall from several stories up. 

Dr Clayton asked me to assist him due to the nature of the trauma. He's our best orthopedic doctors, we have in the State of New York in my opinion, it must be very serious if he needs assistance. 

I got scrubbed up and headed into the OR, the woman was on the table I briefly looked over her vitals and headed over to Clayton, who was looking at her X-ray’s.

This woman was a train-wreck to say the least, I turned around and got a good look at her, there was Dr. Dumont laying on the operating room table. 

Well isn't that interesting!

She had a four store fall, pushed out of a window now with a severely broken hip, leg and arm. We got to work and stabilized her and when I was done, cleaned up and headed back to the ER for the rest of my shift.

When I headed back to the ER and that's when it went from interesting to disturbing. They had brought in Madani while I was in the OR.

She was by herself in a medical bay waiting for treatment, she was sitting up looking confused. I signed my name to her case and walked into her bay, she had blood all over her dress shirt and a cut to her left cheek.

'Madani?' She didn't look up maybe she didn't hear me. 'Dina?' Now she looked up something was hiding in those eyes of hers, it was hard to put into words.

'Dr. Martinelli.'

'Abby, call me Abby.' I said 'Has anyone been in to see you?'

'No... they just brought me in.’ She said quietly.

'Would you mind if I looked you over.' She nods no and I slide the glass door shut and pulled the curtain closed.

'Was this Russo's doing?' I asked getting my pen light out, check her eyes and went to make a note and review the notes from the medic on the scene.

'Yes and no.' She shook her head slowly. 'Dr. Dumont... it was Dr. Dumont.' She pointed to her cheek. 'The bloods Russo's, I shot him he tried to strangle me... when I came to…he was gone.'

Frank's going to need to know this. Shit.

I checked her neck and cleaned up the cut on her face, which she refused stitches or even to see the plastic surgeon.

'I am sorry Abigail.' She said quietly. 

'For what?' I said as finished making a note on her chart.

'It was my fault with what happened to Frank.’ I dropped my pen.

'Say again?’ I turned to look at her.

'Dumont helped Russo out of hospital like you thought and was allowing him to stay with her when he wasn't at Valhalla.’ She stopped and looked down at the floor. 

'I made a visit to her because things didn't add up and she brought out wine and we started talking and then Frank was brought up and she was trying to compare Russo and Frank, trying to get information out of me.’

‘Apparently it was enough. I am sorry.' She said again.

You’re sorry!!! And I am about ready to fucking kill her! 

It wasn't bad enough that Russo almost broke Frank and it was all because of Madani!

I almost lost another man I love again because of someone else actions, it took everything I had not to hit her.

I turned back around to the computer and made one last note taking a deep breath to steady myself. 

‘I'll have one of the nurses come in shortly for you.'

‘Thank you.’ She said. 

I walked up to Deidra 'I need to go out for a break and fresh air.’

'Ok, are you done with Bay 3?' She asked taking the chart.

'Yes chart's noted, she can leave.'

I went out to the landing pad for the medevac's to call Frank.

'Hiya Doc!' Oh that beautiful voice of his. 

'Hey Pete.' I said quietly. 

'Smart ass! You ok?' How does he always know when there is something wrong?

'Yes...Fuck no!' I am fucking crying now, where did this come from?

'Abigail?’ Oh and he sounds so concerned and that didn’t help.

‘I am sorry, it all caught up to me there.’ I took a deep breath trying to clear my head. ‘Ok it started out fine and then they brought in Russo's psychiatrist Dumont, she was pushed from a window 4 stories up, not sure how she survived that fall.’ 

‘Anyway I came back down to the ER and that's when I saw Madani. Dumont and Madani got in a fight, Madani pushed Dumont. Then Russo showed up attacked Madani strangling her and she shot him. She said at least 3 times when she came to he was gone.’

Frank was silent for a bit before he spoke. 'So what’s got you all worked up then, that's not like you to be that worked up over stuff like that.’ Frank asked.

'It was something Madani said.' I whispered remembered those horrible words.

'What sweetheart?'

'She told me she was sorry, I asked her for what. She told me she was reason you were in the hospital. That attack you planned failed because she has a fucking drinking problem and can't keep her damn mouth stop!’ I yelled. 

‘She told Dumont, Dumont told Russo and that's why he killed those 3 women because he knew it would break you, hurting an innocent person.' Tears slowly fall down my cheek. 

'I almost lost you because her fucking stupidity!' I yelled, I heard Frank let out a deep breath.

'You didn't Abigail, you didn't lose me I am still alive and fucking kicking here. Because you did that sweetheart. There was a reason I was brought into your OR Abigail. We fought that battle together, thou you did all of the work. Then I had to be the stupid son of bitch to ruin your triumph by yelling at ya.'

'You're not stupid Frank, stubborn, not stupid don’t ever say that.’ He snorted.

'Are you ok now that you got that out, you have had to deal with a lot lately. I'd be worried, if you didn't let that out Abs.’ He said sweetly.

‘Yeah I better now, I need a hug from you later tonight when I get off work.'

‘I'll be waiting baby girl with arms wide open.'

‘I better get back.'

'Ok sweetheart, grab yourself coffee that will help you feel better until you get your hug. I'll see later this evening.'

—————

Well Frank got to see me a little earlier then he thought he would.

True to his word Curtis called me just after he spoke to Frank. Russo had called Curtis and he was at the Rec center. I was just leaving work when he called me and I headed over there immediately. Frank pulled in just a little bit after me. He just looked at me with this unreadable expression.

'Frank I think I have every right to be here when you end this.’ His brows furrowed as it hit him the true gravity of what I said and especially after our conversation earlier. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

He went ahead of me I had my gun and pocketed my knife just in case. But we didn't run into any problems, we found Billy laying on the floor propped against the wall. He slowly looked up when he heard us walk into the room.

Frank stopped but I didn't, I walked over to him and knelt down. I am not sure what Frank was thinking I would do but the next thing surprised him and Russo.

‘Dr. Martinelli... I.' Russo started to say and I pulled out my knife and shut his mouth with the tip of my knife blade. 

'This is Frank's fight.' I pointed to Frank with the knife. 'You took something very special away from him a while back and you almost did to me.' 

I put the knife back to his throat. 'I made sure you didn't win, you didn't break him. I made sure of that. I'd give anything right to gut you for what to you did to Frank and me, but this isn't my fight.’

I stood up and walked back to Frank, he had walked a little closer to us as I had spoken to Russo. Afraid Russo might have tried a last ditch attempt to either hurt me or Frank. Frank was staring intently at Russo, it was hard to say what was going on in his head at that point, this man on the floor was once his best friend, a brother. 

Russo started to say something to Frank, but he didn’t give him a chance. He raised his gun a shot him twice in chest.

We silently walked out together and Frank head over to my Jeep. I opened the door and put my gun and knife away.

'I am not that special Abigail.' Frank said in a sad low voice, I whipped around so fast to look at him. He was looking down at the ground, afraid to make eye contact with me again. 

Why? Why is he like that?

I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me.

'I meant every damn word I said back there Frank Castle! You are special to me and you have been since the first night I met you all those months ago.’

‘Nothing you could do or say can change that for me Frank. Your actions speak louder than words. Do you understand me?' I was a little angry with my tone.

'Yes' He whispered and cleared his throat 'Yes I do... What the hell am I going to do with you Abigail?' He let out a huff.

'You know you said that a lot.' I tipped my head at him. 'And yet here we are. Beside I didn't get that hug you said I'd get when you'd see me next.’ I was doing this more for his benefit right now than mine.

‘Shit I am sorry sweetheart, fucked up again come here.’ Frank opened his arms to me and I step right in to those welcoming arms.

Frank pulled me into a tight hug, one hand on the back of my head.

‘We better get out of here.' He finally said I nodded. 'We need to go over to Eddie's.’ Frank said.

'Why’s that?' I asked.

'He has an extra space in his garage for my truck until the cops stop watching your place.'

‘Oh I see, that's why when I talked to him earlier today, he said he spoke with you.'

'Yeah I asked him to keep an eye on you.’ He held up his hand to stop me from saying something. 'I couldn't take the risk Abby, not with Russo. I didn't know how much he knew and after what he did to me...'

'I understand Frank, thank you. When this settles down you and I need to go and speak with Eddie.' 

He nods and helps me into the Jeep and we make our way over to Eddie's. 

That give me time to think there are a lot of unspoken things when it comes to Eddie. 

When we got there he was waiting for us, Frank parked the truck and grabbed a bag and we headed home. 

The rest of the ride home Frank was quiet which I wasn’t surprised. What had just happened was not an easy task. 

Russo had been a friend, the brother Frank never had and was a large part of his family. 

But he also had done a lot of harm to him as well, so many emotions rolled into one.

The pain was nearly as close to losing Maria and the kids but only compounding the fact that Russo was also the reason they were gone too.

It reopened wounds that were barely closed in the first place.

At one point on the drive home I reached over with my hand picking up his, just holding it just letting him know I was there for him. 

My thumb rubbing the back of his hand gently, he squeezed my hand in return. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was watching me and did so the whole way home. 

Frank headed to the shower and I heated up leftovers and he told me before going in that he wasn’t hungry, to eat without him. He sat with me while I ate and had a drink, he just sat in silence while I ate and talked to him even thou I wasn’t expecting an answer from him. 

I wanted to distract him somehow I just couldn’t figure out how just yet.

When I was done and went to the sink with the dishes, he came over and kissed my temple and told me he was heading to bed.

I followed him a little later, gently slide in bed trying not to wake him and watched him for a bit before falling asleep myself.

I woke up later and found his side of the bed empty, Ratchet was still at the bottom of the bed. Frank had been gone a while his side of the bed was cold.

I got up and went out and found him sitting in the living room in the dark.

‘Frankie.’ I whispered as I came up behind him placing a hand gently on his shoulder and carded my fingers of my other hand through his hair.

‘What are you doing up?’ He asked.

‘I missed you in bed.’ I said as I wrapped my arms around him hugging him from behind.

‘Come on, come back to bed with me I don't want you to be by yourself all night.’ I tugged on his hand was expecting resistance but he came willingly. He slowly stood up and walked back to the bedroom with me.

‘Come and sit down ok.’ I pulled back the covers and he sat down. I moved to stand between his legs and cupped his face. 'Let me take your mind off of this.’ He tilts his head up I am close enough that our foreheads touch.

Frank moves his hands to my neck and pulls me in for a kiss that started out as gentle but turned fire an consumed both of us, we pulled back trying to our breath.

‘Take what you need Frank, whatever you need I'm here.’ His hands move to my hips pulling me forward so I am straddling him more. He leans back on the bed taking me with him, he’s kissing me again like he's hungry and starved for contact of any kind.   
  
Frank finally rolling me over on my back only stopping to grab his shirt by the collar and pulling if off. I tug his sweats down and he takes them off. 

His hands went to the hem of my shirt fingers making contact with skin as he glided his hand up my rib cage to my left breast, his other hand on my hip pushing my shorts down. 

His mouth still on my mine as my hand runs up his back to his head pulling on his hair. He moans at the little bit of pain, I learned that is something he likes. 

He finally stops kissing to remove the rest of my clothes and he stops again taking in every inch of me unsure where to start. I giggle at him and his brow eyes darted back up to mine.

'Pick a place and start there.’I said.

'I'm having a hard time picking a place if ya can't tell.’ He ached his eyebrow at me.

‘The girls are kind of lonely.’ I suggested.

He ticked his lips ‘Yeah that’s a good place to start.’ 

As one hand goes back to my left breast squeezing, as he takes his tongue and flicks my right nipple before sucking on it before nipping and switching to the other.

His thumb and index finger twists hard on my nipple as I gasped out from the bit of pain. Frank finally works his way back up my neck to my lips. He pulls back to look me in the face, and moves more to kneel between my spread legs grabbing my calves bending my legs more as he leans back down guiding himself home. I let out a moan at the sensation.

'Abby' Frank called my name and when I looked in his eyes there was so much intensity in his eyes, I swear I got lost in them until he snapped his hip back in hard catching my breath. Frank leaned down on his forearms getting better leverage.

In a tender moment he brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, running the tip of his nose along mine before slowly kissing me turning heated again only pulling back leaving us both breathless sucking in air. 

He begin to rock his hips back and forth slowly for the few couple of thrusts. His eyes focused on mine, I watched something dark take over in Frank’s eyes and the next thing I know his pace changed and he started pounding his hips against mine.

The sound of skin on skin was the only thing we heard, along with our panting breathes. I bite my tongue he didn’t need words of encouragement just this moment not that he didn’t hear me let out a moan every thrust or two.

My legs trembled as I wanted to wrap myself around him pulling his deeper in me. Instead he takes his hand wrapping it around my throat he squeezes a little.

'Harder.' I breathed out and he does ‘Prefect.’ I reassured him with a smile. 

The slow throb started to build in my head from the lack of blood, a warm started to burn in my body and along with the thickness of Frank's impressive girth slamming repeatedly into me sent me into overload.

'Right there...right...oh so close.’ I mumbled incoherently. 'Fuck' 

He lets out a growl like an animal as he rutted in hard his heavy balls slapping me against my ass on each thrust.

At one point he hits so deep within me, the head of his cock strikes me, it hurts sending a jolt up my spine, I felt his finger tip move to my pulse point and he fucking smirks when he notices the uptick in my pulse. 

He shifts his pace again and pulls out all together hand pulls away from my throat, he grabs our pillows and moves them under my hips and he propped my hips up in a new angle. Looking at me like he was so proud with he was about to do, he pushes back in brushing against my g spot.

‘Oh FUCK!’ I moaned out and clenched hard around him and he let out a deep growl from the back of his throat.

He starts his unforgiving pace again in this new position and in matter of a few minutes I am done for, my vision goes black for second and my breath comes in gasps unable to get enough air.

I am not sure if moaned or screamed his name at this point. 

I watched as his face contorts and feel his cock twitch as he cum inside of me before sagging heavily on top of me breathing hard. 

He finally pulls back a little more blinking a couple of time before running his hand over his face.

'Are...are you okay?' He stared down at me. 'I...didn’t...I was to...’

‘We are doing that again.’ I said as I pulled him back down so we are chest to chest now, I wrapped my arms around him holding him. 

—————

The next day at work I was upstairs on Dr. Dumont's floor signing off on her chart after the assisting the orthopedic doctor in the OR the day prior.

I first saw Mahoney and Madani following slowly behind him, I was in the hall outside Dumont's room when they arrived.

‘Detective Mahoney and Agent Madani, what can I do for you?'

'Billy Russo was found dead at a Rec center in Hell's Kitchen. He must have succumbed to his injuries his received me when Madani shot him.’ Mahoney said.

'Well that's a relief to hear Detective, I imagine that I will not longer need those officers stationed out outside my home now. Correct?' I asked staring him down.

'Yes... but that wasn't... never mind.’ Brent stammered and turns around heading to an Officer outside Dumont's room to speak to him.

'How's your cut and throat doing Madani?' I asked her coolly.

‘Sore but fine. I am I able to see her.’ She asked.

'Yes, I was just finishing up her charting, come on.’ I motioned her to follow me and we walked over to Dumont's room and the Officer let us in. 

We found her staring longingly out the window. Daydreaming maybe, once she realized someone was in the room and especially who it was, she turned frosty.

'Are you here to gloat Agent Madani?' She asked turning her head away not wanting to look at us.

'No I am just here to tell you that Billy Russo…’ Madani started to say and that made Dumont finally turn back to look at us. She had this look of a woman in love, to be elated to hear his name.

'Has been found dead, he succumbed to his injuries he received.' Madani said.

'No...NO!' Dumont yelled. 'That's not right! He'll come for me I know he will. He's not dead.'

She started crying now and I have had just about enough now.

'Dr. Dumont!' I raised my voice and she looked at me and blinked in shock for a second, I moved a little closer to her. 

‘Against my better judgement I assisted Dr Clayton with your surgery. I am not sure I should have after your involvement with Billy Russo. Especially after what you and Russo conspired to do against Frank Castle. But I personally didn't let that happen.' She was glaring at me now. 

‘You didn't break Frank Castle, Dumont and Frank killed Billy Russo for what he tried to do to him. You call yourself caring and compassionate for the mental health our Veterans, as a Veteran myself, you disgust me.’ She had tears rolling now.

I just shook my head at her and walked out, back to the mobile work station and signed off on her chart.

'She will be charged with assisting Russo.' Madani said.

'Good I don't want her to get away with what she did, I know for a fact she will lose her medical license to practice.’ I said not looking at her as I logged out of the computer.

‘You should watch how you talk to her about your involvement...' Madani started to say to me.

'My involvement? Really Dina? Perhaps you should rethink your involvement as to how Frank got here in the first place.' I motioned to the hospital. ‘He's lucky he had me as his surgeon. I can guarantee there would have been some who would have left him bleed to death on the table.’ I turned and walked away.

I seriously hope she gets the help she needs and finds where she belongs because it's not here.


	21. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we found out what Abby and Eddie’s relationship is really about and Frank clarifies something with Abby.

About a day later Frank and I paid a visit to Eddie. I warned Eddie ahead of time as to why we were coming over for. It took a little mental preparing on both of our parts. 

When Eddie wants to be serious, he skips the beer and goes for the whiskey. He was standing at his door step smoking a cigar when we arrived.

'I thought you quit?’ I asked.

‘Well you know, desperate times desperate measures, poppet.'

'Eddie I am sorry...’ I started to say.

'No, he needs to know and we haven't talked about this in a while. It's good to get it out.'

We went to his kitchen and sat down, he poured a glass of rum for me and pointed to Frank, who shook his head no.

‘So we both know you were into heavy shit in your time Frank. Little known fact the Brits and the U.S. Army had their own little group as well and that's where I come in. We would go after these nasty sons of bitches and interrogate them and that's where she comes in.' Eddie points to me.

Frank looks to me confused with what Eddie was referring to.

'So we interrogate them and she'd patch them up and we go again.’ Eddie takes a drink.

'Patch them up?' Frank asked eyebrow raised.

'They needed a medic that patched them up so the Royal Marines and Green Berets, that was the groups involved in this, could continue to interrogate the terrorists. We were in the Farah area of Afghanistan.' I looked at him for a second and grabbed my drink downing it and Eddie refilled the glass.

'Did you ever hear the name Mohammed Atef?' Eddie asked Frank.

'Yeah didn't he get killed in an Airstrike?' Frank asked. 

'No.' I answered when he asked Eddie. 'That was us.'

'My mate Sheridan beheaded him after we were done with him, like Atef did with ever hostage he had.' Eddie said taking a drink.

‘How did they involve you, were you ordered? I don’t understand. The only medics we had patched us up not them.' Frank asked still confused.

'I got myself involved after I met Eddie, you know the barber wire incident. If he drinks vodka he can’t keep his mouth shut. He'll tell you anything, I mean anything.' I paused.

'It was around the time my brother Gabe lost his wife and I was home on leave and when I went back.’ I paused for second collecting my thoughts. ‘We were out on patrol and came into a village where a little girl need treatment.’ I downed that glass, Eddie refilled and even he took a drink.

'She was twelve years old and pregnant, I'd say 8 months along.' The look on Frank face said it all, his hands on his lap were clenched, knuckles white. 'She was in labor and you know what Maria went through and that rough on an adult. But a 12-year-old girl not even developed yet in that area properly. She didn't make it and neither did the baby, Eddie found out later her parents married her off at 10 years old.'

'She ran away from her 63-year husband twice, they found her and beat her each time.’ Eddie said.

'And then about a day or two later he asked me to help a little boy, his team found on a patrol. You know what they did to kids and adults that didn't look like everyone else blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Instead of brown or black hair, dark complexion.'

'Back when the Russia's raped their way across Afghanistan around the 1970’s and 80’s.’ Eddie said.

'Yeah used them for shields or suicide bombs.’ Frank said.

'Sex…rape.' Eddie said downing his drink now and it was Frank’s turn, he took my glass and took a long drink.

'That little boy, Ahmed now lives with a nice family in Manchester, one of my mates fought to get him over to the UK and he has him now. Good kid and seems to adjust well, they did get him treatment which helped and he seems to be doing good now.' Eddie said.

'So, it started there and I was asked to join the group.' I told Frank.

'How long did this go on for?' He asked us.

'Two years, we took out some very high-ranking leaders and got good Intel. It just caught up to us mentally.' Eddie said.

'I never told Shane until I started having bad dreams and he wanted to know why. Of course, I told him.’ I paused finishing the glass Eddie goes to pick up the bottle I put my hand over my glass.

‘And it didn't help when he looked at me like he didn't know who I was, like he didn’t know his own wife. I mean I know he was involved in with Recon but not in great detail. Hello, you hear things as a combat medic and see it too. After that look from Shane, I told Eddie I had to stop and I was done.’

'I told her I was done as well.' Eddie said 

‘So now you know how we really know each other.’ Eddie said. 

‘Just watched her with the knives, she has a thing for those. We took care of that man with the twelve-year girl for a wife.’

'Oh, I know she does, I witness that first hand in a bar in Michigan.' Frank told Eddie and he perked up.

'Oh really! What’d she do?’ Eddie got all excited. 

'Knife to someone’s eye and almost gutted another until I stepped in.'

'Well you did have a broken beer bottle at someone's throat.' I chimed in.

‘Yeah this is true.' Frank laughed at that comment.

We stayed a little longer and Eddie walked us to the truck and we headed on the way home.

I was quiet on the way back and Frank spoke up.

'Abigail this doesn't change anything between us.' He looked at me when we stopped at red light. 

'It should, not an angel you make me out to be.’ I told him I glanced at him briefly and back to the street. 

Thankfully no one was behind us because he didn’t pull out when the light changed and sat there.

'Fuck it does Abigail and I said you were my avenging angel, remember? You know I ain’t the most religious person but I sure as hell know that’s who God sends in when someone needs the shit kicked out of them, that’s you.’

‘The shit kicker, huh?’ I said. 

‘Damn straight!’


	22. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some injuries that Abby received from the ambulance accident catch up to her and Frank comes to her aid. She has an unexpected visitor from back home, wonder who it could be? Will there be a shot out in Abby’s home??

I hit the alarm so it didn’t go off and wake Frank I shifted my head, I gazed at him, loving the feeling of his big warm body next to mine, the possessive way Frank held me with his arm tucked around my waist. 

I turned my body towards his, and I smoothed my thumb and forefinger along his temple, through his rather long black beard that he had grown to hide some of his wounds he received. I noted some gray coming in here or there. 

I brushed a kiss against his sexy mouth, smiling when he made a soft humming sound. I had to drag myself out of bed where I would rather stay snug and warm in Frank’s strong arms. 

But I was on my second day of my shift, I was a little more tired than usual for some reason. Frank was still in bed when I left for work, he was still healing up from his beating he received from Russo’s gang at Valhalla and not to mention the ambulance accident. 

I kissed him on the temple before pulling the covers over his naked chest more. I rubbed Ratchet noggin and gave him a kiss on the forehead too. 

I turned back when I got to the bedroom door to look at them both one more time and didn't that little sneak crawl his way up beside Frank in bed, his head rested on Frank’s stomach.

When I got to work Deidra was the first to comment. 'You look tired and a little pale, are you feeling ok?’ She touched my forehead. 'You feel warm.'

'I am just really tired, I slept last night but it doesn't feel that way.’ 

It wasn't until lunch when I noticed something was really wrong. Lincoln was with me when I went to stand up, I was having a hard time breathing.

'Ok that's not good.' I said sitting back down and exhaustion hit me like a freight train.

'You think you can walk to the ER?' Linc asked.

'Yeah, I think.' He held on to my elbow and escorted me downstairs, Jasper was there with a patient they just brought in.

'What's up?' He asked eyeing me suspiciously. 

'Can't take a deep breathe and very tired, I think I have a fever.’

Dr Lipitz, the pulmonary specialists was there and overheard the conversation and took his scope to listen to my lungs.

'Well that doesn't sound good. I'll bet $20 that’s pneumonia you have.’ He said with a frown.

'Say again.' I said in disbelief. 

'Pneumonia, I'll order an x-ray of your lungs, it could have been from the accident you were in a while ago and irritated the lining of your lungs.’

'I'll help you to radiology.’ Jasper offered and off we went and back to the ER to wait on the X-rays, that’s when Deidra nearly took my hand off with an IV line for hydration. 

‘Well you are not putting your own IV line in.’ She fired back at me.

Dr. Lipitz put something in the IV for the fever because it was pushing over 106 now. How I was still with it and not having brain seizures I'll never know.

'Do you want me to call Pete for you?' Deidra asked as I sat back on the litter.

'No I'll do it.' I grabbed my phone and hit 'Pete's’ number and didn’t he answer on the first ring.

'Hey Doc.' He said cheerfully, it sounded like he was driving.

Where was he going, he should be home resting, which that word ’rest’ was not in that man’s vocabulary.

'Hey.' I said with little energy.

'Are you alright Abigail?’ I heard concern in his rough voice.

‘No, not feeling so great right now. I was tired this morning and didn’t think much of it and it hit me at lunch. Fever, exhaustion, oh and a hard time breathing and guess who has pneumonia?’

'Abs.’ Frank sighed.

'Ding, ding! You get the gold star Mister.' I said I know I am delirious at this point. 

'It sounds like you still have that fever Abs.’ Frank chuckles at me and I swear I heard Curtis’s voice in the background unless I am hallucinating. 

'Yup the monitor say 105 now, hey I am down one point, go me.’

'Abs.' I just know he is shaking his head at me now. 'Alright sweetheart give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there. You in the ER I take it?'

'Yeah but you don't have to...'

'I am coming to take you home and that’s finally.' Frank said sternly.

—————

Twenty minutes later Frank aka Pete is here and Deidra and half the ER nurses are falling all over him, I noticed he trimmed up his beard. Why does that man have to look so damn good!

Boy if they only knew that this man was the vigilante killer Frank Castle, who was brought into my OR some 3 1/2 weeks ago. 

Deidra walks back with him to my bay and she looks at me and said 'Lucky bitch. So Pete you got a brother by chance?'

'Nope only child, sorry to disappoint Ma’am.’ Frank said as he looks at me from head to toe concern shown in his eyes on his otherwise expressionless face. 'How's our patient doing?' He asked me.

'Mmmh not so good, I have an ouchie' I held up my left hand with IV in it 'Don't let this one give you on IV ever, butcher!’ I glared at her.

'As if I would let you do that yourself?' Deidra said.

'Ah I think even with the fever and muscle cramps in my hands from dehydration I could have inserted that IV line better.'

'Smart ass. You are not taking that out yourself.' She pointed to me and I stick my tongue out at her 'I'll run to the pharmacy to grab your meds and inhalers.'

'Thanks.' Frank said to her and after she left 'Pneumonia?'

'Yep once this bag is done we can leave, I just have to get my stuff from my office down the hall. See my pretty picture of my lungs I was thinking of putting it on the frig at home.' I pointed behind him at the monitor, the whole right side of the lung with pneumonia.

‘Abigail.’ He shakes his head at the image.

‘Hey I didn’t know, that’s why it’s called walking pneumonia.’

'But you were tired.' Frank said.

'I just figured someone wore me out the night before.' I winked at him.

'I did no such thing and if I remember correctly you started it.' Frank said with a laugh pointing to me. 

I looked at the IV bag and it was done, I clamp off the tube and started to remove the IV catheter dressing. 'Can you bring that blue tray over on the counter.’ I asked him as I removed other bits of tape holding the tubing down.

'Abby didn't she say to wait?'

'Yeah but I can do this myself and I want to go home now not later. I am sure she is flirting with the pharmacy tech Andy.'

I got a pressure dressing and bandage ready I removed the rest of the dressing and slowly pulled the IV out and Frank grabbed the pressure bandage and applied pressure for me. I took over and looked at it, it stopped bleeding and he applied the bandage. I opened the alcohol wipes and cleaned up. 

'I'll say she butchered you, that is one hell of a bruise already.’ Frank said looking at my hand. 

'Some friend she is.' I said. ‘I’ll put ice on it when we get home.’

I turned and throw my legs over the side of the litter and he held onto me as I slide off and put my feet back into my shoes and he tied my sneakers for me. We walked out to the nurses station and Lakeisha was at the desk.

‘When Deidra ever comes back from the pharmacy tell her I went to my office to wait.'

‘Sure thing Abby, you take care of our doctor now Pete.' She said.

'Will do Ma’am, she's in good hands with me.' His hand reached for mine and place it on his forearm for support and we turned and walked down the hall to my office. 

I unlocked it with my ID badge and we went in. He looked around it wasn't too large or too small, I had two windows with orchids sitting on the window sills, that looked out to the hospital’s visitors garden below. Bookshelf on one wall with all the medical books I have acquired over the years. No pictures to be seen but my diplomas were prominently on display on the one wall curtesy of my Dad, who made wood frames.

Everything was neat and organized with military efficiency which was typically Abby. His attention was turned from the desk that faced the door way by the one wall to the other wall with large couch like lounge. One of her hand woven blankets was draped over the back and he saw a basket on the floor with a pillow in it.

'You sleep here?' He said irritated by that, figured she didn't come home after a long shift and slept here at the hospital. He vowed not to let that happen, even if that meant she stayed at his safe house that was only 15 minutes away. She needed her rest and he damn well sure she got it.

'Not often, I did when I was finishing my residency. Thankfully I did a huge part of it in the Army so it wasn't nearly as bad. That’s 3 years of your life with no sleep for a normal residency, I only had to finish 1 year.’ 

‘I stayed here when we had that bad snow storm with that state of emergency a year ago before I went on my last tour. You know the only time New York City gets more than a inch snow and people have shit fit. Luckily Eddie doesn't live to far from me and got Ratchet for me to watch.' He kept looking at it.

'What are you thinking about?’ I asked.

'Oh nothing, is it comfortable?’ He asked quietly. 

‘Yes it is, that was something I really took my time picking out when I bought it.’ I eyed him up suspiciously. 'Why?'

'Oh just wondering.' Frank said quietly.

'So are you thinking about fucking me on that couch Frank?' His eyes snapped up to mine, oh yeah that's what he was thinking.

'Yeah maybe you and I could play doctor sometime.' He said pinning me with a feral look as he came closer to me.

'Do you have to say it like that, shit Frank. If I wasn't so tired right now I'd make sure the door was locked and the radio on.' He looked to the radio and to me with a questioning look.

'I have a hard time keeping quiet Frank when you are around. You usually have me screaming your name.’

‘Damn girl.' He walks over to me and touches my forehead. 'Ya still got a fever or something.' 

'Well it's the truth Frank you have that way with me.' He broke out in a grin. 

'Yeah you might be right there.'

'I am glad you grew out that beard Frank.' I said quietly as I wrapped my arms around his muscular frame for support.

'I thought you hated this beard?' Resting his chin on the top of my head, his hands rubbing my back gently.

'No, just when you let it go a little wild there, it looks nice all trimmed up.'

'You say hipster I am slapping you upside the head, sick or not.' I snorted and there was a knock at the door.

‘About time.' I walked over and opened it and Deidra was there hands on hips glaring.

‘What the hell did I say about the IV?' She yelled. 

'I taught Pete how to take out an IV, we're good.’ I thought she was going to throw my pills and inhalers at me for a second.

'Non-compliant pain in the ass.' She shakes her head and looks to Frank 'Make sure she takes this stuff.' She hands everything to Frank.

‘Oh I will.'

We headed out and to the parking garage to my Jeep, Frank dug out my keys out of my bag and unlock it.

'Where's your truck?' I asked him.

'At my safe house, I had Curtis drive me here so we could take your vehicle home.' He helped me in and off we went.

When we got in, Ratchet was at the door whining to see me in. He must know I wasn’t feeling well. I headed to the bedroom and grabbed a change of clothes and went took a shower. 

When I came out Frank had coffee made, ice in a bag and some of my Uncle's soup that I had in the deep freezer warming up on the stove. I curled up on the couch with Ratchet next to me.

'Why don't you lay down, I'll call you when the soup is hot?'

'No I am ok for now, I'll eat and then head to bed.' He nods as I grab the ice for my hand and I noticed a texted from my Dad and I figured I better call him.

‘Hi sweetheart.' Dad said when he answered.

'Hiya Dad.'

'You ok, you don’t usually call me during work.’

‘Got sent home from work today, I have pneumonia.'

'Pneumonia! Abigail how in the hell?'

'Hey it's a ER Dad, it’s petri dish all kind of shit lurks the halls there.' Dad laughs.

'Please tell me someone drove you home.' Typical Dad always concerned. 

'Yup Pete came and got me.’ Frank looked over at me when I said that name.

'You mean Frank?' Dad teased. 

'Yep.' Dad laughed, I never told Frank that my Dad knew who he really was, I told Dad it bothered me that I never told Frank. 

I saw Frank dishing up a bowl of soup for me and brought it to the table.

'He made me an early dinner and I need to take my pills now and then I’ll head to bed.'

'Alright sweetheart get some rest ok. I'll be in touch soon, I love you Abigail.’

'Ok Dad, I love you too.'

I got something to eat and headed to bed with Ratchet in tow and he snuggled next to me as Frank tucked me in. Placed the pills, inhalers and water on the night stand.

'You need anything else babe?' He asked me. 

'No I'm good, you have nice bedside manners Mr. Castle.’ He broke out in a laugh remembering the last time he said that to me.

'I am going to go take is shower, if you need anything.'

'Ok.’ I mumbled and I drifted off to sleep. At one point I felt Ratchet jump off the bed Frank must have taken him outside. 

A little later I felt Frank slip in to bed beside me, I rolled over towards him and he pulled me against his side. I briefly opened my eyes when he kissed my forehead. I pulled back a little when I noticed something.

'You shaved.' I whispered to him.

‘Yeah I thought it was time.' I rubbed my hand on his smooth cheek now and slowly went back to sleep. I felt him take a deep breath and pulled me even closer.

'I thought you were going out on recon tonight.’ I asked half a sleep.

'Nope I’am needed here, I gotta take care of my girl.’

'Frank I’am ok.' I protested. 

'No Abigail Olivia Martinelli, you took care of me all those weeks now it's my turn sweetheart.'

—————

Early next morning Frank got up and took Ratchet out and brought him back upstairs before he headed out again to pick up a few things for Abby to make her feel better. 

When he came back he noticed a Ford truck parked next to Abby's spot where he usually parks his truck, he noticed a tag in the window and didn’t think much of it. He got the grocery out and went upstairs. 

When he opened the door he saw Ratchet there and he figured Abby was up.

‘Hey sweetheart, you should be in bed resting.’ Frank called as he headed toward the kitchen.

Just then a man walked out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee and Frank froze.

Frank went to full on panic mode, his hand going to his gun that was holstered on his back hidden under his jacket. 

Then it finally hit him who this was.

Abby’s dad Alex.

Fuck!

Her dad was a cop and he was a vigilante killer in his daughter’s home!

He started to back up a little and Alex spoke up. 

'Hi Pete or should I call you Frank?’ Alex said as he sat the cup down as Frank moved his hand way from his side and slowly put the groceries down on the table, unable to find his voice.

'Son, I am not here to arrest you, I swear. I got some time off and thought I'd come and visit that stubborn daughter of mine.’

Still nothing out of Frank.

‘I don't want you to be angry at her, she told me about you when she came to visit. She never thought she ever run into you again.’ Alex paused and was about say something.

'I am not angry... just surprised to see you…she…she told me about you and some of the issues that you had to deal with at your precinct.’ Frank spoke quietly. 

'And still do with a local mob syndicate.' Alex said shaking his head angrily.

'Dad?’ Alex and Frank both turned when they heard my voice in the doorway of the kitchen. 'What are you doing here?' I asked.

‘I thought I'd come for a visit since I have time now with the new assistant chief and with you being sick.’ Dad said 'And I finally get to met Frank.’ He said with a smile. 

'Please…please don't arrest him.' I begged as my Dad walked over to me. 

'Abigail, I told you and l'll tell Frank, I do not have an issue with what you do Frank. I know it’s hard to believe coming from a cop but I have seen first hand.' Dad looked at Frank and then to me.

'I will not arrest Frank, Abigail!’ He said sternly. 

‘Now please sweetheart go sit down before you fall over. You look like you are going to pass out.' Frank came over to me.

'Come on Abs, sit down.’ Frank wrapped an arm around me and walks me towards the living room. 

'What's in the containers?' I asked Dad that I noticed that were on the kitchen counter.

'Your Uncle Tony's stuffed shells and lasagna.'

'Seriously?' I said in shock.

'I called him after I talked to you yesterday.’

'Ok so I have to pretend to be sick now to get those, got it.' I said and Dad looked at me funny.

'I have been asking for those damn stuffed shells of his since I got home. All I needed to say was I’am sick, good one Uncle Tony.' I collapsed on the couch.

'Are you sure she still does not have a fever?’ Dad asked Frank as they both watched me burrow like a rabbit under three blankets, at one point all they could see was my eyes.

Ratchet came over and my hand darted out and I pulled him in with me and he disappeared in the mass of blankets and all they could hear was me mumbling to him. 

'She didn't this morning I when I left for the store.’ Frank said shaking his head in disbelief at the sight of me. 

—————

Later in the evening after dinner I went and laid down, pneumonia really took hold of me and exhaustion would not let up. 

I heard Frank and Dad talking and in fact they had been talking all day non-stop and that is the most I have heard Frank speak!

I could tell those two were going be fine, maybe it was the Marine thing they bonded over, who knows.  
  
It was around 10:00 when Frank came to bed, I rolled over on my left side and put my hand on his stomach.

'I don't need a heavy blanket with you around, you're always so warm.' I said as I rubbed my cheek against his bicep, I heard him chuckle and he moved his arm and pulled me over to him.

'I am not that warm.' Frank chuckled.

'Aha sure.’ I said as I ran my hand across his broad chest, that felt so damn good. 

'I really like your dad Abs.' He said quietly. 

'I thought you would, it seems like you two get along well.‘

Frank take a deep breath before speaking again. ‘Abigail, what's this issue with the mob syndicate your dad was talking a little bit about.’ He felt her shake her head against his chest. 

'Giovanni Salvetti.’ Abby attempted to take a deep breath. ‘He’s the reason there was corruption in that precinct. I know he has made threats to Dad, Dad never told me but Joe, who’s has been on the force just as long as Dad, told me when I was home. I know Salvetti has connections here in New York with his brother and runs drugs up north. Why?'

‘I want to help your dad.’ Frank said ‘How much time can you take off from work?'

'Two weeks at time I have time already scheduled in May.'

'That will be perfect, I will need to know what ever you can tell. I am fixing this for him.’

'Frank?’ I said. 

'No, I don't want you to worry about your dad, Abigail he has a difficult job as it is.' I sat up a little to look at him.

'I just...' He started to say something and I cut him off. I put my hand over his mouth and kiss the back of my hand where his lips would be and moved my hand away, I didn’t want him to get sick.  
  
'Thank you.' I said 'You have no idea what that means to me, Frank.'

I moved down a little and rested my head over his heart. He wrapped his strong arms around me I heard his heart beat settle down and that steady beat put me to sleep. 

At one point I rolled over on to my right side and he followed me and snuggled in behind me. I felt him kiss my shoulder and neck before I drifted off to sleep again.


	23. Pilgrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has some help from some bar friends of Eddie’s dealing with Pilgrim and Eddie might end up as a new owner.

For the most part everything had gone back to normal with work for me and Frank, who was slowly working his way back on the streets. Doing a little recon here or there and from what we could tell the hit was no longer on Frank. I mean criminals are still wanting to kill him but not like before with that cop and $5 million pay out. 

He was always in touch with me through out the day, text messages and a phone call on my break. It really brighten up my day and I am certainly sure for him as well.

First part of my day went well, the weather was nice enough so I walked up to Starbuck's at lunch for a coffee. I was on my cellphone texting Eddie before calling Frank, Eddie told me Frank stopped by to see him. Why does that not surprise me at all.

'Dr. Martinelli.’ I turned when I heard my name and there he was that creepy son of bitch from my Uncle's restaurant and the one that tried kill Mahoney, Frank and I. I moved my phone and started to record him, he takes his hat off holding it in his hand politely. 

'Where is Mr. Castle, Doctor?'

'How the hell should I know where he is, he's the one that hit me.' I pointed to my temple. 'Even after I saved his life and then used me as a hostage to get out of my own hospital.'

'Now dear you and I know better, I would really hate to have something happen to you.'

'And might I ask who are?'

'For now it’s Pilgrim, John Pilgrim.’ I moved closer to him and I moved my hand to my pocket where I could reach my gun that I always kept on me when I took short walks on lunch and would return it back to my office.

‘It's only a matter of time until I find Mr Castle, so make it a little easier for me.'

'Well usually it's the Punisher that finds you, not you find him. I guess you weren't around when he took down Mexican cartel, Italian mob and Kitchen Irish a while back. They thought they were invincible too.' I noticed his eyes reacted on his expressionless face when I mention the Irish, interesting.

'What you have nothing to say now? Where you one of the leftovers from the Kitchen Irish maybe out of town at the time when Castle took them all down?' Still no answer but he was getting angrier by the second. 

‘I think we are done now with this conversation and I can’t help you.’ I walked away turning the corner and ran to the parking garage and up one floor. He didn't move on too far from where I left him. What the hell is wrong with this guy? 

I watched him finally walk down the street, I pulled up the video and found good shots of Pilgrim. I texted them both to Eddie and Frank, I told Eddie I'd call him as soon as I was done talking or reporting in to Frank, I called Frank as soon as I sent the text.

'Are you safe?' Frank asked as soon as he answered, not the usually Hi Doc or babe.

'Yes, as soon as we were done with our impromptu conversation, I got to the parking garage and was able to see him walk down the street. I sent Eddie his picture as well, I am on my way back to the hospital now. I see Lincoln up ahead he just waved at me.'

'Good, what did he say?'

'He wanted to know where you were. I told him a line about how the hell should I know. Pointing to my head you hit me, used me as a hostage blah...blah. Then he spouted some shit about it was only a matter of time until he found you. I told him it's usually the other way around.' Frank snorted.

My Apple Watch chirped Eddie texted back something, I looked at it briefly.

'Ah Eddie just texted he says he knows some people that might help. A bar he goes to is looking for a guy that stole from them and this guy looks like the guy they were passing picture around a while back. He says it was about two years ago when this happened.’

'I'll call him.'

'You know if this is the guy they are looking we could use this as advantage.' I said.

'How?'

'Maybe I met Eddie at the bar in a huff, you know cry a little, scary guy making threats at me. Oh look here’s his picture and have them start the hunt for him to flush him out.'

'Ah did you work in recon instead of medical?' Frank questioned.

'No why?'

'Pretty tactical there Doc.' Frank said. 'I'll run it by Eddie and let you know. Now get your cute ass back in the ER Doc.'

'Cute ass?' He got me smiling now.

'Yes Ma’am.' His voice is telling me he’s smiling as well. 

'Thanks Frank I am glad you like it."

‘Damn right I do girl, now go.'

'Yes sir.’

—————

By lunch Frank and Eddie had everything figured out. Eddie was to meet me after work at the Irish bar to start the stir up. Frank will be my Uber driver that Eddie calls for me. Frank picked me up from work and drove me to the bar when everything was said and done at the bar Eddie would text Frank for a pick up.

'Now don't get hammered on that Irish whiskey. I don't want to have to deal with you later puking in my truck.' Frank warned pointing a finger at me. 

'Now you know I can hold my liquor.'

'Yeah, just no drinking contests with Edward got it Doc. I know how you two like to slam it back.’

'Yes Sir.’ I winked at him. 'I'll get my cute ass in there.'

'Abigail!' Frank growled.

'Hey you said it.' I leaned over kissed him in the cheek and got out of the truck. 

So here it goes, I still had my scrubs on a ID badge but it flipped over, so no name can be seen.

‘Oh thank god I found you, I thought I had the wrong bar.' I acted agitated messing with Shane’s ring on my dog tags in a nervous manner.

'Hello Poppet. What's got you in a tizzy?' Eddie played along.

'Some nut job that stalked me from the hospital on my break.'

'Stalked?' The bartender looked over at me. 

‘Yeah. Are you going to drink that?’ I took his glass and down it before he could answer.

'Matt could you bring me another whiskey, make it two mate.' He points to me. I pull out my phone digging through pictures.

'This asshole.' I put the phone down when the bartender saw it, nearly dropping the glass.

'Look ok I do my job I have to treat everyone no matter who they are. I was one of the doctors that treated Castle.' I took a drink.

'Castle as in?' Eddie played along.

'Frank. I had to or I'd lose my job ok. Not that I wanted to treat him but I treated him and bastard hit me. You saw the bruise had after.' I took a drink. ‘Then to thank me used me as a hostage to get the fuck out of hospital.’

'So this piece of shit stops me today.’ I finished my drink 'Another please.’

'Poppet?' Eddie questioned as the bartender pours another.

'Another.' I said 'So he stops me asks me where Frank Fucking Castle is! How the hell should I know, I never want to see that man again.'

'Send me that picture love. I'll ask some mates I know.'

As Matty, the bartender is very interest in it. I watched go over to a man at table, the Boss's table, and is speaking to him pointing over to me and I sobered up fast. 

'Hook.' I said to Eddie.

'Line’ Eddie said.

‘And sinker.’ I said.

‘Just like old time, love. I miss those days.'

'Damn straight, we had some good times, ok Uber Pete time.’ I said and Eddie laughed.

'I'll call you when good old Matty spills his guts.' The bartender comes back. 

'So what's my tab?’ I asked.

'On the house love, seeing that ya had a bad day in all.' Matt said. 

'What?’ I almost feel off the stool and Eddie caught me. 

'I called you an Uber.' Eddie said.

'Are you sure?' I said to Matt as tried to right myself.

‘Don’t worry love.’ Matt said. 

Eddie looked at his phone. 'Rides here already must be really wanting a good tip. Come on Poppet.’ Eddie helped me out to Frank's truck.

‘Watch this one mate she's had a few. Don't listen to her if she asks to go to another bar or that strip club over on Charles St.' Eddie joked as he help me in and shuts the door.

'Strip club?' Frank asked as he pulled out.

'Yep, where did you think I learned that little strip tease I did for you a while ago?'

'Shit girl, what did I say about drinking too much.' He frowned.

'I don't like frowny Frank and I am not that drunk. It worked the bartender Matt recognized the picture I showed Eddie and Matt went over to the boss's table and I got my drinks on the house.'

'Yeah I'd say we're getting somewhere.’

'Eddie will call later.'

‘Ok so let's revisit that strip club again?' Frank said ‘When did you go to a strip club?’

'When Shane was still alive.'

'He let you go? This was a guys club right not those idiot Chippendales right?’

‘Yes he did, one of the guys in his regiment was getting married and you know bachelor party. I thought it would be a nice learning experience in how to keep my husband happy.' 

'Shane wasn't happy?’ Frank looked worried. 'Abby? What the hell was wrong...'

'Oh he was happy it just spiced things up for us and you got the same show he got and he got his happy ending.' I giggled. 

'Abigail, no more Irish whiskey.' I giggled again. 

'So did you Frankie.'

'Girl what I am going to do with you?'

'Oh you can be creative Frank.'

—————

So the ruse worked to our benefit, the Irish gang that owned the bar was indeed looking for that same man that followed me and had a one time hit out on Frank.

They tracked him down to make contact with him and they were able to lure him into the bar under false pretense of Frank being there.

Which he wasn't and but the gang was, much to his surprise. One hell of a fight ensued and Pilgrim met his untimely demise and solving one of Frank’s problems for him.

I got a call from Eddie later that evening and had an odd request from the gang. They might need some medical help and would I be willing to help as a favor for taking care of my stalker.

Of course I would and of course Frank would then take care of the gang after, solving his other problem.

Eddie wasn’t to please with Frank. ‘Lovely! Now I have to find another bloody bar to hang out in, that was short walk from my place, thanks mate!’ 

‘Hey, I heard there is a bar that’s looking for a new owner, ever think of running a bar?’ Frank smirked at him.

‘Interesting idea there Eddie, turn it into a proper English pub.’ I said to him and you could see the wheels turning there and he breaks out into a grin.


	24. The Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank makes a really bad assumption and Abby sets him straight for now but this only leads to more complications later.
> 
> ** Please let me know what you think I would love to hear from you, thank you for reads greatly appreciated!

On one of my day off I had gone to the gym one morning, it was early and Eddie was in rare form. I did more laughing then working out, I was just about done with one of my weight routines that I was finally able to complete. When I noticed Frank and a not so happy Frank, I gave up and came over to him.

'Hey babe.' I said as I went to kiss him on the lips and he turned his head at the last second. 

Ok then!  
  
‘What's wrong?' Frank didn't answer. 'Frank?’ I nudge him a little.

'Nothing… it's fine…are you leaving now?' He asked not looking at me just staring at the floor his hands in his pockets.

'Yeah.’ I said quietly trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Frank didn’t stay over last night and maybe something didn’t go well on his outing last night. I didn’t push he’d tell me on his own time so I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to the exit. 

‘See ya Eddie.' I yelled.

‘Bye poppet! Hey Frank didn't know you were here mate.' Eddie commented.

Frank just nods. 'Yeah just got here.' Ignoring him otherwise. 

Like what the hell Frank?

We walked to the Jeep and the whole drive home Frank was silent and didn’t so much utter as a word. That was so much not like him at all and as soon as we got in the door I confronted him on it.

'So do you want to tell me what the hell is wrong and why you won't speak to me?'

He just continued to walk to the spare room and started to get his gear he had stored there.

'Frank?' I followed him. 'Frank, please what’s wrong?'

'You looked happy with him.' He said mumbled to himself.

‘Him?' I asked not sure who he was referring to.

'Eddie, he makes you happy.'

'And you don't think you make me happy?' I asked him, still no answer from him as more of his stuff is being put in his duffle bag.

I swear I am going to punch this man l’ll get my work out then! 

He still wouldn't look at me so I moved to stand in front of him to block his way.

'I asked you a fucking question!’ I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me.

'You seemed happier with him.' He let out a sigh and seemed defeated with his statement. 

'Frank…’ I made a face of concern.

'Besides he'd be a better choice than me.' He tilts his head in consideration. 

'What are you…’

'He could take care of you.’ He cuts me off again. 

'Frank…' I can't get a word in.

'Way better then I ever could.' He frustratingly throws his stuff in a bag. 

'Frank would you shut up for a damn minute.' I growled at him. 'I am not Eddie's type!’

'What? He like blondes or something?’ He scrunched up his face in irritation.

'No he doesn't like the girls.' I gestured to myself and before I could say more he cut me off again. 

'What the fuck!’ Frank said angrily. ‘There is nothing wrong with your tits Abigail! If he doesn't like your tits and thinks you need to change them, he’s not worth your time.’

I just stood there and blinked at him, wow alright then Frank!

'So you like my tits huh?'

'Yeah their prefect.' He said as a matter of fact.

'Well Frank, he doesn’t like the girls but he likes what the boys are packing.' As I pointed his groin and now he gets it.

‘Eddie's gay.' The realization hits him.

'Yeah I was trying to get there but you wouldn't let me talk, remember when I said about Eddie drinking vodka he can’t keep his mouth shut that’s how I found out.’

‘Sorry fucked up there.’ He looked hurt, so I thought I would revisit something.

'So my tits are prefect huh?’ I rested my hands on his chest.

'Yeah, yeah they are... they fit prefect in my hands.' Frank said 'But that's not all Abigail. It's your heart, that brain of yours, those hands that saved me, that strength and courage, that stubborn determination.'

'Abigail, god knows what I did to deserve you because I don't, not for one second.'

'Don’t you think you deserve to be happy Frank?' I was close enough that gently placed my hands on his chest rubbing a soothingly.

'No.' He shakes his head, his face twisted into painful expression and that pulled at my heart.

‘You're a good man Frank Castle.' He makes another face and then I cupped his chin. ‘You're a good man to me Frank and that's all that matters. Frank, you make me happier than I thought I could be again, I am sorry I don't show it.'

'You show it, I don't make you laugh like Eddie does.' Frank said ducking his head down. 'I love to hear you laugh like that.' He whispered. 

'Well you'll need to work on that then Castle.' He wrapped his arms around me.

‘You think I could have that kiss sweetheart, I kind of missed it the last time.'

'Yeah I think I can do that.'

I wrapped my hands around his neck as he leaned down to kiss me.

Had I known in that moment what would come later, I would fought harder to make him realize that I meant every word.


	25. Laceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank as we know can be stubborn but a thoughtful gesture turns horribly and he does something that hurts Abby dearly.

I texted Frank that I was going to be really late coming home, there had been a bad accident with some people on a commuter train. He told me to call him and he'd come and pick me up. I was finally done in the ER and as I headed to my office I called him.

'Hi Doc? Ya done now?' He answered on the first ring.

'Yeah I’am.’ I said wearily.

'Ok babe, I'll see ya in a second.'

Second? Did I hear him right? 

I got to my office door swiped in and noticed a light was on at my desk, I know I turned off before I left earlier. I shake my head as soon as I close the door and see Frank laying on my couch feet up on the armrest and looking as casual as could be. 

'In a second huh?' I said. 'So how did you get my badge to get in?'

'Lincoln' He said like it was no big deal as he got up.

'Is that right?'

'Yes indeed.' He grabs my jacket and bag he already had ready. 'Anything else Doc?'

'No that should be it.'

We headed to the parking garage to my vehicle but I didn’t see his.

‘Did Curtis drop you off?' I asked him I was a little confused as to how he got here.

'No walked from my place, I thought…well it's a 10 minute drive compared to your 30 minute commute. I thought it would be better to stay at my place, shorter drive in the morning and you can sleep in, I got Ratchet and some of your clothes.' He paused and looked a little scared that I wouldn't like this idea.

'You did that for me?' I was shocked and that was so damn sweet of him!

'Yeah…we...I can drive you home instead if...’ He tried to say thinking I didn’t like the idea.

'No... no this perfect Frank thank you. I really wasn't looking forward to the drive home, this is a great idea.' I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

We drove to his place, it was the first time I had been in the building. I realized that this was the same place I had picked him up before. It was a two story old warehouse, he opened the garage door with an extra opener he had with him, I saw his truck already here. We got out of the Jeep and I just stood in awe, he had a hell of a lot of tools. 

He reminded me so much of Shane I smiled at the thought. Everything was so neat and organized, we headed upstairs Ratchet greeted us at the door. 

'Hiya boy.’ I reached down and gave him pat on the back and I noticed Frank brought some of his toys for him.

The first area was a small living room and with kitchenette, another room for his guns and gear, small bedroom and bathroom.

‘Did you eat?' Frank asked.

'Yeah I grabbed something before that call came in.’ I took my jacket and sat down to take off my sneakers. 'Want to help me get a shower?' Oh and that perked him up.

'Oh yeah, I can do that babe come on.' He pulled on my hand to help me up from the chair. We got a shower and he behaved probably because he could see how tired I was. 

We headed to bed and snuggled in together, he had one very comfortable bed and before I knew it he was waking me up.

Frank was already up and moving around I pulled the covers over me missing his warmth and covered my head with his pillow trying to hide.

'Babe up.’ He nudged me a little on the shoulder.

'No, warm and comfy. Come back in with me, please.' I begged as I reach my hand out to grab him as Frank stood near the bed holding out a cup of coffee for me but Frank and the coffee were just out of reach for me to grab. 

‘Mean’ I sat up. 'Ok I took your coffee from you one time and now you torture me for it.' I reach for the coffee and he moves again. That's it! I up now and as soon as I put foot down.

'Cold…cold floor.’ I mumbled. ’Ok I am up, coffee please.’ I pulled on his sleeve.

'Sorry' He said reluctantly, his demeanor changed.

'Teasing me about the coffee?' I asked looking at him over the rim of the cup as I took a sip.

'No about this place, I should have taken you home yesterday.' Frank said I noticed he turned distant now and withdrew from me.

'Frank, there is nothing wrong with this place.’ I said reassuringly which there wasn’t, I loved it here and everything about it, it was all Frank. 

'Yes there is, isn't as nice as your place.' He countered.

'Are you kidding me?’ It's too early for this. 

'Frank is the roof leaking? No. Wall still standing? Yes. No rats or cockroaches. It's clean. There is nothing wrong, we are safe and sound here!’

'You could have better.' Oh not this again! 

'Frank stop right now.’ I begged. 

'No. You could have better and you will.‘ He paused searching for the words to say. ’I can't be what you want, what you need.' He looked sternly at me only for a second before breaking eye contact. 

'Are you kidding me Frank!’ I looked at the clock on the nightstand, there wasn’t a lot of time so I went and got dressed. Then I grabbed my stuff and put it by the door before coming back to him.

'What I want?' I pushed him. ‘You don’t have a damn clue what I want, Frank.’ I stared him down. 

'We can't do this Abigail, you need someone better then me, I’ll just get you hurt.' He tries to say with a brief glance at my face before turning his glaze somewhere over my shoulder.

'Frank, we are going to talk about this later.' I barked at him.

‘No we are done, you need to move on Abigail.' He pushed me towards the door when he saw I wasn’t going to move standing my ground.

'What the hell started this? What because I said about the fucking floor being cold? As if I didn’t sleep in a barracks with dirt covered floors Frank!’ I yelled at him in anger pushing him hard enough to move him.

He just stands there for a second before turning and grabbing my bag heading down stairs to my Jeep and puts it in. 

'Frank?' Calling after him.

'I'll take Ratchet to your home.' He said quietly. 

'Frank, why are you being like this?' I was so confused and angry. 

It didn’t help with him not answering, just shut me off, keeping me at arms length. He opens my car door for me to get in.

'We're done.' He said coldly still not being able to make eye contact with me. 

'NO WE ARE NOT FRANK!' I yelled at him.

‘We are, this is what’s best for you Abigail.’ Still not making eye contact, damn coward! 

He shuts my door and opens the garage door, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. If I didn't leave now I would be late.

—————

At least when I got to work thankfully everything went smoothly for the day. 

I did texted him couple of times throughout the day, he didn’t answer back and that wasn't like him he always answered me. Something was very wrong. 

When I finally made it home, Ratchet was there waiting for me and with no sign of Frank. I am not sure what I was thinking I would find when I got home. 

Though it wasn’t what I expected. 

I found the key and security fob that I had given him on the counter and at that point I totally lost it. 

It was like losing Shane all over again. 

With that fatal knock on the door from the State Police telling me, my husband, the love of my life, my best friend was gone, taken from me in a blink of an eye. 

Thankfully, I had the next four days off to get myself in some kind of order. Otherwise I would be curled up in a ball on the floor like last time. 

I tried not to think about it, it was moment that was still burned into my mind, remembering the look on my Dad‘s face as he kneeled down in front of me. He had heard what happened at work and came to check on me. 

He saw that same grief he knew from losing my Mom and watching my brother lose his wife. No parent wants to loss their children let alone to have their children experience the horrible loss of their spouse or significant other. 

When I finally talked to my Dad later in the week I had put off my usual call for as long as I could. I didn’t dare say anything about this and tried to act as if nothing had happen. 

I just had my heart ripped out and broken into a million tiny pieces.


	26. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Frank’s actions towards Abby take a dramatic turn for the worse.

The next morning I knew I had to get up and out of this condo so I went and talked to Eddie.

'Hello poppet! What's with the long face.' He frowned at my appearance.

'Frank.' I said.

'Is he ok?' He asked as he came closer to me.

'If I see him again he won't be.' I said. 'He told yesterday morning that I needed to move on and find someone else, someone better then him.’

‘That he couldn't give what I wanted and needed.' I shook my head at the stupidity of it really. 

'That stubborn son of a bitch didn't realize when he was saying this to me that I was fucking looking at him, right at him!’

‘That he was what I wanted, all I need! Bastard!' I said as I sat down in a huff.

‘He’ll come around, there is no way that man will stop caring for you.’ Eddie said reassuringly.

‘Don’t count on it, that man is beyond stubborn, he has made up his mind and we are done in his opinion.’ 

Eddie told me he would keep an eye out for Frank, who just happened to show up two days later at the gym. 

Eddie played the older brother figure and ripped into Frank for what he did. Frank was trying to hint around for information on me so I guess he wasn’t completely over me.

‘If ya bloody wanted to know how she's doing maybe you should stop by and see her yourself mate. I am not telling you!’ He barked at him.

It didn’t end there either I also paid a visit to Curtis and told him what happened. So when Frank finally came around to speak with Curtis, he got the 3rd degree from him too.

At one point I even went back to his safe house after work and I saw absolutely no sign him. He didn't vacate the place just wasn't using it. 

I caught sight of him following me around town in Jersey a couple of times. This has been going on about 3 and half weeks now with this disappearing act of his. He was making it hard for me to track him down so I could finally confront him.

—————

I was on my way home after work, it was late and we had been having bad weather this spring with heavy downpours. I came upon an auto accident, a driver ran into the back of tractor trailer. 

I called 911 for ambulance and police were on their way, I got out of my Jeep and started working on the driver. A State Police officer arrived and was helping me with the patient. We were distracted with his care that we didn't see a car coming towards us. 

—————

There was something, something that hit me that shredded the warmth I had once felt. 

But I can't remember why?

I hear the sounds of tires on wet pavement swooshing by and sirens off in the distance. 

I should be getting ready for that, that siren meant someone needed help.

I open my eyes and there it is was again that drop after drop. Rain, yes rain. When did that start? I don’t remember the rain. 

It was pounding down, the sky above was pitch black, silver cascade of water as it fell. The stinging icy cold drops kept falling. I involuntary shivered, why was I so cold?

Sirens were closer now.

I remember a police officer, yes there was a police officer, we were helping an accident victim. 

He turned sharply to his right as he stood next to me and utter one word in a tone of absolute horror.

‘NO!’

How can one word have so much weight and meaning?

I felt his whole weight hit me, the hood of the crumped car went by me or was me going over it. Then there was that sudden impact with the wet concrete and I rolled a couple of times. My left leg bent under me, I was laying on something sharp on my right side. No, something was broken.

Now the pain flared up and every nerve in my body screamed out.

—————

There was that piercing rain again, why did I not feel it before until now. It hit like daggers, sharp and penetrating. The cold seeped in taking hold, I remember being warm once with...Frank.

Yes Frank, snug in his bed listening to the sound of his heart beat but now I only hear the rain pounding not his heart. Not feeling his strong arms around me.

Something wormed its way in my mind. That won't happen again. I'll never hear his heart beat again, just like Shane gone forever. I'll never feel his warm touch again.

Why is it so cold?

—————

He stopped at this rundown diner for coffee it wasn't to far from Abby's place, he kept an eye on her, he couldn’t stop himself. He told her to move on and she didn't and neither did he. 

Hell, he watched her turn down a guy at the coffee shop that she goes to every morning on her break that was near the hospital. The guy finally worked up the nerve to say something and she turned him down. She even said she was waiting for someone. 

Him. Who the hell else would she be waiting for?

He couldn't go back to that safe house with the bed still unmade from when they slept in it after argument. Argument he should have never started. He couldn't sleep in it, it would smell like her.

The news came on about a car accident with a local doctor from Metro General and State Police officer being injured while they were assisting the accident victim. He looked up at the TV as the reporter showed the scene.

He stopped, he recognized a vehicle that was on the scene: Abigail's Jeep. 

It wasn't involved in the accident, she was that local doctor that was injured. His heart literally stopped, it like someone reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. Oh that pain!

No! Please not her, not his beautiful Abigail, not her too!

He gets up and throws money on the table and got the hell out of the diner. 

Shit who would he call? Eddie first to go get Ratchet then Curtis. He called Eddie as he drove, police scanner on in the background.

'Look Frank I am not...' Eddie started as soon as he answered the phone.

'Abigail was involved in an accident, did you see the news? The doctor and cop on I-78, her Jeep was there Eddie.’

'Oh, bloody hell no!' Eddie said in horror.

'I am on my way to the hospital.’

‘One of the ladies that comes to the gym works with the State Police, I'll call her to what the procedure would be to get her vehicle and I'll take care of Ratchet.'

'Alright I'll let know what I find out.’ Frank said.

‘Thanks mate.'

Curtis was next. 'Frank, I take it you saw the news?'

'Yeah, the scanners says they are taking her to Metro-General I am on my way there now.'

'I'll meet you there, what about her dog?’ Curtis asked.

'Eddie is getting him.'

—————

Frank met up with Curtis and they headed to the hospital to find Lincoln. They were in luck and found him as he headed back to his office. Lincoln took one look at Frank and pulled them both in his office and closed the door.

'I called her Dad, he's on his way.' Lincoln said.

'Is...is she...' Frank couldn’t get the words out they just stuck in his throat unable to ask that dreaded question.

'She’s in critical condition from what Deidra said, Dr Harris is overseeing her care. He’s one of the best trauma docs next to Abby. The orthopedic surgeon Dr Clayton came in to assist as well. He was vacation and when he heard about the accident he came in to assist.’

‘From what I understand from Deidra, that there was damage done to her left leg not sure how bad it is. She has a head injury, broken ribs, too early to say what all else is wrong.’

Frank hung his head.

'Any word on the officer?’ Curtis asked. 

'He's in worse shape took most of the hit from the impact of the car. From what the first responders say apparently it was a young girl early twenties, who was drunk and high. Going too fast for conditions hydroplane and hit them as they helped the accident victim.‘ He paused before remembering something and turned back to Frank.

‘Do you still have that badge to get in her office?'

‘Yeah…I do.’ Frank said quietly.

‘You two can stay there for now and once we hear more Deidra or I will let you know. She can take you up to the floor once they are done.’ All Frank could do is nod.

Three agonizing hours later they finally got her stable. Deidra finally came taking them up to the critical care unit via the staff elevator. 

Deidra didn't say anything at first she just handed Frank Abby’s dog tags with Shane’s ring thankfully still on it. Frank just stood there staring down at them in the palm of his hand, he clinched his hand tightly around the tags. 

The metal digging into his palm trying to feel something other then the pain in his heart. Frank finally puts her dog tags around his neck placing them safely under his shirt.

‘Deidra…Abby?' Frank started to say his voice breaking.

‘She’s ok…we can't get her blood pressure down for some reason.'

'How bad is her head injury and leg?' Frank asked.

'She had the best Ortho Doc on that surgery…there…he had…' She stuttered.

'Deidra, did Abigail lose her leg?' Frank asked.

'No...no I am sorry… this is just…I almost lost my best friend tonight. I never thought I'd be taking care of her. She’d be so proud of me I did a good job on that IV line.’ Tears forming in her eyes threatening to spill over.

‘No, she didn't lose her leg, there is ligament damage that he had to fix, no damage to her ACL. Which is good that would be a nightmare to recover from.’

‘Her leg will be fine, she has a concussion and we are watching the swelling, so far it’s staying down. She’s got four cracked ribs to her right side. A lot of scrapes and internal bruising…she'll be ok…We’re just not sure why her blood pressure won't come down.’

They had her in a private room much to Frank's relief. Curtis saw Dahlia, who worked as a social worker at the hospital and he went over to talk to her. This allowed Frank to have some privacy with Abby.

Deidra opened the door for him and they went in. Deidra fussed around cleaning Abby up a little more and trying to make her more comfortable. 

Frank picked up Abby’s right hand between both of his. Her hand was ice cold there was no reaction to his touch, no subtle grip of his hand that she would do when she was asleep in the middle of the night as he’d reach out for her hand in bed. 

He almost broke down with that alone, he began rubbing her hand with his trying to warm it up.

‘I have to get back downstairs, Dr. Harris will be up in a bit.' Deidra said quietly.

'Thank you for everything you did for her Deidra.’ Frank said pulling a chair closer and she nodded solemnly and turned to leave. 

As soon as the door closed Frank had tears streaming down his face, all of his grief that he had buried so deep just poured out from the last 4 years.

'Please…please Abigail! I am so sorry…so damn sorry. Please sweetheart you got fight…I am…sorry I fucked up but I need you here baby girl, please.’ Frank stood up and kissed her forehead.

He pulled the blanket back moving the hospital gown away, he committed to memory every single one of her wounds, scrapes and bruises. If that drunk drug addicted bitch didn't die in the crash he'd fucking hunt her down and kill her.

He looked up at the monitor at her blood pressure, shit that was fucking high and her pulse was never high. She had a runner's pulse always around 50, he would lay there at night and hold her wrist feeling her pulse, a steady reminder that she was there. 

He tucked her back in and sat down and picked up her hand again refusing to let go.

Dr. Harris finally came up to her floor at the same time her Dad and brother Gabe arrived.

Alex went straight to Frank before even looking at his daughter and spoke to him. 'It will be alright son, Abby will be fine.’ Dad said as he put his hand on Frank‘s shoulder. 'She's got the best care here, her staff and coworkers won't let anything happen, you know she’s a fighter.'

Frank knew that Alex was just trying to be reassuring and supportive knowing his history. But those words didn’t help and that voice in the back of his head that he couldn’t shut up just nagged him. Telling him that she wasn’t going to make it and pull through and he’d lose her too just like everyone else he touched.


	27. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Abby thinks she’s truly alone a voice she never expected to hear calls her.

I remember rain, icy cold, pounding but now I am warm and somewhat comfortable, dull pain that throbbed, why? 

Why was there pain?

I remember being somewhere safe and warm, protected. I remember feeling rough but gentle fingertips caressing me. 

Whispered words of love that he could never say out loud for fear it would be ripped away from him again.

Frank

That strong, determined, stubborn but broken man.

I remember my Frank, but he's gone and a little voice telling me. You won't feel that way again. You can't have him, you can’t feel his touch anymore. 

Pain seeped in again but this time it was my heart that hurt not my broken body, pulling me down again somewhere cold again.

I hear something buzzing, a white noise got louder, I focused on it because it wouldn’t stop and it got clearer, a voice.

'Abs...' I heard voice off in the distance.

'Abs... I know you can hear me gorgeous.' Oh I know that voice!

'Shane?' I whispered.

'There's my girl.' I see his hand and grab it holding on like its my life line and he comes in to focus now. 

'Hiya gorgeous, I need you to listen to me. Ok.’ I see his face and his eyes I love so much. There is a someone stand behind him I couldn’t see clearly, a woman smiling gently at me, my Mom. Why, why doesn’t she come closer?

‘You need to wake up Abs, wake up.’ Shane urged me.

'No, you're here, why...why can't I stay with you?’ I begged him pulling at his hand trying to pull him closer to me. 

'Frank needs you now you need to go back to Frank, ok Abigail.’

'Frank.' My attention was focused on that name.

'Yes, gorgeous Frank, he needs your help. I am glad he's looking out for you. Now you must wake up. I love you gorgeous, I will always love you Abigail, now wake up please.'

Things fade again becoming distorted but I heard another voice somewhere.

‘Wake up…Abby please you have to wake up.' This voice was begging, full of emotion, that rough voice losing that hardened self-control. 

Warm rough fingers gently caressed my face, oh I remember, I remember those hands. 

'Come on sweetheart, you gotta wake up now.' That voice, Frank, oh Frank! I gripped the hand that was holding with my right hand. 'That's it, come on girl.' I squeezed his hand again.

There was another voice. 'Whatever you're doing Pete, keep doing it.' Jasper said, why was he here? I hear machines faintly beeping. 'Her BP is dropping, it's where it should be now.'

'Come on Abigail, come back to me baby.' Frank said and then it was quiet again.  
  
—————

When I came to again, that faint beeping was there again, I felt the BP cuff inflate. Now I know I am laying in a hospital bed, in my own hospital.

I felt a rough warm hand holding my right hand again, thumb rubbing the skin on the back of my hand.

My Dad. Oh no not what he needed especially after what happened with Mom. 

I slowly opened my eyes, yes this was my own hospital and the irony of this, a trauma doctor being taken care of by her own team. But I am glad it was my team they’re the best at what they do and I couldn’t be anymore prouder of them.

I looked to the clock that was above the patient information board: 7:53 pm. The person holding my hand shifted a little and I turned to look at not my Dad but Frank, my Frank!

My heart started pounding in my chest at the sight of him and that increased heart rate made the monitor beep a warning and he looked at it, concern was written on his tired face, he had grown that damn beard out again. One I loved but hated only because it showed his age with that little bit of gray coming in.

I squeezed his hand to get his attention and his head snapped to me so fast. I saw so much in his expression in that moment: sadness, uncontrollable pain and heartbreak. I watched as he relaxed some of that tension in his body and it slowly drained away.

'You're... you're awake.' He stammered in his rough unused voice.

'Frank.' I pulled my hand out of his, he lets go fast I thinking I didn't want him touching me after what had happened between the two of us. He was close enough that I reached up to caress his tired face and I put my hand on his cheek and I felt him lean into my touch.

'Frankie, my Frankie.’ I whispered and I watched as a little smile forms on his face, his eyes brightened up at my comment. My brain kicked in and I made a face. ‘That police officer... that was there with me...'

'He's ok, he'll be ok, he got busted up worse then you, but he’ll be fine.'

I could see tears forming in his eyes, he was fighting so hard not to lose it, that strong stubborn man. 

‘Do... do you need anything…are you in pain?' He asked.

'I am ok for now, why can't I move my leg?’ I tried to look around.

'There was damage to your ligaments and Dr. Clayton took care of it, they didn’t want you moving around in your sleep. They were going to take the brace off once you woke up.'

'My Dad?' I whispered.

'He's here along with your brother, they just went to get something to eat.' Frank paused.

'I am so sorry Abigail, please forgive me. I…I understand if you can’t...’ Frank’s voice was full of emotion and I watched as tears started to falling down his face and I move my fingers to wipe them away. 

'Frank there is nothing to forgive.’

He shook his head. 'It must be that concussion of yours, I did something very wrong to you and I need to work to get back in to your good graces. I have a lot of work to do before you can trust me again.'

'Frank, I trust you, I trust you with my life. Now please come over here and lay down with me I want you to hold me please.’ 

He gets up moving to the other side of the bed and shifts me a little and lays down beside me. He carefully wraps his arms around me, being extra careful of my side.

‘I am not hurting you am I Abby?'

‘No, I’am ok. I missed you Frankie. Don’t do that again, you hear me?' I rubbed my cheek into his chest, heart beat, oh that heart. 

'Yes Ma’am.’ He said as he leaned down and kissed my forehead and I drifted off to sleep again.

—————

A little later my Dad and Gabe came back in.

'She finally woke up.' Frank said quietly trying not to wake me as he slowly moved out of the bed.

'Comfy…don't move.' I mumbled into Frank’s chest and Gabe chuckled.

‘Yeah she'll be fine.' Dad said to Frank and I opened my eyes focusing on Dad. 'Hey Abigail.'

'Dad.'

'Are you feeling alright, do you need anything for the pain sweetheart?’

'Ah yeah it's kind of creeping back in now and I am kind of hungry.' I said.

Gabe snorted and turned to Frank. 'I told you, she'll be just fine if she's asking for food, she's good.' Frank reached for the call button and a nurse answered.

'Abby's awake and needs something for the pain.'

'Good Lord she's awake! We'll be right there!' The woman said and about two seconds later Bridget and Dr. Katie Lamont, my Medical Director come in.

‘We are so glad to see you awake Abby, you had us worried.’ Katie said.

'Sorry, I didn’t mean to make everyone worry.' 

'Do you need us to leave?’ Dad asked.

‘No, not unless she wants you to.' Katie replied and Bridget handed me a pain pill and Katie checked over my vital and did a concussion check.

'Do you think I could try something to eat and I am starved. Don’t even try beef broth and crackers.'

—————

I was well enough a day later at least to get out of bed to sit in a chair for an hour that Frank and a nurse‘s aide help me move to. 

Later that evening I sweet talked Frank into helping me take a shower with a little bit of a fight but after which I felt a 100 % better along with sweats from home he brought in which I swear were his.

Once Frank got me back in bed, my Dad headed down to visit Lincoln and I was finally able to talk to Frank on our own.

‘Are you staying back at my place now?' I raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Yes Ma'am, Eddie brought Ratchet back he was taking care of him for you and Ratchet’s missing you like crazy he’s not sure what’s going on.'

'You know you and I are going back to your place, we have a lot of making up to do there Frank.'

'Abs?' He looked confused. 

'I loved sleeping in your bed when I first starting coming out of my coma I thought I was still there warm and safe.‘ 

‘Then I remembered the rain and how cold it was, I didn't feel it the whole time I was working on that accident victim until I was on the ground. All the warmth was ripped right out of me and I don't want to feel that cold again.' I shivered uncontrollably thinking about it again.

'I'll never let you feel that way again sweetheart, never. Yeah we can go back, I couldn't go after what happened. I couldn't touch that bed it remembered me of you and what I did wrong that day.’ Frank paused. 

‘We can spend as much time as you want in my bed gorgeous.' Frank said I just looked at him, blinking a couple of times. 

Did I hear him right?

'What did you just say?' I asked him to repeat himself and he smirked.

'I said you can spend as much time in my bed as you want.’

'No, the last word you said.' I asked.

'Gorgeous.’ Frank got an odd look of concern on his face. 

'Shane... Shane always called me that.' I looked down at my hands, I couldn’t believe he said that word and I had that experience when I was in coma with Shane. 

'Shit sorry…I won't do it...' Frank said holding up his hand I could see he was getting worked up a little thinking I would be offended by it.

'No...no I love how you say it. It's...I forgot he use to call me that. But I love how you say it, the way your eyes light up. Don't stop Frankie.’ I reassured him reaching out for him. 

Frank nodded as he takes my hand. 'Yes Ma'am.’

—————

The next day I woke up to find a big stuffed dog that looked like Ratchet laying next to me in bed, courtesy of Frank. 

Later that evening after everyone left I grabbed my crutches and worked my way down the hall. My Dad told me he was keeping an eye on the officer that was involved in the accident, his name was Ben and he was a couple of rooms down from mine. 

I went to visit him, I tried to sneak down the hall but hell their crutches and there is no sneaking with them. After the stuffed dog showed up I had a feeling Frank came in over night to check on me, so I had to kind of hurry.

I got to the officer's room, his wife was with him and he was awake.

’I am glad to see you're awake, my Dad's been giving me updates on you but I thought I'd come down the hall to see you. How are you doing?' I asked him.

'Ah I am ok, should you even be up?' Ben asked looking surprised to see me up.

'Probably not and not this far from home but hopefully I don't get caught sneaking out of the house.’ We both laughed. 

'I am doing ok just a broken leg and shoulder damage and dealing with some concussion issues now.' I looked over his vitals, they looked good but his blood pressure was a little high and oxygen level was little too low for my liking.

‘Still can't stop helping people.' As Ben noticed me looking at his vitals.

'Kind of in my blood.' I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

'When can you go home?' Ben’s wife asked.

'Hopefully tomorrow, just waiting on lab results.’ No sooner as I said that I heard someone behind me clear his throat.

Frank

'Busted’ I said and Ben started to laugh.

'Babe what are you doing up?' Frank said running a hand over his beard which I noticed he did when he was frustrated. 

'Just making my rounds and visiting a patient.' I said cutely at him.

'I can see that, you should have asked I would have helped you.’ Frank replied.

'You know me, kind of stubborn.'

'Understatement.' Frank rolled his eyes at me and shakes his head.

'Ok I better be going, I think I am under house arrest now.' Ben laughed. 

‘I am glad to see you're ok Abby, you better get a GPS tracker for her Pete.' Ben said to him.

‘Boy you’re not kidding there.’ Frank shakes his head as he looked towards me. 

'Hey now, ok let's go Mister.’ He helps me back to the room and into bed.

'Ask next time sweetheart, I don't want you to hurt yourself.' Frank leaned down to look me in the eyes bumping his forehead with mine. 

'I know I am sorry... I just needed to see him, it makes me feel better.'

'I understand the feeling.’ He pulled the blanket up and I grabbed my stuffed Ratchet that I now called him and snuggled in to sleep.

‘Sleep baby girl, no hall roaming, you’re the patient not the doctor now.' He kissed my forehead and then lips. 

'Mhh ok.' I mumbled as I drifted off.


	28. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby speaks with her Dad about her experience and he offers some advice but does she take it and look.

Lab work came back good and I was home free.

We got home without too much trouble and when we got in the condo Ratchet was waiting for me. I sat down on the chair inside the doorway and he came over checking me over knowing something was wrong with his human and did not like it. I sat there for a good 10 minutes before he let me move.

Frank and Dad were putting stuff away when I hobbled to the living room to sit on the couch.

'Coffee Abs.' Frank asked from the kitchen. 

'YES! Please!’

He brought the cup over along with an ice bag for my knee. Ratchet jumped up next to me on the couch and put his head on my lap.

Dad put my stuffed Ratchet at the other end of the couch and unstuffed Ratchet eyed it up wearily. Like who’s the new guy.

'Don't even think about de-braining that one Mister.’ I said as I rubbed his ears. 

His is famous for ripping the heads off or stuffing out of his toys particularly at the brain area, he gave me a huff and a look like. Yeah I’ll be chewing on him later.

—————

Later in the day Frank ran to the market for a couple of things. Dad and I were sitting out on the baloney. I just took a pain pill and was half out of it, I just blurted out.

'I saw Shane.' I watched my Dad's eyes get really big and he looked concerned.

'I looked at my chart I didn't flat line…so I am not sure why I saw him..but he was there and talking to me…’ 

‘He told me…he told me to wake up that Frank needed me here…I saw someone standing behind him…’ I just kept rambling along half out of it at this point. 

‘At first I thought it was Mom…but the more I think about it that wasn't…Mom.’

‘I think it was Maria, Frank's wife…I don't know what she looks like…but if I saw her I would know if it was her…’

Dad finally spoke up, 'He has a picture of her and the kids in his wallet. I saw it when we grabbed something at the cafe at the hospital. When he comes back and heads to the shower look at his wallet then.'

'Dad!' I was shocked that he suggested it.

'What's it going to hurt Abby? At least you'd know and I think that would be right if you saw her with Shane and with him wanting you to help Frank.’

—————

Later that evening Frank headed to the shower and I did what my Dad said. He put his wallet on the dresser and Dad had taken Ratchet for a walk before bed.

I hobbled over the dresser and slowly opened his wallet, feeling like absolute criminal and I had no right to be looking. 

There it was, a folded up picture, so worn with opened and closed I looked at the bathroom door before unfolding the picture.

There was this woman staring right back at me in the picture, beautiful brunette with a happy smile next to her was Lisa and Frankie Jr. I heard the shower stop off and I quickly folded it up and put it back. I also noticed when I closed the wallet that he had a necklace and his wedding band in the one compartment. 

I wondered what had happened to it, he stopped wearing it awhile ago. I put everything back and headed out to baloney to sit by myself. 

I heard Dad come back and told me he was going to packing his stuff up to head back home and Frank finally came out of the bedroom.

‘You ok baby girl?' His hand touched my shoulder when he found me on the balcony by myself.

'Yeah I’am ok.' I look up and saw he had his shirt off and was about to put it on. He sat down next to me. I couldn’t stop myself as I ran my hand across his chest, resting above his heart. He took a deep breath closing his eyes for a second enjoying the feeling of my hand as he wrapped his fingers gently around my wrist.

At some point in the ER my dog tags and Shane’s ring were taken off of me.

‘You stopped wearing your necklace.' I said quietly.

'I thought it was time... I have your dog tags and Shane’s ring. I can get them if want them now.'

'No I think it's time too. Thank you for keeping it safe for me.' He nods and I pick up his hand and held it, I tried so hard not to cry.

That woman standing behind Shane was Maria.


	29. Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is trying his best to help Abby in her recovery and he finds out that he really loves her on pain meds. Boy does she get a little smutty. ;)

Frank was being quite cuddly and we were currently snuggled together on the couch. I was waiting for the pain pills to kick in and he was doing his best to make me comfortable.

He nuzzled my neck placing little kisses here or there. He still had his beard and wasn't planning on shaving it off until he was sure I could go to the doctor appointments without him. The pill kicked in slowly, I giggled a little at something.

‘What's so funny baby girl?' He said as he kissed a spot behind my left ear where I cracked it off the concrete highway.

‘Your beard tickles.' Frank chuckles.

‘Oh yeah?' He raised an eyebrow.

I nod slowly and I brought my hand up to touch him and palmed his cheek and slowly started stroking his bearded cheek.

'So soft.’ He snorted and I felt him take a deep breath. ‘You like?' I kept petting.

Frank pulled back to look at Abby more.

'I don't like it.' He said and she stopped suddenly, a look of hurt crossed her face, he watched her pupils. 

'I love it Abs, keep petting.’ He leaned closer and rubbed his forehead against hers.

‘Frankie…’ She huffed. ‘You’re my guard dog...no that's not right...’ Frank watched her as she paused, he could see her pupils and her eyes glazed over when that pain pill really kicked in, he wondered where she disappeared to in that head of hers.

He would have never said, he never had anyone touch him like that and he found it surprising intimate and even sensual. It was cute once she figured out what she was searching for, her pupils got really big.

'Wolf...my pet wolf.' She whispered as she petted him and bite her lower lip nervously like he would be offended by it.

‘You know I think you're right there sweetheart.’ She smiled and that made him melt, shit he was such a sap for her. ‘You’re domesticated wolf.' She giggled.

'You're cute on pain meds babe.' He bump his forehead to hers, watching her eyes and her pupils widen again.

‘What are you thinking about Abs?’

‘I just wanted to say Good Boy Frankie.' She patted the top of his head now and he just lost it throwing his head back for a deep laugh.

‘I wanted to say that to you that night when I made you lean over the counter but I thought I was pushing it already.’ Now he's really rolling with laughter.

Oh now he saw something, a little bit of mischief in her eyes.

'Abs?' As she still petted his cheek.

‘Just wondering.' She said slowly.

‘Wondering what?' Frank had a quizzically look on his face.

'Well you never went down on me with a beard before and I bet that would feel really awesome on my inner thighs and somewhere else.’

'Abigail!’ 

'What?’ She blinked at him looked truly innocent, like she didn’t know what she just did, damn those pills. 'Just stating the truth Frankie.' 

'I am really liking you on pain pill meds Abs.' He said as she snuggled into him more leaning her head back as she absently petted him. Yeah he was her wolf and she domesticated him alright.

‘Why's that Frankie?" Her lazily glaze took him in.

‘You're relaxed. Even when you drink you don’t let go like this. You don't have a filter now.’

'Hmm, it's hard to think right now and where my brain goes...I am not so sure.’ She traits off.

'I like where you brain goes baby girl.’

‘I wish you go down on me Frank...’

'Abs, we can't not when you're like this.’ He pulled back to look at her.

'But I am fine now, we can now.'

'No that's the pain meds talking now.' As much as he wanted to she was in no condition for this. 

'Frankie please.' She begged ‘No sex just your mouth on my puss...’ He put his finger to stop her from continuing.

‘Yeah no filter.' He smiled gently at her. 

‘Can’t tell me you don’t want to do, that's your favorite part.'

'Abigail!' He warned.

'Frankie.’ She said he could feel her body relax even more, her eyes blinked slowly and he watched her drift off to sleep.

‘I'd give anything right now sweetheart to take you to our bed and make up for everything I have done wrong. I am one lucky son of a bitch to have you Abigail.’ He felt her hand clenched his shirt a little. 

He let her go for about 15 minutes before he carefully picked her up and carried her to bed. Only to leave her side to get an ice pack for her knee. Frank watch as Ratchet laid next to his Mom, head on her hip every once in a while his little eyes would look at her.

‘She'll be alright boy, don't worry and you’ll get to spend as much time as you want with her now that she's off.' Ratchet's tail happily thumped on the bed.


	30. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Abby have some built up tension and they provide each other some will needed relief.

Frank had just came out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. He's only has a towel on and it slung low around his hips.

He busy running a small towel thru his damp hair and I am just mesmerized by the sight of his biceps moving and the well defined torso. I mean who the hell as not just a 6 pack but a twelve pack, oh damn little side muscles. 

Frank that’s who!

My eyes follow a few drops of water down the side of his abdomen.

'Eyes up here, Doc.’ Damn he caught me, my eyes snapped up to his dark brown eyes with a hint of amusement to them.

'I wish I had you for a model for my anatomy and physiology class.’ I told him. 

'Abby’ He ducked his head down in embarrassment as I ran my fingers down his sternum over his abdomen to the edge of the towel.

'Thou I am sure I wouldn't have gotten any work done with you around.’

'Abigail.’ He warned 'Did you take your pain pill?'

'Are you changing the subject, Frank?’ He takes my hand away from the towel and I pout a little. 

'Art of deflection sweetheart. If you just took your pill, you'll be a little loopy in a bit if you’re not already and I want my girl conscious when I take ya.’

'I'll remember that next time.' I nod to him. 

'No! Not even when you're in this much pain.' Frank said sternly. 

'Frank come on.’

'No Abigail.’ He turned grabbed his jeans and long gray sleeve t-shirt and put them on as I hobbled out to the couch with the crutches. He came out a couple of seconds later and sat next to me.

‘Come on lay down.' He put his left foot up on the coffee table and slouched down on the couch, legs spread a little he pats his stomach. 'Come on rest your head here sweetheart.’  
I did what I was told and he dropped his right arm across my chest under my chin. His fingers snaked under the edge of my shirt and caressed my skin of my shoulder.

'Baby girl don't be mad ok.' He took his left hand to my top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

'I’am not mad.' I mumbled. 

'Bullshit.' Frank fired back at me. 

'I am not mad just frustrated.’ I ran my hand along his arm. 'I just missed you so much and I want to touch you.'

'Abigail I know sweetheart and that shits all on me, I'd give anything to take to our bed right now but not when ya hurting or half out of it.'

'Frank there are other positions.’

'No Abigail!' He said firmly, I let out a huff and the pain pill kicked in and it started to really relax me. 

He must not have liked the look on my face and I noticed Frank getting a little agitated. 

‘Alright' My eyes darted up to face. 'But we are doing this my way girl.'

'Frank?' I tilted my head at him more.

His right hand never leaving me for a second as he moved it down my chest squeezing my breast under my shirt before removing his hand and heading down my stomach and resting on my lower abdomen. He pulls my shirt up and he goes under the band of my lounge pants.

His hand stopped suddenly.

'Fucking tease.' He said huskily. 

I smirked at him. 'I thought I'd make it easy for you Frankie.'

He pulls me up more with his left hand as his other hand moves lower and I spread my legs more for him, Frank runs his middle finger between my slick folds.

'Playing with fire Abigail, wet already for me.' He smirked down at me.

'It doesn't take much when you're around Frank. You can just look at me and that damn voice of yours and I am dripping.’

'Shit girl.' He shakes his head.

Oh he knows how to torture me because he is going as slow as possible and it light and feathery, ghosting over my clit in gentle circles, no pressure at all and I let out a huff of annoyance.

He applies a little pressure and stops and restarts he's using his index finger now too. Pushing a little harder and moving in a tighter circles and slows to a snails pace.

'Fucking edger.' I mumbled.

'I told you I was doing this my way.' He had this wicked look on his face and he was enjoying this moment of torture. 

'What do you want me to beg for it Frankie? Is this my punishment you’re giving me, going to keep me on edge all night again?'

'Fire girl, you're playing, forewarned.' As he stopped all together.

'Frank’ I whine trying to wiggle down to get some friction from his fingers that he refuses to move but his left hand is holding me firmly in place.

'Oh sorry what was I doing again?' He teased acting all forgetful. 

‘Finger fucking me!’ I glared up at him.

'Needy.'

'Tease!’ I said as he pushed hard on my clit not moving just pressure.

'Frankie please’

He starts moving again in teasing circles ever so often moving down teasing my center.

'Oh you...wait...when I get my...' Frank darted a finger in my core.

'What was that again?' He asked eyebrow raised in question.

'My hands...when I get my hands on you next time you are in for it.’ I threatened him.

'I am just taking care of my girl.’ Frank replied sweetly.  
  
‘Torturing your girl more like it.'

'Never baby girl, you know I always take care of you.' He cooed at me.

I was about to say something when he cuts me off by shoving his two large fingers into me. I closed my eyes and bite at the bottom of my lip. His thumb rubbed again my clit in time with his thrusts of his fingers. He moves his left hand under my shirt to play with my nipple on my breast, he got a little rougher with the thrusts.

'Frank...right there...harder...' He pulls out and harshly rubs on my clit.

'Let go Abs I got ya, let it take you.'

My mouth dropped open and let out a moan as he took his fingers back to my core and shoved 3 fingers in up to his knuckles, the left hand rubbed my clit.

‘Frank...don’t stop… close.' I am begging now.

He leans down 'Come for me, I want you to come on my fingers, girl.'

I let out a high pitched mew as I look up into his eyes, his pupils blown with lust and he's breathing as hard as me.

'Come on!’ He growled.

That freight train of an orgasm finally hit and I cry out his name, my body went ridged as he continued to rub in tight harsh circles sending aftershocks I finally come down from my high. 

Frank takes his fingers and brings to his mouth and licks them clean. ‘So fuck sweet.’ 

I took my hand and raked it through his hair, down his neck over and over again. Calming him down, he finally peeks an eye at me.

'You ok, I wasn't to rough...'

'Prefect.’ I moved to slowly sit up.

'Let me help you.’ My hands goes to his jeans to his obvious erection.

'It's alright, I am fine.' Frank said trying to move my hands as I unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans and I pulled his very hard cock out out of the confines of his pants.

'Abs I'll take care of it, ok.'

'No returning favor.' I told him.

'Abs no.' He stilled my stroking hand.

'Fine but I am watching.' I licked my lips grinning at him wickedly. 'Get stroking.'

'Nasty girl.' He smirks at me. 

'Yours.’

Frank started stroking himself it was almost lazily at first, I looked at him eyebrow raised.

'Sure you don't want help there?' I asked, he shakes his head and glares at me. He picked up his thrusts of his hand over his cock, I moved closer to him resting my chin on his shoulder, hand resting on his chest.

'Not the same as me doing that for you.' I ran my hand under his shirt, his skin was on fire.

‘I know you like it when I take my finger tip and trace those veins on side of your cock, oh so lightly just barely touching.’ He groans and closes his eyes as he still pumps away, he's breathing fast and haggard.

‘Or when I run my tongue over the tip of cock right at the slit and do that little swirl that makes your hips jerk a little.’

'Abs’ He breathed out. 

‘Or how about when I suck on your balls.'

'Fuck hell girl that mouth of yours.' He groaned.

'You know what I want to do with that mouth of mine. Cum for me Frankie.' I nipped at his ear. He's getting sloppy and his grip is a little rougher.

'You must be so close right about now, I always loved how you just throb in my hand. Though I am not sure why you licked your fingers clean you could have use that to help.’

‘Abs.’ He whispered. 

‘Your hand is not the same as my pussy strangling your cock.’

'Fuck Abigail.' There was a bit of warning in his voice, he bite his lower lip again head tipped back eyes shut.

I moved away from him and on to the floor and before he knew it or could do anything, my hand replaced his and I kitten licked the slit of his cock and he lose all self control and jerks in my hand. Frank climaxes hard without a warning and I am there for every drop of it.

'Fuck... hell girl...' He slumps further into the couch, runs his other hand across his face. I just watch him and he finally looks down at me.

'Floor...off the floor!’ He growls at me.

'I'm fine.' I giggled as he helped me move off the floor.

'Yeah that’s the fucking pain pill talking, I can see your eyes are glassy.' He gently maneuvers me back on the couch.

'Girl, what am I going to do with you?' He pulls me into his lap, I nuzzled my face into his neck and he let out a huff.

‘You can't tell me you didn't need that.' I said in a gentle tone I moved my arm around the back of his neck fingers carding through his hair tugging every so often.

‘Yeah I did.' He said kissing me.

'Damn girl, you have a filthy mouth when you’re on pain meds.' 

'Just making sure you're taken care of Frankie.'

'Yeah Abigail, you do a very good job of that. Ya got me there with the part about your tongue and that swirl part. Shit that does it every time.’ He was absolutely relaxed I didn't feel an ounce of tension in his body.

'Are you sure you're ok? You didn't hurt anything.’ He asked quietly. 

'I am fine Frank, I know when I am pushing my limits.’ He snorted.

'Right sure you do.’


	31. Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Abby spend some quality time together and have an interesting discussion about each other kinks. Frank gets to hear that laugh of Abby‘s that he loves so much.
> 
> ** Comments are welcome, let me know what you think. :-)

Frank stayed with me 24/7 never leaving my side for a minute, I am sure as hell was not complaining a bit about it. About two weeks in I got a little stir crazy and finally off the heavy pain meds except for over night.

'Frankie.’ I said from the corner of the living room where I was working on something for Frank on my loom. I told him it was for my Dad but it was a nice heavy blanket for his place. It would be something for him to have to help him maybe sleep better when I am not there to help with his nightmares. 

I know wishful thinking but I am trying here. 

‘Yeah baby girl.' As he sat at the couch reading, damn that man was such a book worm.

‘Can we go somewhere, kind of getting a little stir crazy and want to go outside. Maybe we can take doofus to the park.'

Ratchet perked up when he heard the word park, looking to me and then Frank tail wagging. Like yes humans park, please!

'Oh I think we can do that babe, maybe we can go see your Aunt and Uncle for dinner.' Frank added.

'Done, let's go Mister.'

'Crutches babe.' As he sees me stand up balancing against the loom.

'Yes Sir.' I acknowledged him.

'Abs.’ He shakes his head. 'Not going to work every time you know.'

'Bull, that's your kink Frankie.'

'Abigail.’ He warned as he helped me walk to the bedroom to change.

'Well Frankie it is.' I smirked at him.

'You gonna tell me what your kinks are sweetheart.' He raised an eyebrow to me. ‘Or are you going to keep me guessing?'

‘Well you are doing a pretty good job satisfying me Frank.'

'That's not what I meant Abigail, whatever you want to try, I’ll do.’

Oh boy.

He’s knelling down in front of me about ready to put my shoes on for me.

'You have a thing for discipline Frank, you can spank me over your knee for starters.’ He drops my shoe in shock to stare at me. ‘I mean once my ribs heal up that is.’ He just continued to stare. 

‘It's not nice to stare but not that I am not enjoying it.' As I tapped his chin to move his jaw back up. He smiles and shakes his head, picking up my foot and shoe again.

'Ok what else?' He asked.

'You never let me finish...'

'What the fuck are ya talking about I always make sure ya cum...' I put my finger on his lips.

‘You never let me finish taking care of you.' As I ran my hand down to his groin and cupped him through his jeans. 'I get started and then you take over and I don’t get to play and that's not nice Frankie.' I waved my pointer finger at him. 

'If you keep this up.' He moves my hand away from his groin that I was squeezing. 'We won't be leaving any time soon girl.’ As his eyes go briefly to our bed.

'Alright, I’ll keep my hands to myself for now. Let’s go Castle.' I chuckled at him seeing him all worked up.

'Yes Ma'am.'

'Oh, there’s that too.' I said as hobbled to the door and Frank harnessed up Ratchet for the car. 

'Calling you Ma'am? Well hell girl! What the hell did ya get out of the damn military then? You had all kinds of men calling you that.'

'Not the same when you do it Frankie. It's your voice, the way you look at me.' I said as he helped me into the Jeep and got Ratchet restrained in the back.

'There was that one time you eyed me up as if I was a piece of meat.'

He was about to pull out of the parking space, his boot hits the break hard. 

'Piece of meat?' He raises an eyebrow. 

'Yeah when you surprised me in the parking garage and you had me up against the side of the vehicle. Needless to say Logan, the security guard is off my Christmas list, we got interrupted.'

'Yeah we did, no you... ok yes I might have looked at you like that... I admit, but you looked so hot in your scrubs.'

'Oh forgot? Did you keep that police officer’s uniform and handcuffs? Another kink, you in a uniform. It was a shame I didn’t get to see you in your dress uniform. Marine's always looked handsome on their uniforms.’ I let out a sigh. 

'Babe you gotta stop that?’ Frank warned. 

‘Another kink Abs.' Frank said and I looked at him quizzically. 'When you call me Frankie, I swear that gets me so hard sometimes.'

'It does not!’ I said pushing him on the shoulder.

‘It does.' He says as he stops the Jeep by the park and walks around to help me out and I wait for him to get Ratchet out. We sit down on the bench he throws his arm around me.

‘So can I ask you something?' Frank asked as his right hand idly rested on the back of my neck.

'Sure.'

'What's in the box on the shelf in your bedroom closest?' Fingers and thumb caressing my skin.

'Toys.' I replied like it was no big deal which it wasn’t, I smirk internally this should be interesting.

'Toys?' Frank raised an eyebrow.

'Sex toys.' His hand stopped suddenly.

'What?' I looked at him. 'Didn't you and Maria try anything different?'

'Ah well, I am sure she had a few things when I wasn't there. But no we never used anything.' He paused letting it sink in a little.

‘It’s nothing to kinky just a dildo and anal vibrator."

'A what?’

‘Anal vibrator and Shane's dildo.' I replied back.

'Did you name your dildo after Shane?’ And I just lost it and was giggling like a idiot. 

Poor Frank.

'Damn that hurts.’ I giggle holding my ribs 'No...well yes I guess you can say that, never call it that.’ I lost it again laughing hysterically and I was finally able to come up for air.

‘There are kits you can get that have molding gel and you put it into a mold and, you put your very erect cock and balls into. Once it sets up you add silicon to the mold along vibrator part and there you go custom mold. So yes it is Shane, just never named it. I guess some women do.' I just lost it again. 'Damn.’ I held my stomach.

He finally got brave enough to ask me. 'So do I want get you start on the anal vibrator? Or are you going to lose it again?’

‘On now that's Shane’s.’ I didn't laugh this time and got a little serious. 

'He got hit in the balls pretty bad in a training mission and had trouble for a little bit you know and I read up on it and it helps to simulate the prostate. We tried it and it worked for him. He was fine after but he enjoyed it so kept using it and so did I.'

'So did you?'

'Yes he would use the dildo on me while he'd fuck me up the ass.’ I went some where in my head with that memory and Frank clicked his fingers in front of me.

'So I am guessing by the look to your face Abs you really like anal. You went a little glazed over there for a second.’ He laughed. 

'Yeah you can say that.' I smirked.

'Why didn't you tell me, I told you I'd do anything you want.’

'Well I didn't...I didn't want you to think you weren't doing a good job. Which you are by the way, no complaints here. I didn’t think you'd been into that or the dildo thing.'

'So I imagine you can still get those kits right?' Frank asked me.

'Yeah you can why?'

'Well I'd think that would be interesting to try.' He shrugged his shoulders. 

‘You know I was thinking about doing a medical study on you.’ I turned my head to look at him.

'What the fuck ya talking about?' He scrunched up his face at me. 

'You and your stamina Frank, you put a lot of men to shame there.' I started laughing again and he just glared at me as I kept giggling.

'Hey you're getting to hear me laugh like you love to hear.' I nudged him and he nuzzled my neck.

'Yeah I am enjoying every second of that girl.' He kissed my cheek and then temple.

We continued to sit there a little longer enjoy each company I leaned my head on his shoulder with my eyes closed. I felt him move a little and then ask me. 

'Getting hungry babe?'

'Yep you know me I am always hungry.' 

He helped me up and back into the Jeep and headed to my Uncle's restaurant and of course my Aunt and Uncle made a big deal about everything. Uncle Tony sat with us until the food came and we got a burger for Ratchet. Which Frank snuck him some of his bacon out when he took the burger to the car.

‘Well he looked lonely out there in the driver’s seat.' Frank said quietly.

'I hope you didn't leave the keys, he leave without us.' That got him laughing.

When we went to leave and Frank tried to pay. 'It's on the house Bella Signora.' Tony said.

'Uncle Anthony!'

'Nope get out of here and Pete stop for gelato for dessert.'

'Oh now that I’ll do, thanks Tony!' Frank smirked at my Uncle and we head outside and helps me back in the car.

'We don't need to.' I said.

‘Ah nice try but I am taking you to Gia's.’

‘Oh, I should have never told you about my sweet tooth.'

'Why?' Frank questioned.

'You’re making me fat.'

'Oh shut up.' Frank growled at me.


	32. Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby tells Frank that it’s time for him to go back out on the street and she’s a little dishearten with his reaction and she’s going to make sure that never happens again.

About 4 weeks out I could tell Frank was starting to get a little stir crazy too. It was after lunch and I finally decided to broach the subject with him. 

'Why don't you go back out Frank I don't mind. You can't tell you're not going a little crazy being here all the time.'

'Abs?' He just stopped what he was doing and gave me this look, like really you want me to go?

'Frank go, besides it's not like you'll be gone 24/7, just at night.' I reassured him.

'Are you… sure? I don't...' He stammered about trying to find the words.

‘You don’t want to leave me alone.’ I tilted my head at him catching where he was going. ’If I need anything I'll call you, if there is trouble Eddie is 3 blocks away. Go Frank, I know you want to and I won't hold you back. I'll never hold you back.' I took my hands to his face.

He pulled me in for an almost crushing hug being mindful of my ribs. He finally pulls back leaving a kiss to my forehead and then lips.

'Thank you.' He whispered unable to find his voice and he had appreciative look on his face, almost like he was waiting for me to give him permission.

'Frank, I understand that this is your fight, this is your war you need fight.' I cupped his face. 

'Fight your war Frank and you know I'll be right beside on that battlefield every step of the way.' The look on his face was indescribable. 

I wanted to ask him, who do you usually deal with that doesn't want you to do this?

This is who he is, I would never want to change him or make him stop. That would be selfish, arrogant almost. 

No, it was emotional manipulation. 

Whoever did that to him before was wrong and manipulative. Fucked with him emotionally.

Probably giving him some kind of line, I can't be with you if you keep doing this. Dangle yourself in front of him like bait only once he gets close, then give him an ultimatum. That was to give up what he was and that war he needs to fight, instead of helping him. 

Well fuck that!

I am glad I am with him now because I'll make sure that never happens again.

—————

Later that day I helped him gather his gear up and clean his weapons that he had stored here not that any of his weapon weren't spotless to begin with.

I had worked my way to a cane now and was helping him load up his truck and he was going to head over to his place that evening for a bit. He headed to the shower and that’s when I took one last box for him down to the truck. 

—————

Frank pulled in his safe house and did a quick check of the security alarm and warehouse before he unpacked the truck.

Everything was as it should be and he took a quick look of their unmade bed and walked over to her side. Picking up Abby’s pillow and took a deep breath, yeah it smelled like her alright even after all this time. 

He had apprehension sleeping without her for the first time. These last few months with Abby up until his stupid argument, he didn't have those haunting nightmares of Maria and kids. When he was with Abby, he had dreams of happier times with the kids and Maria with Abby some how included into the mix and it felt right with her being there with them. 

Those weeks that they were apart he had nightmares again and not just Maria and the kids but Abby as well. 

He made the bed and walked downstairs and unpacked the truck. There was an extra box he didn't know he packed maybe it was one that Abby had that he didn't count. 

It was kind of light and didn't rattle around, he carried everything upstairs and unpacked leaving that box for last for some reason.

He finally got to that box and opened it and he stopped after he opened the first two flaps. He saw that black and gray variegated blanket that she had working on.

She told him it was for her Dad maybe she put it in there by mistake. Maybe somethings wrong due to her concussion, he started to worry. Too many thoughts bounced around his mind until he unfolded the other flaps. There was a folded piece of paper addressed to him in her neat script. 

This was for him and that tugged on his heart. 

He picked up the paper and sat it aside and pulled out the blanket, it was like the ones she had on her couch and their bed.

Their bed that made him smile to think that. 

Their bed.

Blanket smelled like her lotion she’d put before bed. Shit.

He took it over to the bed and placed it on the bottom half and grabbed the paper, which was a short hand written letter to him.

Frank  
My Frankie. He smirked at that.  
That first night we met at the bar and then at the coffee shop was the best night I had in a long time. That short amount of time with you felt like I had known you forever and it was like coming home to an old friend. I will never forgot the support you gave me that day for the funeral.   
It may not have seem to be much to you but it was everything to me. I spent a lot of time that morning fighting myself to leave that motel room but I remembered what you told me and that helped me leave that room.   
I want to be that support for you as you were for me and still are. I made this blanket for you so when I am not there to keep you warm this will. Hopefully this will help you sleep and keep your nightmares away when I am not there.   
I love you Frank Castle with ever ounce of my heart and soul. I know how hard it is to say those words. I thought I would never say that to anyone else. I thought Shane was the only one for me but how wrong I was when I met you, that tough as nails, stubborn son of a bitch.   
You stole my heart and put those broken pieces back together and I hope one day I can do the same.  
Love  
Abigail

He stopped and noticed he had tears running down his face and he goes to wipe them away. 

Shit! She got him to fucking crying with this letter. That woman, where the hell did she come from? 

He composed himself and grabbed his phone, took a deep breath and hitting her number.

'Hiya Pete.' She answered the phone on the first ring, she must have been waiting for him. 

Shit what the hell do I say?

'Abigail Olivia Martinelli.’

'Frankie.' She chirped at him.

‘This was the... the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You little sneak you told me this blanket was for your Dad.' 

'Nope for you Frankie, that’s to keep you warm.’ He could hear her smile in that beautiful tone of her voice.

'Your letter made me cry.' He said almost in a whisper.

'Frank, I didn't mean...' Now he could hear worry in her voice, she didn’t want to upset him.

'I have no idea how I got so lucky with you, you are one hell of woman.'  
  
'Yours' She replied.

'Damn right you are.'

'Mine.' She claimed.

'Damn fucking right I am girl.' He growled.

'Abigail' 

'Frank'

'You put those broken pieces of my heart back together sweetheart. One I didn't know I still had and it was ripped out a long time ago when I lost Maria and the kids.’

‘But you found it somewhere in this chest of mine and got it beating again. Only the hands of a doctor could, I worship the ground you walk on.'  
  
‘Frank I don't need worshipped, you don't…' He cuts her off before she could finish.

'Oh you know I worship every damn inch of you girl.' 

'Shit Frankie yeah you do.' She giggles at him.


	33. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby decides to pay a visit to Frank and her imagination might get a little carried away.

It got me thinking that first night he went back to his safe house that I was going to pry some information out of him. I planned to ask him that following afternoon when we went to the park.

'So when I go back to work and if I get tired and need place to stay instead of driving home. Can I stay at yours?’ I asked him.

‘Most certainty Abs.' I could see his eyes brighten up at the idea.

'There is a security system with a pass code right?'

‘Yep' And he said and gave me the 4 digit number and I just looked at him, I know those numbers.

'Is that...you use the day we met?' I asked him in shock that he would do such a thing.

'Yes indeed it is.' He nods his head at me.

'Frank.’ I still didn’t know what to say, I meant that much to him to use that day, that was one of the best days of my life.

‘What?’ Frank acted all innocent.

'So that's it then, nothing else I need to know?' I asked him.

‘Nope that's it and you already have the garage opener.'

‘Good.' I quickly changed the subject.

A couple of days later Frank texted telling me he wasn't coming home that night and to not wait up for him. 

I told him I wouldn’t but as I said this to him I was packing a bag for myself along with some of Ratchet’s stuff and when we were done on the phone I headed over to Frank's.

Ratchet was searching for everywhere for Frank and looked to me as if I was hiding him somewhere.

'Come on boy, Frank will be home later let's go upstairs. Now I see you eyeing up these tool boxes, I don’t think Frank will like it much if you try to steal a tool from him.’

I went straight to the bedroom and put Ratchet's bed next it on the floor. I saw my blanket I made for him across the bottom of the bed. 

I smiled when I saw the letter that was on the stand next to the bed folded and a picture of us with it that I didn't know he had take when we were at the park recently.

I headed back to the kitchen got food and water for Ratchet. Dug night clothes to change into out of my bag and went and took a shower. I noticed one of Frank's hoodies was on the back of the bathroom door.

I grab it off the back of the door when I was done and put it on instead. Oh it smelled like Frank, that was so intoxicating which reminded me to steal some more of his clothes.

I got the bed ready and snuggled in to sleep, it didn't help that the bed smelled like Frank too. My damn imagination took over when I closed my eyes.

I could feel his lips against mine, kissing the corner of my mouth, jaw line and neck. My hand wondered down and unzipped the hoodie tweaking one of my nipples with my finger, twisting it pulling like he does.

I slid my other hand down and pressed in my finger roughly against my clit starting to rub small circles. I could imagine feeling his rough fingertip dipping in teasing me as he rubbed faster and harder on my clit moving my middle finger I dipped into my aching core, alleviating some of the need.

With his cologne, soap and gun powder that lingered on his sheets helped fuel my imagination that this Frank hand instead of mine teasing and Frank finger fucking me.  
That warmth started to build, oh this feel good and I didn't realize I was panting a little and squirmed a little to help alleviate the tension that was building.

Finger fucking not really doing justice when it came to Frank I am trying to imagine that his cock is stretching me out and impaling me with sweet length.

'Oh Frank.' I am so close, just a little bit more I increased the intensity. 

My mind went to those four days that we spent together learning each other in the begin, my legs bucked a little and pressure build and my climax finally hit me.

I laid there for a couple of minutes and let out a little laugh. If he only knew I just got off in his bed. I got out of bed to cleaned up and was finally able to sleep.


	34. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gets a little surprise when he comes back to his place and he finally tells Abby something that he has been holding back for a while now.

He smiled to himself when he saw his girl sound asleep, cuddled up in one of his hoodies.

'Sweetheart, this is every damn reason why I love you.' He said in a low voice trying not to wake her.

He found her in his bed with the blanket that she made for him covering her, she looked so peaceful. He headed to the spare room that held his gear which he quickly removed his jacket and vest then toed off his boots. 

He quietly slipped in the bathroom, praying that the door doesn’t squeak as he closes it, making a mental note to oil it in the morning. He pulls his shirt off tossing into the bin on the floor along with his tactical pants. 

He gets in the shower for a quick was wash off, thankfully he didn't get too bloodied up for once. Now he's cleaned up and shuts off the faucet and towels off. Frank pulls on a pair of sweatpants, he turns the light off before opening the door and comes to bed.

He just stands there for a minute looking at Abby, his sweet girl. This woman made his blood sing. 

He finally moved and slips under the covers beside her, she shifted in her sleep to curl into his chest almost instinctively. He pulled the blanket up and over making sure she warm and comfortable.

He would never let her feel that cold again, when she told him what she remember of the accident and how cold she was when she was laying there on the freezing concrete, feeling that rain hit her. Tore out his heart, no he would never let her feel that way again. He pulled her closer to him wrapping in his arms around her.

He never thought he would find someone else, that Maria was the only one for him. How wrong he was when this feisty woman, who was this most courageous, determined person he ever met. Damn she could put him in his place better than Maria ever could. He took a deep breath in catching a hint of her lotion that just drove him nuts.

He was the most luckiest son of bitch in the world to have her and he give his all to make her happy. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and he was out.

—————

Frank woke up before her turning his head to look at the alarm clock 7:23. He had texted her the night before and told her he wouldn't be coming home and he would be by in the morning. 

He was surprised and a little concerned when he first pulled in the garage to see her Jeep was here. The alarm was set like he told her and he found Ratchet sleeping in his dog bed on the floor next to bed. 

Everything was as it should be and when he saw her in his bed that just made him melt. This battle harden soldier went weak with want and need that only she could ease. 

Frank felt her shift a little, she was still off work on medical leave having been home from the hospital only 5 weeks. She was doing very well with just the cane thought he caught her a couple of times without it.

‘Nah nice try there Doc, where’s ya cane?’ He would catch her.  
  
She had moved her good right leg over his, he moved his left hand onto her thigh running up to her hip and then he notice. 

She wasn't wearing my panties as he cupped her naked ass.

'Abigail’ He let slip out, shit! 

Oh please don’t wake up sweetheart please, as he held his breath in panic. 

He felt her move her head more into his chest and take a deep breath. Oh good she's still out as she moved her hand across his naked chest to his sternum where it stopped above his heart, he noticed she had been doing that a lot lately.

'What time did you get in?' Abby mumbled into his chest.

‘About 12:30, it was a nice surprise seeing you here in my bed.' He rubbed her back a little.

'Well you did tell me I could spend as much time as I want here but it felt a little lonely by myself in the bed without you. Kind of didn’t feel right for what I was doing.' She admitted.

'Oh and what were you doing?' Oh ok now she sparked his interest.

'Oh having a little party with myself. You noticed I am only wearing your hoodie and nothing else right?' She moved her head to peak up at him. 

'Are you tell me you got off in my bed?' 

'Yes Sir I did.' She grin up at him wickedly. 

'Abigail! Damn and I missed it! Shit girl.' Frank glared at her and mock disappointment. 

'Yeah you did.' She giggled into his chest.

'Care to give me a another show then baby girl, since I missed it?’

She laughed again and moved away from him and sat up and unzipped his hoodie.

‘God damn girl you're beautiful.' Frank said as he looked over her. 

‘Scrapes and bruise and all.' I asked him. 

'Abigail.' Frank warned, I shouldn't have said it I knew as soon as I did, it was a mistake. He pulled me back and I laid down next to him, Frank got up pulled off his sweats off.

‘Someone’s happy to see me.’ I commented seeing Frank's cock standing at attention for me.

'Damn right.' As he crawled back into bed with me.

Frank let out a low groan when he saw how wet I was for him. ‘Someone is just as happy to see me too.' He smirked. 'Make yourself cum for me gorgeous, show me.'

I moved my hand as he sat at the bottom of the bed, I started rubbing my clit slowly in teasing circles.

'Nope you can do better than that.' Frank said as he watched me. 'You gonna be a good girl for me?'

'Yes Sir.' I breathed as I started rubbing fast and hard on my clit looking straight at Frank.  
I flexed my hips a little as I watched his hand goes to his magnificent cock and start stroking himself. Oh that familiar burn starts to build way faster than last night I arch up in little.

'Shit.' His eyes devour me as he crawls his way up the bed to me, moving my hand as he rubbed the tip of his cock before plunged himself deep in making me moan.

Frank leaned down and kissed me, tongue caress mine and he pulled back briefly and quickly kissed my jaw on one of the deeper scrapes still visible there.

‘Come on Frankie fuck me good.'

He took both of my hands with his palms up he supported himself as he started his brutal pounding.

His dark eyes locking on to mine and trail down, my eyes following as well to where we joined and watched his shaft slam home, it was something intoxicating to watch.

'Oh Frank, shit right there.’ As hits my sweet spot... just right. ‘Oh...' My walls tightened around him as my orgasm builds. 

‘Come on Abs give it to me.' He lets go of my hands as he braces himself on his elbows. I pull him closer running my hands up his steel bicep and the flexing muscles before running my right hand to the back of his head.

Frank hips become erratic, his hand goes to my clit and harshly attack my clit and that was it. 'Frank.' I screamed as his name.

He finally lets his orgasm take over he was a damn edger holding off as long as it took for me. Finally he bottoms out not moving as he cums deep in me and we stump together ride out of our high.

'God damn girl you’re...you are something. You like making me work for it don't you?' As he still laid on top of me.

'Shit sorry.' He slowly pulls out of me. ‘You're ribs, forgot, are you ok?' He places kisses on my cheek, hands caressing my arms.

'Frankie I am fine stop worrying.'

'I got carried away I should have taken you another way.' He wasn’t buying it from me. 

'Well we do have plenty of time for that, what other position were you thinking? I like when you take me from behind and wrap my hair in your hand and arch my back just right.’

He just stares at me dumbfounded.

‘What?' I tilted my head gently at him. 

'I think created a nympho out of you.' I snorted.

'I would say I am not the only one there Frankie.’

He leans back against the head board and I move next to him, my head resting on his firm stomach. I feel Frank take a deep breath in and lets it out slowly, his hand on my head as his fingers card through my hair.

‘Abigail.' Frank said quietly. 

'Frank.’

‘I love you Abigail.' He said I turned my head to look at him and then lean up more. 

He kept going 'I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. I can not think of anywhere else I would rather be then here with you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you’re with me and never feel that cold again.’


	35. Let Me Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets a little creative and Frank gets to live out one of his kinks.

Later that afternoon Frank was downstairs in the garage with Ratchet in tow. I came downstairs and sat on the steps watching him work on something. He was so much like Shane always working with his hands, I smiled to myself at the thought of it.

He moved over to a short tool cabinet about waist high and something went off in my head. I eyed up a blanket that was near by and back to the cabinet, at one point Frank looked over to check on me.

'You doing alright Abs?' He asked.

'Yep.' I replied staring at that cabinet.

'Why so quiet?' He turned back to look at me again.

'Just thinking.'

'Oh what about?' He moved back to that cabinet and I got up grabbed the blanket on the way over and walked to cabinet.

'Yeah this will work.' I looked at him and the cabinet again.

'Sweetheart what are you going on about?' He looked confused.

'You forgot one of my kinks, you remember with me being bent over counters, tables. Oh hey how about a tool cabinet.‘ I pointed to it. ’This is high enough I won't hurt my ribs in this position.'

He looks at me and the cabinet and the light went on in his head.

'Shit girl, yeah get your damn clothes off and bend over.’ He puts down what he was holding. 

In a fury movement clothes went flying, I go to pull his shirt off because he hasn't touched a thing on himself. 

'Turn around girl.' He growled at me darkly. ‘Punishment Abigail is one of my kinks, and I am going to smack that ass of yours girl.'

'Yes Sir.’ I promptly turned around and bent over, he waited a few seconds before starting.

‘You were a bad girl Abigail.' He sharply cracked one of my ass cheeks, I yelped out in pain.

‘Sir?’

'You got off without me being here girl.' He barked at me followed by another sharp crack to the other side.

'You'll never do that again.’ Smack

‘Yes Sir. I am sorry Sir.' Smack

'What won't you do again?' He leans over me I could feel his rough cheek against my shoulder as he kissed my shoulder and when I didn’t answer. Smack.

'Don't be a naughty girl! What won't you do again Abigail?' He paused for my answer and I held off, oh here comes the sharp crack again.

'I won't get off without you again, Sir.' Smack

'Playing with fire girl, I know you’re enjoying this I can fucking smell you. It makes my mouth water. You know what I'd like to do?' I smirked into the cabinet top I refused to give in. Smack 

'You like pushing my buttons don't you girl?' Frank asked as ran his hand over my ass roughly.

'Sir yes Sir.'

'Now you found your tongue?’ Smack ‘I know what you'd like to do with that tongue of yours.’

‘Sir?'

'What do you want to with that tongue of yours Abigail?' He asked.

'I love to run my tongue all over your cock Sir. Maybe you can try and bury it down my throat.' 

His hand rubbed smoothing circles on my ass now.

'Abby.' He moaned.

'What did you want to do with your mouth Sir?'

'Oh no you don't, you’re not getting what you want.' He shakes his head 'Nope I'll take you up on your offer thou, on your knees in front of me.'

I stand up and he grabs the blanket quickly and I knelt on it in front of him, my hands attacked his belt and he's a bit distracted with me. 

His hands go to stop mine. 'Knee ok?'

I unbutton and unzipped his jeans and my hand dives into his boxers down. 

'Abby I’am serious.’

As her hand wrapped around his hot rigid shift, giving him a gentle squeeze. Her other hand pulled his jeans down along with his boxers, she cupped his balls, nails biting his skin. Frank watched her lick her lips her attention focused on his cock.

'Abs?’ Boy she had laser guided focus.

'You never let me play Frankie, my knee's fine and you'll be fine once I get this in my mouth.'

She stuck her tongue out and ran it around the tip of his cock and swirled it over his slit.

'Fucking hell girl! Yeah go ahead and play.'

She took her tongue and ran it up the under side of cock before coming back to his balls and teasing with her tongue. As she offered him quick pumps along his shaft as she teased. Frank tugged on her hair, tilting her head back to look down at her.

'Mouth sweetheart.'

'Frankie.' 

She teasing licked at his tip making him hiss and she fucking giggled at him. He was throbbing in her hand as she worked him, fingers stopping to trace up the veins along the sides. He was leaking precum and she flicked her tongue collecting it. Swirled her tongue around him before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth finally and applying suction. He jerked his hips at the sensation.

I watched as a small smile played on his lips, he reached with one hand to cup the side my face as he slowly flexed his hips forcing me to take more. Frank ran the pad of his thumb tracing my bottom lip which made me promptly pull off of him and I parted my lips and took his pointer finger into my mouth. I wrapped my lips around his finger and started sucking on it, tongue swirling around the tip and than I bite at his finger.

'Fuck Abigail!’ His finger slips free of my teeth.

'Sorry forgot what I was sucking on.'

'Forgot? I think there's a difference babe.' 

I laughed and before he could say something else I took him back into my mouth and he muttered out a curse under his breath as I slowly take him all the way into my mouth forcing my jaw open more taking him all the way.

I pulled back slowly taking a deep breath and take him all the way again this time he bumps the back of my throat. Slowly again until just the tip is in my mouth and I suck hard on it, making him moan out.

'Please Abby.' Now I have him begging, if I wasn’t already wet I am soaked now.

He takes over now, I was afraid he make me stop but he threads his finger through my hair on the either side of my head. He pulls me back enough and I never brake eye contact with him. 

'Go ahead do it, take what you need Frank.'

He takes a shaky breath and nods to me and thrusts his hips forward holding my head as he pushes his cock back into my waiting mouth. 

He pauses long enough for me to take a breath before he pushes farther in hitting my back of my throat and it caused me to moan around his cock.

He starts his pace as he face fucks me his thrusts are short and controlled I watched him as he bites his lower lip in concentration.

'God damn Abs so prefect... just a little more.' His rough voice strained.

I was able to shift my head is angling it better and now he's down my throat and I swear my eyes just rolled back into my head with the damn pleasure of it.

'Fuck girl...I’m going to cum.'

He could feel my throat constrict around him he lets up as I catch a break and he's back in again and unloads so deep in the back of my throat I had to swallow. 

He pulls out taking his cock in hand stroking himself and he cums again at least hitting my tongue this time. 

He stand there panting heavily and I rest my head against his thigh, his right hand rubbing the back of my head, as I try and catch my breath as well.

Frank comes back to reality and pulls up his jeans not zipping or buttoning up he drops to his knees in front of me. I drop my head to his shoulder as his arms come around me and kisses my forehead.

'Thank you Abigail.'

'You're welcome.' He snorted and grabs both of my legs behind my knees and picks me up.

'Frank?'

'You can't tell me that's not hurting you.’ He puts me back on the short tool cabinet.

'Frankie?’

'Besides there was something I was going to do with my mouth.' He tilted his head down looking me in the eyes. 

As he pushes me back on the toolbox moving my legs to the top and spreads me open as his mouth disappears between my thighs. He runs his tongue up from my core to my clit like a cat licking cream. I arched my back as he relentlessly tortured me with his tongue over my swollen clit. 

I grabbed at his hair pulling causing him to moan into me and the vibration alone was enough to send me over the edge. 

'Frankie fuck me please!’ I begged ‘Wasn’t I good?'

'Oh yeah sweetheart, you were good girl for me.' He stood up he’s still hard and leaking as he rubbed his cock against my core and he lines up and pushes his whole length in.

'Oh Frank!’ 

'Mine!’ He claimed as slammed into me with a sharp thrust of his hips only to pull out hammer home again.

'Yours' I breathed out.

He leaned down capturing my lips with his, kissing me passionately in stark contrast to the brutal pounding he was giving me, he was moving so fast.

I bite his lower lip and a deep growl escaped him as he stood up straight he brought his hand up to my throat little caressing the skin before lightly squeezing I nod and he squeezed a little tighter.

My hands clawed at his waist, his hard abs flexed under my touch. I tugged his shirt off of him revealing his very impressive upper body I ran my hands over his pecs and he slowed his pace, his eyes so dark with hungry as he scanned over my body and he licked lips like I was his next meal.

'Amazing...you feel so fucking...’ As he thrusted in deep it caught my breath. 

'Oh...Frank.’ I moaned out arching my back 'Shit.' I clawed at his hands that were on my waist now when he hit that prefect spot once then twice.

He grabs my good leg moves my calve high on his shoulder turning his head slightly to kiss the inside of my calve. Frank's steel grip of my thigh holding so tight allowing me to open up more for him to go in real deep with one sharp thrust in.

‘FUCK FRANK!’ I clenched around him.

‘Oh ya fuck’n love that don’t you?’ He chuckles a little breathless.

‘You know damn well I do.’ I groaned out and I reach up and pulled him backdown bringing us flush together, he drops my leg wrapping it around his waist.

'Oh...oh... right there.’ Arching my back.

‘There's my girl. There you are, come on sweetheart.’

As I curl my hand around his neck I leaned up and licked the salt off his neck.

I am mesmerized at how this man can keep going at this pace.

He places a hand beside my head changing his angle, all I can do is moan and it's hard to breath.

The dam finally broke my nails dig into his shoulder and opened my mouth to scream or moan but nothing comes out.

His fiery gaze pulled me in and Frank finally lets go and climaxes hard and slumps over me breathing hard.

‘Fuck Abby.’ He mutters. 'What the hell are you doing to me girl?'

‘Me? I am kind of getting a feeling its both ways here Frank.’


	36. Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long a waited trip home finally happens and once there Abby gives Frank the scenic tour of the town and other plans are set in motion. Gavin finally mets Frank aka Pete, wonder how that will go?!?

With my time off from work Frank and I got down to business, he wanted to take care of Salvetti for my Dad. He had recently dealt with his brother Antonio, here in New York City and he started to plan a visit back home later in the month. 

I gave him every tidbit of information I had, we poured over the map of the town. I explained were Salvetti lived, the bar he owned, Guido’s Little Italy. Along with a warehouse which was by the riverfront that Dad was sure Salvetti was using for illegal purposes but could never find any wrong doing. 

I didn't tell Dad until that morning that I would be coming up nor I did not saying anything about Frank coming along. I didn’t give him much of a chance to protest with me coming to visit. Sorry Dad already on the road, can’t talk now. 

I was kind of nervous for Frank, he would be meeting Gavin for the first time.

We packed up my Jeep and Frank’s truck and we on the road to Kingston. We headed first to the house since Dad would be at work and Gavin being at school. I figured I would surprise Gavin and pick him up at school.

‘Your Dad did a good job on the house Abs.' As Frank looked around the place and all of the wood work that my Dad did.

‘Yeah I am glad he is finally done, it's been a long process. He put off so much after Mom passed away to take care of Gabe and me. I know Mom would be really proud of him.'

'Do you want to run into town, I'd kill for coffee and something to eat?' I asked him.

'Sure, you know I'll never turn down coffee babe.'

'Let's go Mister.'

We left Ratchet much to his dismay at the house and I made him drive us to Monkey Joe's Coffee House.

'Do I even want to know?’ Frank made a face as he takes one look at the sign out front of the shop. 

'Zip it Castle! You'll love the damn coffee.’ I fired back at him.

‘Ok’ He said a little reluctantly. ‘I'll hold you to it.’

We went in grabbed our stuff and found a table by the window.

‘They did a good job with this shit.' Frank said as he took another sip.

'Told you.' I stick my tongue out at him and he reached for my leg under the table resting it on his thigh, I raised my eyebrow at him.

‘You didn’t elevate it enough today and with the car ride, we should have taken more breaks on the way up here.’

‘I am ok Dr. Castle.’ He give me a little grin and shakes his head as he rubbed my calf muscle.

I noticed my Dad's nosy neighbor down the street just came in with her son Michael. Nice guy but a little too much of a momma’s boy for me and didn’t she make a beeline over to our table.

'Look Michael, it's Abigail.' She said cheerfully.

'Hello Mrs. Merrbach.' I replied as nice as I could, biting my tongue in the process.

'Nice to see dear, your father said you were badly hurt in an accident a while back. It looks as if you are doing quite well.’ I noticed her eyes wonder to Frank’s hand on my leg with a look of disapproval. ’Who's your friend?' Straight to the point, this does not surprise always knows the town gossip better than anyone else. 

'This is my boyfriend Pete Castiglione, Pete this my Dad’s neighbor down the street Mrs Merrbach and her son Michael.' Don’t give me the disapproving look, Frank can put his hands anywhere he wants!

'Nice to met you Ma’am.’ And Frank nods to Michael.

'So how did you met our Abigail?’ She asked.

Nosy much? And our Abigail?

'Military contractor, met in Afghanistan I got hurt and she patched me up. Pretty much love at first sight.' I smiled at him, boy was he right there about love at first sight part.

‘So you were in service I take it?' Michael asked with a hint of arrogance.

'Marine Corp.' Frank replied.

'I sort have an obsession with men is the Marines, first Shane and now Pete.' I said reaching for his hand that was on my leg and squeezed. At the mention of Shane, Mrs. Merrbach clammed up, not until she made a smart ass comment.

'Don't forget to visit your husband Shane while you’re here Abigail, come along Michael.'

'I never forget Mrs Merrbach.’ I said as she walked away.

'Bitch’ I said.

'Why don't you tell me how you really feel?’ Frank said with a laugh.

'I hate that woman.'

'Her son seems nice, seems easy to boss around, I thought you liked that.’ Frank lifted his eyebrow.

‘Please, just bossing them around in the bedroom and you have first hand experience there. If I did what I do to you, Michael would be crying in the corner.’ Oh that got Frank rolling with laughter.

‘Yeah! That shits true there Abs, its takes a man to take what ya give.’ And that got me giggling. 

—————

Frank drove around town and I showed him everything he needed to know about Salvetti and it was almost time to pick up Gavin up from school.

I had told Dad that I want to surprise him and to let Anna's parents know not to pick him that I would get him. Dad told me where to park at the school and here we were waiting outside sitting on the front bumper of the Jeep.

'Are you sure your ok with this Frank?’ I asked him.

'Abigail?' He furrowed his brow at me not sure as to what I was talking about.

'Being here with the kids I...’

‘Abigail I wouldn't have come along with you if I had an issue with this, I am ok.’ He looked down at his hands. 'This helps me... helps me remember things. I was starting to forget... stupid shit like their laugh...coming home surprising Lisa at school…Frankie Jr. and his baseball games…‘ He stopped.

‘This school reminds me of Lisa and Frankie’s, no fancy posh school with uniforms and monthly tuition expenses. Couldn’t see them going to some fancy bordering school for rich entitled kids.’ 

‘I don’t… I don’t think too much about where they would be now or what they would be doing…or into…’ Frank trailed off.

‘To much salt in the wounds, it just rips them back open wide again. I certainly don’t think that way for Shane either. Like would he have retired from the military? He always said he wanted to be a cop, is that what he would be doing now? I don’t think like that and it hurts too much to do that, I am not sure who the hell would.’ I said to him.

‘All I want to do is preserve his memory and I am having a hard time remembering Shane's voice... his eyes... the pictures don't do it justice but the way the light would hit them. I know what that’s like Frank, how those pieces we hold on to slip away. I am glad this helps you remember... remember things other then that day.' I leaned over and kissed his right temple and he picked up my hand giving it a squeeze. 

We didn't wait to much longer, the ball rang and the kids were let out. About 3 minutes later Gavin and one of his friend’s finally come out together. Gavin looks up and across the street to look for his Annie’s parents but sees me instead.

'Aunt Abby!' Gavin yelled and started waving, he crossed the street and ran down the sidewalk towards us.

I stand and wait for impact with this ball of energy. Gavin finally makes it to us and throws his arms around me and he hugs me.

'Hey kid.' I said trying to breathe through his stranglehold on me.

'I missed you, I wanted to come and see you when you were in the hospital but Dad wouldn’t let me.’ He mumbled into me. ‘Are you ok?’

'Yeah I am good kiddo, I really missed you too.' I feel him move his head a little and peeked at Frank.

‘Are you Pete?' He asked pulling back to look up at Frank.

'Yes, I would be Pete.' Frank smiled at him.

‘Granddad told me you had a boyfriend and he was taking care of you.' Gavin looked to me and back to Frank.

'Did he now?' Interesting that my Dad thought of Frank as my boyfriend!

‘Yep and he really likes Pete.' Gavin nodded enthusiastically.

'Well I am glad to hear that.' I laughed and smirked at Frank, who seemed surprised at the comment.

'Can we go to Jane's Ice cream? Please I know they have your favorite cinnamon crumb cake this week. That will make you feel better.’ Gavin begged.

‘Well...' I started to say.

'Yeah Aunt Abby.’ Frank teased. ‘I just happened to know your Aunt loves ice cream Gavin. So, what do you say Abs?' Frank grinned cutely at me.

'You are an evil man Pete, you know that?' I glared at him. ‘Alright but if you don't eat your dinner that's on Pete.'

'Don't forget Granddad, we can't forget something for him.' Gavin said climbing in the Jeep. ‘Where’s Ratchet?’

‘At Granddad’s probably de-braining his stuff penguin.’

'Aunt Abby!’ Gavin rolls him eyes at me. ‘You know I have a game Friday night, you’re both coming right?'

I started to say something, but Frank said. ‘Your Aunt tells me you play baseball, first base right?'

‘She told you? Did you use to play?' Gavin poked his head between the two front seats. 

'Yup, she told me, your Aunt is very proud of you. I used to play midfielder as kid, my old man always came to my games. Your Dad’s an assistance coach on the team.'

'Yeah he is, I wish he'd stay home like Aunt Abby maybe you can talk to him about it Aunt Abby. Were you in the military too, is that how you met my Aunt? Did she help you?' Gavin just found a new friend, anything to do with baseball or the military and you were best friends for life.

‘Gav slow down.’ I said. 'You're going a mile a minute there.’

'It's fine.’ Frank said to me before turning his attention back to Gavin. ‘Yes I was in the Marines and yes your Aunt saved my life twice.'

‘Twice.’ Gavin’s eyes got really wide.

'Yeah twice, your Aunt is one hell of woman and Doctor, Gavin.' He said as he reached for my hand and gave it a hard squeeze.

We stopped and got our ice cream much to Gavin’s delight and headed home. I had dinner ready when Dad came home and Gavin was setting the table when Dad walked in.

'Granddad's home guys.' Gavin calls to the kitchen.

'Guys?’ Dad questioned as he put his keys down on the stand by the door. 

‘Aunt Abby and Pete are here.' He informed him.

'Pete...' Dad started to say as Frank walks out with some of the stuff for the table. 'I am really glad to see you son, I am glad she snuck you along.'

‘Oh that sister of yours told her to keep me on a short leash.' Frank smirked at him.

'Haha.' Came a laugh from the kitchen as I popped out from the kitchen. ‘Comedian are we?’

'We got ice cream after school and I made sure Aunt Abby picked up some for you for dessert.’ Gavin chirped in. 'Pete helped me talk her into it.'

'Did he now?' Dad raised an eyebrow at that comment.

'Yup’ Gavin nodded enthusiastically. 

‘Boy, Pete’s quite the influence on your Aunt there Gavin.’ Dad just smiled at me.


	37. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salvetti gets introduced to Frank aka Pete and it turns a little heated. Abby tells Frank how she got that legendary temper.

Dad had absolutely no idea what we were up to and I was glad really. I didn't want him involved at all and have the risk of him losing his job. Frank headed out each night to do recon on Salvetti for a couple of hours until we came up with a formal plan, which happened at lot quicker than we thought.

We had plans to go out to eat and I was already at the restaurant waiting at the table for Frank, he dropped me off at the door and had to pick up something in town. Mr. Salvetti decided to make an appearance, Salvetti and his ridiculously young girlfriend were already seated at a table when he saw me and came over.

‘Well if it isn't Chief Martinelli's daughter Abigail, so lovely to see you.’ I swear I would love to stab him with my fork right now if I didn’t need it later for my meal.

'Will your Father be joining you? I would really love to speak with him.' He said sarcastically.

'So you can make another threat to him, you mean. Oh before I forget I did want to give you condolences for your brother Antonio.' I said.

'I see you are just like your Father and you should know better and keep your mouth shut! I would really hate Abigail for something to happen to you again, I am sure your Father would be devastated.' At this point a very pissed off Frank is standing behind Salvetti.

'Did you just threaten my girlfriend?' Frank said in a low angry voice, Salvetti turned around and had to look up at Frank.

Frank had this cold, menacing look on his face, Salvetti didn't answer Frank's question.

'Pete this is Giovanni Salvetti, Mr Salvetti this is my boyfriend Pete Castiglione.' Frank moved closer to him and stared him down, damn he would make one hell of a drill instructor.

'You didn't answer my question?' Frank growled at him.

'I did no such thing young man and if you would put your guard dog back on his chain Ms. Martinelli.'

'No I think Pete's just fine and you were about ready to leave, I am correct?' I tilted my head at him in question.

He looks at me and back to Frank and finally turns, heading to his table, grabbing his girlfriend by the arm hauling her out of the restaurant. Frank sits down next to me at the table, I could see he was still wired up. 

A dog off a chain was right, he was ready to kill. 

He had his hand on the table and I picked it up with both of mine.

‘It's ok Frank, it's ok. He doesn't go after people in broad day light, especially in a restaurant filled with people that know him.’ I squeezed his hand hard to get his attention. 

'Save that anger for later, Frank.’ He looked at me sharply.

'M... sorry.' He mumbled 'It's just, -I’ He looked down at the table.

‘You don't want me hurt, I understand and appreciate that. We will fix this but rein in that anger for when you need it later with him.' I said soothingly.

‘Yes Ma'am...sorry I wanted us to have a nice meal together and kind of ruined it.' He said sheepishly.

'Salvetti did, not you Frank.' I rubbed his hand.

‘You're my angel Abigail.' He picks up my hand and kisses it.

The waitress finally comes over to get our order and we did have a lovely time together. He ordered desert for me which he promptly ate half of it and when I pointed it out to him, he acted all innocent about it. 

Then informed me to fight him for the rest of what was on his spoon that he waved in my face. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips and while he was distracted I stole the spoon out of his hand.

—————

Friday night came and Frank and I headed over to Gavin’s baseball game. I was currently watching from a bench as Frank and Gavin throw the ball back and forth for warm up before the game.

‘You’re pretty good kid, ya got one heck of an arm there.' Frank commented to Gavin mid-throw. 

‘Thanks! Dad always works with me on my throwing. Did you know Aunt Abby was the soccer player when she was in school?'

‘Is that right? No I didn’t know that.’ Frank replied looking over at me. 

The coach called the team together and Frank came back to sit next to me.

‘Soccer fields are kind of ruined for me after Afghanistan and how they truly use them.’

‘Yeah that shit wasn’t right and I understand how that changed it for you.’ Frank replied.

‘You were having a good time there with him.' I said to him.

'Yeah... yeah.' He looks down at his hands. ‘I kind of forgot those little things like that and it makes me realize I wasn't such a good Dad.'

‘Bullshit Frank, come on.' I nudged him making a face at him.

'I wasn't... I was too hard on Frankie Jr. and I took to Lisa more... I shouldn't… shouldn't been that way.' He shakes his head angrily.

‘Were you happy? Were the kids happy Frank?’ I asked tilted my head to try and look him in the eyes. I made he stop and realize something he never had taken in consideration before.

‘Yes...yes they were...’ He said quietly looked across the field to Gavin. ‘So was I.’

‘Then that’s all that matters.’ I said squeeze his hand.

'So do you want to know where that legendary temper came from?' I asked him quietly and he nods to me.

'It was when Gabe and I were younger, I was old enough to remember what Dad was like before he got sent over to the Gulf War. Dad obviously wasn't the same after he got hurt, little things would set him off, you know with PTSD.’

‘My Dad was very hard on Gabe, it was really bad. My Granddad on my Mom's side was in Vietnam, you know before PTSD was a thing. She knew from experience what to expect and how to deal with it. She told us what to look out for...but Gabe was too young to understand...but he try but it never... never worked.'

I stopped and panicked a little and looked around for Dad but he didn't show up yet.

'Dad would snap at Gabe all the time over the smallest things. My brother was so scared of him. I never spoke up to my Dad, ever.’

‘But I finally had enough. One day after school Dad went after Gabe about something and I stood up to him and got between the two. I screamed at him to stop... Dad just stared at me like he did not know who the hell I was and he snapped out of it... Dad had no idea what he was doing.’

‘He just lost it there... I had never seen my Dad cry before…he was always this strong man, larger than life… and now he’s on his knees holding both of us tightly in tears…’

'My brother called it my legendary temper after that because of how angry I was going up against Dad like that and making him cry. I don't think Gabe truly knows what was really wrong with Dad. I never spoke to him about it... I guess I should.'

'Anyway Gabe's more afraid of me than Dad now after that. Dad got help and it got him straighten out and it never happened again. I am not saying the PTSD isn't still there but it just made him realize what was happening.’

I was quiet for a while after and was looking down at my hands I was clenching and Frank reached for my hand.

‘You should talk to Gabe about this Abs.' Frank said and I nod to him. We heard a vehicle pull in behind us. 

Dad. 

He brought us coffee and I took it and handed it to Frank, turning back to Dad and gave him a big hug.

'You ok sweetheart?' Dad asked, all I could do was nod and Dad looked over to Frank for some kind of answer. 

‘She’s ok.’ Frank said quietly.

‘Yeah I just needed a hug from you.’ I mumbled into his shoulder. 

‘Never have to asked for one sweetheart, I am always here.’ Dad said. 

We sat down and Dad kept his hand on my back for support, sensing for some reason I needed to know he was there. 


	38. Grave Distraction/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Frank pay a visit to Shane’s grave and run into Shane's Granddad just the needed distraction that they need with dealing with Salvetti.

We went to visit Shane at St. Mary's cemetery, Frank was quiet on the ride over there and when we got out of the vehicle and started to walk over to Shane's grave he finally spoke.

'When..... when we get home...' He stammered. 

I looked up at him as he helped me slowly sit down on the ground to cleaning Shane’s headstone off. 'I want you to come with me...I need to visit Maria and the kids.'

'Sure I’ll do that for you Frank.' I pulled out a flask and 3 shot glasses from a bag I was carrying and I filled the glasses and pulled out a lighter, lightning Shane’s glass. It was his favorite rum and one I still drink.

I handed Frank the other glass and he sat down next to me on the ground as we watched the liquor burn down in the glass. 

'I should have gone sooner.’ Frank whispered, glanced at the ground briefly before looking off in the distance at something. Fighting tears that threatened to come.

'Hey it's ok.’ I wrapped my arm around him, he leaned his head towards me and I kissed his temple. 'It took me year to workup the nerve to visit Shane but he's not here.' I pointed to the ground 'But here.' I pointed to my head and heart. ‘Same with Maria and the kids Frank.’ I touched his chest. 

Liquor was burnt down I flipped the glass and we drank our glasses.

‘You have one hell of a woman Shane. I am glad you allowed me the opportunity to share her with me. God knows why, I don’t deserve her.’ Frank said his rough voice full of emotion.

We finally decided to leave Frank helped me up off the ground placing my hand on his arm for support and we headed back to the parking lot. There was another car that pulled in as we walked across the lot and Frank kept an eye on it, vigilant as ever. A little old man got out of the car.

'That's Shane's Grandad.' I told Frank and he nods. 'Hi Mr. Welshman!’ He looked over at the sound of my voice and smiled at me once he realized who it was.

'Abigail!’ He starts to walk over to us. 

'Hello Abby.’ Albert said as he gave me a hug. ’Your father told me about that accident, are you doing ok?’ He pulls back to look at me.

'I am doing ok, slowly healing. I had a lot of help from this one here.’ Pointing to Frank. ’I brought my boyfriend Pete home, Pete wanted to visit Shane with me.’ 

'This is Albert, Shane's Grandad, this is Pete.'

'Nice to meet you Sir.' Frank shakes his hand. 

‘I am assuming if you got passed her Police Chief of a father and you still in town that's a good sign young man.' He laughed.

'Yeah he hasn't chased me out of town or arrested me yet so we're good.' Frank laughed.

'Glad to hear it, you look happy Abigail, Pete must be doing something right in taking care of you.’

‘Yes he certainty tries, he's a good man but doesn't think so.’ Frank shakes his head at the comment and briefly looks down at the ground.

'Shane would be glad to hear you have someone to look out for you.' Albert looks to Frank. 'Thank you for visiting my Grandson, Pete and for taking care of Abigail.’

'You’re certainly welcome Sir, I am also paying my respects to a fellow Marine.’

Albert nods ‘Well I better let you two go, I’ll stop by for a visit later this week.’ 

‘Sounds good Albert.’

He turned and headed over to the church and we headed to the Jeep to wait for him to enter before leaving.


	39. Score to Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are in place, the stage is set Frank and Abby take on Salvetti.

Frank had done enough surveillance on Salvetti and he made his final plans. I had a feeling he was really going to make a statement with Salvetti. One day at home I was able to find the bullets that Salvetti mailed to my Dad, I showed them to Frank.

'10! He mailed him 10 fucking bullets.' Frank growled.

‘Once a week Joe said, of course there was no way to truly prove he did.’

'Bastard.’ 

'I feel like making him eat those, but that would lead back to Dad.' He looked at me darkly as I know he would rather use one of those to kill Salvetti.

Every Sunday Salvetti would have a poker game at his bar after hours and usually finished up at 5:30. It was on the main bar room when Salvetti was done, the quests left by the front door and he headed to his office and out the back door, but not tonight.

Giovanni walked to the back and went to his office, the light that he had on earlier was out on his desk. He hit the switch to the ceiling light and it didn't turn on.

Salvetti had walked in far enough that Frank was able to shut the door, behind him without knowing.

'What the fucking hell?’ Giovanni muttered just as the light on his desk turned on.

'Well Ms. Martinelli, what do I owe you for the visit this evening?’

'Oh just a bullet to your head.' I said as I placed one of the bullets on his desk that he mailed my Dad. ‘You know I really don't take kindly to your threats to my Dad, Giovanni.'

'And what exactly do you plan to do about it? Huh girl? I heard you were in a bad accident a while back, lets hope you don’t have another one.' He walked a little closer to the desk.

‘Did you ever find out who killed Antonio?' I asked him ignoring his comment.

‘Sure as hell wasn’t you, someone said it was the Punisher.'

'Well you are certainty right there.' Frank said and that’s when Giovanni felt the barrel of the gun at the back of his head.

'Damn I might have given you the wrong name for what did you call him....oh my guard dog.’ Frank moved around and now stood in front of Giovanni.

'Say hello to Frank.’ I said.

Giovanni looked down at Frank's vest, he swallowed hard and nervously looked at the gun that was now pointed at his chest.

Frank pushed him back until he hit the chair that he had placed there, Giovanni noticed the plastic sheet on the floor.

'You know from what I understand when there’s a plastic sheet involved that is never a good sign.' I said as I stood up from the desk.

'You won't get away with this... I have cameras.' Giovanni spit out. 

'We know, we took care of those.' Frank informed him as he tied Giovanni's hands behind his back.

'Little known fact when I served in the Army I worked with a special forces group that interrogated Al-Qaeda terrorist. They would bring medics or Doctors in to treat the terrorist so they could keep the interrogations going.' Frank moved a chair over in front of him for me to sit in. 

'Did you know I was medic in the Army and I am a Trauma surgeon now.’ I pulled out my knife.

'Frank usually uses his fists or guns, oh forgot.' I clicked my fingers. 'There was that one time he used meat hooks, but this is more my instrument of choice.'

'Well there was that one time you used needle and shoved it into someone eye once.’ Frank said as he grabbed Salvetti by the hair. 'What did you cut out his tongue already Doc?'

'Not so brave now, are you?' I said and still no reply.

'You know, the Police Chief's a good friend of mine and it's a damn shame I can't use one of those bullets you mailed him!’ Frank shows Salvetti his Ka-bar before he puts it to his throat.

‘But you know I think Doc and I can be creative.’ Frank said.

'Whatever... whatever you want... I can give you... ANYTHING!' Giovanni pleaded.

'Whatever we want! I wanted you to stop threatening my Father! You corrupted half the police on the force all those years. Made my Dad's life hell, almost lost the house and got him fired until he got Internal Affairs involved. You even had half of them in your pocket!'

I slowly stood up with the cane and moved closer to him and Frank moved his knife as I pointed the tip of mine under his chin.

'You brought drugs here getting kids hooked, even moving the drugs up the coast, the fucking list just keeps go.’ Pushing the knife again drawing blood.

'What happened to the big man back at the restaurant making threats to me?' I get no answer.

I moved the knife to my other hand and throw a punch at his face breaking his nose.

'Good thing her old man taught her how to throw a punch.' Frank growled at him.

‘Damn girl! What the hell did you need me here for?" He chuckled as he looked down at Salvetti.

'Oh I thought it was to keep me in line so I don't go all Jack the Ripper on him.'

'Shit that's fucking true.' Frank said with a nod. 

—————

Frank sat down in the chair I had vacated earlier in the evening, staring at the bloody mess in front of him.

'Time to go.' Abby said as she packed up the rest of their gear on the table. He got up moved the chair where it belonged and made one last sweep of the room. 

They had wiped down every inch of the room. They had gloves and protective caps to cover their hair. Everything would be removed into a small building across the alley and they'd change into their regular clothes.

Gear packed away and loaded into the bed of his truck. Dropping it off in the hidden location, where they took her Jeep that was parked at the graveyard and went to the nearby coffee shop to sit for a while before heading home.

They awoke the next morning to the news report of Giovanni Salvetti's brutal murder.

Of course this wasn't New York City so the first name that would have usually mentioned namely Frank Castle wasn't used here.

Frank and I were sitting on the back deck later in the morning and I was a little quieter then he liked.

'You ok?' He asked.

'It's like…I have this huge weight off of my chest…He can't hurt my Dad or try to go after Gavin.' I let out the deep breath I held.

'That man and his brother ruined so many lives and it's finally over.’

'If your Dad...'

'We went to visit Shane, ran into his Granddad and then went for coffee. No one will think twice with me being injured.'

'The less he knows the better, especially with you.'

When Dad came home later that evening I had a feeling, he knew Frank had a hand in this. 

How could he not?

It was a look he gave Frank when he thought no one was looking that I'd caught. I headed upstairs for bed and it hit me. 

Relief, he looked relieved. This was finally over.

—————

Frank had taken Ratchet out before coming up to bed and Alex caught Frank outside. 

'Thank you Son.’ Frank stopped as he crossed the driveway then he saw Alex. 'I was always afraid Salvetti would hurt Abigail. I didn't mind him going after me just not my little girl.'

‘Thou she's not so little anymore.’ Alex let out a chuckle and Frank smiled at him reassuring.

‘When I look at her, I see her mother. God she looks so much like her mother.' Alex paused lost in his thoughts for a moment.

'Thank you Frank, I'll take this to my grave and I owe you more then you can ever imagine.’

'You don't owe me anything. I couldn't let this go, I had to do this for Abby and you.’

'Thank you.’ Alex put out his hand for Frank to shake and Frank reached for it.

‘We better get back in the house before she comes looking us.' Alex said.

'More like looking for the dog.' Frank replied jokingly, they both laughed and headed back in just as Abby slowly made her way down stairs looking for them.

'What did you three go on a midnight stroll or something?' She asked as she reached down to pet Ratchet, Frank and Alex just look at each other.


	40. Point Across

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank’s a little miffed at Abby for not telling him something and he gets his point across to her. Maybe she won’t do it again or maybe she will. Smut ensues ;)

I got to the point of my recovery that I could start outpatient PT, at first it wasn't too bad but half way through the second week it was tough, I knew it would be. When I got back that evening took a pain pill which was the first in a long time, grabbed a ice bag and hit the couch.

At some point I had fallen asleep with both Ratchet's stuffed/unstuffed. Stuffed was a comfort because it reminded me of Frank and when I was hurting it was my go to back up snuggle. Specially when Frankie wasn't there, he was my original snuggle. 

Later in the evening Frank came home to find us on the couch, Ratchet looks up at Frank with sad worried eyes. 

Mom’s hurting fix her. 

Frank came over to the couch worried eyes ran over Abby. He saw the ice pack that had fallen to the floor and picked it up and went and got another one for her. PT must have not gone well for her today, on his way back he saw the pain med.

'Abs.' He made a face looking at the bottle. 'Why didn't you call me sweetheart, if you were hurting?' He said to her sleeping form.

He absolutely hated seeing her in pain, he wished he could take that on for her instead. He watched her shift a little and he wrapped the ice bag in a towel and place it on her knee. He watched her for a few minutes more and leaned over kissing her temple. 

He got cleaned up and started dinner when it was done he went back to the couch she had her arms around stuffed Ratchet. He felt bad waking her, she looked so damn cute and he might have taken a picture of his sleeping girl, he smirked. 

He put his phone away and took it's paw and gently rubbed it on her nose. He smiled when she made scrunchy face and tried to hide.

'Baby girl, I know you're awake.'

'Mean.' She mumbled into Ratchet.

'You know better sweetheart, I take it PT didn't go so well today?'

'Nope they added more.'

'Come on, why don't you get up and I'll help you to the table so you can eat.' I slowly sit up and he helps me stand I used him for support.

'How was your night?' I asked as he helped me sit.

‘Good just some recon and will be taking care of it tomorrow.'

'Sorry I didn’t have dinner ready.' I said.

'Abby it's ok, I don't mind I love taking care of you. Why didn't you call me I would have came home?'

'I know but I didn't want to make a big deal and bother you.' I didn’t want him to worry and I really should know better.

'It's not a bother Abigail if you're hurting tell me I'll come home.'

'Frank I am not going to call you for every ache and pain.' 

'Abigail it must have been enough pain for you to break out the heavy pain meds. I’ll get that ointment and rub your leg down when we are done with dinner.' Frank said sternly. 

'You don’t need to.' 

'Nope, nice try. Not working for me Doc.' Frank shook his head at me.

We cleaned up dinner and head back to the living room, where he had me sit in a chair and he brought over a small stool and sat down in front of me.

‘Frank?’ This is not going how I had thought.

‘Abs.’ He looked up at me as he rubbed.

‘I though you said your were going to rub down my leg.’ I raised my eyebrow at him. 

‘Ah I am.’ He looked up mischievously. ‘Why?’

‘Because...’ He made me stop as his fingers wandered up a little too far up the inside of my thigh.

‘Oops looks like I went a little too far.’ He said nonchalantly.

After he was done with his wandering hand massage. ‘You're not in too much pain are you?' He asks standing up.

'I am good now, why?' I noticed a lustful glint to Frank's eyes as he looks down at me, someone is up to no good. 

He takes his finger tip and trailed down my jaw, his hands go to his belt and starts to unbuckle it, the sight of that alone sends a jolt to my core. Boy it’s warm in here all of the sudden. He pulls it out of the belt loops and moves in front of me and leans down.

'I think's it time for some punishment, I think you’re over due.' He wraps his belt around my wrists, oh this is new.

‘What did I do wrong Sir?' He let out a low groan and I smirk a little knowing what that does to him.

'Not telling me you're hurt and you know how I feel about that.' He takes my elbow and helps me stand and walks me over to the one wall and pushes me up against it. 

Placing my wrapped hands on the wall in front of me as he moved my hips back so my ass was out, he gave me a hard slap.

'I'd prefer if you would use the belt, Sir.' I tried to hide my smile.

'Fuck! Fine but your hands stay on the wall understood?'

'Yes Sir.'

The next thing I know he turns me around and grabbed the back of my head with one hand and brought me for a rough kiss, his other hand cupped my ass and gave it a hard squeeze. 

Ok what happened to my hands stay on the wall Frank???

For some reason I had this strong urge to touch him everywhere but couldn't think of anywhere in particular. My brain stopped functioning at that point. 

My hands pressed against his well toned chest I could feel his pecs and abs flex under my touch. Oh then there was the tendons that flexed in his arms and the only thought in my head was to lick every one of those veins and tendons. 

How things changed so quickly with him as he pulls me tighter against him, he's hands cupped my ass and he hefted me up, pushing me against the nearest wall. 

What's with him and walls?

My legs were wrapped around his waist, my tied arms around his neck. His mouth was everywhere, jaw, collarbone, chest. 

My nails dig into the nape of his neck and that must have brought him back to reality. He pulled away from the wall pushing my legs off his hips roughly.

‘I said hands stay on the wall!’ He barked as he roughly removes his belt from my hands. 

‘No you started that, its not my fault you got yourself distracted.’ 

He whips me around and takes his hand to the back of my neck forcing my upper body forward. He pulls my tank top and shorts off in harsh movements next came his. 

His rough fingers ran down my curved back I felt his lips kissing places on my back along with my scars on my shoulder. Every once in awhile I feel his tongue dart out and lick my skin. 

His hands continue on down to my somewhat thrusted out ass as he drops to his knees behind me. His right hand slaps my ass so hard I know it’s going to leave a bruise. 

‘That’s for not telling you were hurt.’ He barked at me in anger. 

‘Please Frank.’ I moaned.

He takes his hands spread me apart and I felt his tongue lick the inside of my left thigh then the right. He bites hard on the skin there and then his lips kissed the cheek he smacked.

‘Bend over a little more girl.’ He command, it wasn't him asking I was commanded and the tone told me I better comply. I bent forward more, he spread me apart and I could feel his mouth against my clit.

Frank’s rough finger spread open my folds of my pussy and his tongue came again along the length of my pussy, sliding into my opening and I moan.

His tongue flicks out and he pressed his mouth against my pussy and sucked hard, he goes back with his tongue against my clit, before sliding his tongue back inside of me. He worked it in and out and brought a thumb underneath to work over my clit.

All I could do is whisper his name.

Frank stops suddenly pulling back standing up, running his hand over my ass giving it another hard bruising smack. 

‘That’s for sassing me earlier.’ He growled darkly at me. 

‘Is that the best you can do, what happened to the belt, fucking punish me Frank.’ I said my head against the wall trying to catch my breath. 

He smirks against my shoulder I could feel his swollen head of his cock pressed against my slit he reached a hand down and stroked up and down my slit. 

‘My nasty girl.’ He purr.

Before I know without any warning buries himself to the hilt in me I sucked in a ragged breath his other hand steady my hip. He didn’t wait for me to adjust he just started brutal pace. Roughly driving his cock into me I cry out as he ruts particularly hard into me.

'Whose’s girl are you? Who’s pussy does this belong to?’ This was interesting he must be really worked up now. 

‘Oh…yours…Sir.’ I mumbled into the wall. 

‘Louder girl! I want your neighbor downstairs to fucking hear it!’ He cracks my ass hard again. 

‘I’am Yours Frank!’

‘Damn fucking right this belongs to me.’ Oh he's lost it completely that hard facade crumbles. 

‘Please Sir.’ He moves briefly and the next thing I know he places his belt around my throat under my chin slowly he tightened his grip on the leather. Adrenaline starts pumping through my veins I am barely able to get gasp. 

He knows how to keep me on the right side of the wicked edge between pain and pleasure.

Finally it's all too much and my orgasm hits home Frank drops the belt from my throat and moves his hand to my lower body holding me close as my orgasm takes over and fucks me through another one. 

He finally cums in me hard and heavy, not pulling out, not moving his breath was rough against my back. He was still hard in me and he finally pulls out, I feel his cum run down the inside of my thighs, shit he cums a lot.

‘Don’t you pull that shit with me again you hear me Abigail, if you’re hurting, tell me. Do I have to fuck you up every time girl?’ He says in my ear.

‘No Frank.’ I whispered.

‘I didn’t hear you girl.’ He smacks my ass hard, oh the Marine still wants to play.

‘No Frank, you don’t but I might enjoy it every once in a while thou.’

‘Nasty girl.’ He kisses my temple.


	41. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out more about that recon Frank was doing.

What Frank didn't tell Abby is that he had been doing some reconnaissance on that bitch that hit her and Ben, the State Cop, not to mention further injuring the original accident victim. 

After she was arrested and arraigned, she posted bail and got out of town. Someone must have told her or she knew enough since this was her second offensive accident she was going to be in deep with jail time. Abby's Dad was the one who found out about her prior convictions in upper state Vermont. 

She hit a cop which that alone could give her a sentence up to 15 years and with Abby's injuries, she would have to pay restitution for her medical expenses and addition to prison time of up to 25 years. 

Eddie was helping him out and they were at least finally able to track her down, where she was hiding out in Long Island. Eddie had voiced what he had been thinking, that they both wanted that drunk bitch dead. But after what they both saw with just Abby alone with her recovery, he wanted her to suffer. 

She was able to walk away from that accident unhurt, crying her eyes out thinking she get away with this and it would be brushed under the carpet and told to get out of town. While Ben and Abby had a slow and painful recovery, Abby will be ok in the long run but Ben had a longer way to go with his shoulder and concussion issues that still plagued him.

No she'll go to prison and suffer in pain after what Eddie and him get done with her, she'll wish she never survived that accident.

As Abby had once said to Billy. 'You took something very special away from him and you almost did to me.’ Frank had always thought Abby would get hurt because of him and his actions. But she got hurt doing what her calling was, helping people. 

He took to heart what she said to him when she told him to do save that anger and rage for when he needed it the most and that drug addicted bitch was going to get it.

Eddie had talked to Frank privately after Eddie paid a visit to Abby.

‘I know what you are planning and if ya think ya doing this on your own mate, ya can think again. I want to find that bloody bitch that hurt her. Abigail's like my little sister and I'd give my life for her Frank. You understand me Castle?'

'Marine to Marine.’ Frank nodded as he extended his hand.

Eddie took it 'Bloody right.'

So that's how it started and they were finally going to finally take care of the drunk the following day. When they were done Eddie dropped her unconscious mangled body at Detective Mahoney's precincts.


	42. Gavin’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finally has her long awaited visit from her nephew. Does Frank stick around?

So much to my delight my nephew Gavin came for a visit at the end of the month. I had thought perhaps that Frank would stay at his place more because of Gavin being here but he didn’t. Frank would watch Gavin for me when I went to my physical therapy appointments not that he needed someone to watch him. 

I was surprised with how much those two got into while I was gone. I had told Frank at one point that there was some remodeling that I wanted to do with a wall between the kitchen and living room and wanted to open that space up more.

Hell I came home and half the wall was gone Frank and Gavin were working on fixing the dry wall. I don’t use the dishwasher so that got replaced with wine cooler refrigeration unit and the old water line was converted to hook into a commercial office Keurig. I really think that was what motivated Frank to do the remodel. 

Gavin was extremely pleased that he could help Frank and they both did one hell of a nice job and only took three days. This was also around when things changed with Alex and Pete.

—————

'So what did you and Pete get into today?' I asked as Frank handed me a cup of coffee, I had just came back from a couple of doctors appointments that morning.

'Oh took Ratchet to the park and we attempted to play catch but that didn't work out so good.' Alex said.

'Why? What happened?' I looked at both of them, this is worrying.

‘Oh just Ratchet being a nut.’ Frank said. 'Did you know he's one hell of a jumper? Every time we’d throw the baseball, the damn dog would try to intercept it and run off with it. You go after him and he'd just runs off, you try to get close enough and then he's gone again.' Frank laughing his ass off.

'He's done that before with his frisbee.’ I said, of course Ratchet's on the floor and he takes one look at us, huffs and rolls over, his back to us now.

Like whatever humans! Damn dog.

'Aunt Abby?' Alex said.

'Yup.’ 

‘Why...why do you and Grandad call him.’ Pointing to Frank. ‘Pete?'

‘What??' I was in shock, did I hear him right and I looked at Frank who looked just as shocked.

'He's Frank Castle, why do you call him Pete? That's not his name.' Gavin looked to Frank.

'No...no it's not Gavin... I...' Frank stammered and looks to me. Like how the hell did he know that? What hell do I say?

Before Frank could answer 'I get it. You don't want people to know who you are. I won't say anything, I mean who am I going to tell. I am kid I don't talk to anyone I do not know. I know how important it is to Aunt Abby, I don't want to ruin what she has.'

Frank looked at him funny like he didn't understand that part.

'You make my Aunt happy and you take really good care of her because trying to do that is a battle. I know I hear that from Grandad all the time.' Gavin throws his hands up.

'All the time?’ I asked.

'Well not all the time but enough, he say you take after him. You only let Uncle Shane take care of you but now she has you Frank.’

‘Yeah she does Gavin.’ Frank replied with a nod.

—————

Later that week after I left for therapy Gavin asked Frank for something. 

‘Frank, do you think we can do something for Aunt Abby's birthday?' Gavin asked. 'My Dad and Grandad gave me money to buy her something along with my allowance.’

'When the heck is her birthday? I swear that Aunt of yours never told me.' Frank shakes his head and a little irritated at himself for not finding out either.

‘The 3rd.’ Gavin said as he took his dish to the sink to clean it. 

'What were you thinking of buying her?'

'The school nurse has to wear scrubs like Aunt Abby but she had a top on that little monsters on it and it reminded me of something she would like. She always wears weird stuff like that.'

'Yeah she does.’ Frank laughed. ’I know place not too far from here, ok kid lets go.'

They found the shop and even Frank bought her something.

As they were walking back to the truck, one of the nearby stores had a window display with porcelain figurines. One in particular caught Frank's eye and he stopped to look at it more. 

'I want to get that for your Aunt.' Frank said quietly and Gavin looked at Frank and back to the figurine.

'Because she saved you.' Gavin said and Frank turned sharply towards him to look at him.

‘Yeah...yeah in more ways than one.'

'So lets go then.' Gavin said as he pushed Frank a little to get him to move. 

—————

'I was going to get your Aunt an ice cream cake from that place she likes downtown.’ Frank said as they wrapped up their gifts before Abby came home.

‘Oh she'd love that, Grandad and Dad are coming down to visit, Grandad was going to make her favorite dinner Veal Parmigiana and you are in for treat because that is awesome.'

'Well I think that about covers it don't you?'

'Yep she's going to be surprised especially with what you got her.’ Gavin said.

—————

I got home from therapy I noticed that there were boxes wrapped up in the spare room on the desk, I peeked in the room.

'Don't even think about it. No peeking!' Came a deep voice behind me.

'Frankie.' I whined throwing my hands down little in a huff.

'Nope not going to work, that's for the birthday girl.' He smirked at me. 

'Oh and who would that be?' I questioned. 

'Abigail Olivia.’

'Me?' I acted all innocent. 

'Yes' He rolls his eyes at me. 'I am glad Gavin told me when your birthday was.'

'Frank you didn't...'

'Abigail.’ His tone changed to stern voice my Dad does.

'Not going to work Mister.’ I crossed my arms over my chest. ‘Dad tries that Marine tone with me and that no longer works.’

'If you think for one minute that I am not going to celebrate your birthday you have another thing coming Abigail Olivia Martinelli!’ He said as he moved closer staring me down.

'But you didn't have to buy me anything Frank.’

'Bullshit.’ He growled at me. 

'Ok, ok!’ I held up my hands to him. ‘You didn't get all of those, did you?’ 

‘No, Gavin's is there too along with Ratchet's.’

'Ratchet's? What did he rip apart one of his stuffed toys for me to sew back together?'

Frank chuckled 'No he didn't, you'll have to wait and see.'

'Alright.' I reluctantly walked away from the room.

—————

The next day my Dad and brother Gabe came, my brother really took to Frank. Gabe told me in some ways Frank reminded him of Shane.

The 3rd came and the presents were now on the dining room table.

Ratchet's present was pictures that Frank had taken of him and had in cute dog frame. 'You don't have any pictures of him at work.' Frank said quietly. 

'Thank you.’ I kissed his cheek.

Gavin had three scrub tops with cute aliens, monsters and one that said You Break it, I Fix it. That one got a laugh out of me.

'Just don’t break anything Gav.' Gabe said. 

Next one box was from Frank with another top with cute little dog faces and I Heart My Dog that looked like Ratchet.

'Where do you find this? First the stuffed dog and now this.' He just shrugs his shoulder and he moves the big box front and center, Gavin must have known what this was.

'This is the best part Aunt Abby.’

I tore the paper off and opened the box and pulled out the styrofoam cube, I noticed that Frank started to look nervous.

I pulled the top part off and there was this beautiful angel with open wings and had up a sword in her right hand, I slowly pulled it out of the bottom foam.

She was protecting two soldiers on the ground below her and one of the soldiers was injured. The other solder was a medic treating the soldier, the medic was a woman.

I just lost it at that point, tears started falling and Frank looked really scared now.

Avenging angel

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

'Frank, it's beautiful thank you.' I took both of my hands to his face and kissed him. 

'Where are you going to put it?' Gabe asked. 

'Not sure but somewhere everyone can see it.’

—————

When Dad returned home to Kingston, he got to work on wood table for the angel to sit on. When it was completed my Uncle Tony went and picked it up for me and held it at his place until Frank was around, I wanted to surprise him with this. 

I got lucky and a couple of days later Frank had gone out of town for a bit and he left his wallet behind not sure why. But I used that to my advantage and took the worn picture of Maria and the kids and had it scanned and digital restored. 

I also found two wooden boxes that you can slide pictures into the top. I put Shane's picture in one along with his dog tags that I had, our rings and placed it on the one side of the Angel. I put the restored picture and Frank’s necklace and wedding ring in the another on the other side.

Table was in the entryway so as soon as you open the main door into the condo you see her and the boxes. 

I sent a picture of it to my Dad and waited patiently for Frank to come home.

Later that evening I heard the door open and I went to find Frank, he always calls out when he comes home. I found him just standing there looking at the display, he hadn’t moved from his spot in the doorway. 

'Hey' I said quietly.

'Hey' He looks at me and back at the table. 

'I put Shane’s tags and our rings in the one box and your necklace and ring in the other.' He picked up the box, fingers brushed over the glass of the newly restored picture.

‘I am sorry if... you…I didn’t mean to go through your wallet.’ I couldn’t find the words I knew it wasn’t right for me to do. But the next I know he puts the box down gently and pulled me in for a tight hug, it almost hurt.

'Thank you... thank you Abigail.' He was fighting tears that threaten to fall.


	43. Return to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets her return to work notice and meets a cute guy with a dog on her lunch break.

Find My Abby

I was finally released to go back to work and when I came back after my last doctor‘s appointment I asked Frank if I could see his cell phone.

‘My Dad installed an app on Gavin’s phone, so Dad would be able to track him. You know back with Salvetti and that crap, he didn’t know if he would try something or not. It’s not that Dad didn’t trust Gavin going where he shouldn’t…’

‘I get it, I understand.’ Frank nods as he handed me his unlocked phone, I pulled up the app and made Frank a profile then linked up my phone to that account.

‘Ok so now you can see where I am and it gets a pretty good feed of the location.’

‘Abigail, you don’t have to do this.’ I handed him the phone and I showed him the different features. 

‘Frank I don’t want you to worry and you’ll be able to find me. I always have my Apple Watch on and that’s linked too.’ 

‘It's kind of like Find My iPhone but Find My Abby.' Frank chuckled a little. 

'Cute sweetheart, real cute.’ He said in his gravely voice. ‘You don't have a problem with me known where you’re at all the time?' He peeked up at me as he looked over the app. 

'Nope.' I said. ‘What did you think I'd be sneaking off to see Curtis behind your back? He might finally get the chance to take me for coffee.'

'Abigail you know better babe.' He grinned. 

Return to Work

First day back to work went well, I just missed the hell out of Frank and Ratchet, I called him on my lunch break but it didn't help. A big hug was in order when I got home and I didn't want to let go of Frank and he didn’t want to let me go either.

By my second week I went back to my old routine of going to lunch outside, sometimes Linc would come with me or other times not. 

I just sat down outside in the courtyard and I was people watching and I heard a voice of a customer who just came out of the Starbucks.

'Excuse me Ma'am, is this seat taken? My dog and I would love to sit with a pretty lady like you.' I looked up to see Frank and a very happy Ratchet.

'Oh I think I can let you do that I am a sucker for a cute guy with a dog.'

'The dog's cuter than me.' Frank said as he sat down.

'Now that’s bullshit right there Frank.'

I had my left leg on the other seat, of course Frank noticed I watched as his eyes glanced down at my leg and back up to me, worry showed in his brown eyes.

‘Is your leg bothering you?'

‘I got put on time out.'

‘What?' He made a face. 

'Dr Clayton stopped me and asked how I was doing and then he thought he see how it looked and he didn’t like the swelling I had. I didn't think it was that bad, he mumbled something about not fucking up his work. So orders were issues to elevate it and sit down more often.’

'Are you sure you're ok?' Frank still wasn’t buying it. 'I can take you to my place so you can rest.'

'Frank, I am good, it doesn’t hurt and you have seen the swelling I expected that. And why do you have to bring up about your place?' Let’s make him squirm a little. 

Frank panicked 'I... I just...'

'It's look but don't touch with you.’ He looked at me funny not following where I was going. 

‘I have 12 minutes to get back to work and that thought about going to your place and what we have done there. I am going to have a very hard time focusing on work for the rest of the day, thank you very much Mr. Castiglione!’ I tapped him on the chest. 

‘So I guess I am in for it when you get home tonight then.’ Frank gave me that trademark grin.

‘Yes Sir you are.’ He looks at his phone and stands up offering me his hand and he walks me back to work, our fingers laced together. We were just about to the ambulance bay.

‘So I guess it would be a bad thing if I told you that I'll be naked and waiting for you. I haven’t taken you against a wall lately. Oh how could I forget the shower too.' He clicked his fingers.

I stopping walking all together I watched this wicked as shit grin cross his face. 

'You... you sneaky little bastard. All I can stay is you keep your hands away from yourself. I know your hard as rock right now and you don’t get to cum until I say so.’

Frank moved closer to me and whispered in my ear while he moved my right hand down to his very hard cock.

'Damn shame I didn't get here sooner, we could have met in your office Doc. Ya could have done a thorough examination.' 

I was completely speechless by that comment he looked back at me eyebrow raised.

'Or you could take me to one of your medical bays, they have doors that slide shut and have curtains right?' I nod 'Maybe you could help me out with my problem Doc.’ He kissed my temple.

'Frank' I warned.

'If I can't do anything about this Abigail I can just imagine where that mind of yours went and I can guarantee you’re fucking soaked now.’

'You... you damn tease.' I glared at him.

'You know me I love to punish you for being a bad girl.'

'Your place after work and you better fucking me in the shower Castle.’

‘Whatever my girl wants, she’ll get.’ He looked down at his phone. ‘You better get that cute ass in there or you'll be late.’

‘I am warning you now, you are in for it when I get to your place tonight.’

'Oh I can’t fucking wait Doc.' Frank kissed my forehead.

I made it through work but that bastard sent me teasing texts through the rest of the day. 

When I pulled into the garage Frank was no where to be found nor Ratchet. I headed upstairs and found him laying in bed only in pair of boxers. He put cell phone down he must have been watching that app. 

He gets up and walks over to me. 

'Shower or wall?' 

Is all that he asks me, as I moved him against the near by wall kissing fiercely and bite his lower lip a growl escaped him.

'Shower and I think you can use the wall in there.’

Frank grabs a hold of my wrist and pulls me into the bathroom slamming the door behind us. He lets go and moves his hand to the little tie on the side of my scrub top and pulling on it and moving the material out of the way.

He stops when he sees that I wasn't wearing a bra and looks to me with eyebrow raised.

'So any other surprises that you might have in store for me?'

'Well you just never know Frankie I can't tell you all my little secrets now can I.’ I trail my finger tip down his chest and washboard abs.

My hand goes to his boxers and push them down and I turn my attention back to his eyes. Frank hungrily takes in my somewhat exposed skin and looks a little annoyed that I am still almost clothed.

‘Now why is it that I am here naked in a bathroom with you again? All you ever want to do is get me naked.’ Frank snarked.

‘It's not my fault, besides you have two hands use them Marine.'

He takes his cue and takes both hands to my breasts fondling and moving to my shoulders. Pushing the scrub top off completely now. I already had my sneakers and socks off.

His hand poise at the string on my pants and pulls on the bow, tugging down the material.

He smirks 'Abigail such naughty girl. You'd just love for me to punish you for being a bad girl don't you?’

‘Yes Sir I do.' He quickly cracks his hand against my naked ass before cupping me with his other hand and I arch into his hand as his fingers brush against my clit.

'So wet for me baby girl.'

'I'd be wetter if you'd get us in that shower like you promised me.’

'Abs'

He turns around and starts the shower and pulls me in only to moan as his lips crashed into mine. Hand tangling my hair more, fingers tugging on my wet hair as we move under the shower. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, nails scratching raking over his scalp. I let out a muffled squeak as my back came in contact with the cold tile of the wall.

I felt him smile into the kiss and he slowly pulls away leaving little kisses here and there on my jaw, shoulder.

'So beautiful, my Abigail.' As he kissed my collarbone and then leaned down to kiss above my heart.

That heart he possessed when he looked up at me again his eyes said it all. So many things, love, admiration and hope. 

Yes hope. That little spark of hope and happiness, he refused to let himself have again.

His hands are on my hips now pulling me closer his forehead nuzzled mine. Hand slowly moving to my ass and down my thighs a little. Where he hoisted me up pinning me against the tile wall.

I could feel his thick cock line up and teasing my folds he rolled his hips rubbing against my clit over and over with his cock.

'Frankie.' I whined and he kissed me.

He picked me up a little and slowly push in, his thick girth stretching me in this new position. He finally bottoms out holding steady. I leaned my head back against the wall and he watched a smile splayed across my lips.

'So prefect, so fucking prefect.’ He murmured and he slowly withdrew and thrusted back in. He shifted me a little more and setting a pace that had me gasping for breath.

Frank was so good, brutal efficient hitting so deep, timed just right. He was so deep in me at this angle it was going to hurt tomorrow.

I let out a groan hands slipping from his neck resting on his biceps feeling the carved hard muscle ripple as he thrusted into me, he grunts out. 

'C'mon Abs.' My eyes met his and I was lost in those dark brown eyes turned black with lust.

'Frank.’ I whispered, he kissed me lingering on my lower lip which he bites at.

He moves me again physical up and down to meet each thrust. His sheer strength alone, all the contained raw power he had bottled up overwhelmed me and I wasn't sure how much more I could take at his brutal pace he set. I closed my eyes briefly.

'Look at me sweetheart.’ He commands 'So beautiful Abigail, mine.'

'Yours Frank, always yours.'

It became too much and I arched my back off the wall, lips parted a little.

'Easy...easy sweetheart. I gotta ya.'

The pressure was at it's breaking point and I am having a hard time breathing. I tilt my head back against the wall letting a low moan Frank leans down to kiss me swallowing the sound as he finally spills into me he flexes his hips a few more times I drop my head to his collarbone.

Frank slowly pulls himself out and lowers me down onto my feet.

'I wish you wouldn't pull out so soon.' I mumbled.

'Well I think you have a mess that you made that needs cleaned up.' He growled at me as he looks down at his still hard cock. 'Better clean me up girl since you made me wait all day.'

I smirked at him and dropped to my knees I watched as he licked his lower lip and I wrapped my mouth around him and he moved his hips and tapped the back of my throat. I tasted myself and Frank and that just sends me into overdrive. I sucked him clean from the tip to base keeping a stead a suction.

'Ah fuck right there, girl.' He was still wound up tight he isn't going to last.

And I was right seconds later I felt hot spurts of cum coating the back of my throat, I tried to swallow every drop I felt him shudder above me.

'Shit... sorry I couldn't hold out longer.' He apologized and looked embarrassed as he helps me up.

'It's ok, you were so wound up.'

'Yeah that was all your doing there Abs.’ I giggled at him.

'Come on let's get you really cleaned up.' I said as I grabbed the soap and lathered up his chest and slow work my way over his body.

'You know why I like seeing you naked Frank?’

'No...well maybe.' He looked down at his cock.

'Besides that.’ I smiled gently at him. 

'Because of these.' I ran my finger tip along one of his scars. 'This is who you are.’ He starts to talk I put my finger on his lips.

'This is who you are Frank and every step you have taken, every battle you have fought. Some might not be proud of these but I am, I am so very proud of you Frank and will do anything in my power to help you. I'll never ask you to change or stop because this is who you are.'

I leaned down and it was my turn to kiss his sternum I could feel his heart pounding as my lips touched his skin. I looked back up at him, he was crying.

'Oh Frank please don't cry, please...I'd...' I cupped his face with my hands. 

'How'd I get so damn lucky with you Abigail? How?' Tears still streaming down his face. 

’Because of this.' I put my hand on his heart, he pulls me into a crushing hug.


	44. Life Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby runs into an unexpected visitor from her past and that got her thinking about something she still needed to finish.

Frank and I had found a small coffee shop in Hell's Kitchen on one of our walks. We were people watching as everyone rushed to where ever they were heading for the day.

‘Just a second hon, I see someone I think I know, Major Martinelli?' I looked up at the man that called my name across the room by the doorway.

‘Captain Hunter?' I stared at him in surprise. 

'Yes Ma’am. I am surprised you remembered me.' He smiled as he walked over to our table.'You can call me Ethan.' He holds out his hand to shake.

'Call me Abby and this Pete my boyfriend.' 

'Nice to me you…hold on a second let me get someone.' He walks over to the door and a woman follows.

'Casey I want you to met the medic that saved my life. Ma... Abby this is my wife Casey and this little one.’ He points to her rather round belly. ‘Is Olivia. You're the reason she's here, I may be missing my left arm but I'll still be able to hold my little girl when she makes into this world because of what you did for me.' I just sat there stunned.

'It's interesting you're naming her Olivia because that Abby's middle name.’ Frank said.

Casey looked at Ethan. 'Did you know…you picked Olivia?’ 

‘No I didn’t...didn’t even know her first name.’ Ethan shakes his head. ‘Are you home on leave?’

'No retired now I work at Metro General in the ER.'

'That's the hospital we're near so when she comes.’ His wife said.

‘I'll see you but at least not in my ER, I'll see walk through to the maternity ward.’ We laughed.

‘Sounds good.' Ethan nods.

After Ethan and his wife left the shop, I got really quiet.

‘Ok you babe?' Frank asked.

'I need to track down that medic that saved my Dad.' I said looking down at the table.

Frank reached across the table, his rough fingertips touched my chin tipping my head up to look at him.

'We can do that, Abs you know I'll help.' I nodded. 

'I would have never have thought I would ever run into someone I helped. First Mahoney's nephew and now Captain... Ethan in New York of all places.'

'Small world some times, never dreamed I would run into you again Abigail.’ Frank said 'And I’am sure as hell glad I did.'

‘So am I Pete.' He let out a laugh. ‘Thou I am kind of glad your real name wasn't Pete.'

'Knock it the fuck off.' He made a face and playfully shoved me.

‘Anyway I do know two of the guys from my Dad unit that he is still in contact with. I can reach out to them to find out if that medic is still alive. Hopefully he lives here on the east coast.’ 

‘If not we’ll figure something out.’ Frank said.

—————

I was in luck and the first gentleman from my Dad's unit was still in touch with that medic named Jason Sauers. He lived in Greenwich, Connecticut and we could be there in an hour and half from my place. 

My next 4 days off we planned to head over to visit and hopefully get lucky and Jason will be there. Or we'll have a really nice drive out of town for a weekend get away, we were staying at the Stanton House Inn.

First day we just explored the town and found where he lived. The next day around 10 we headed over to his house. 

I am so glad that Frank was here with me because I don't think I could do this by myself I was so nervous. You can’t tell me Frank didn't notice as we pulled up outside his small house in a quiet neighborhood.

'I don't think I can do this.‘ I put my head on my hands. ’What the hell was I thinking?' 

'What did you feel when Ethan thanked you?' Frank asked. 

'Surprised, overwhelmed, I remembered how hard I worked on him. It felt like my heart was going to explode hearing how everything turned out ok. Even thou he lost his arm, I am happy for him he still has his life and he’s not going to be statistic.’ Meaning suicide. 

‘This is your third person you ran into that appreciated what you did. What if he never had that happen Abs? What if no one thanked him.'

Where the hell did this man come from? And they say Frank Castle’s a monster!

‘Ok let's do this.’ I said.

'That's my girl.' Frank grinned at me. 

We got out and went up on the small porch Frank rang the door bell and we only had to wait a few seconds when an older woman answered the door.

'Can I help you?' She asked looking suspicious as if we were trying to sell something.

‘Are you Mrs. Sauers?’ I asked. 

‘Yes I am.’

'I am Abby Martinelli and this my boyfriend Pete, is your husband Jason home? He use to be in the Navy, serviced as corpsman correct?’

'Yes, yes that right, he's here.’ She paused as her husband called from the other room.

'There is a young lady here for you, last name Martinelli.' No sooner did she get that name out and Jason was standing behind her. There he was a little older and grayer, but that man I remember seeing.

'Mr Sauers, I am Alex Martinelli's daughter, Abigail.'

'I thought I was looking at your mother for a minute, you look so much like her. Please tell me nothing happened to your Father.' He looked concerned.

'No... no the old war horse is just fine.' I replied as Jason laughed at that. 

'Please come in you two.' He said moving out of the way for us, we got settled and coffee passed out.

'Dad's Police Chief now of Kingston.'

'Glad to hear it, he's a good man for the job.’ Jason said.

'So the reason why we came here to see you is that I wanted to thank you for what you did for my Dad when you were in the Gulf.' 

Both Jason and his wife Theresa stopped and looked at me. I noticed Jason had little tics like Frank with his PTSD. He had seen too much and this must have brought up bad memories.

'You're the reason my Dad's still alive and was able to come home in one piece. He's the reason why my brother and I turned out the way we did.'

Jason cleared his throat 'I remember when I visited he said you just came back from basics. Your brother's 4-5 years younger?'

'Gabe's 3 years younger, he was an Apache pilot and now retired as well and flies Med Vac for the hospitals in New York.'

'What do you do dear?' Theresa asked. 

‘Trauma surgeon Metro General now, I retired 11 months ago. After you visited and I overheard your conversation about helping Dad that's what changed things for me. I started out as a combat medic and the Army helped me get my Doctorate because of you.’

‘Trauma surgeon.' Jason seemed shocked. 'Because of me?'

'Yes Sir, because you saved my Dad, you made sure he got home to us. I know we can't save everyone but will fight like hell to beat death to make sure it doesn’t happen. I wanted to personally thank you I have been wanted to do it for a long time now but…'

'Life gets in the way.' Jason nods.

'And I need to make a visit to your Dad, he did hell of a good job raising you and your brother. Especially after your mom passed.’ He shook his head. 

‘You know he always said he was never good enough for your mother and that would make your mother so mad at him. Stubborn bastard!’ Jason laughed. 

'Yeah that's Dad alright and sounds like someone else I know too.' I looked at Frank and he put his head down, Jason looked at him.

'I am going to guess you were in the service as well young man?' Jason asked. 

'Yes Sir I was, I have this lady to thank for saving my life as well.’

We stayed at Mr & Mrs Sauers for about an hour and made our leave, I gave Jason my Dad’s information so he could plan a visit to him.

Frank suggested we find somewhere to eat before going back to the hotel. We found this nice little Italian restaurant called Polpo. I kept an eye on Frank, he seemed to really relaxed for once which was nice he needed those moments were he could let go.

We enjoyed a nice quiet meal together and then it turned down right nasty as we fought over dessert.

Who the hell would though Frank Castle had a sweet tooth? Of course he just gives me that cute loop sided grin of his as he takes the last of the tiramisu.


	45. Handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank learns his lesson and he really should let Abby take the lead more.

We headed back to the hotel to our suite and spent some time cuddled up on the couch. Eventually we went to bed, I woke up a couple of hours later and just looked at Frank as he laid next to me. 

Frank was every bit the Alpha male, he preferred to be in charge in bed and enjoyed wringing every ounce of pleasure out of me until I could barely move. Not that you’ll ever get me to complain about a thing he does. 

But I wanted to hear Frank beg me to end that sweet torture like he does me. A wicked little smile played across my lips, handcuffs. Frank had those damn handcuffs in the spare room with his gear and I took them for some reason before we headed here. I slowly slid out of bed not to wake him, my fingers wrapped around the cold metal waiting in the zipper section of my luggage. 

When I came back Frank was laying on his back one hand already above his head for me. I slowly moved his right hand up and click the handoff over his wrist and around the bed rail and move to the other hand and no sooner did I click that last cuff in place and Frank’s eyes are opened. He tried to move his hands and looks up at the head board in annoyance.

'Abigail' He said sternly with that rough voice of his.

'Frankie’ I replied as I moved to straddle his waist, I ran my hands up his chest I feel him take a deep breath, muscles flexed under my fingers.

'You never let me play Frankie.' I pouted and he lets out a deep chuckle.

'It seems like you got me where you want me sweetheart, so now what are you going to do?'

I leaned down and ran my tongue around his nipple before biting at him, earning me a hiss.

‘Oh whatever I want Frank.’ 

Nipping at his muscles of his pecks, I kissed the bullet wound and scar above that I went to every one of his scars on his broad chest and kissed and licked at the flesh. I moved to his lower abdomen doing the same there only to nip at line of muscles that vee I loved so much.

I watched him he actually sighed, he sighed! I felt the tension slip out of his muscles, he let go. 

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever witness, he let himself surrender and relaxed the weight of the world off his shoulders.

'Loving those little noises you‘re making, Frankie.’ 

Screw the begging, I want to hear that sigh again! 

I leaned down taking both of my hands to his face and started a slow kiss, building slowly that turned into something heated and consuming.

Frank's tongue tangled gently with mine. It felt like his skin was on fire and those hard muscles of his abdomen against my thighs. My brain melted and we pulled away panting.   
I ran my hands up his thick corded muscles of his arms and I clasped his hands. He squeezed back with his long fingers, marked with scars on his knuckles and callused palms from hard work and his daily fights. 

I crawled up just enough that I could kiss his arms and didn’t that damn bastard lean up to lick and nip at my tits as they hung in his face.

'Frank!’ I warned.

'Now what the hell was I to do, look but don’t touch, when they were right there for the taking.’ Making me laugh.

I pressed a kiss to his forehead and he closed his eyes for a second, as I placed another kiss to both cheek bones and each side of his jaw. I nuzzled under his chin and Frank moved his head to provide me better access and I kissed his throat that he bared to me.

Moving to nip at his pulse point, I felt his stomach muscles flex. I slowly rubbed myself against him I scooted back far enough that his cock was pressed against my ass. I looked to his hands, he had them clenched tight knuckles white.

'I bet you'd love to take your hands to my waist and guide me home.'

'Damn right I would I’d put you where you belong.' He growled at me darkly.

I rose to my knees, taking him in hand and guided him and slowly sank down onto him, I closed my eyes smiling at the feeling of fullness.

'Oh Abigail.' he groaned. 

I started a slow pace which I know just kills him, using my knees and thighs and moved slowly up and down my hands moved to the side of his abdomen for leverage.  
I watch as Frank bites at his bottom lip and ever so once in a while lets out a gasp with the rise and fall of my body when I bottom out. Riding Frank was torture as I am trying to hold back but it wasn’t enough I wanted to feel his hands on me.

I stopped and he looked worried until he saw me reach for the key on the stand. I unlocked his hands and once they were unlocked he sits up making my last downward thrust shallow and I pouted.

'I don't like pouty Abby.' Frank said and I laughed 'I promise you sweetheart I’am going to make you pay for every second of that when we get home.'

'I can't wait.' I breathed out. 

Frank ran his left hand to the back of my head, pulling me in for another kiss deeper and more hungrier than before. His other hand moved between us to where we were joined and helped me along.

He moved his left arm around my waist to help me move every once in while picking me up to slam me home and finally it hits me like a wave and I clench hard around him and that only fueled him.

Frank's orgasm finally hit and he threw his head his head back as he rode out the aftershocks. They were both out of breath, sweaty and unable to move I leaning against his chest as he brought his arms around me, hands rubbing my back.  
  
‘Shit girl if I had known it was going to be this good I would have let you play sooner.’

'I am glad you finally let me there Frankie.'

‘Oh sweetheart I'll be your personal playground.’ He gave me that lopsided grin and that got a giggle out of me.

He laid back on the bed taking me with him I was still laying on top of him my head resting on his chest and his arm firmly wrapped around me. Once I regained movement of my body and I moved to lay next to him.

‘You didn’t have to move.’ He turned to kiss my forehead.

‘You can’t sleep with me on top of you the rest of the night Frankie.’ I mumbled into his shoulder.

‘Oh I think I could after that little ride you gave me, good thing we picked a room at the far end of the hotel.’ That earned him a light smack to the chest.

‘Sleep Frankie.’ I said.


	46. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finally breaks down and pays a visit to Maria.

I received a text message from Frank on my morning break at work, it was short and to the point.

Today after work

He had an address as well and as soon as I saw it I understood what it meant.

Frank had been quiet the night before which was not unusual for him, he gets that way sometimes. In the last couple of months he had been very talkative with me and open up a lot about Marie and the kids, even things from his own childhood. Anything that bothered him, he would talk about it but not last night.

I let him go and let him have time to himself, if he needed me I was there for him. Even if it was a silent presence beside him, a physical reminder that he was not alone in this anymore.

The address confirmed why he wasn't himself.

The Graveyard

He had finally decided to go, Frank had mentioned it when we were home and had gone to visit Shane.

On my lunch break I went for a walk to clear my head about the visit later this evening. I had walked a little farther then usual and came across a flower stand. 

One flower in particular caught my eye, so I grabbed it and two small little bundles for the kids.

I headed back to my office with them and before I left I took one last look at that flowers before closing the door and heading back to the ER for the rest of my shift.

After work I headed over to meet Frank, he was already there waiting for me in his truck, I walked over to his side of the vehicle.

He opened the door as I got closer, his eyes showed so much that he kept hidden under that stone exterior. His eyes trailed down to my hands with the flowers I was holding.

'How... how'd ya know?' He said in a broken voice almost in a whisper.

'Know???' I looked at him confused, I didn’t understand what he meant.

'Those...those were her favorite.’ Frank pointed at my hand. 'Calla Lillies’ 

He cleared his throat 'She had 'em in her bouquet when we got married.' He closed his eyes for a second. 'Always made sure she got 'em for her birthday.'

I did not know what to say at first, what the hell were the odds of me picking that flower? 'I was on my lunch break when I saw them and for some reason they felt right.'

I took hold of his hand as we walked through the graveyard. Frank was holding on so tight that I swear I am going to see bruises there later. Was he afraid of letting go of me thinking he'd lose me too? Afraid to finally visit her? I’ll never know but I have a feeling it was the latter of the two. 

When we finally made it to their graves, he ran his right hand along the top of her headstone as he knelt down on one knee.

I watched him, he was so close to her yet so far away. He was fighting so hard not to shed a tear, his hand going to his lips and then to her headstone.

I wanted to wrap my arms around him to try to comfort him in some way, but knowing that gesture will truly never be enough.

I turned and unwrapped the two small bundles of pink roses placing them on Lisa's and Frankie Jr's grave. When I turned back to Frank, he had finally moved to sit on the ground near Maria.

I was about to hand him the flowers when I got a good look at her headstone. 

And now I am in tears, today was her birthday.

Oh Frank!

I careful removed one of the lilies out of bouquet and placed it near her headstone before sitting down next to him. I put the flowers in between us, our shoulders bumped as he rested his arms on his bent knees.

‘She knew what I was but loved me anyway.’ He whispered.

'You are not a monster Frank.' I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, this was going to be one of those conversations. 'How many times do I have to tell you Frank Castle, you are a good man.' I huffed.

'Maria, your husband is a stubborn son of bitch!' I said to her and I am sure she’s nodding her head in agreement as she watched over us.

'But I love him just the same Maria.’ He turned to look at me as I said it. 

'There is so much good in what you do, why can't you see that.' I looked at him. ‘Yes it’s unconventional, but you are capable of doing things others can't or are unwilling to do. Whoever called you a monster Frank is manipulative bitch.’

‘You get the job done not half done but done. Not putting them away for a little bit so they can come back out to do it all over again. It's a cycle that needs to be broken Frank and you're the one to break it.'

'You think I haven't notice the changes in my ER Frank? I am treating the people we should be treated now. The little kids hurt because they fell off a swing on the playground, not the gang related shooting. Or the kids killed in a car accident because their sister was drunk and high pot.’

‘Deep down Maria knew you were good man and had to fight that battle overseas, but now your battle's here.'

She was staring at him the whole time as he just watched her, first a little surprised and then in awe.

She was going to help him no matter what and she was in this to the end whatever that maybe. That's all he ever wanted was for someone to have his back and he had that with her.

They continued to sit there for a few minutes in silence, Frank finally reached for the flowers that Abby had picked out. She never knew the significance of those flowers that caught her eye earlier today, he never told her and for whatever reason something made her pick them.

He moved to place the flowers near the one Abby had already placed there. Frank stood up and gave Maria one last look before turning around to help Abby off the ground. 

He knelt down near Lisa and Frankie Jr’s grave and kissed his hand and touched the stone. Frank felt Abigail place her hand gently on his shoulder and he took his other hand to cover hers. When he stood up, Abigail pulled him in for a gentle hug.

'Come on Abs, lets go home.'

When we got home, we just had something simple and instead of coffee after Frank brought out the bottle of rum before we headed to bed.

We got settled in bed and after a moment I felt Frank move and he slowly rolled me onto my side and he turned into me curled himself around my back, one arm went under my neck and the other curled over my side. Pulling me into him more as he laid his forearm along my breastbone, I felt him take a deep breath in.

'Thank you for coming with me Abigail.'

‘You're welcome Frank.' I ran my hand along his forearm lacing my fingers with his.

'Your... your favorite flowers are orchids right, I saw the ones you have work and the small collection you have here.'

'Frank you don't have...' I started to protest. 

'No.’ Frank said firmly. ‘No Abs, I'll never forget anything important, your birthday, the day we first met, our anniversary. I'll never forget to celebrate you and everything you've done for me.'

'I love you Frank.'

'I love ya too Abs, you're the best damn thing that's happened to me in a long time.’

‘I was going to say the same Frank.’

‘I feel like I am whole again when I am with you Abigail.’


	47. Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank helps Abby work through her traumatic experience with the lingering effects of the accident. He also has something important to ask her.

It was August and New York City was turning into an over baked apple, not baked, over baked. Frank had made plans for us to go on a little road trip, one of those. 

We’ll take this road here and see where it leads us. 

I know my Frankie, he had plan and another plan after that one, he’s always one step ahead. I'll never guess what that man had up his sleeve. 

We were on the road for little under 2 hours when we finally made it to this small town in Upper State NY. The kind of town if you blink you'll miss it, we stopped at a mom and pop store, grabbed some additional stuff and kept going for another 10 minutes.

The weird part about all of this was I kept thinking he had to have been here before, no map and drove with that self confidence of a New York City driver. We headed out of the little town, the few signs I saw mentioned a lake of some kind. He turned off the road about 15 miles out of town onto a dirt road.

'So are you going to tell me where we are going Frankie or keep me guessing, I'd say you have been here before.'

'Oh you can say that, found it when I went out of town a couple of months back. Ran into an old guy selling this place and thought it would be a nice for us to get away.’ We finally pulled out front of a two story log cabin.

'A cabin.' I stared out the front window dumbstruck.

Frank bite his lip, that nervous tick of his right hand showed up. He was worried that he did something horribly wrong and he went incredibly shy for Frank all of the sudden, as he shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat.

‘You mean to tell me, we have a cabin that we could have been coming to on my days off Francis David Castle!' He broken out in a shy grin.

'Ah…yeah, sorry about that Abs.'

'Come on lets get the Jeep unpacked and see this place you have hiding from me.' I nudged his shoulder.

It was prefect, the older man that had it took really good care of the place and Frank only updated the security on it and added some of our personal stuff.

We were about a 10 minute walk away from the small ‘lake’ which wasn't overly large more like a pond. So not too many come here other then to fish, kayak or swim, no large boats. 

20 minutes in the other direction from the cabin was a large open field in the woods with a stream that fed into the lake. If you stay along the tree line it was very cool in the shade.

The first day at the cabin, was with Frank breaking in every room since hwe couldn't keep his hands to himself, not that I was complaining at all. I am seriously thinking about doing some kind of medical study on him, I have no idea where that man gets his stamina from, but wow.

We headed out the next day to the open field to walk around, his phone chirped at him letting him know rain was coming. 

I noticed that he had turned on his alerts for rain in the area after I had an episode from the motor vehicle accident. We got caught in a rain storm when we had been up visiting my Dad's for his birthday. 

Flashback:

We had just finished up dinner in town when the rain hit out of no where and it wasn’t even raining heavily just a light sprinkle. 

I just lost it and froze up, Frank was first to notice something was wrong and quickly pulls me into his arms.

‘It's ok Abs, I am here, it’s ok.’ Frank nodded to my brother who ran and got my Dad’s truck.

‘It's ok sweetheart.' Dad said as I buried my head into Frank’s chest, Dad rubbed my back. ‘We won't let anything happen Abigail, you're safe here.' My brother pulled up and they got me in and drove home.

Frank sat me on his lap and held me the whole way home and even carried me into the house not that I couldn’t walk. He kept talking to me in hushed tone gently rubbing my back.

‘Chair…I can sit on the chair by fireplace.' I whisper to him as he carried me in.

‘You sure I can carry you upstairs to bed.'

‘No I am… I’ll sit here for a bit.' I pointed to the fireplace and Dad came over and started making a fire when he noticed I was shivering uncontrollably despite the July heat. 

I felt numb even the heat of the fireplace didn’t help, panic had subsided but numbness lingered as I sat there staring at nothing. Dad came over sat with me and holding my hand as I sat there in silence when I finally got enough control of myself I headed up to bed.

Frank followed me to make sure I didn’t need anything and when he came back downstairs, Alex and Gabe were sitting at the dinner room table.

'That accident ruined rain for her.’ Gabe said.

'Yes it did.‘ Alex said solemnly before chuckling at something. ’She would be the only kid beside you Gabe, that would play in every mud puddle she could find. She'd be out there no umbrella pouring down rain, jumping like a nut in ever damn puddle.’ Gabe joined in with a laugh at the memories they had as kids.

‘Your mother would be yelling from the front porch to get the hell in the house, before you both get electrocuted!’ Alex paused with the memory and smiled. 

‘You know what she said about boot camp, she loved the damn obstacle course with the damn mud pit, absolutely loved it.’ Gabe said with a laugh.

'I can't believe she liked the mud pit.’ Frank shakes his head at the thought. ‘That explains it now why she'd always go for her runs in the rain.' Frank said.

Back to present:

Frank comes back from his thoughts when he heard my voice. 'It looks like rain.' 

'Yeah it's calling for it.' He replied over his shoulder. 

'I want to head back.' I followed Frank to the side of the field but we weren’t heading in the direction of the cabin.

'Frank?' He dropped his bag that he was carrying and pulled a blanket out and put it on the ground.

'Frank, what are you doing, I want to go back.’ I heard my voice break.

‘No, you need to work on this Abigail.' He looked at me and by the look he gave me, we weren’t leaving anytime soon. 

'Frank?' Now there was fear in my voice.

'Come on sweetheart, sit with me.' He patted the blanket as he sat down.

I did what he said, taking off my backpack putting next to his. I could feel it start to sprinkle, I hope the hell he knows what he’s doing, because I am about ready to bolt.

'We are going to work this out Abigail, one way or another.’ He moves to sit in front of me holding both my hands, I noticed his one hand moved, fingers at my pulse as the rain picked up more. 

‘Close your eyes sweetheart.’ Frank saw panic expression rush across my face. 'I am right here Abby I am not going anywhere.' I took deep breath and closed my eyes. ‘Just listen to me ok?' I nod.

'What to you hear?'

'The rain... I can hear the rain.' I know what he's trying do for me, so I fought that numbness that was there making me retreat inward and focused on what he asked me to do. 'I hear it on the leaves, it sounds like it's a little windy, the leaves are rustling in the woods.'

'Good, what's the rain smell like?'

'Earthy, the air smells fresh…clean... I smell something floral blooming... I can't place.’ I paused thinking back, now I remember. ‘Lilies of the Valley, Shane's grandmother always had those growing next to their front porch.'

The rain is really coming down now, we're both soaked.

‘Good sweetheart, tell me what you feel?' He must have saw something cross my face that he didn’t like or maybe he felt the uptick of my pulse.

‘What does it feel like on your skin?'

I smiled ‘Warm, it's not cold at all. It feels humid, I guarantee it will be really humid later, you can feel it in the air.’ I felt Frank shift a little and then I felt his lips on my forehead.

‘Lay back for me.' That's when I snapped opened my eyes. 'It's alright, I'll be right next to you.' He looked me in the eyes reassuringly.

I laid back on the blanket on the ground, he moved my hand to the grass next to the blanket.

'This isn't the concrete highway Abigail.' Finger threaded through the blades of grass.

‘What are you laying on?' I can feel his breath on my neck as he asked me.

'A blanket on the ground in the field, I feel the cushion of grass under the blanket. Not the cold concrete or the pain I felt.' Frank kissed my jawline now. 'The sky's not dark, clouds are moving fast, I couldn’t see the clouds that night.'

Frank crawls over me now, he watches my face, eyes scanning every inch of my face before finally leaning down to kiss my lips gently, moving down kissing my neck. His hand tugged on my tank top where he kissed the top of my breasts and then running his tongue across the top to lick up the rain.

Frank brought his pointer finger up and pulled the material of her shirt down hooking her bra and he watched as her breasts popped up and over the offended material in his way. Her nipples were tight and puckered he leaned down and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth. 

He didn't tease just sucked hard. He felt her bring her hand to the back of his head as he moved to kiss above her heart and turn his attention to the other breast, only to nip the skin of her breast.

Frank pushed himself up a little, pushing his hard groin into the V of Abby's thighs, she moved her legs open more for him.

He pulled his shirt over his head throwing it somewhere. His hands to the hem of her tank top slowly sliding it up, hand caressing as he went. Abby's hands were on him tracing the scars that scattered across his chest.

He knew what she wanted to do and that was to kiss every one of these scars he bared in tender kisses that she could only give. She’s done it before and it made him, Frank Castle sigh with contentment.

Abigail had a way of taming him, that beast in cage, ready to come off the chain. Her gentle touch and voice calmed him in ways he didn't know could happen. 

Like she did at the restaurant when Salvetti threatened her, she calmly told him to rein in that anger and save it later. Not telling him to stop and change, just to save it for later when he needed it the most. 

He pulled her shirt off, fingers running under her bra and up to her nipples pinching as he moved to cup one and his other hand moved under and make her sit up a little and he unhooked the bra with one hand with experienced fingers, it made her chuckle.

'What's so funny babe?' Frank asked.

‘Most guys would be still fighting with that, couldn't figure out how to unhook a bra to save their life.'

'Oh I got myself in trouble with Maria.’

'Oh really?' She asked as she slipped the bra the rest of the way off he caught himself staring and jerk back up to her face.

'I got a little carried away and might ripped a couple off her.'

'I hope you bought new ones for her, these son of bitch are expensive.'

'Yeah I did and I certainly know they are.'

She laughed at him but she was cut off when he returned his mouth back to her chest, suckling on a nipple. 

Frank took his hand to her waist undid the button on her shorts and lowered the zipper, he tugged off her short along with her black cotton panties. She laid there watching his eyes roam over her body then came up to her eyes.

'I want to replace those bad memories of that night with that rain. Every time you feel the rain I want you to remember what we did here in this field, I want you remember my hands on you, my lips and this.’ He grounded his hard groin into her.

'Frank' Abby moaned under him. 'Please'

'I love when you beg Abby but I'll make you do that later in our bed.' Oh didn't she whimper.

He moves from her and she whimpers and tries to pull him back. 

‘Oh I am not going anywhere gorgeous.' He quickly removes his boots and jeans, boxers. Frank watched her eyes roam over him this time in an appreciative gaze, lingered on his engorged cock stand attention for her.

'See something you like girl?' Frank asked her as she licked her lips as he crawled back over her, he took his hand and guided his cock straight into her hot core. They both moaned together at the feeling.

'Abigail tell me what you feel now.' She smirked at him as he is all the way to the hilt and he felt her clinch around him.

Frank leaned down to kiss her, he went slowly, his thrusts slow and meticulous, this wasn't her usual Frank.

'Frank, give it to me, you won't break me.'

'Abs I want to make this...'

'I want you to fuck me like you mean it. Give me something to make me scream your name across this field.’

Frank pulled back and slammed into her, she wrapped her arms around him, hand gripping his hair.

'Come on Frankie. Do that again.’ He did what he was told and slammed into her over and over again. Frank arched his back hips pounded roughly. Abby leaned up and ran her tongue on his wound to his right shoulder, the bullet wound before latching on to him and biting hard. Frank let out a groan and looked down at her.

'Mine.' She claimed.

‘Yours, Abby only you.' She drew one leg up and over his hip pulling him in closer.

He moved his hand under her and held onto her shoulders pushing, forcing her down hard on to him. She clinched again around him causing him to groan and he buried head into Abby's neck biting hard on her shoulder.

'Mine.' Frank growled as he bite harder Abby threw her head back.

'Yours, Frank only you.'

His hand moves hold her leg in place as he picks up his pace, thrusting hard and fast. If he keeps this pace it won't be long for him.

She unraveled her hand from Frank's head moving it to her clit, finger circling harshly, Abby arched her back every muscle coil tighten.

'Oh fuck so close.' Her other hand digging into his shoulder blade, nails piercing his skin, it encouraged him. 

'I love you Frank.’

He groans and leaned down not stopping a second in pounding into to kiss her and he pulls back to look at her. 

‘I love you Abigail.’

Frank withdrew his cock before sink home again it's hard and fast as he relentlessly fucks her. She moved her hand a way from her clit to hold on to him. Prefect she's so prefect.

'You take me so well Abby.’

'Frank' she breathe. ‘So close Frank... Oh shit there... right there.’

That build up finally snapped and he could feel her entire body shake that orgasm hit her hard. She throw her head back and screamed out his name. He grunted in response and kept fucking her through it.

He pulled out of her taking himself in hand slick from her juices stroking his hand over his thick cock, hard and throbbing for release. He jerked 2-3 times and cumming over her stomach.

I watched Frank looking down, I'd never seen anything more erotic in my life, Frank straddled me as he took himself in hand stroking his cock a couple of times and then aiming for my stomach.

Frank threw his head back at the release continued to spurt in pulses throughout his climax. I ran my hand over my stomach fingering up his release and bring my hand to my mouth licking my fingers clean.

'Fuck that's sexy as hell Abs.' Frank breathed in pants and he continued to watch me.

'You certainly have a thing for marking your territory don't you.' I asked him.

'Damn right I do girl.' It made him pause now wasn't the time or place but he did need to talk to her.


	48. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a heart to heart sit down with Abby and has something important to ask her, wonder what it could be???

We cleaned ourselves up got dressed in our rain soaked clothes and headed back to the cabin, where we showered and grabbed something to eat. I made coffee for the both of us and he went out on the porch to sit on the steps. 

After dinner Frank seemed a little quiet and nervous to say the least and that's not like my Frankie, I was a little concerned to say the least by his quick change in demeanor.

I handed him a cup of coffee over his shoulder and sat next to him on the steps. He took his left hand and ran it up and down the inside of my thigh as we sat there in silence for a bit.

'Frankie you ok? You're a little quiet.’ I nudged him gently.

'Just thinking.' He replied quietly.

'Speak’ I poked him in the ribs.

'Did... did you ever think about getting remarried after Shane?' He asked solemnly. 

‘No, not until recently, why?'

'What changed it for you?' He turned to look at me.

'Well I met this really nice guy about 11 months ago in a bar in Michigan, his name’s Pete.’

'Pete huh, he treat you good?' He raised his eyebrows in question. 

'Yeah he’s very good to me thou he's a little hard on himself sometimes.' I rubbed his arm a little. 

'Abs.' 

'Pete.' He breathed out a laugh. 'Why do you ask Frank?’

'You said about me having a way of marking my territory.' I smirked as he turned to face me more, moving his hand up to his mark on my shoulder from earlier.

'I want to make this permanent with you Abigail, I told you before I want wake up next to you every day…I talked to your Dad when we were last at your home.'

‘You talked to my Dad?' I scrunched up my forehead. 

'Yeah I wanted to do this right way, it would be a dick move not to ask your Dad first Abigail.’

'What are you asking?' I was totally not following him. 

'I wanna marry you Abigail Olivia Martinelli, will you marry me Abby?' I saw he had dug out a ring he had in a little bag from his pocket, it was a thick heavy black band. 

And to say I am in complete shock was an understatement, this was something I would never thought he ever ask me. 

Ever

'Me...' I stammered.

'Ah I don’t see any other woman named Abigail here.’ He paused. ‘I should have maybe not jumped into this…we should have talked more about it…I understand if ya don’t want to marry me...'

I took both of my hands to his face and I cut him off with a kiss to shut him up. ‘Yes Francis David Castle, I will marry you, now give me that ring.' He broke out in the biggest grin I have seen.

'You will sweetheart?' 

'Yes Sir, I will.'

'Shit girl, you have no idea how happy that makes me.' He takes my hand and slides the ring on my finger. 'I know I did this wrong and it should have been...’ I put my finger on his lip to shut him up.

'Prefect.' I kissed him 'I'll need to get a necklace so when I take it off at work, I'll keep it around my neck.'

'I can get that for ya, we'll pick out the diamond then.'

'Frank' I said shaking my head at him.

'Nope my girl's getting a diamond.' He said proudly.

'Alright nothing fancy, ok?'

‘Nope not happening.’ It was my turn to shake my head at him.

'So now I want to say something to you. I said before that I’d never ask you to change but this one thing I want you to do for me.’

'Mh ok.' He seemed worked up, I know I told him before I won't ask him to stop but this time I will.

'You need to stop downing yourself Frank. I don’t want to hear you ever say to me that you are not a good man. You are a good man to me Frank.‘

‘I meant what I wrote to you before that you fixed my heart put these broken pieces together, only you did that Frank no one else. I don't want to hear that you are not good enough for me and you can’t provide for me because you give me everything I need and want, you hear me Frank.’

'Yes Ma'am.' He’s near tears now.

'You’re just…just like my Dad, he would always say that to my Mom all the time. That he wasn’t good enough for her and would piss her off so much.'

‘You sure you didn't get that temper from your Momma, Irish women are feisty.' Frank joked.

'Maybe I did.' I nudge him. ‘Of course having a Marine as my Dad might have helped too.’

'All right I’ll behave myself, I won't put myself down.' He nods to me.

'Good. So Castiglione huh?' I asked.

'You don't...’ He seemed surprised that I suggested it.

'Nope you're marking your territory with the ring and gotta have the name too.' I said 'I am not hyphenating my last name, it's long enough as it is.' Frank laugh.

‘Alright sweetheart, deal.' He grabs my hand and squeezes. 

'Thank you Abigail for making me a very happy man. I'm so proud to be your husband.'

'I am proud to be your wife Frank.' He kisses my forehead and wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his side more.

'This was the best idea, buying this place. I think this is the first time you are truly relaxed and your guard is down, I am glad for you Frankie.’

‘Well I had Doctor's orders to have my downtime and I listened.’ I snorted at his comment.


	49. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank uses his Find My Abby app for what he says was to keep an eye on her run time. But she runs into the wrong person and Frank gets it into his head that he’s some how to blame. Of course Frank being an idiot says somethings he shouldn’t.

I was finally able to return back to my run routine on my days off from work. I slipped out of bed without waking Frank and Ratchet, but when I came back out of the bathroom having changed into my running gear. 

Frank was wake, eyes opening lazily, I came over to the bed and gave him a kiss on the lips.

‘Going for your run?' Frank asked in a sleep filled voice.

'Yep, go back to bed Frankie, I'll be back in 45 minutes or so.'

'Take Ratchet with you.' Frank said as he slowly shuts his eyes, he came back home late last night and was still half asleep.

'I think he'd rather stay here with you right now.' I said with a laugh as I looked at the dog in question snuggled next to Frank. 

'Hm.' Was all I got from Frank as sleep took over, I covered him up and put his phone next to him on the stand and headed out for my run. 

It was still a little dark, the sun was just about to come up and it had rained the night before and the streets hadn’t dried up with the summer heat. 

I was just about half way through my run when I took a wrong step off a curb and went down hard on my bad knee. In what I later found out was not a small puddle but a pothole the size of the Grand Canyon. 

I had the wind knocked out of me as slammed hard on to the pavement. The small hydration pack I had on my back came loose. 

I was a little busy between trying to catch my breath and assessing the damage to either my knee or ankle, couldn’t tell both were hurting. 

‘Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Need some help pretty lady.' Came a voice a little behind me.

‘Nope just fine thanks.' I said as I reach for my gun on my back.

Shit it's not there.

‘Now don't be like that and to think I was going to be a good guy and take care of ya and you had to go and ruin it.’

’Sorry I get better care from my husband…’ I said moving back on the sidewalk trying not to make it look like I was searching for my gun.

‘Well girly, he’s not here right now, is he.’ He leans down in front of me and touches my knee which is on fire.

I reacted lighting fast and throwing a punch at him, hitting him hard in the side of his head and he staggered back clutching his head.

‘Bitch!’ He spat out. ‘Just wait until I am done with you that fancy husband of yours won’t want you.’

’Don’t be so sure of that.’ Came a very angry voice from behind my assailant. I heard the click of the safety and the guy felt the barrel of the gun at his head. 

Frank walked between us. ‘You alright sweetheart?’ Frank asked over his shoulder.

‘Oh I could be better, it didn’t help with dickhead here.’ 

‘Well he won't be here too much longer.' Frank said ‘You won’t get your kicks from trying to scare this woman. She doesn't scare easily.'

Frank hostlers the gun and pulls a knife off of his belt. The guy goes to throw a punch and Frank ducks out of the way not before throwing a hard left punch to the guy's stomach and he doubles over.

Frank grabs a fistful of the man's hair pulling his head back and bring his knife up and thrusts it in 3 or 4 times in rapid succession straight through his sternum into his heart.

The man gives out a throaty gargle, blood forming at his lips and Frank lets go and the guy drops face first to the concrete.

I watched as Frank’s right hand clenched and unclenched around the knife handle and he finally comes to his senses and leans down to wipe the blade clean and returns it to his belt before turning around.

Frank knells down next to me, eyes frantically searching every inch of me.

‘What happened Abs?' As his hand hovers over my knee, eyes full of concern.

'Took the curb wrong and that puddle turned out to be a four story drop to the subway.' I said pointing at the spot that I fell.

'I lost my gun when I went down and took my breath away with the impact.’ He takes my backpack off and searches the ground and found my gun by the pothole.

'Yeah that's one hell of pit there, alright sweetheart lets get you home.'

He lifts me up and carries me to his truck, so I finally bite the bullet and asked him.

‘Were you using that app I installed on your phone?

'Yeah I wanted to see how you were progressing with your run and getting back up to speed.’ 

Ah sure you were.

He was following me.

We reached his truck I grabbed the handle to open the door for him and he sits me inside and comes around the other side and we head home.

'I should have listened to you and brought Ratchet with me like I always do.’ 

I get no reply and I can guarantee as soon as I left he was wide awake and was half dressed with keys in hand. I gave him that app for a reason but what I didn’t expect was for him to follow me.

He still didn't answer me.

'I am sorry.'

‘Were you going to call?' Frank asked with a little grit to his already rough voice. ‘Or just limp your way home.' We pulled into the garage and he turned the vehicle off. 

Boy he knows me all too well and now it's my turn not to answer. 

He comes around opens the truck door and takes a deep breath. What the hell was he thinking?

Only one thing comes to mind and here goes.

‘Frank this...this shit that happened this morning had nothing to do with you.' I touched his face because he wasn't looking at me. 'So don't even think about going there.'

I could see he was still stewing a bit and taking that guy down didn't alleviate anything he was still ready to kill. His eyes were wildly black, animalistic. He got off on this, I already know this and truly don’t have a problem with it but he was slow to returning to a normal level, whatever that may be. 

He wouldn't move or even speak so I slow wiggled my way out of the truck seat and slide down on my good leg.

'It's my fault I should have taken Ratchet and we can work on a better holster for my gun for my pack.'

Still nothing.

'Frank, please say something.' I watch him take a deep breath.

'I don't like you hurt!’ He growled at me.

'You can't put me in a bubble Frank. I am bound to get hurt at some point all by myself.’ He closed his eyes for a second. 

‘I’ll just be more careful next time.’

‘Frankie please.’

I took both hands to the side of his neck thumbs caressing his jaw, his pulse was pounding, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins. 

Part of me wonders how bad the damage was from the gunshot to his temple.

The shit part that went down with the shooting is that they wanted him dead so he wasn't treated properly for that traumatic brain injury.

The location was key with that shot, it had to superficial and ricocheted off the skull. He didn't have memory, speech or vision problems so no to the bullet bouncing around in his skull. 

'What?’ He asked brow furrowed.

'I wish... I... nothing.' I said as I shifted away from him and started limping to the elevator.

I heard him shut the door to the truck and lock it, heavy boots stalked behind me and he grabbed me lifting me up into his arms.

‘Say it, say the fuck what you want to say.’ Frank spat out angrily.

How do I tell him I want to do a brain scan on him?

'We can get our marriage annulled.' He said with a little hurt to his voice and that sure as was not what I wanted to say.

‘Put me down right now Frank!'

He didn't and we got out of the elevator and I started to squirming in his grip.

'Put me the fuck down now!’ I pushed on his shoulders.

He carefully put me down and when I was on my feet I gave him a hard shove as best as I could. 

‘We will do no such thing! I married you Frank Castle not Pete Castiglione! You! Don't you ever say that to me again!’ I yelled at him.

'What the fuck were you thinking then?' He barked at me.

'Not that!' I yelled back.

'What then Abigail?

Ok here goes.

I limped closer and he backed up a smidge before realizing what he was doing and stopped. I gently ran my fingers over that spot on his temple.

'Does this ever bother you?' I asked gently. 'Headaches, vision issues?’

'Headaches once in a while.' He blinks and swallows, eyes darting around nervously.

'I would like to do a CT scan on you to see what's going on.'

He shakes his head no.

‘Ok that's fine.’ I said trying not to show any emotion hiding my disappointment as I sat in the chair and started to take my sneakers off.

I removed sneaker on my good foot first before tackling the bad one. Frank came over and knelling down in front of me untying the sneaker and slowly easing it off my foot.

I wiggled my toes around and slowly moved my foot and ankle, feeling around with my finger tips.

'It's not broken just a bad sprain, I can call Dr Clayton to see if he wants me to come in to see him for my knee.'

‘Are you sure your ankle or foot’s not broken?' Frank asked.

‘Yep I broke it before when I feet fell down the stairs at Shane and I’s old house.’

'You what?' He looked surprised.

'Fell down 7 steps, broken some bones in the foot and cut to my temple here.' I pointed to the scar.

'Shane kind thought it was funny at first, joked that I couldn’t hold my liquor until he found out it was his stuff on the steps that I didn’t know was there in the dark that I trip over.’

'You apparently have issues with steps and curbs Abs.' Frank made a lighthearted attempt to lighten the mood.

'Ah why did you think I have an elevator here, that was the big selling point for me.' He smiled a little and was quiet, Frank let out a deep breath.

‘What do you think you'll find?’ He asked his eyes darting around again.

'I thought you didn’t...’ I started to say. 'I don't know Frank but nothing that shouldn't be there.' Namely a brain tumor. 

'Obviously you don't have vision or memory issues and the bullet was a ricochet. Just fractured your skull but that force does still bounce around like a shock wave maybe it kept your brain in a hyper state of fight or flight. The brain is a muscle and yours hasn't had a chance to rest.'

'You can't fix this Abs.' Frank points to his head.

‘I know and I didn't say I wanted to fix this, fix you. I want you the way you are Frank. I... I just want to make sure this doesn't cause you any pain or complicates things for you when you're out of the streets.'

He nods 'I’m sorry sweetheart.' He whispered.

'It's ok, Frankie.' I gently rubbed his shoulders.

He hands me my phone to call Clayton and as I thought he wanted to see me asap. When I was done with the call, Frank was sitting next to me.

'Strobe lights' Frank said.

'Strobe lights?' I asked not following where he was going there.

'Billy used that to disorientate me and it was really… I had...we used something like that before during training missions but...but this was bad.'

‘Which makes sense, people get seizures from them, so maybe that shock wave from the bullet may have injured that visual part of your brain and the way you react to light.'

'Was it painful?'

'Yeah.' He replied quietly almost like he did not want to admit it.

'I can ask one of the neurologists at work about it and see if something can be done, I don't want anyone to use that against you.'

'Thanks Abigail. I am sorry.'

'Stop it, it's fine.’

We sat there in silence for a bit.

'Ok lets get you cleaned up and changed to see your favorite ortho.'

'I am sure I'll get hell from Clayton for this and be on his shit list.'

'Maybe I should put you in a bubble if you are this accident prone.' Frank joked.

'Funny haha.’


	50. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some weird things happen at work for Abby and Frank is her go to stress reliever.

This day seemed to drag, there must have been a full moon because we had everything and anything that could happen in the ER today.

It started out simple enough with the typical Grandma falling breaking a hip, no big deal. 

Next it was the high school kids in a knock out drag out boxing match that didn't stop once they got to the ER with the cops in tow, taking down some of the cops as well.

A husband came home to find his wife cheating on him and the wife stabbing her lover not husband. Husband was horrified at the wife not for the cheating part but stabbing the other man. 

Next it was the guy who eats weird stuff, forget glue kids! He’s here all the time at least once week. 

And the list did not stop from there, it just got worse.

So needless to say I just want to go home to my husband, absolutely loved thinking about that, my husband Frank. 

I called him on my break and told him I was going to his place after work.

Which was good he was already there and had Ratchet with him. I made sure a while back that I had extra clothes there not that he didn't mind me wearing his, just can't do that for work. 

When I finally pulled into the garage and closed the door, I was in a bit of daze and was sitting in my Jeep a little too long. I slowly pulled myself out of the vehicle and looked at those steps, which was only 12 but hell it felt like Mount Everest. I pondered as trudged up the steps which was more tired my body or brain at this point.

I finally make it to the door and I even had hard time with that. I stepped inside using the weight of my body to close the door. I leaned against it with my eyes closed and head down. 

Frank of course took note. ‘Hey sweetheart.' Frank said softly he walked over to his lady leaning against the door. 

He could tell from her phone call on her last break that she was a bit mental exhausted, some of her answers to him were a hazy and not her usual clear strong voice. She slowly lifted up her head to look at him and tiredly thumped it back against the door.

She just takes a slow breath in and she slumped a little more, oh his poor sweet lady, that's all the energy she's got.

He walks over to her taking her chin in hand, his thumb rubbing her jaw bone.

'Bad day, baby girl?’ He kissed her forehead and he watched her close her eyes at the feel of his touch.

'Absolute worst.' She mumbled.

'What happened?' He frowned at her comment.

'What didn't?' She opened her eyes to look at him.

'Is there a full moon or something? Cus people are doing some weird ass fucking shit. I mean who the hell eats a battery?' 

Frank felt her throw her hands up weakly in the air in frustration and let out a huff against him.

'A kid ate a battery, like watch battery, button sized thing?' Frank asked as he moved his hands to her shoulders, she felt tense and he gave her a gentle squeeze. 

She slowly relaxed against him as he pulls her away from the door into his arms and she just melted into him and at that point he could stand here for eternity.

‘Nope, full grow ass 30 year old adult male, swallowed a 9 volt battery, two batteries to be exact!' She held up two fingers to make a point.

'Ya gotta be fucking kidding.' She pulls back a smidge to look at him.

'Nope, I don't even want to know how the felt going down, I took a picture of the X-ray I’ll show you.'

'I think you need to write a book about all the stuff you have had happen in the ER, babe.’ Frank felt her snort and rested her weary head on shoulder. He rubbed her back gently he felt her sigh and he pulled her even closer. 

'Come on lets get you a nice hot shower.' Frank put his hands on her shoulders again peering down to look in her blurry eyes. 

He helped her to the bathroom and had her sit as he untied her sneakers and helped her undress Frank turned to the shower and started it.

'Now you think you'll be ok for a second in here by yourself babe while I run and get something more comfortable for you?'

'Yeah I think I can handle standing in shower, thou I could use a little assistance with the bathing part.'

'Oh don't you worry about that sweetheart, I'll take it from there.' He broke out a wicked grin on his face.

He grabbed her his sweats and t-shirt and was planning a nice snuggle with wife on the couch after they had dinner.

He came back to find her with both hands on the wall and shower head focused on her back. He put his hands on her waist thumbs absently rubbing the skin of her hip bones before running his right hand up her spine. 

He could feel the tension in her muscles, but she still arched her back with the touch his hand and he smiled at the reaction. He leaned over placing kisses here or there on her skin, playing special attention to her shoulder where she frets about hiding those scars. 

'Relax for me sweetheart.' As he moved to her shoulders now rough calloused hands massaging her tense shoulders working on the knots he found there. He moved her wet hair off of her shoulder and he proceeded up to her neck now, thumbs rubbing at the base of her skull.

‘Frankie...' She mumbled.

‘Yeah Abs.'

'Are you trying to put me to sleep?’ She leaned her head against the shower wall.

'Nope just trying to help you relax, you have too much tension.'

'I'd say there's tension somewhere else.' She said as she wiggled her ass into his very erect cock.

'You sure you're up for that?' He smirked at her.

‘Now there are clinical findings that states sex is a stress reliever.' She told him. 'Besides you'd being doing all the work and aren’t you a sex in the shower kind of guy?'

'Nasty girl.' He playfully smacks her ass with his left hand as he moved her hips a little. She moved her leg up to the edge of the tub opening herself up more for him. He ran his right hand back to her shoulder holding her in place.

He teasing rubbed his cock through her folds stopping at her throbbing clit, she moved her hips trying to push back on his cock. He let out a deep chuckle, 'I thought I was working here?'

'Doesn't seem like it to me.' She fired back at him.

He lined up and slowly slide into her, she let out a beautiful moan as he slide all the way in as he rested his head at the crook of her neck, smiling into her skin when he felt her clench around his length, he held himself still.

'Frank’ She whispered as she turned her head to met his lips.

I feel his calloused hand grip my hips as he pushes in and holds me from moving. Frank starts slowly with short thrusts letting me adjust to this new position.

All I can hear is the wet sounds of our bodies coming together as he picks up the pace with a sharp thrust deeper then before I tried to brace myself for the onslaught that I know is coming when he goes in deep. It will be brutal.

'Come girl' Frank grinds in hard I let out a high pitched cry as his hand moves to my throat bring me to that edge taking just enough air to make my body burn.

‘Come the fuck on girl!’ He growls.

'Frank... please...' His hand slips from my hip to my clit and he doesn't even start to tease me as soon as his fingers come in context I am done and my orgasm hits my legs almost give out.

He doesn't let up and continues top pounding me chasing his high. I moved my hand down to where we were joined fingers teasing him as they brushed against the sides of his cock. Frank drops his head to my shoulder again muttering something I couldn’t make out.

‘Frankie…' I begged in a low whisper, his hips lose their rhythm, he's close. 'Come Frank cum for me please.' I begged again and he groaned.

He stops and give me one harsh tap of his hips and he finally cums. I feel his body go slack, he’s breathing hard against my back.

'Fuckin' hell Abby.' He mumbled into my shoulder, I giggled at him. 'Think you’re funny huh?’

‘I try.’ Frank pulls out of me slowly. ‘Oh Frank’

'So sensitive sweetheart.’ He turns me around. 'Come on baby girl lets get you cleaned up. I am sure you worked up an appetite now.'

I giggled at him again he got to work soaping me up, he stop my hands batting them away when I tried to touch him.

'No your tired baby I am fine I’ll do it.' I pouted cause I couldn’t touch him.

'Now none of that I don't like pouty Abby.’ He bopped me on the nose with some soap and that got me rolling with laughter.

We washed off and he grabbed a towel and dried me off then himself. I see he has some of his clothes there for me to wear, I watched him eye me up when I pulled on his sweats.

He directed me to the couch with a stern point, he already had his blanket there so Ratchet and I made ourselves comfortable. He brought our food over and we talked about the other weird shit that happened today.

When we were done with dinner he cleaned up and came back with two glasses of rum, Frank pulled me in for a snuggle.

'Feeling better Abs?'

'Yes Frankie, thank you, just tired.'

'You're welcome baby girl, you want to head to bed?'

'No I am good here you're so comfy I could sleep here.'

'I don't think I have ever been called comfy before.' I snorted.

‘I love snuggling with you Frankie.’

‘Same here Abigail same here. I love ya Abs.'

‘Love you to Frankie.' I looked up at him for a small kiss on the lips before putting my head back down on his chest. That steady beat of his heart slowly putting me to sleep.

Frank shifted his head a little to see if Abby was a sleep and she was. He slowly moved off the couch carrying her to bed. Getting her tucked in before taking Ratchet out and locked up for the night.


	51. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank comes home a little worse for wear and Abby finally admits to another one of her kinks.

He pulled the truck in the garage and looked around for any of Abby's neighbors. Not that any would be up at 1:07 in the morning.

He sure as hell didn't want Abby to see this wound but he knew that this was bad and there was only so much he could do on his own.

Frank sure as shit hated to wake her, she had been doing some extra time at the ER the last couple days. She had been dead on her feet before he headed out that night. 

He tried to be as quiet as he could but didn't the damn dog hear him and came out to check on the ‘noise’. Not that he made any but Ratchet always knows when he comes home.

Frank sat on the chair inside the door as Ratchet came over, whined to be petted.

'Sorry boy, now's not a good time for a noggin rub.'

'Oh why's that?' Came that beautiful voice from the hallway.

His wife.

And in two seconds flat he turned into a kid, nervous as hell outside the school principal’s office.

‘Ah...well...’ Frank watched as she walked over to the light switch. 'Don't hit the light sweetheart.’

Did she listen? 

No.

She walked over to him and ran a scrutinized gaze over him eyebrow raised, he was trying to hold himself as still as possible but that damn knife wound to his side wouldn’t stop throbbing. He dropped his gaze down at his feet.

‘Look up at me.’ He did as he was told.

'Your nose is broke.' She said unimpressed.

'Shit! Sweetheart how the hell could ya tell.' He joked as he grinned at her mischievously.

'Didn't I give you strict orders not to get that face busted up Frank.' She said with her hands on her hips. 

He was so screwed! 

All she had to do was to throw some authority at him and he was so whipped. And to think he was the Big Bad Punisher being taken down by his wife with a little sass.

'Alright bathroom lets go.' She ordered as she made sure the door was locked and hit the hall light as Frank headed dutiful to the bathroom.

She came in with her bag in hand and came up behind him took his jacket by the collar and pulled it off and down his arms.

‘Hm.' Frank heard her let out. 'So how'd you let them get close enough to knife you?' She asked as he felt her tug on the velcro on his vest.

'Got lucky after he broke my nose, of course I might used that knife on him to return the favor.'

'Except nothing less.’ She relied with a nod.

Frank watched as she pulled out a pair of scissors and proceed to cut his shirt off of him so not to aggravate the wound to his side.

'Want do this laying down or sitting?'

'Whatever you thinks best.' He shrugged as he didn't have care in the world or was that he slowly bleeding out on their bathroom tile.

‘Ok lets do this laying down.' Abby turned and was about to head out the bathroom.

'Here, not on our bed.'

She let out a sigh, grabbed a towel for him to lay on and one for his head.

Thankfully she only had to work on his front lower abdomen and it didn’t go the whole way through. He let out a low groan as he settled on the floor.

'So no to numbing the area first.' She said as she pulled out gloves, something that looked like a bottle of saline, suture kit.

‘Nah no need.' Abby just shook her head at him.

She set to work irrigating the wound, cleaning it up before stitch it, Frank kept his eyes on his wife as she worked. Eyebrows knitting together in concentration, her eyes scanning over different areas looking for any other injuries. 

He watched as she licked her lower lip as she leaned a little closer to start closing the wound his breath hitched at the first pinch of the needle she noticed and stopped.

'I am ok, sweetheart.' Her eyes darted up to his face, he notice a few pieces of her hair escaped the messy bun and he reached up and tucked it behind her ear for her.

Damn she was so beautiful and he admire her so much and it also hurt him more then this wound to his side that he woke her up. She would have to be at work in a few hours and she was running on empty.

'I am sorry Abigail.'

'Frankie.' She said in a tender tone that he hated to admit he loved and if he wasn’t in so much pain, he’d be hard as a rock right now. 

‘Get better Kevlar.' She scolded him in the next breath.

‘Yes Ma'am.' He closed his eyes for a second and opened when he felt her cleaning up the wound and placed a bandage and another pressure dressing on top.

‘Ok sit up for me and lean back against the cabinet.’ She said as she helped him sit up now her gaze fell onto his once again broken nose.

'Put your hand on my good knee so you have something grip when I do this.' She said Frank let out a slow breath, he didn’t want to hurt her anymore then he already had.

He felt her place both thumbs on either side of his nose.

‘Abs go to bed I can fix it.’

‘Nope I want it straight.'

'Baby girl it ain't gonna to matter at this point at many times as I had it broken.'

'Hm.' Abby replied as she moved his hand to her good knee and her hands went back to his face, he felt the familiar pressure, burn and heard the sickly crunch that filled the bathroom.

Frank hissed out in pain and when he reopened his eyes he saw her brown eyes full of concern tearing up a little.

'Sorry.' She whispered.

'Sweetheart whatcha ya sorry for, I am the son of a bitch that’s sorry for waking ya.’

‘I don't like hurting you.’ She mumbled.

‘Most women would love the opportunity to hurt their guys.' Frank smirk at her. 

'I am not most women, I don't like hurting you.' If that didn't break his heart and he quickly leaned forward, a little faster then he should have and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

'Ok help me up and off to bed with you.'

'Frank... you need...'

'No bed Abigail, you need your sleep.' He sternly replied.

'You'll need waterproof dressing over that if you're getting a shower.’

'Fine sweetheart.' She helped him up and dug around for the dressing and she started to open the package and he stilled her hand.

‘Bed, baby girl.' He nudged her a little, she huffed a little and turned to heading back to the bedroom with Ratchet in tow. 

He showered as fast as he could and came to bed and he stood there watching Abby as she laid there in bed, she didn’t deserve this. He tapped her watch on the charger to look at the time.

Shit! 2:37 am.

She'll never get enough sleep now.

He had to do something and he was sure she wasn't going to be happy about it. He unlocked her watch, turned off the alarm and grabbed her cell phone and headed back to the bathroom.

She's going to kill him.

He unlocked her phone, called her supervisor and reported her off work because she wasn’t feeling well. Then he came back to bed pulling her gently over to him.

'I love you Abs.' He kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

—————

When he woke back up it was after 8:36 and she was still out cold.

Oh Abby, she was that tired.

The sunlight came into the bedroom window lighting up the room and she woke with a start.

‘Shit.' Frank heard her mumbled and he grabbed her to stop her from getting out of bed.

'Frank let go! I'am…late...I thought. I know had that alarm set last night.'

‘I called you off work.’ Abby stopped struggling and tiredly slumped back down a little in bed before coming back to her senses.

'Are you feeling ok…I' She started to say, Frank watched as her eyes darted around and down to the dressing on his side.

‘Abigail, I fine sweetheart.’ Catching her hand before it made contact with his side.

‘But why did you call me off work then...if your not...'

‘You can't tell me your not exhausted with all this overtime at work and it didn't help with me last night.'

'Frank...'

‘Nope we're staying in bed today.’ With that came a whine at the bottom of the bed.

‘Kind of wish I had a backyard to let him out in, damn dog.’ She mumbled into Frank’s chest.

'Maybe we can look for another place.’ Frank shrugged. 'I have money you know.'

'I know.' She sighed. 'Let me take the dog out.' After hearing that comment Ratchet hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

When I came back up Frank was in the kitchen making a light breakfast.

‘Eat, then back to bed with you.' He ordered sternly.

‘As long as you are coming with me.’

‘Wouldn’t be any where else.' He grinned at me.

Once we finished breakfast, Frank grabbed two cups of coffee and headed back to the bedroom.

‘Come along wife, back to bed.' He called over his shoulder. 'Don't make me come back out there and get you.'

If he wasn't hurting, I'd make him, just because I know he loves the chase.

I did have to admit he was right, the last few days were a bitch working extra at the hospital. I hated to call off but I was glad he thought enough to do it for me. I grabbed a snack off the counter and followed him.

'Are you going to let me look at the wound or make me go back to bed?’

‘Nah you can look at it Doc, but then get that cute ass in this bed with me.’ Didn't he eye me up, running his tongue over his bottom lip. I just rounded my eyes at him.

‘You were right I did need this. I can’t chance hurting a patient or myself when I am this tired. I was running on autopilot the last few days and didn't realize how bad I got, I am glad you noticed for me.’ I said to him as I looked over his wound and put a clean dressing on.

'I thought you'd kill me.' I looked up at him. 

‘What?' I made a face at him.

‘No, I thought you would be pissed at me for doing that to you, figuring you didn’t know how bad it was with your fatigue and all. I knew last night you were running on empty and it was just instinct with you I had to do something.'

'I am glad you did, I appreciate it I do. I am not mad at you for doing it Frank.'

I said as I crawled back into bed he had moved to sit up so he could finish his coffee. I snuggled into his good side and shut my eyes, I smiled as I felt his finger caress my arm gently.

'So were you serious about moving?' I asked Frank as we laid there in bed his fingers stopped.

'Only if you ok with it Abs... I mean this is your place...’

'Our place, this is our home Frank.' I sat up to look at him. ‘But where ever you are Frank thats home to me. We can look for another place something, better suited for Ratchet and you.

'Ok sweetheart its plan then.'

—————

As he promised Frank got better Kevlar that sat a little lower on his waist. Once he was done making his usually ‘alterations' he showed it to Abby. She was extremely pleased with the changes and what she did next shocked him.

One minute she was making adjustments to the Velcro stays and the next she's stabbing him with her knife. 

Well attempting to.

'What the hell... ' He turned around to look at her as she stood behind him.

'Hey just checking to make sure it works.' She smiled at him and scrunched up her nose cutely at him.

'You tried to stab me!’ He replied back in shock.

‘Tried is the keyword here.'

'Abigail!'

'What?' She blinked a couple of times at him. 'Now didn't you say before some women want to hurt their guys.'

'Yeah but not stab them.' Then he stopped ‘Well maybe or do some other damage to vital parts of our... well you know.’

Abby just giggled a little before she said 'Now the vest did it's job Francis.' He was still at a loss for words.

‘I was at close range and put a lot of force behind it.' Frank watched as Abby looked over his vest where she stabbed him.

'Ah yeah...yeah kind noticed there Abs.’

'Look not a mark.’ She pointed.

'I noticed that too, sweetheart.' He just shook his head at her and he didn’t want to mention the bruise he’d have later. 

He watched as her eyes dance over the painted skull, he saw mischief lurking in those   
brown eyes of hers.

'Abs whatcha thinking?’

'Is it warm in here?' She asked eye darting around. 

'Ah no, why?'

'Is it wrong to say that I find the vest a turn on?' She said as she pointed at it. 

'I...well I...I’am not sure what to say there. Most are usually scared shitless by it.'

'Not me!' Abby grabbed the front of vest pulling him roughly towards her, her lips instantly finding his.

She didn't give him a chance to say anything else, Frank took one hand to nape of her neck to hold her still and the other on her hip. Her hands were splayed across his vest.

She pushed him backward until the wall supported both them, Frank lost himself in this kiss as Abby didn’t back off for a second. He finally came back to his senses as he took hold of both her hands pushing her back to stop.

'What's wrong?’ She asked looking a little confused.

'Not a thing.' He said as he continued to push her back until she came in contact with the couch, Frank let go of her hands and quickly spun her around. He put a hand on her back and pushed her until Abby was slumped over the back of the couch. 

His hands went to her lounge pants and pushed them down finding her bare, he let out a dark chuckle. 

'You like playing with fire, don't you?'

‘I just know how to keep my husband happy.’

‘Damn right you do girl.’ His hands went to his belt and unzipped, his cock sprang   
free of his jeans.

Frank thrusted inside of her with one hard push, Abby grabbed hold of the couch for purchase. 

But he grabs her arm and moves it behind her as he takes his other hand to her shoulder, then pulling back harsh curving her spine just right.

'Oh fuck...that's it.' She moans with overwhelming sensation as he sets a brutal pace pounded into her harder. 

He leaned over lips meeting her shoulder and Abby felt him open his mouth gently nipping at the skin before sinking down hard. She cried out and Frank felt her clench tighter around him.

'Yeah you do that.' He growled at her for his extra effort.

He moved the hand to her shoulder back to her clit rubbing in time with his thrusts.

'Oh...please...Frank yes..!’ She whined as she slumping down over the couch.

He growled out something incoherent as he releases her arm and he moved his hand flexing his fingers around her throat, just squeezing so. He felt her suck in a breath.

He would never truly admit it to her but he was half scared to do this breath control bit with her. He kept his finger tips on her pulse and as he felt the uptick, something took over, something hungry, ravenous, that's what scared him.

'Frank' She breathed.

And then he let go of her and pulled out fast turning her around to face him and he saw that same hungry and wolfish look reflected back at him. 

Abby licked her lower lip as her glaze ran over his chest still in cased with the skull painted Kevlar vest. She was absolutely turned on by this.

‘What the fuck are you waiting for?' She growled back at him.

Frank grabbed the back of her head angling her head just right to kiss her it was full of passion and caring. Slow and gentle unlike the brutal fucking only a moment ago.

'God damn girl I fucking love you.’ He said as he broke away.

Next it's a blur as Frank picks me up, mouth attacking almost as if he's a man starved.

I ran my hand up his neck, nails biting at the skin before moving higher grabbing at the hair at the top of his head tugging hard, it's his turn to suck in a breath.

He drops to his knees lowering my back to the floor, legs slowly unwrap from his waist. My eyes met his, there is something dark lurking there, something unspoken. Words alone couldn't define.

Frank licks his lips as he takes in the sight of me on the floor as if I am his prey. His hand goes to the collar of my shirt and he rips it open, my breast exposed to him and then there's that smirk that plays across his lips.

Almost arrogance, ownership even. Oh he owned me, I never thought I'd let myself submit this way to a man, but for Frank I would.

His rough hands push my knees open as he leans down and moves them both over his shoulders and his hot mouth licks a thick my stripe over my cunt, my head drops sharply to the floor.

'Oh Frank.' I gasped as he starts licking and sucking like it's his last meal. My fingers card through his hair and when he presses two fingers inside of me and in combination of his lips on my overstimulated clit. 

I gripped his hair hard and all he does is hums against me in response my eyes finally focus on him, the son of bitch was looking right back at me the whole time. Almost in lazily ‘I have all damn day to be here’ look.

Except he stops and just glares at me, I watch Frank lean back on his knees gripping his cock in hand stroking himself and I lick my lips at the sight of it.

'Frank...Please...' I reach out to him grabbing his vest pulling hard, he chuckle and he finally leans down more and presses inside of me.

'About time.’ I growled at him.

Frank rests his forehand against mine and I fall into that abyss of those dark whiskey colored eyes of his.

My ears are drawn to the sound of skin slapping skin as his hip slammed into mine repeatedly. Frank moves my leg higher over his bicep opening me up wider for him.

My back was taking a beating on the hard wood floor with the force of his pounding I am receiving but that won't get me to stop him.

Then there was the friction of the rough material of the damn vest that against my skin that alone is enough to get me off.

'Yeah.’ Frank growls darkly at me. ‘You fuckin' love that don't ya sweetheart.'

As if he can’t tell by the look in my eyes, pupils blown wide with lust.

'Ya better start talking girl or I’ll stop.' He warned. 

'Don't you fucking dare Castle.'

'There she is.' He smirked 'Come on Abs.’

'Bastard.’ Frank chuckles darkly as he hammers home a little too deep, causing me to let out a whimper, oh that's going to hurt tomorrow. I feel him shift a little as he takes his two fingers to my clit and start circling over and over. 

Everything is white hot as I clench around Frank as I climax as every thing become too much and the dam broke.

'Fuck girl! Are you trying to strangle me?’ He growls as he fucks me through it.

'Are you gonna cum or not Castle?'

‘Nasty girl.’

‘Yours.’ He lets out a groan as he pulls out and shift forward to my open waiting mouth.

'Swallow' He commanded and I nod as he slides himself into my mouth and he let out a hiss when he felt me swallow around his length.

'Oh Abby.' He moans out in whisper and before I know if I feel him jerk his hips a little and he finally cums in my mouth. He pulls back a little as I swallow and run my tongue around the head cock before he pulls out. Leaving a trail of cum on my lower lip Frank takes his thumb to wipe it away only to find my tongue dart out licking his thumb and suck on it.

'Fuck Abby’

‘What?' I replied trying to catch my breath.

'Maybe I should wear the vest more often.’ She laughed out aloud. 

'You might be right Frank.’


	52. Anther Place Called Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank surprises Abby with something big and then feelings he’s made a big mistake and jumped too soon.

About a week later Frank sends me a text at work asking if I would be leaving at my normal time.

Thankfully everything was back to normal and I would be, so he sent me an address in Cliffside Park, New Jersey and told me to meet him there.

It only took 15 minutes from work to get there and when I got to the address, I swear the GPS was wrong.

There was only one house at the corner of a deserted half a city block that led to a dead end. Obviously the house address did not match what he gave me and I am guessing it should be for some place down this dead end street.

As I head down this overgrown forest to the dead end and I notice a old unpaved road on the left. There was a worn yellow painted metal gate across blocking the road and then I see Frank walking toward me on the road. He opened the gate before he came around to the passenger side and gets in.

'Before you say anything it's not the wrong address.' He said 'Go ahead and turn on that back alley way.'

‘Back alley, it’s a dirt road Frank, but hey the dead end does a have a nice view of the Hudson River and the neighboring street below.’ I was referring to the drop off at the end of the road and the drop off was more like a small cliff that over looks the small neighborhood below. 

‘Just drive Abs.’ I did what I was told.

The alley had a high retaining wall on the left and a guard rail on the right towards the cliff side. The road bared off to left a little and finally opened to a large circular driveway and a three car garage. 

Ok not what I was expecting to find here.

Stonework matched the retaining wall with large irregular stone pieces and the concrete work made to look old, to mimic an old fashioned handmade wall. 

The stone work went a story above the garage doors and I could just make out a metal fence post in one space at the top of the wall. I parked next to his truck, he had one of garage doors open. It was in pristine condition and the garage was a large enough space really for 4 cars.

'Ok start talking.' I said as I got out of the Jeep.

'The house is in foreclosure and the bank that owns it, has had it on the market over two years.'

'Hence the overgrown front yard that looks like someone forgot to trim up the trees. I would have never known there was a house here.' I am in love with that already.

First floor was the garage and three decently sized rooms that I am sure Frank could use one to store some of his weapons and tools here. Upstairs was a large open kitchen that had a nice separate dining areas and living room. Back a short hallway was another large open room surrounded by windows on two sides that looked out on the Hudson.

He stops as soon as he walks in. 'I thought...I thought this would be a nice room for you to work in with your loom. You have it by the window at home and you don’t have much room there. I...it…was the first thing my thoughts went to.’

'There so much light here it's prefect and view I am not sure I would get much done.’ I said in awe.

The next floor was the master bedroom and bathroom along with three other rooms and a smaller bathroom. Of course Frank smirk at me whenever we got to the large walk in shower in the master bathroom.

'There's a nice back yard as well.' He said quietly as we headed back down stairs.

Someone at least kept up with backyard and sitting area, I saw a metal fence that ran around the outer perimeter. There was a lot of running room for Ratchet to explore, we‘ll never get him out of the damn yard now. We walked around the side of the house to the front yard area.

‘The front will need a lot of work.’ He said reluctantly almost like he hated this place, I wasn’t sure what the issue was.

‘Not from my view.’ I said.

'What? Abs there could be a nice yard here, the trees...' Frank motioned to the wooded lot in front of the house.

'No one knows that there is a house here Frank. Who gives a shit if you can‘t see the front of the house or if we have a yard out here. If you drive down this street someone will think it's a dead end and leave that access road and old metal gate alone. We can get one of those automatic openers that they rich people have for their fancy gates. The house and backyard is where we’ll be.’

'So you think it's ok then?' He asked almost as if he afraid I'd say no or maybe he wanted me to say no.

‘It's more then ok, it's prefect Frank, we have all this room and it's so quiet here. The house is in prefect condition, hell no one lived in it.'

'The realtor said they ran out of money and were wanted to work on the back alley way and turn it into a formal driveway.’

‘Well that works to our favor then, so what are they asking?' Frank rattled off a price which was way lower then I was thinking.

'Well I am in.' I said as we walked back in the house to the kitchen, I know my Dad would kill for.

‘You are... you really want to move then?’ Frank asked.

‘Yes Frank and I know this place would be way better for us. You wouldn't have to worry about someone following you home. Plenty of running for doofus, shorter commute for me for work too.'

To prove to Frank I was that motivated with the move as soon as we got back home I called the realtor that I dealt with, with my originally purchase of the condo and arranged a meeting to start the process to sell it.

'So we could go 50/50 with this.' I said after I hung up.

‘Nah 80/20.' Frank said.

'Frank... 50/50.' I glared at him.

'I have money Abigail to buy this place.' Frank said and he seemed a little upset.

'I know you do Frank. I am being fair here, equal parts to this marriage remember?'

'Yeah... yeah I remember... you're not going to budge on this are you?’ He asked.

‘Not a chance in hell.' I said standing my ground with this.

'Fine I'll call the realtor back and make an offer.' Frank said.

Something didn't sit right with me and I didn't say anything to him but I spoke with my Dad the next day at work. 

I sent him a text *Are you busy*

*No whats up sweetheart*

*Need to talk to you real quick* No sooner did I send that message my cell rang.

'Hiya sweetheart.' 

'Dad’

‘So what did you need?’ I heard him shut what I think was his office door.

'Well I...I um.' Ok now I can’t even talk to my Dad. What the hell?

'Abigail what's wrong? Did something happen...' Dad started to ask and I cut him off quick.

'No nothing happened to Frank or me.' I said reassuringly.

'Well what's going sweetheart?’

'Frank and I bought a house.’ I blurted out.

‘Wow! What made you two decide to do that?' Dad said in shock.

'Well it was kind of the damn dog's fault really. You know all that overtime I had a while back.'

'Yes.’

'And Frank came home one night and need some stitches, it was late, I was exhausted. He called me off work...’

‘He called you off work?’

‘Yes he did and when I got up I made a comment about wanting a backyard so Ratchet could go out whenever he wanted. That's when Frank said he had money and we could look for a place. I said ok about a week later he found house.’

'It's awesome Dad.' I went into the whole thing about the dead end and not knowing a house was there.

‘So what's wrong?' Dad asked he knew, always knew just like Frank when something was off.

'Frank' I let out a sigh.

‘I don’t understand.’ He replied.

‘Neither do I, I feel like somethings off with him. The whole time when we were looking over the house. It was like he was waiting for me to say no. I hate it find something else. When I said I was in, again he seemed disappointed, no reluctant. I don’t understand, I don’t Dad.’

'Well I can come down this weekend and see the house, maybe I could speak to Frank then.’

‘Good idea, he respects your opinion a lot.’ I was relieved that Dad wanted to speak to Frank about this for me.

'He...he does?' I could hear the shock in my Dad’s voice. 

'Yeah Dad, he does.’

I told Frank when I got home that Dad was coming for a visit this Friday and he wanted to see the new house, he just nodded.

‘You ok?' I asked.

'Yeah...yeah sweetheart I‘am fine.'

'Why so quiet then?'

'It's nothing just a little tired.' Frank replied and it was my turn to nod and I knew that was a lie. Come on Frank talk to me!

—————

Friday rolled around and I left the new house to go pick up more stuff from the condo and to meet Dad.

‘Frank at the house?’ Dad asked as he helped carry boxes downstair.

'Yeah working on the security system and there's a room he’s turning into a safe room just in case.’

'Good idea.' Dad said I am still surprised how much my Dad got along with Frank. Dad helped Frank out with some police intel that he could get access to from the State Police. 

When we got to the house Dad was in his glory.

'You're not kidding I would never thought house was here.’ He said from the road.

We headed upstairs and I showed him around. 'This is my favorite part.' I said to Dad as I showed him what I now call my studio. 'I have all these windows to look out and I am not crammed into the corner in the living room.’

I had my Mom's loom set up and had all my supplies and Frank’s growing collection of books in shelves that were built into the wall. I had a small sitting area with a small table and two comfy chairs for Frank to sit and read while I worked.

'Frank said as soon as he saw this room he thought of me and the loom.'

'Your mother would have killed for a room like this, Abby.’ Dad smiled at me as he looked around. 

—————

Alex headed out back where he saw Frank installing some security camera's.

Ratchet ran over to him when he saw him come out the back door and walked across the deck. ‘You liking your new yard pup?’ As Ratchet promptly rolls on his back for a tummy rub.

‘Hello Frank.’ Alex called to get his attention.

‘Alex.’ Frank called over his shoulder.

‘Need any help?'

'Sure.'

‘So it's look like you have a good set up here, Abby showed me the room you wanted to turn into a safe room and along with that room for her studio. You did a good job picking this place Frank.'

'Yeah...Yeah I guess I did.’ Frank said quietly stepping down from the ladder.

'Is everything ok Frank?' Frank dropped his shoulders. 'She's worried isn’t she about the house?' Frank looked back to the house.

'About you.' Alex’s replied.

‘Abs.' He shook his head. ‘I guess this feels rushed and I had this before.' Frank motioned to the house.

'Yeah...yeah you did...' Alex acknowledged.

‘It's different now... fuck I blow up my first house! I…I couldn't be that man anymore not sure I can be again.'

'You don’t have to be Frank. When I lost my wife Lillian it was no where what you had gone through. But I wasn't that same man either and there was no going back to that and what I had with Lillian. But you can move forward and Abigail has made it very clear to you that she standing next to you Frank, not in front of you to stop you but next to you to help.’

'Yeah she has and that still surprises me.' Alex made a face. ‘I am not sure how I got lucky to get her.’ Alex started laughing.

‘You sound like myself son when Lillian was alive. Watch that temper of Abby’s, her mother would get so pissed at me when I said shit like that and I sure Abby would be the same.’

‘Yes she does and I have already experienced that temper of hers.’ They both laughed.


	53. Hospital Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Frank spend a normal night out for a hospital event and things turn interesting.

The hospital was having an award slash fundraising event. Much to my surprise I had been nominated by my coworkers for an award. I had received the invitation and had it on the counter at home with no intentions of going and probably should have thrown it out.

Deidra was attending and I was currently being hauled around to three different dress shops and I was about ready to kill her.

I told Frank what we were up to and he sent a text message asking how things were going.

*Are you working* I asked. 

*Yes ma am just about done*

*Need you come here when you're done and kill Deidra before I go Mommy Dearest and beat her with a wire hanger!!!!*

*That bad huh, do they still have wire hangers?*

I look up as she comes out of the dressing room with some neon orange 'thing' I wouldn't even call a dress not sure what the hell to call it really but I held up my phone and took a picture.

*Thought you needed a good laugh* I sent the picture I took to him.

*What the fuck? This is for that award thing at the hospital right?*

*Yes it is* I paused when I realized I forgot the damn invite on the counter, of course he saw it, Frank sees everything. 

*I swear if ya come home with something like that for that award thing I will smack ya upside the head girl! I think she has enough orange on she can go hunting in the woods!!*

*I wasn't looking for a dress* I replied back, no sooner did I send that message, Frank called me.

'You don’t have dress at home, it formal right?’ How does he know I don’t have a dress at home?

'I wasn't planning on going.’

'Well that’s a damn shame because I turned in your RSVP, Doc.'

'You what?' I heard him shut the tailgate of the truck.

'I turned in that RSVP and you and I are going so you better find a dress Abs.'

'Does that mean I get to see you in a suit?' I blurted out. 

'Yes Ma’am and I am growing out a short beard again.' I looked to see where Deidra was.

'Frank you don't... we don't have to do this.’ I lowered my voice. 

'We are doing this Abigail, this is important you earned that award sweetheart, why wouldn't you go?'

'You know I don't make a big deal out of things.'

'Well I do when it comes to you Abigail, so you better come home with a dress girl.'

I didn't answer I turned around looking for Deidra when something caught my eye.

‘Ya hear me girl?' Why does he have to say it like that because my brain goes somewhere bad every damn time. 

'Yes Sir.' Didn't he let out a low groan, he has a kink for being called Sir.

'Frank.'

'Abs.’

'What color do you like on me?' Touching the material of the dress.

'Dark colors, black, navy blue, dark purple. Why?'

'Just wondering.’ As I saw this black corset top with little beads worked in here or there, the dress was black satin with silver thread to match the beads, it was knee high.

'Still with me babe?'

'Yes.' I see Deidra hold up a lime green dress and give me a thumbs up.

'Dear god! She's got a Mountain Dew colored dress now. Oh my god! What is wrong with her?'

Frank laughs. ‘I want to see a picture of that.'

'Are you sure? Oh no she's trying it on.’

'Dress Abigail.’

‘Yes Frank.'

'I'll see you later tonight wife.'

'I hope you do and I don't get arrested for killing my coworker.'

'Abs.' He chuckles. 

'I'll behave.'

'Love ya babe.'

'Love you too Pete.' Frank snorts as I walked closer to Deidra and hang up and grabbing the dress I was looking at.

‘Love you too Pete.' Deidra chirped at me in a mocking tone. 'I thought you weren't going?' Eyeing up the dress I was carrying. 

'I am now I got my orders from my husband that I better come home with a dress.’

'Oh is Pete coming then?' Her eyes got really wide. 

‘Yes, so keep your damn hands to yourself, remember he’s taken.'

Of course the damn dress fit perfectly just worried about the scars on my shoulder.

Frank got home a little after me and he had a garment bag over his shoulder. He put his duffle bag down on the floor next to the door and laid the bag on the chair next to it. As he takes his boots off that's when I noticed the label on the bag. 

Shit!

'Is that an Armani suit?' I could hear the shock in my voice, he looked up as he pulled off the last boot.

'Yep.’ Frank said with a smile.

'That...that had to set you back at bit, what a good $5000?'

'Well not really, yes it's the most expensive suit I'll ever own. But the credit or money goes to that Russian mob I just dealt with a couple of weeks ago. It was nice of them to offer and pay for it for me.’

‘Can I see it?'

'Can I see the dress? You did get a dress girl like I told you?' He stood up stalked over to me.

‘Yes I got a dress. I'll show you the dress if I can see that suit.' I stood up straight and folded my arms over my chest. 

'Nope not a chance.' Frank replied.

'Then no suit, no dress.'

'You drive a hard bargain Abigail.’

'Hey it is only fair Mister.' He picks up his bags and heads his armory.

He puts his stuff away and heads to the shower I am just dying to look at that suit. But I'll let him have this moment. 

We had dinner and I went to one of the closets and dug around there for something.

‘Watcha doing babe?' I turn to see him leaning up against the doorframe with whimsical look on his face, as he heard me mumbling to myself as I looked for something.

'Can you hand me that box on the shelf? I am a bit vertical challenged here.'

He lets out a chuckle and reaches for it and hands it to me all proud of himself, I put it on the little table there and open it.

'Found it.' I held up what I was looking for.

'Ah isn't a little warm for a scarf.' Frank smirked.

'It's a wrap.' As I unfolded it to show him. 'I wove this a while back and I thought it would go nicely with the dress I got and to cover my scars on my shoulder. The dress doesn't cover enough of my back.'

'Abigail there is nothing wrong with those scars!' He got very serious and his voice was low and gravely, he moved in closer to me. 'If someone says anything about them you tell them how you earned those scars Abigail by saving someone life.’

I just looked at him, in that moment he was the only star in the sky, I would follow this man to hell and back. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him on the nose.

‘I will.' I said quietly and he kissed my forehead.

'I am still wearing it because it will look nice with the dress and I'll take off later.'

'Fine, it's a deal then.' I put everything back and headed back the hallway. 

'Are you going to let me see if that goes with the dress because you never know?’ Frank asked nonchalantly.

'I am I going to see the suit because your boots might not go with that.' He just raised his eyebrow. 

'I did get dress shoes as well.' I giggled at him and he came a little closer to me and I took off and ran through the house.

'Is that how you want to play?' He growled from behind me, I made it to the bedroom and he grabbed me from behind and he throws me on the bed. He gave my ass a sharp crack before he let me up and I rolled over. He takes both of my hands and pins them above my head.

'So now what are you going to do now girl?' He asked as he leaned down and kissed my neck in two places before he moves to my jaw.

'Well if I had use of both of my hands I could show you or maybe you would feel what I want to do with you.’

'Is that right?' As he moves to my lips now.

'Yes Sir.’

'Abs.' he groans.

'You love when I do that.’

‘Damn tease.' He placed another kiss. 

'You know I never tease you Frankie.'

He moved to settle between my thighs he finally lets up on my hands. I move them to wrap around his neck and he resumed his demanding kisses and his hands are on my shirt and pulls it off of me. He moves on to kissing and licking at my breast. I lean my head up enough and he goes to bite my left breast to mark it.

'No you don't.' I warned, Frank freezes on the spot his eyes were on me, I saw fear and concern his eyes darting around in nervousness. He moves his hands off of me as if he’s afraid he hurt me.

'I know where that dress covers Mister and your mark won't be healed in time for that party.' I feel his hard muscles relax and he takes a deep breath.

'How low cut is that dress?' He looks down at my chest.

'How form fitting is that dress shirt?'

'Abigail don't make me punish you.'

'Please.' I begged. 

—————

In the week and half leading up to the Hospital awards, Frank grew out a beard and kept it short. Early the day of the awards I got my hair done and he just took one look at me it was like a love sick puppy, fingers going to my now curly hair.

He got changed in the spare bedroom while I had our bedroom. I just had my necklace and bracelet to put on, I walked out to the living room and he was standing with his back to me. Holy shit was that white dress shirt was cut nicely and way tight. He heard my heels on the hardwood floor and turned around.

You could hear a pin drop I watched his dark eyes wander over every inch of me.

'You... you look so beautiful Abigail.’ He walked over to me.

'I am loving that shirt on you, you very handsome.' My hand went to his tie and then over his chest. I remember pictures of his trial and that suit he had on even bruised as he was he still look good. This is sinfully and he doesn’t even have the suit jacket on yet and I’am going to need a baseball bat to beat off Deidra. We didn’t put to much effort in when we got married just a small ceremony and this was the first time I saw him all dressed up.

'Can I get your help with my necklace?’ He didn't answer he was still busy drooling.

'Frankie.' I ran my finger along his jaws.

'Babe?' He blinked. 

'Welcome back, can you help with my necklace and bracelet please?'

'Sure sweetheart.' I opened the box for him.

'Did Shane get this for you?' He asked as he put on the bracelet and peaked his brown eyes up at me.

'No they belong to my mom, Dad got them for her for their 5th anniversary and then he gave them to me for my wedding day and the third time I saw my Dad cry not counting when we got married.’

He walked behind me, his thick rough fingers moved delicately along my shoulders and neck. He clasped the beads together, it had a little bit of a chain that hung down. Frank ran his fingertips down the chain before leaning over and kissing my neck gently, shivers ran down my spine.

'I might need to bring my vest and guns tonight.’

'Your vest?'

'Do you know how many men are going to be looking at you tonight?' He ran his fingertip along the pearIs just barely touch my skin on my neck. 'Too many for my liking, I don't like that at all.' 

He leaned in I could feel his breath on my neck, his hands came to my waist, I could smell his cologne. My heart started to pick up and I am starting to breath heavy. 

Frank kissed the little spot behind my ear, I instinctively leaned my head for him.

'Frank.' I breathed out as my hands went to his on my waist. He ran his tongue on the outer edge of my ear.

‘We...we need to go...or we'll be late.' I tried to speak but my brain wasn’t working.

'I know.’ He whispered in my ear.

He stayed there a little longer and he finally pulled away and took a deep breath. He picked up my wrap and put it over my shoulders.

'Maybe you should keep that on all night tonight just in case.' He said as he opened the door and we headed to the elevator.

'Well do you have crowbar in your truck I can borrow?'

'Yeah why?' As we walked to my vehicle and he opened the door for me.

'Deidra was very interested to hear that you were coming tonight. I might need that to beat her off of you.'

Frank broke out in a laugh and he had that cute grin on his face.

'Now what did your Aunt Aly say, keep me on a short leash?’

‘Damn right! Shit I forgot the leash.' I go to move.

‘Abigail Olivia I only have eyes for you baby girl.' He grabbed my left hand with his the metal of our rings clinked together. 

‘Besides with what you showed me with that dress she picked out I don't want to go color blind.'

'Yeah that’s a possibility that will happen, god love her.'


	54. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This evening’s event just got entertaining.

The fundraiser party was going well and Frank got a little antsy and wanted to walk around a little and I was finally able to get him alone.

'You know when you said about my dress and you were going to have a hard time letting other men look at me.' He nods I leaned up to his ear and pull on his tie a little. 

'What do you think that suit makes me want to do to you Frank?’ I watched his adam apple move, oh I made him nervous. ‘Because you better find us a room somewhere because I need punished and I want it fucking now.' His hands came around my corseted waist.

'Oh you'll fuckin' get your punishment alright Ma’am!' He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. He must have already thought ahead because the next thing I knew we were in a small office and he shut the door behind him. 

My hands went to his jacket to unbutton it I shove the jacket off his shoulders and carefully laid it over the chair. 

The next thing I knew was pushed against the table with his large body crashing into mine, a hand on my jaw as his rough lips find mine. I brought my hands back up his chest.

All I could think about is his calloused hands wrapped around my waist and running up my sides feeling the silk material of the corset with his fingers. 

Frank's mouth was on mine again, teeth digging down into my bottom lip as my fingers of my left hand dance over Frank's toned form under that white dress shirt. A growl leaving his lips when my nails of my right hand snag up the side of his shaved head pulling at his hair. 

His lips moved down my neck and jaw, he had intended on leaving me with a physical reminder of the night but stopped himself short when he remembered where they were. 

He didn't bother with reaching up to try move straps of the corset top, just putting his rough hands down my top to cups under my breasts. 

He grasped both breasts in large hands, paying attention to each breast moving his mouth down. I try to push his head away from the tops of my breasts knowing his tendency to leave little bite marks. 

Before I knew it Frank growled ‘Turn around.’ I attempted to but he had me turned around so fast with my back was facing him it took me a second to realize what happened. 

I pressed both hands against the table as he pushed me over the it and moved up the silk dress to my hips. I heard his zipper come down the sound of fabric being pushed down against skin.

One rough hand went around me to hold me firmly in place and then he grunts when his other hand reached to pull my panties to the side only to find none.  
  
‘My nasty fuckin girl.’ Frank whispered in my ear. ‘Had this plan all along didn’t you?’

‘Damn right I did, you better get to work.’

I smiled to myself as I felt the head of Frank's cock against my entrance, that strong hand on my hip tightened and stops me from pushing back against him. He pushes into me slowly until he's buried completely inside of me staying still until I start squirming.

We’re lucky that he picked a room far away from the party down below to covered the sounds coming from my mouth as I urged him on.

Frank's mouth dropped to the back of my right shoulder, kissing and lightly nips not enough to leave bruises along my shoulder and the back of my neck as he thrust into me. 

One of my hand reached around the back of his neck as his mouth made contact with my right shoulder again, I dig my nails into his skin. He growled against my neck and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulling me back against his chest.

Frank pressed his other hand on top of mine, his mouth against my ear. ‘I love you Abigail, you are the only beautiful woman in that room downstairs.’ He mumbled, his teeth snagging the shell of me ear. 

‘Fuck…so hot for me girl!’ His voice was strong and commanding, his breath is heavy and hot against my neck I let out a low moan. 

‘I wonder if any of your coworkers can hear you over the noise out there. Do you like the idea of that?’ Frank asked. 

The hand on my waist moving down my stomach until he's found my clit, his finger dancing circles over the sensitive bud. He lifted my right leg up on the table for him to have deeper access to me. I biting my lip as Frank continues on asking me. 

‘Do you like knowing that any second someone could walk by possibly hearing us and open the door?’ 

‘Their favorite trauma surgeon getting brutally fucked by her husband, I did not lock the door Abs.’ He mused. 

‘Oh Frank.’ I moaned out my head dropped onto the desk. 

I couldn’t think straight and the only thing coming from me was the moans that are leaving my throat. Frank's thrusts start to slow down until he stop completely, his finger slowing down it's movements on my clit.

‘I asked you a damn question girl.’ Frank's voice was low commanding against my ear, oh there’s that Marine wanting you come out to play.

‘Frank.’ I squirmed slightly but it's not enough to do anything.

‘Answer my damn question wife!’ Frank's finger started to stroke my clit slowly as he repeated his question once more.

‘Oh yeah I fuckin’ love for someone to walk in here right now with you fucking me from behind. Don’t fucking stop!’ I ordered back at him pushing my hips back against his.

‘Good girl, such a good girl.’ He purred I felt him grin against my neck and his thrusts started up again, returning to the circles around my clit until there's no noise coming out of my mouth in silent pleasure and my legs began to shake.

Frank pulled his hand off of mine again and pulled me close to him to hold me upright as my orgasm bubbled over the threshold and I am coming around him.

The tightening of my walls brings on his own orgasm and he finally cum heavily in me. He braced an arm on the table trying to not crush me against the table with his weight. 

His other hand milked his cock into me I felt more cum. ‘Oh Frank please.’ I moaned. 

We laid there for a few moments trying to catch our breaths when my cell phone buzzed next to us on the table. 

I heard Frank chuckle to himself as he looked at it and he finally said ‘Deidra’s looking for us.’  
  
Frank moves away pulling me up with him and he pulls out of me. I turn around and drop to my knees in front of him I take his still hard cock and lick him clean.

He just stared down at me as he lets out a shuttered breath clinching his hands before I stood up and tuck him back in and his white dress shirt back in his pants and re-zips his pants up for him. 

‘You’re one fucking nasty girl.’ I smiled at him sweetly. 

‘Oh just taking care of my husband.’

I can feel his cum on my inner thighs I attempt to clean it up and he refuses. He takes his hand between my thighs roughly thrust two of his fingers into me. I felt my body shudder as he curled both digits inside of me. 

He gives me that wick grin of his, as he pulling his fingers out of me showing me that they were coated in his cum. I decided to turn this back around on him as I took his two fingers sucking them clean.

I kept my eyes focused on his and I notice the way he breathing heavy as his gaze dropped and stared transfixed at what I was doing. 

‘Nasty girl.’

‘Yours’

He pushes my dress back into place fixing my top I handed him his jacket and he slips it back on buttoning it up, I find a mirror to check my makeup and hair. He kisses my right shoulder on one of my scars and he take my wrap and places it over my shoulder to hide one of his bite marks I laugh at him. 

‘Hold on.’ I ran my fingers over his hair making sure it was prefect and fixed his tie.

‘Come on before Deidra comes looking for us.’ 

‘More like looking for you.’ I said as he took my hand and placed it on his arm and walked me down stairs. We both laughed and I grabbed a glass of wine as we walked back to our table. 

Later that evening Frank took me out on the floor for a slow dance I hadn’t dance with someone since Shane and I would have never thought Frank want to do this. 

At one point I had my head resting on his shoulder. ‘Thank you Frank, I really enjoyed everything this evening.’

‘Everything?’ He said quietly in my ear.

‘Yeah being brutal fucked over a desk by my husband was fuckin’ hot.’

‘Abs’ He kisses my temple and took my hand and spun me around before pulling me back to him.


	55. Coiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has they trauma, some fair better then other and some just need a little help through it.
> 
> **Please stay safe everyone! Thank you to all the health care workers, first responders and everyone that is doing their part to see us through this horrible illness. **

It was a little after 11:00 and I heard something loud enough to wake me from a dead sleep, my hand reached under my pillow for my handgun and I slowly shifted in bed.

Frank wasn't home yet and I didn't expect him until sometime after 1:00. I didn't hear Ratchet hop down from his place at the bottom of the bed or maybe he was already out investigating the source of the noise. 

I was still getting use to the new house and all the little noises that come with it. 

I slowly sat up in bed and looked at the alarm on the wall, everything was as it should be. I hadn't heard anything else maybe I imagined it and that’s when I heard another noise like metal clinking together.

Ok now I am out of bed and slowly creep to the bedroom door that was slightly ajar. Gun in hand I slowly make my way down the hall, sweeping from room to room until I make my way to the entry way to the living room and the stairway the lead downstairs. 

That's when I noticed the distinguishing features of my husband. He stood stock still not moving an inch, I put the gun down on the nearby table. 

He had removed his leather jacket at some point still garbed in his heavy Kevlar vest. I saw his rucksack next to him on the floor that was the noise I heard, the metal on metal.

'Frank?' I got no answer from him which is odd, I hit the switch to the kitchen and it provided some small source of light to illuminate some of his rough features. From what I could see in the dim light, he didn't appear to be hurt in any way. 

'Hey Frank’ I called out again and started to walk a little closer.

'Don’t’ He tilted his head down those whiskey colored eyes black, the tone of his voice was off 'Just don't.' 

It was commanding, agitated and then I noticed he had a little bit of a shake high on adrenaline, he was coiled to strike. 

I saw his hands clenched at his side, his sleeves where pushed up and cords of his muscular forearms stood out. I looked around for Ratchet, where the hell was he?

I moved closer still, I am arms length away now from him, I was finally able to see his eyes better.

He looked worn out, tired, his eyes looked hollow and even that wasn’t a right description. I have seen him at his worst with that time in the hospital but this was different. There was something different to his eyes, something indescribable that was there and a knot started to form in my stomach. 

For first time in my life I was truly intimidated.

'Frank, what's wrong?' I said softly as I shifted a little closer, not wanting to spook him.

I noticed a bruise to his temple, his dark eyes darted around looking for some unknown threat, what I didn't know it was me.

I instinctual lifted my hand to his face and that when he reacted, back handing me with his left hand so hard I back pedaled and fell to the floor.

'Frank?' I reached up and touched my cheek as I shook my head a little to clear it. 

He stood over me now glaring intently at me. 

He inhaled sharply 'How many fucking times have I told you.... I told you so many goddamn times not to fucking wait up for me.’ His voice is low and angry. 

'Frank please...'

He crouched down in front of me now and takes both of his hands roughly to my throat gripping hard. 

'FRANK enough! You’re hurting me!' I yelled at him and that's when Ratchet finally showed up, head butting Frank in the side of head and neck.

Frank's death stare turned from me to the dog and he froze, eyes wild and he pulls away fast as if he burnt his hands.

I see it now, the moment he comes back from where ever he went to, back to me on the hardwood floor. He sits back on his heels tears streaming down his face.

'No...no...Abby...no…’ In a broken voice. 

I sit up, try and reach out to touch him and he pulls away falling back on the floor and pushes himself further away from me until he hits the wall.

I crawl a little towards him, he can't bring himself to look at me, he has his head buried in his hands as he rested his elbows on his bent knee. I watched as his shoulders shake and his tears won't let up.

'Frankie.' He doesn't acknowledge my voice asking for him 'Frankie it's ok.'

‘How the hell can you say it's ok Abigail?’ Frank started 'I hit you! I had my hands around your throat, I could no, I would have killed you Abigail if... it wasn’t for the dog!’

'It's not fucking ok! I hurt you!’

I crawled the rest of the way to him between his spread leg and sat on my knees I took both hands to the back of his head pulling towards me he loosely wrapped his arms around me. 

This strong as steel but broken man continued to cry, muscles shaking every so often. 

My heart breaks for him.

'We moved to fast with this house and the move here.’ I said rubbing his back.

‘You want to leave?' He mumbled.

'No, Frank I don’t want leave, this is our home now and we're both taking sometime off to adjust. We haven’t done that, just carried on like normal. This was big change for you. I am sure that this brought back memories that you had buried.'

I leaned back putting my hands on his face wiping his tears a way. 

My poor Frank

'I’am so sorry Abby... I swear I had no idea what...' He swallowed hard 'Are you hurt sweetheart?’ He raised his hand to cup my cheek that he hit but stopped short, I grab his hand and forced him to touch me.

‘It's nothing I haven't experienced in the boxing ring with Eddie.'

'Still doesn't make it better or right.'

'Oh Frank.’ I rub his jaw with my thumbs.

'Come on let's get you cleaned and head to bed ok. Even if we don’t sleep I want to lay next to my husband.’

'Abs... I'll.’ He starts to say.

'You will do no such thing Frank Castle. We’ll do one thing at time and you won’t hurt me...‘

'You don’t know that Abigail, I couldn’t live with myself it ever brought physical harm to you. Bad enough I worry about someone else hurting you when I'll do it myself.' He said in a defeated voice.

'Frank!' I grabbed his jaw. 'We are done now with this! You will never hurt me! Just stop it now!' I rested my forehead against his.

'Please, come on.’ I stand up holding his hands and pull roughly to get him to move and when he stands up I wrap my arms around him squeezing as hard as I could.

'I love you Frank.'

'I love you too Abs.’ He takes a shuttered breath.

'Let's get you cleaned ok?' I heard him take a deep breath.

'Alright.' 

He reluctantly follows me into the bathroom where I methodical removed his gear looking for any damage as I went. There was only that bruise to his temple.

'Someone get a lucky shot punch in.' I asked rubbing my palm over the bruise, I feel him nod against my hand. 

Once he was naked I got the shower ready and pushed him in. I turned around to find Ratchet standing at the doorway.

'And where were you earlier?’ He just looks to me and then to the frosted door to the blurred imagine of Frank.

'I know boy, I know, stay with him for me for second ok.' He whined and moved over by the shower door.

I grabbed Frank night clothes opting for his sweats and tank top and came back to wait until he was done on the shower. When he opened the shower door he found me with a towel and I started to dry him off.

'Abs I am not helpless.’

‘I know but you're tired. You won't win this one with me.’ He just stood there and give me a little huff.

‘You're just like the damn dog.' I said.

'His attitude rubbed off on me?' Frank said.

‘Yep.'

Once he was dry and clothed, I raised my eyebrow at him and pointed to our bedroom.

‘Bed now.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

I crawled in and waited for him, I watched as he took a look around before laying down, I guess trying to find away to escape and realized there wasn’t one. I moved to lay on my side and once he got settled he did the same. His brown eyes looked so sad as he watched me.

'Frankie, we're ok. Now try and rest ok.'

'Abs...’

‘Don't think for a moment that you are sleeping somewhere else. This is our bed but I'll go where you go if I have to.'

Frank shifted on the bed moving to his back and he moved his right arm up for me to snuggle in next him and he wrapped his arm around me. He brought his other hand to mine that was on his chest.

'I love you Abs and I am sorry.'

'You're forgiven Frank and I love you too.'

We laid there and his breath finally evened out and he fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke he was still sound asleep, I laid there watching him. He shifted a little and his eyes opened slowly. I gave his hand a squeeze that I was holding he turned his head to look at me, Frank took his hand to my bruised cheek caressing it gently.

‘Want talk about what happened before you came home, something must have happen to trigger that reaction.' He closed his eyes at first I thought he was trying to block me out.

'Since we moved I stopped talking to you, I always told you everything.’ He opened his eyes to study me.

'I never pushed you either.' I replied. 'I wanted you to have your space and you would come to me when you were ready.'

'Don’t... don't do that Abby! I need you here to keep me talking cuz…I'll build those walls up again. Can't... Can't let that happen ya got by my reminder.’ I nodded to him.

I slowly moved my hand to the side of his head to the short fuzz and started rubbing affectionately and that seemed to calm him down a little.

'That drug dealer that Mahoney was having problems with. I looked into for him. When I got to that rundown hideout, they had a woman there. I heard her begging...as they hurt her...but I didn't get to her in time.’

‘When I came to the room they had her in... she... she looked like you. I saw her right arm laying there lifeless on the floor and she had tattoos on the inside of her forearm like you and that's when I lost it.’

‘I slaughtered every last one of them...I don't even remember driving home... All I could think about was you were gone... just like everyone else... but part of me knew better... something in the back of my head said that wasn't right…you were home you were safe. I couldn't save that woman.' I noticed tears started to form in his eyes again.

'Frank, no matter how hard you try, you can't save everyone it's impossible. How many people have I lost in my ER since you've known me?' I paused 'More then I like but I sure as hell try and I know you did as well. Sometimes we can't beat death Frank, I wish we could, you know that but we can't.'

‘How… how do you do it?’ He asked.

‘What Frank?’ 

‘Make everything better, you always make everything better for me. How?’ 

‘Love Frank, love and understanding.’ I leaned up and kissed his forehead.

He pulled me over to him and we laid there in each other arms for what felt like eternity until I heard his stomach rumbling and I let out a little giggle.

‘Ok breakfast, come on.’ I climbed out of bed and pulled on his hand.

For the next couples of days Frank never left my side and was very clingy and for no reason would pull me into a hug more then he ever had. I gave him what he needed, there was no way I could remove those horrible images of that poor woman. Let alone all the others as well but I did my best to help him through this one day, one hour or one minute at a time.


	56. Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank comes home early one night with a new addition to the family.

We slowly went back to normal, Frank was just doing recon for now, nothing on the large scale.

Frank had came back a little earlier than usually one night. I was busy working in my studio when I heard him come home. He walked in the room with something wrapped up in a blanket.

'Hey Doc, I need your expertise for a second.' He said before heading back out the doorway to the kitchen.

I ran a quick eye over him, it did not appear that he needed anything and then I heard a faint whine coming from the bundle he was carrying.

Ratchet darted out the door and ran after him.

I watched Ratchet prance around Frank trying to see what was making all that noise.

A silver blue Pitbull puppy popped his little head out of the blanket, blinking his little eyes in the light.

'Ohhh... where did you find this little one?' The pup sniffs my fingers that go to scratch his little noggin. He pulled back a little, his head bumped Frank's vest unsure of what to make of me.

'Oh an illegal dog fight club, they had him locked up in a cage.' Frank said as he put the puppy down on the table. Doesn't surprise me that he'd look into something like that. I started to unwrap the little guy.

'He's got a cut to his back leg, I tried to clean him up as best as I could. I'll go get your medical bag.' As he slips off his leather jacket.

I looked the puppy over he was so skinny, it was hard to tell just how old he was. Ratchet did not like what was going on and tried to see what was on the table.

He finally jumped up on the chair, the puppy took one look at Ratchet and jerked back tried to get away.

'No, no little guy. It's ok Ratchet's not going to hurt you.' I said as I rubbed his little boney back, Frank finally came back with my bag.

'I really hope you made those assholes suffer before you killed them.' I glanced up at him as I pulled stuff out and arranged it on the table.

'I most certainly did.' Frank picked up the puppy and moved him so Ratchet could sniff him over.

Ratchet leaned and licked the pup's face and the puppy just blinked a couple of times looking startled not sure what to do.

'See I told you dude, he'll just lick you to death.’ Frank laughed at my comment.

‘Yeah that shit’s true.' Frank cradled the puppy so I could clean up his back leg and I watched as the puppy turned his head and licked Frank's chin.

'Well he learns fast.' I said Frank gave a little chuckle.

'It's going to need stitches.' I said 'I'll call the Vet first for in the morning for an appointment.'

'I'll run for puppy food that's the best for him now, I saw a water dish they at least give him that.’

'Well that's was fucking nice! Water, no food.’ I dug out a vial and needle numbing the area and started stitching him up.

'Probably their way of toughing him up in their eyes starving him makes them meaner and aggressive.'

The wound looked surprisingly well and when I was done I wrapped it up. Frank put him down on the table again and the pup didn’t care to much for the dressing and started to chew on it.

'Nah...don't start that, she put that there for a reason buddy.' Frank gently moved the dog's mouth away. He promptly stopped and looked up at Frank and gave him a little bark. 

I'll chew on it if i want to Mister!

‘Great he's got altitude like his older brother.' Frank said.

'Old brother huh?'

‘Well... mmh... I was thinking of maybe getting another dog... I mean if that's ok?’ Frank looked a little embarrassed that he asked.

'We can keep him.' Frank perked up real fast, I thought I'd save him the misery of waiting.

'Thanks sweetheart.'

'Welcome. Besides it would nice for Ratchet to have company and it seems as if he's taken to him already.’ As Ratchet tries to climb on the table.

'Now you have better manners get down.' I nudged him and he huffed at me and jumped off the chair.

'So what do you want to call him?' I asked this was Frank's dog, his choice.

‘I... I had another dog once.’ Frank started to say 'Back when I took down the Kitchen Irish. I found him at one of their hang outs, he was in a cage too.’

I picked up the pup and put him on the floor Ratchet came over and started checking him at. The poor little still don't know what to make of the bigger dog and sat there frozen on the spot.

'He was taken from me... collar said Max…Max is a pretty common name…but we...’

'Max it is then.' I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. It obviously seemed as if that dog in that short amount of time meant something to him.

We watched as Ratchet nudge the puppy over to his bed in the living room and pushed him into it and snuggle next to him.

‘Well I guess that's settled then.' Frank said. 'I'll get cleaned up and run to the store.'

'I just hope Ratchet's attitude doesn’t wear off on Max.'

'Attitude?'

'You know cold shoulder.'

'Now he doesn't give you a cold shoulder.’ Frank laughed.

'Really Frank?'

—————

We were lucky to get Max an early morning appointment and got a complete work up which they didn’t find anything. Just gives us special food to help him gain weight.

In the next two weeks Max improved greatly and Frank was a doting Dad with him and I thought Ratchet and Frank were inseparable.

This was a whole new level and a well needed distraction for him. Frank was constantly working with Max from training to adjusting to be near other dogs, which he still seemed intimidated by.

Not so much by Ratchet, who they both had taken quite well to each other, Max was Ratchet’s little side kick and toy stealer. Ratchet seemed to let him get a way with more then I ever thought he would.

Max had a couple of little issues at the dog park, none of the other dogs were aggressive towards him, he just had a tendency to freeze on the spot and look for a place to hide from the bigger dogs. Frank was always there trying re-enforcing that he was ok but it was still a trauma for that pup to forget.


	57. Razor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank needs a little help with some personal grooming and needs assistance from someone with a steady hand.

For the most part for as long as I have known Frank, he has always been clean shaven. He may go a couple of days but not for long. I know for important events for me he's grown out the beard or after the whole Valhalla assault or our first and only fight. 

Of course it didn't help that I might pointed out that he's going a little gray in the chin. 'That's why women use hair dye.' I said winking at him, he just glared at me and shook his head.

Frank had injured his right hand and wasn't so great at using his left hand to shave, I walked by the bathroom to take laundry to the bedroom and he was in the bathroom just standing there in front of the mirror unsure what to do.

'I can help you if you want.' I offered him I must have startled him because he obviously didn't hear me come up behind him.

‘No I am ok.' He said quietly.

'Frank you're right handed and is not working so good right now, I have shaved Shane before I know what I am doing.'

'You did?' Frank said with a questioning look.

'Yeah, you'll enjoy it, come on please. I promise I won't hurt you, steady hand of a surgeon remember.' Wiggling fingers at him.

'Babe it's just a razor, it’s not like I haven’t gotten a couple of nicks before.' Gesturing to his face as a joke and he hands me the Gillette razor he was going to use.

'No, I have something else we can use.’ I said walking out of the bathroom to the spare room where I had some of Shane's stuff stored there. I pulled out a box from the cabinet, he had an old fashion straight razor shaving kits.

‘Abs?’ Frank called.

'Come on Frank, come out to the living room and sit down.' I pulled out the padded desk chair and opened up the kit and put it on the table next to the chair.

I went and got two towels, one to soak in hot water and one to clean the razor along with a small container of water for the soap. He sat down on the chair and noticed the kit and picked up the razor.

'A straight razor?' Frank said with disdain. 'You have to be kidding.'

'Nope, now lean back and rest your head.' I instructed him.

'Babe?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Frank, I am not going to slit your throat. I have a hot washcloth for your face it helps with shaving, now relax would you. Haven’t you had a professional shave before?’ I asked as he leaned his head back on the chair.

'No unless you count the butchers at Parris Island at boot camp.' He wiry.

'Yeah that's not the same and that's more like you were scalped.' I said with a laugh. 'I still remember the razor burn Shane had on his head.

'Ok sweetheart I’am all yours.' I put the hot cloth on his face.

I let him sit for a bit while I got the shaving soap ready. I put the brush in the water and lathered up the brush on the soap. I took off the towel and put a dry one around his neck   
and shoulders.

'Still with me Frankie or are you taking a nap?' I looked down at him.

He snorted as he peeked an eye at me. I lathered up his face, eyes watching me lazily as I work. I let him sit for a minute and went and got the blade and leather strop to hone the blade.

'You and leather belts baby girl, I‘ve gotta another belt we can use.'

'I might take you up on that Castle, I have done it before.' I said to him as I wiped the blade with a clean cloth.

'Now relax ok, I promise you'll enjoy this.' I moved to stand behind him and I took my left hand and moved his head back more with my pointer finger tipping his chin to the side and slowly started shaving his throat and under his chin only to stop to wipe the blade clean on the towel.

After several passes I was done with his neck I moved around front of him and stood between his legs. I took his chin and turned his head to the right running the blade down his cheek in smooth lines making adjustments to the angle of his face then moving to the other cheek now. 

I think this is the most relaxed I have seen him, at one point he had closed his eyes. I stood there for a second watching before I finished his upper lip and chin, smiling at myself at the job I did. I re-wet the cloth warming it and wiped his face off and dried it.

'Ok all done Frankie.' I said he slowly opened his eyes I think he fell asleep on me. He ran his left hand across his cheek.

‘Well damn Abs, you're good. Better then a regular razor.'

'Told you.’ I stick my tongue out at him. ‘So are you going to let me do that more often for you?' I asked as I cleaned up the kit.

'Mh... well if... if you wouldn’t mind. You don’t have to if you don't...'

'Frank now I asked you didn't I? I have no problem doing it.'

‘Ok sweetheart deal, you're right it was relaxing.' I made a face. ‘I know, I know I to listen to my wife more.’

'Now Frank I know you listen to me.’ I swatted my hand at him.


	58. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank’s out of town for a while and Abby gets herself a little in trouble with the law.

Much to my disappointment and not to mention frustration Frank had gone out of town to deal with a gang trying to bring drugs into New York and this had been going on two weeks now. Hence why I was frustrated and missing my husband! 

It got so bad that I even caught myself snapping at Deidra at work. 

'I sure as hell hope Pete comes home soon, boy you get cranky when he's away.' She remarked.

'Sorry, he's been working on that out of town construction job and it's taking longer than it should.’

'Well he's going to get a piece of my mind the next time I see him.' She said as she abruptly turned and walked away.

Instead of going outside for lunch I decided to sulk in my office until break was over. I had received a text from Frank a little bit ago asking when I was going for lunch so he could talk to me.

So I headed to my office fumbled with my badge trying to get my door unlocked and even that was given me a hard time. Finally got the damn lock to work and entered my dark office, it didn't dawn on me until I closed the door that I notice that blind on my window was down and I never had it down. 

It wasn't until a rough hand grabbed my right wrist as I pushed the door shut and the feel of cold metal circling my wrist as the handcuff clicked in to place. My arm was gently twisted behind my back and I was pushed into the wall nearby.

I felt my attacker face lean into my neck and take a slow deep breath in.

'You know you should be more careful with who has your badge to get into your office.' He said as I felt his chest rumble against my back. 

He quickly spun me around reaching for my other hand as he clicked the other handcuff in place. He moved to hit the light switch tuning on half of the lights to the room.

‘Well Officer O'Rourke, what can I help you with?' I eyed up the policeman’s badge of the previous owner of said uniform.

'Well Doc I have this bit of a problem and I hope you can help me with.' Frank smirked at me as he placed both of his hands on the wall boxing me in.

I bite my lip as he pulled back enough for me to take in the uniform and I swear it just got warmer in here, from the corner of my eye I see the couch.

'Perhaps you could move to the couch over there and I could.’ Oh those words of his popped into my head. 

'Give you a thorough exam and see if I can help you with your problem.' I motioned with my hands and Frank took the hint and moved to the couch. He sits down and spreads his hands palms up, like now what I am sitting.

I walked over to him and stood between his spread legs gently running my finger tip down the side of his forehead and Frank slowly closes his eyes as I reach his cheek bone and jaw. I grab a hold of his tie and pulling hard, jerking him forward.

'It's not nice to keep me waiting Frank.' I growled at him.

‘And here I though you were going to help me with my problem.' Frank grabs my hands on his tie and moves them down to his groin and he was hard as a rock.

'Some bed side manners you have Doc, I think you need to work on that.’ That son of bitch just looked at me as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip like I was his dessert.

I pulled my hands out of his and reach for his face and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Frank grabbed my hips and pulled me down to straddle his lap. When we finally came back up for air.

'God damn girl I missed you.' He bumped his forehead with mine.

’I second that, Frankie. I like the uniform.' I wrapped my arms around his neck.

'Yeah need a way in to see my wife and no one looks beyond the badge.‘ He goes to move me off his lap and I raised my eyebrow at him.

‘I thought you had a problem that need expert care, in fact you still do.’ I said as I grind myself into his very hard cock.

'Fuck Abs.’

Frank ran his hand up my side going for the tie of my scrub top pulling on the bow. I tilted my head back as his rough hand made contact with my skin.

'Frank.’ I breathed out.

'Miss me girl?' He asked left kisses along my exposed neck.

‘More than you could ever imagine.' I pulled back to kiss him on the lips. 'I snapped at Deidra earlier and she has a bone to pick with you.’ Frank chuckled at the comment.

He pulls out a key from somewhere and unlocks the handcuffs so he could push my top off of my shoulders, skilled hands unclasped my bra and he let out a sigh at the sight. 'Beautiful.'

I moved my hands to his shoulders and stood up untied my bottoms and kicked off my sneakers. 

Frank unbuckled and unzipped his pants, I returned to my previous position as I climbed back on to his lap. He lines up and I slowly sink down his length, we both moan at the feel of it.

'Abs I fucking missed you.'

I loved the feeling of his thickness filled me, he brought his hands to my hips helping me along as I slowly bounced on his cock. Frank leaned forward, kissing me hungrily and he slipped his tongue in my mouth I moaned into him as the slick drag continued.

This is when he takes over, taking his right hand to the back of my head and arm around my waist as he starts a brutal pace of slamming his hips into me, rising to meet mine on time.

'Frank... Frank...'

'Don't ya hold back come on sweetheart. Ride my dick, own it girl.’

I let out breathless chuckle 'More like you own me.' Oh he takes the hint and gives me a hard slap to my ass.

'Fuck right I do.' Frank brings himself home a little too hard.

'Frank...Shit that’s deep...shit.' I throw my head back, the mix of pain and pleasure rolled into one.

'Ain't gonna walk right after I am done with ya.’

The next I know he flips me over onto the couch I am spread wide for him, Frank moves his hand to my clit and starts rubbing. He slides home again and continues to his pounding strokes.

His eyes solely focus on me and that alone drove me to the edge, my walls clench around him as my orgasm takes hold. I go to let out a scream and his hand quickly covers my mouth.

‘Gotta be quiet girl.' He snarled at me as he fucks me through it chasing his own release holding my mouth closed.

I bite his hand in return.

'Fuck Abs.’ He pulls his hand away and offers me one more slam of his hips as he spills into me, I know him too well he likes the pain just as much.

He slowly moves in and out teasing before stopping and rested his forehead against mine as we laid trying to catch your breath.

‘Well I can finally say I gotta fuck ya on the couch.’ Frank grins down at me and leaned down to kiss me.

'I finally got to see you back in that uniform, damn shame you took those handcuffs off Frank.'

'Just wait until you get home sweetheart I’ll use them later.’ I relaxed a little more into the cushion as he continued to leave little kisses here and there on my exposed skin. My brain started to function again.

‘Shit what time is it, my break.' I squirmed a little under his heavy weight, Frank reached for his phone.

'Nah you’re good still got plenty of time babe.’ As he showed me and slowly moved off of me. He zipped up and started to clean me up. ‘Come on, I brought you something to eat, can't have ya go hungry on me.'

We had a quick lunch after I got myself presentable and had a quick look in the mirror thankfully he didn't leave any marks in plain sight.

When we went to leave I stepped out of my office first to make sure the coast was clear and then he followed. Frank walked me back towards the ER.

‘You know I think we should meet up more often on my lunch breaks.' I said to Frank as we stopped in the hallway, his back was to the ER.

'I think you’re right.' He tugged on my lab coat making sure the collar was straight and leans down to give me a quick peek on the cheek. 'You better get back.’ I nodded.

'Love you Frankie, I'll see you when I get home.'

'Love ya too Abs.' He turned around and walked away and down the hall stood Deidra, hands on hips.

‘Abigail! What the hell did you do on your lunch break to get yourself in trouble with a cop?'

'Oh I wasn’t in trouble, I was just helping out Officer O'Rourke with a problem.' I said triumphantly.


	59. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby received some difficult news but will Frank be able to help.

'Hey Alex, it's Sandy, I am at Gavin's school, did you come and pick him up by chance? Or maybe Abby's in town for a visit? Gabe's on that MedVac flight so he couldn't pick him up.'

'No, Sandy I am still at work and Abby and Pete aren't coming for a visit until next week.'

'That's not like him not to be here.’ Sandy paused 'Hold on I see his teacher.' Alex took a look at his cell phone pulling up the app, he almost dropped the phone off his shoulder.

'The teacher found his backpack...' Sandy started to say a little out of breath. 

'Not that far from where you are.' Alex finished for Sandy. 'His phone's in the bag.’ 

'Oh god Alex! What happened to Gavin?’ Sandy asked in horror.

'Stay there, I'll be there in a few minutes.'

After several long hours later and still no sign of Gavin, Alex stared at his phone, he knew he should call Abby to tell her, but one person stood out the most. 

He picked up his cell and hit the name he had been staring at for over 15 minutes, it rang 2 times before he picked up.

‘Alex’ The rough voice on the other end answered. 

'Frank’ Alex paused 'There’s...there’s been an situation here... something happened to Gavin and he's disappeared I...'

'When did this happen Alex?'

'His grandmother Sandy was heading to pick Gavin up at school and he wasn't there at the usual pickup. We checked surveillance and there was a vehicle identical to Sandy’s that picked him up or more like he was drug into. He put up a fight and they tossed his backpack with the damn phone it.’

'I take it you didn't call Abby yet?’ Frank asked as he looked out the window as she sat out back on the deck reading with Max and Ratchet at her feet. 

‘No...no I haven’t.' He heard Alex take a deep breath. 'I'll call her as soon as we’re done.’

'I'll get my stuff ready and head up after you're done talking with Abigail.'

The line went dead and Frank watch as his wife's attention was drawn to her cell phone and he made his way over to the doorway for the conversation.

'No... no I am coming up Dad, don't start...Dad please.' She shook her head in frustration 'Ok...alright.’ She hung up and looked down at her phone. 

'Abs’ Frank called as he walked over and knelt down next to her running a hand down her arm to her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. 

‘He doesn't want me to come up with you. He's my nephew... why would he do that? I need to be there.’

'He's your Dad and doesn't want you hurt, just in case...’

'Hurts worse not being there, doesn’t he think Gabe won't need me there.’

'Abs.' Frank breathed out as kissed her temple.

‘No, not you too.' She shook her head and goes to stand up.

'Oh I am not telling you not come but let me get a head start sweetheart.' Frank grinned at her.

'Alright deal, get moving.' She gave him a push.

—————

When Gavin came to, it was dark only a faint light could be seen from the open doorway.  
He pulled on his arms to find his wrists were bound to the arms of the old chair. They were just zip tied but they were too tight to wiggle his hands free. 

He shifted in the chair to look at his surrounding which didn't help and couldn't see anything else in what he thought was a room. He heard foot steps and saw a shadow in the open doorway.

'He's awake.'

'About time!’ Called another voice unseen from the other room. Heavy boots lumbered into the room and the man reached for Gavin chin pulling off the material covering his mouth.

’We have a bone to pick with that Grandfather of yours.' Said the bald man who attacked him at school.

‘You know you're not going to get away with this.’ Gavin said.

'Really kid?’ The man smirked.

’It's not my Grandad you should be worried about more like when my Uncle gets here, then you're really in for it.'

'Uncle? Whatta the fuck is your Uncle going to do to us kid, brave words for a little boy.' The bald man grab Gavin by the jaw again.

'Don't say I didn't warn you.' Gavin gritted out, the bald man jerked his head back hard before letting him go and stocked out of the room slamming to door closed behind them.

Gavin took a shuttered breath in, tilted his head back squeezing his eyes shut hard trying to stop the tears that threaten to start.

Frank will come for him, Frank will protect him, just hold it together a little longer. 

Don’t think of Dad, Aunt Abby or Grandad. 

Frank, only Frank. 

The tears slowly started to fall.

—————

The school day ended as any other Gavin walked out with one of his friends and headed over to area where his Grandma would pick him. His Dad texted him late in the day telling him that he was called out for a flight and wouldn't be home to pick him up.

He headed over to his Gram’s SUV and took note of how dark the tint was, he didn't remember it being that dark before. Then he noticed someone was in the front passenger side seat maybe Pap Alan or a friend of Grams was with her so he headed to the backseat and the door opened.

He didn't have a chance to pull away, a bald man grabbed him by the neck and stabbed him in the arm with something sharp and he panicked twisting hard out of his grip. Kicking out hard hitting the man’s lower leg and the man stumbled back.

'Why you little shit!' He growled whatever they injected him with started to make him weak and unsteady, panic flooded his whole body as the man reached for him again wrapping his arms around the front his chest pinning his arms to his side.

Gavin started wildly kicking but the man started to squeeze harder and he couldn’t breath as he pulled him into the SUV, the front passenger occupant slammed the door, closing them in after he cut Gavin’s backpack off throwing it in the nearby shrub and they sped off as Gavin falls unconscious.

—————

I at least allowed Frank an hour head start, I had to call into work to report that I would be off for a family emergency out of town for a few days. I packed my bags, grab the boys and headed out of town.

I wasn't happy with Dad, I have no idea why he didn't want me to come up. I know he was protecting me but I have dealt with a lot worse in my military career.

I tried not to think of what might have happened to Gavin and how my little brother felt. I tried not to think of the statics of abducted children or how scared Gavin would be.

Frank was thinking someone had a grudge against my Dad, which is certainty possible being a cop.

Frank was right, I know he was and he was also taking this very personal hence why I really needed to be here as well. I know he didn't want to fail protecting Gavin and he'd go to his grave trying to save him.

————-

It was after midnight when Frank arrives at Abby's Dad house, some of the lights were still on. He pulled around back to the garage area and started getting his gear out of the truck bed when Alex came out the house.

‘Thank you for coming Frank.'

‘You never have to ask Alex.' Frank turned to look at him, Alex looked beyond tired and started to show his age.

'So what have you got? Anything new?'

'No same as before but we were able to trace the vehicle, a rental car and the agency had video cameras. So we have a picture of one of guys that was the same in the kidnapping at the school.’

‘We are running the picture with the State to see if he as ever in the been in the system. We were able to trace the vehicle by some of the cameras in the nearby neighborhood, so we have a direction out of town to where is some old warehouses that they could possibly use. We are just checking any other properties in that direction for cameras.’

They were about to head into the house when they heard a vehicle coming around the house. Frank knew better and didn't even both to look at the vehicle.

'Abigail.’ Alex growled.

'Alex you ought to know better with that daughter of yours.’ Frank said.

‘You let her come?’ Alex turned to him sharply.

'As if she'd listen to me and I probably would need to physically restrain her somehow. That wouldn't end well for me.' Frank shrugged his shoulders.

They watched as she parked the Jeep and unharnessing the dogs who ran over to their Grandad.

‘Abigail Olivia, what did I tell you?'

'Dad please, I have every right to be here and you know that. Why would you do that? He's my nephew, how can I not be here?' Alex took a deep breath and walked over and hugged her.

‘I am sorry Abigail, I am so sorry.’ 

—————

Gavin awoke in the dark, they hadn't bothered to open the door he had no idea how much time head passed. It was too quiet he could make out movement from what little light he could see from beneath the closed doorway. Every once in a while he would catch a voice and there was at least 4 maybe 5 different voices.

A little voice in the back of his head started. ‘He's not coming, they're going to kill you.’

'Shut up.’ Gavin mumbled to himself but the little voice wasn't so little anymore and kept talking.

‘He doesn't care about you. Frank's not coming for you.’

'Shut up'. Gavin said louder, loud enough for someone to open the door.

’What the fuck kid? Faust this kid fucking nuts, he’s talking to himself now.'

As soon as he finished the last word a great boom reverberated off the walls.

'What the fuck?’ Faust, who happened to be the bald man's name said he was heading to Gavin’s room when the explosion hit.

‘I told you my Uncle was coming for me.’ Gavin yelled as a shot was fired somewhere in the building. Gavin had never been so happy in his short life at this point he didn't care he knew he should be worried this could turn really bad fast.

‘Your Uncle?’ Faust asked as he looked down at Gavin in confusion.

‘Yeah Uncle Frank and you’re dead.’

Gavin knew as soon as he said it, he knew he would regret it as Faust punched him in the face and Gavin’s chair fell straight back on the floor cracking his head on the concrete. 

Gavin was with it enough to see Faust head out of the room as more shots were being fired by his men and then stopped.

‘Where the fuck is Nicko?’ Faust asked as he noticed one of his men missing. The door flew open a few seconds later with the missing man.

'Nicko, where the fuck is that son of bitch?’ One of the men asked him.

But Nicko didn’t answer as he pitched forward landing face first to on the floor and there stood the Punisher.

Faust finally realized who the kid was talking about with his Uncle Frank.

Fuck!

Frank Fuckin' Castle

Faust raised his gun to fire but Frank was faster, shooting him point blank in the head. Several shots rang out in rapid succession and then deadly quiet.

Gavin shut his eyes trying to block everything out when he heard heavy boots enter the room.

'Gav’ Frank's rough voice, barely whispered. 'Please Gavin not you too.'

'Frank?' Gavin opened his eyes and struggled with the zip ties. 'Frank I knew you'd come.’

Gavin was in tears pulling weakly on his bonds as Frank rushed over to him reaching for his knife cutting the ties. Moving the chair back in position and Gavin darted out the chair wrapping his arms around Frank.

'I knew you'd come for me, I knew you would.' Gavin mumbled into his vest.

'Sh...Sh. It's okay Gav Sh...Sh.' Frank brought his arms around Gavin. 'Come on let's get you out of here and back to your Dad, okay.’

Frank maneuvered Gavin towards the door and quickly picked him up in his arms seeing he was in shock and there was blood on the back of his head from when he hit his head making him a little unsteady. Gavin buried his head in Frank's neck saving him from the carnage of the other room.

Gavin heard another door being opened and felt the cold night air. Frank come to a stop at the side of the truck and put him down.

'Come on Gav let's get you into the truck and get you home.' Frank felt Gavin nod as he lower him to the ground and opened the side door helping him in and got in the driver’s side having a quick look around before pulling out.

Ride back was quiet, Frank had thought Gavin had fallen asleep and was about to try and wake him up not sure if he had a concussion.

'Thank you Frank. I knew you'd come.'

'I'd try my damnedest to find you, I'd go to my grave to make sure nothing happens to you.'

‘No...no you'd leave Aunt Abby, you gotta come back for her. She lost Uncle Shane she can't lose you too.' He protested.

‘She can't lose you either Gavin.'

'Ok fine no one goes anywhere.' Gavin left out in a tired huff and tilted his head back to rest.

—————

Alex and his tech search team got a lucky break on one of the neighbors camera systems and it showed the SUV that took off with Gavin and the direction they were headed. 

The man that pulled Gavin into the vehicle was stupid enough to leave a cell phone number. And not only leaving the number but not getting rid of the phone when he left to rental store.

Oh fine, you can take the SIM card out of the phone thinking that’s a safe option and burn it over a stove. But all cell phones have personal ID number called an IMEI and with the right technology the phone can still be tracked. 

One of the good things he picked up from Micro.

There was enough cell phone towers to ping the phone and with the cameras they could narrow the number down. Narrow the number down and find the abandon warehouse they had Gavin in.

Frank got his gear ready out in Alex's garage, Abby came out to look for him.

He stopped when he saw her come in the doorway, he was double checking his ammo. He watch her run an eye over him, noting black shirt and fatigues.

'You’re not here to stop me from going tonight are you?’ He said.

‘Frank, when have I ever stopped you from doing this?’ She paused. ‘Ok one time I stopped you when you were badly injured with that hospital and ambulance incident. But I have never once stopped you.' She leveled up to him.

She started to help as Frank watched her reach for his Kevlar vest and lifted it over his head he ducked a little and she started to strap him up.

'Never... you never did... sorry Abigail.’

'Forgiven, this too tight?' She looked up at him and for a moment he got lost in those eyes of hers.

'No Ma'am'

She gave him a pat on the chest and leaned up to kiss him and he met her half way.

'Good luck kiss.' She said.

'Apparently I got the short end of the deal here sweetheart and should be getting more of these before I head out.’ He flashed her his lopsided grin.

Abs giggled at him, it was good to hear her laugh with the stress of situation worrying about Gavin. He noticed her personality changed to what he previously saw in the hospital and other situations.

Too removed, focused on what needed done and not taking a moment. He was glad she could have the moment to forget for a second, the same way she does for him. Kind of made him wonder or wish he could have met her overseas.

The care free giggly mess to this fierce strong woman. He would have loved to have seen her in the field, he came back from his thoughts when she tapped him on the chin.

'Where'd you go?' She asked tilting her head.

'Oh thinking about you.'

‘Me?’ She blinked at him.

‘Yep would have loved to see ya in the field over there is all.'

'Oh dear, I am sure I would have been on the receiving end of a reprimand from you. I get a little carried away and rush head first into things, you know.'

'Nah sometimes ya need those people to lead the charge and as a medic ya kind of needed to be in the middle of the shit, so.’ Frank shrugged pausing for a second.

'Alright I'll see ya when I get back babe.' She nodded. ‘Love you.'

‘Love you too Frank.’

He headed out focused as if this was any other hunt, removing the fact that this was Gavin he was looking for.

Just focus on those men and not Gavin and hoping he'd get there in time.

They heard absolutely nothing from the kidnappers which Alex said wasn't usual, some like to let you sit and worry. Thinking you'd jump to do what they want you to do and that further tortured the family. 

He parked the truck at the end of the building out of sight and made one last check of the area. He was able to slip in the building unnoticed only finding one abductor as a guard near the entrance and quietly dispatched him with a snap of the neck. Another guarding a doorway which he assumed was the main area where they would be holding Gavin.

This guard had a small propane tank connected to a heating element and he leaned over to light a cigarette this was enough movement for him to come up behind him with a knife. The propane tank as a distraction as he throws it and along with the half smoked cigarette outside the building.

He just as he hoisted the guard up he heard gunshots from somewhere and he quickly maneuvered the dead guard to the doorway as a makeshift shield.

'Nicko! Where the fuck is that son of bitch?' Frank heard a man call to the dead guard.

Well they’re not going to like the answer in a second as he pushed good old Nicko forward into the room.

—————

Frank pulled in at Alex's, Gabe rocketed out of house and ran to the passenger side ripping open the door.

'Gav?' Gabe reached for his son.

‘Dad?' Gavin started crying as he practiced strangled his Dad in a bear hug as he clamored out of the truck. Alex and Abby came out of the house and Abby headed to Frank.

‘You ok?' She asked him and he nodded.

'First saw him on the floor...they hit him and must fell back he...he wasn't moving...it wasn’t until I said his name…I thought he was…’

'Possum.' Frank looked sharp at Gavin at the comment. ‘Grandad always said to play possum and they usually never give you a second look. I am sorry I scared you Frank...'

'No, it's ok. You did good kid, real good.' Frank nodded turning back to Abby.

'You hurt at all?' She asked rubbing his arm.

'No I'm good sweetheart, lets get him in the house so you can look him over.' Abby turned and followed her brother and Gav in the house.

'Frank.' Gabe called as Frank stopped at the bed of truck. 'I owe you more then you could ever imagine.' Gabe said as he held into his son.

'Consider it payback, you were the eye in the sky for us boots on the ground over there.’ Meaning Afghanistan.

'Frank, that’s not the same…’ Gabe said, Abby touched him on the shoulder to stop him. 

'You won't win this one Gabriel just take it.' He nodded to his older sister.

Abby and Gabe took Gavin upstair and she gave him a complete head to toe exam and for the most part Gavin was in good shape accept a black eye, bustled lip and a few stitches to the back of his head.

‘Ok...Ok I’m fine Aunt Abby!’ As she kept checking over him.

'Until you earn a doctorate in medicine than I get to say you’re fine young man.’ She said sternly.

‘Sorry.’ He reluctantly said. ‘Aunt Abby is Uncle Frank ok, he seemed upset...I know he thought I was...well...and...I don't want to upset him after what happened with his...'

'He's fine Gavin but I'll make sure he's ok and I am sure Grandad keeping an eye on him too.'

‘Come on lets get you cleaned up and changed.’ Gabe said.

Abby head downstairs to look for Frank finding him with her Dad in the kitchen, Frank with coffee in hand and her Dad on the phone with the station. 

'Gavin ran away from the scene and is safe and somewhat sound here. Gavin gave him the area he thought was the building he was held in. I’ll be coming in to the station in few minutes.’

Abby leaned up against Frank, who was down to his black long sleeve shirt and combat fatigues.

‘Gav ok?’ He whispered in her ear as her Dad talked to the station.

‘Yes but he was worry about you.’ She turned to look him in the eye.

‘After everything he’s been through and he’s fuckin’ worried about me?’ Frank made a face before looking down at this feet.

‘Frank that boy loves and adores you.’ Abby nudged him as he made another face. 

Alex hung up and Abby went to the frig and started pulling things out for Gavin.

‘He’s ok physically, black eye, cut lip and he cracked his head off the floor, he’ll love to show those stitches to everyone at school.’ She said as she dug out ice packs and put them on the counter.

‘I am sure he’s in shock and it hasn’t really hit him yet, I’ll give him something to help him sleep. His sugar out of whack so hopefully we can get him to eat something and keep it down.’ She turned back to Frank and her Dad.

‘Get back at the station now.’ It came out as pretty much as a command and Alex was a little taken back by it.

‘Told you.’ Came a comment from Frank and Alex looked at him.

'Never under estimate that daughter of yours, she'll put you in your place every time Alex.’

'Yeah I know, I thought I was looking at her Mother there for a minute.' Alex said.

'Dad' Abby rolled her eyes.

'She's put me in my place a few times too.' Frank said.

'Frank’ She glared at him now.

‘Well you have Abs and I need that.’

'I am starved and I need food.' All three looked to Gavin standing in the doorway.

‘Bossy I’m working on it.’ Abby said as she hands Gavin the ice pack. 

'I'll get it, Abby sit down.’ Gabe said.

‘But...’

‘I feel useless here.' Gabe said.

‘Sorry.’

Alex came over and gave Gavin a big hug. 'I'll be heading back to the station.' He nodded to Abby. 'Not sure what time I'll be home.'

'Ok we'll make sure this one eats and heads to bed.' Abs said pointing to Gavin.

Once Gavin had his food Abby ordered him upstairs and before Gabe followed him Abby handed him some meds.

‘Make sure he takes these, one is for pain and the other should help him sleep.’

'Got it, thanks Abby.'

Frank had taken the dishes to the sink and was about to start to clean them.

'They can wait until tomorrow, come up to bed.' She rubbed his back. 'You are not staying up waiting for my Dad to come home Frank.'

'Abs.' He turned to look at her. 

'Come on lets go upstairs, get cleanup and check on Gavin before bed.’ He reluctantly nodded.

Abby went to check on Gavin as Frank headed to the shower and charged into his sweats and t-shirt.

Frank found Abby as she sat next to Gavin on his bed, he looked as if he could barely keep his eyes open.

'I have been waiting for you.’ Gavin mumbled, clearly the whole event and whatever Abs gave him to help sleep finally caught up to him.

‘He's been trying to stay awake for you.' Abby said to him.

'Gavin’ Frank said as he walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. Gavin slowly sat up and wrapped his arms around Frank. Frank sat there a little stunned at first with his action but what really hit him was what Gavin said next.

'I love Frank' Gavin whispered.

'I love you Gavin.' Frank looked at Abby and she gave him a shy smile.

'I am sorry I scared you.’ Gavin said in a tired little voice.

'Gav' Frank paused as he rubbed his back a little. ‘You did good kid, you listened to what your Grandad told you to do. Now lay down for me, ok, you need your rest. We'll leave Max and Ratchet here to keep an eye on you.’

Frank said as stood up and reached for Max putting him next Gavin on the bed. Ratchet followed in Abby spot as soon as she moved off the bed.

‘Love you Gavin, we’ll see you in the morning. We here if you need us and your Dad’s staying here in the room as well.’ Abby said as kissed on him on the forehead and he was out like a light.


	60. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Gavin spend sometime at Frank and Abby’s cabin and Abby needs to re-domestic her wolf.

We quietly walked out of Gavin’s room and headed over to ours. Frank got the bed ready as I went into the bathroom to change when I came out. I found Frank sitting at the bottom of the bed facing the bathroom door waiting for me.

'Are you sure he's ok?' Frank asked as his eyes darted to the bedroom door.

I stopped in front of him and gentle placed my hands on his muscular shoulders. I can see his dark brown eyes filled with worry.

‘Yes physically he's fine but mental I don't know. Kids are tougher than you think but it's hard to say. He knows he's on safe ground here, especially with you here.'

'He waited for me, he should have been asleep.’ He scrunched up his face.

'I told you Gavin adores you Frank, he looks up to you.'

'I am no one to look up too.' He said a little defeated.

'Frank’ I huffed at him and he backed off with that little warning.

'So do you think... we were planning to come here next week, but do you think Gabe and Gavin could come to the cabin. You know somewhere out of the area, just for a little bit. Only if it's ok with your Dad and all.' I was surprised he thought about it. 

‘I don't see why not, I'll check with Dad first before saying something Gabe. I am sure Gabe's not going to want him out of his sight for a while.’

I noticed a couple of times during the night Frank had gotten up and slipped out of bed. First time when I heard my Dad's truck come home and then a few hours later. I can guarantee Frank went to see my Dad and also check on Gavin.

The next day Gavin had to go into the station with Gabe to make a witness statement and Gabe also pulled him out of school for two weeks.

They headed home only to come back to Dad’s an hour later, Dad noticed Gabe's vehicle was packed.

'Ah where are you going Son?’

‘I am taking Gavin to Frank and Abby's cabin.’ Well he must have read our minds, I didn't even get a chance to ask Dad.

'Abby and I were going to ask you if it would be ok before we said something Gabe. We didn't know if you need anything else from Gavin and it's fine with us if Gabe and Gavin want to go to the cabin.' Frank said.

‘Yeah why don’t all of you go on ahead and head there I should be able to get some of this squared away by the end of the week and come for the weekend.’ Alex said.

'Done' Frank nodded 'Get packing Abs.'

'Now who's being bossy?' I nudged him, he gave me a shy grin.

That was settled and we were packed and on the road in no time. When we got there I noticed Gavin keeping an eye out for Frank. 

‘Can I go help Frank get firewood?' Gav asked as Gabe was trying to get him to focus on some of his assignments his teachers gave him.

'Nope, it's been two days since you cracked your head off the concrete floor. Your Aunt wants to see how you are doing focusing, we don't need to deal with a concussion.'

'Dad I am ok.' Gavin whined.

'No and that’s finally.' Gabe said sternly.

We were at least able to keep him focused on his work for about an hour and I let him take a break.

'Aunt Abby.' Gavin called from the porch.

‘Yeah' I looked out seeing that he was ok, I brought my coffee out and sat next to him on the step when he didn’t answer me.

'Yes Gav?' I peeked at him.

'Is Uncle Frank ok?' Gavin asked 'He seems quiet and he hasn't talked much since we got here.'

'He gets that way some times.’

'It's not about me is it?' Gavin asked as he watched Frank cutting some firewood.

'Why would you say that Gavin?' I tilted my head to look at him better.

'Frank had a son, he would have been close to my age maybe we could have been friends.' He stopped and looked to Frank again. 'I don't...I hope I don't remind him of his son.'

'Oh Gav' I wrapped my arm around him, where the hell did this kid come from?

'He said he die trying to save me. I told him not to do that cuz he'd leave you, just like Uncle Shane.’

‘Frank.’ I let out a sigh. ‘Gavin I know he really took it to heart when you went missing. He blames himself for what happen to his family, when he heard those shots in the park that day he didn't react like he should have. He blames himself for failing to protect his family…’

‘Frank blames himself, but he was home, thinking he was safe and those gang members were at the wrong place.’ Gavin interrupted me trying to defend Frank.

I didn't say anything to Gavin, they were in the right place and there at the right time. Gavin didn’t know the true extent with what really happened.

'Why don't you go check on your Dad and I'll check on Uncle Frank for you.'

'Ok.’ Gavin reluctantly said and headed back into the cabin, I grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to Frank.

'Hey’ I called to him.

'Abs.' Frank said mid-swing and the axe landed smack in the middle of the log, I handed him the bottle. 'Thanks sweetheart.’ He takes a drink and sat the bottle down and he grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head and I am left staring at his sweat covered chest and abs.

'You alright there sweetheart?’ When he noticed me enjoying the view.

‘Yes and you did that on purpose.' I pointed at him.

‘Oh what's that babe?' Frank grinned at me.

'Francis.'

'Ah shit now I am in for it.' He chuckled.

'Walk with me.' I point off to a grove of trees, he picks up the water and we hand off into woods.

'So Gavin and I were talking.'

'Yeah he doin' ok?'

'Yes he’s worried about you and he's afraid he reminds you of Frankie Jr.' I got straight to point.

'Gavin' Frank stopped and looks up at the trees before answering. ‘He...he does, but in a good way Abs, I want make sure that boy grows up.'

'So do I Frank but that doesn't mean going to your grave to do it.’

'He told you that?' He stopped sharply to look at me.

'Yes.’ I replied ‘Are you ok Frank? Remember I gotta keep you talking.’ I bumped my shoulder into his. 

‘Yes Abigail, I fine now that we are here, I told you before I am glad we have this place.’

‘So am I Frankie, so am I.’

The farther we walked the warmer it seemed to get and I peeled my button down over shirt off leaving me in a tank top. I couldn’t help noticing Frank staring and lick his lips and his dark eyes darted back to my face.

He stopped and took a look around behind us for a second before nudging me a little farther into the woods. Once we got passed a large tree he stopped me and I raised an eyebrow.

'You apparently need to re-domesticate your wolf Abigail.' I could see something in those of eyes of his, that he had something working in that brain.

‘Is that right?’ I asked.  
  
Frank nudged me against the tree but before he could move in closer I ducked under his arm and took off in a sprint through the woods.

'Shit' I heard Frank mutter as he came running after me.

I ducked and dodged branches and took a sharp right I could hear him following behind me and then he stop suddenly, I hide behind a large boulder seeing nothing as for cover.

‘You know sweetheart, you're going to get what your asking for!‘ Frank challenged me. I tried to slow my breath so I could hear better but I couldn't hear anything beyond some birds in the trees above.

I knew better to look to my left from where I came or even turn right, Frank was good, beyond good and I was trapped I knew as soon as stepped to the right and that steel grip on my wrist as he pulls me sharply towards him.

He backed me in to the boulder, his breath came in short pants as he takes in the sight of me unsure where to start first. But I moved first reaching for the back of his head pulling him roughly towards me. 

Frank groaned slowly as we kiss, his hand cupping the back of my head so it wouldn’t hit the stone, his other hand on my hip and slowly snaked under my shirt.

'And what am I asking for?' I raised a eyebrow at him as our kiss slowed.

'A hard smack with my belt to that ass of your’s girl.' Frank glared at me.

'Now you know you enjoyed that chase Frankie.' I ran my hands down his sides.

'More like a marathon, shit your fast.'

Frank pulls back sharply and gives me that one look that I know all too well and we moved in unison pulling fabric off, unzipping, unbuckled, pushing the offending piece of material out of the way.

He grabs me by the hips as I wrap my legs around his waist. Our lips met again as his dark eyes held me captive, he shifts me higher on the rock and slid home.

I wrap my arms around his neck, my right hand snakes up the back of his head gripping his hair tightly, Frank grunts as I tugged hard and he gives me a harsh thrust in and all I can do is moan into his shoulder.

Frank's hips were press tight against mine not moving as his hand harshly moves my head to the side as his teeth latch onto my shoulder biting hard. Then he starts to move and it's down right vicious, unleashing all of the past few days frustration and fear.

'Fuck Frank.' I barely breathed out in time of one of his well placed thrust. I arched my back thumped my head and his hand against the rock behind me, Frank lifts his head challenging me. 

I nod as he licks his lips as he moves his right hand to my throat and I somehow let out a sigh through this pounding his giving me. And as fast as it started Frank slows his thrusts into me and comes to a stop.

'What's wrong?' I asked him as I tried to catch my breath.

‘I am always.... I am always so harsh with you, I am never gentle.' As he lifts me up and off of him.

'Frank?' He moves our clothes on the ground as I am left staring at him in confusion.

'Lay down sweetheart. I ain’t done with you yet.’ He motioned to the ground.

‘That's not true Frank.’ I grabbed a hold of his cock tugging trying to snap him out of this.

'Abs.' He breaths out. ‘Lay down now.’ As he stops my hand from moving and I did what I was told and he settled in, taking both my hands and moving them above my head keeping a firm grip on both as he started to kiss me lips. 

Along my jaw, down my neck, where his tongue tarted out and ran up the side of my neck before nipping at my pulse point. He lets go of my hands to shift me a little as he moved his attention to my breast. 

'Abs.' Frank calls me out of my head I look at him as he leans down kissing my sternum right above my heart. ‘I'll fight like hell to come back to you every time Abigail. I love you.’

‘I love you too Frank.’

Frank moved lower kissing his way down my stomach, my hand rested on the back of his head. He turned his attention back again to my chest as his lips came in contact latching onto a nipple, tongue teasing as he lazily sucked and teethed the skin. Frank palmed my pussy slowly rubbing in a circle before sliding two fingers home working them in and out slowly.

‘Frank.' I begged 'Please'

'You drive me nuts when you do that.' He replied between kisses. Frank shifted pushing my legs apart more as he eased inside of me in one long slow thrust. I tried to shift down to make him move fast but he grabbed my hips holding me steady, the slow drag was torture.

'You knew how to torture me with that.' Frank let out a dark chuckle.

‘Pay back.'

That absolutely madding pulse of his cock inside me is like a drug making crave him more.  
Frank captures my mouth again kissing as he surges slow and deep, taking his time such a contrast to the normal wildness that we usually showed each other. Oh he pushed harder and deeper as normal but it was lazily slow for Frank.

He leaned over me more on his forearms as he hugged me closer. Hand moved to cradled my head as he coaxed moans out of me.

I clench around him as he thrusted in 'Oh Abby.’ Frank breathed as his pubic bone grounded into my clit before he pulls out lifting my thighs higher around his waist, spreading me open more as he plunges back home in this new angle. 

He hits my sweet spot causing my eyes to roll back in my head as he continues this slow torture. Finally the dam breaks and I can't hold on anymore, I move my head back crying out Frank's name.

He takes it all in, eyes completed focused on me as he moves watching the ecstasy that he caused cross my face, Frank slowly smiles at the picture before him.

As he leans his face into my neck kissing my neck, I run my hands up his slick sweat covered back until I reach his head tugging on his hair.

'Frankie’ I crooned 'Come for me please.'

'Never...never gotta ask sweetheart.'

As he thrusts a few more times into me, pulling back to look me in the eyes as I felt him twitch inside of me and a flood of warmth hits me deep and he slumps on top of me. Both of us breathing hard and I let out a little chuckle.

‘What's so funny baby girl?'

'Well that's not what I thought would happen on our walk.'

‘Can't say we both didn't need that and I am too rough with you.' Frank said.

'The hell you are Frank.' I slapped him gently on the chest, he slowly moves off of me and I sit up.

'You are never rough with me Frank, never harsh, when we are together I feel loved, cherished, protected.' I moved to kiss him in return on the scarred shoulder, pulse point on his throat making him tip his head a little, almost ticklish in nature and then a kiss at the corner at his mouth. 'I feel alive when I am with you, my bloods on fire.' I stopped and looked him in the eyes.

Frank takes his hand and gently caresses my face. ‘I remember that time you came and visited me at the warehouse I watched you sleep before coming to bed, you all curled up in my hoodie. I remember thinking the same thing you make my blood sing Abby. You make me strong and weak at the same time but in a good way.'

Frank pulled me in for a hug and took a deep breath 'We better get back, they’ll start to worry but us.'

We got redressed and Frank reached out his left hand and I took it as we walked back together. I love the roughness of his hands, the strength I found there in those hands. When we got closer to the cabin, I saw my brother on the porch and Frank tugged on my hand to stop me.

'You might want to put that top shirt back on.’ Frank’s bite mark. I let out a snort and it snowballed into a full on giggle fit and Frank was left standing there confused. 

'You two get lost?' Gabe called from the porch.

'Yes' I said between giggles. 'Who would have thought a Marine in the Reconnaissance group would get lost in the woods.'

'Abigail.’ Frank growled at the comment making me laugh more.


	61. Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby receives a visit from the Devil himself.

It had been a while since I had seen Eddie, so I decided to paid him a visit to his newly renovated 'British' Pub. The place really didn't need too much work, just some drywall cement and paint to cover the bullet holes from the little visit from Frank taking care of the previous owners. Switch the Irish to British theme, name and liquor license change and Eddie was up and running.  
  
‘Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes poppets.’ Eddie came around the bar to give me a hug. ‘So, how's married life treating you love?' 

'Very well thank you and I am surprised how well Frank has adjusted to it, with what had happened to him through before. I said before I wouldn't trade him for the world, he’s a keeper.' 

'Glad to hear it love, go have a seat at the Boss's table and I'll get your drink.’

'Boss's table?' I raised an eyebrow.  
  
'You know, the special table with the best view of the joint and extra special service.’ He grinned. 

'Eddie' I rolled my eyes at him. 

Eddie brought over my drink and one for himself and we talked for a bit to get caught up on things when I noticed Lincoln walk in. 

'Hey Lincoln.' I called and he came over to the table. 

'Linc, what will you have mate?' Eddie asked.

‘Oh, just a beer whatever you feel like bringing over.' Lincoln said as he sat down. 'I am glad I caught you here Abby.’ he said.

'Oh, why's that?'

'There was a gentleman that came in to see you at the hospital. He said he wanted to speak to you about something. I told him that this was a busy ER and you weren't available for random conversation. He gave me his card to pass along to you.' He hands it over to me as Eddie comes back with Lincoln's beer.

'I'll look him up first before calling see what I can find, could be a nut job.'

'That's what I thought.' Linc nodded as he took a sip of beer.

Lincoln stayed long enough to finished his beer and headed home and I finally looked at the card he gave me.

Matt Murdock of Nelson & Murdock  
Attorneys at Law

‘Well that's interesting.' I said as I showed Eddie the card. ‘Why the hell would Frank’s old lawyer want to speak to me?' 

‘Odd that is' As he looked something up on his phone. 'And that's the right address and number for them so it's not some nuttier playing a game witcha.’ 

'Are you going to ring him up?’ Eddie asked. 

‘Nope pay him a visit.' I tapped the card on the table wondering what this could be about. 

'Love do you want me to go with you?' 

‘No Eddie I'll be fine, Matt Murdock is legally blind so I don't think he'd try anything.' 

'Right then.' He nods. 

The next day after work I paid Mr. Murdock a visit, it wasn't really what I was expecting for the lawyer's office to be. And somewhat unprofessional in appearance other then lovely plague outside the doorway. 

I wasn't sure if I should knock or walk in, I opted for knocking the safer option and a shaggy haired gentleman answered. 

‘Matt, we have a possible client.’ He called. ’That looks like she can pay.’ He mumbled under his breath. 

Ok then, this must be Nelson, of Nelson and Murdock. 

‘I am here to see Mr. Murdock, he left his card at my ER yesterday.’ I showed him. 

‘It's Dr. Martinelli for you Matt, please come in.' Nelson moved aside for me to enter. 

I heard footsteps from what appeared to be an office and a young man with heavily red tinted glasses smiled at me. 

'Dr Martinelli.' He gave me a friendly smile and I moved to shake his outreached hand. 'You could have called no need for the visit.' 

'I figured I would save you the visit Mr. Murdock.' 

'Matt, call me Matt, Doctor. Please come into my office and have a seat.' I walked past him and into the office and Mr. Nelson followed as well.

'You have intriguing perfume if I may say Dr. Martinelli.’ Matt commented. 

'Abby, you can call me Abby. It's my husband favorite fragrance Jasmine and Gardenia.’

'Husband?’ Matt questioned. 

'Yes, I should correct you, it’s Castiglione now I was married a few months back.’

'Congratulations' Mr. Nelson said cheerfully but I could see by the look on Matt's face the wheels are turning.

’Castiglione?' He asked and I headed him off at the pass.

'Yes, it’s a good Italian name my Dad said, short version is Castle.' And Matt went froze and even looked a little pale.

'Castle?’ Nelson said looking nervous tugging on his tie.

'Yes, I didn’t catch your first name Mr. Nelson.'

'Foggy.' He cleared his throat.

'Foggy, my husband’s Frank Castle.’

‘You're…you’re married to Frank Castle?' Foggy asked clearly shocked.

'Yep, he put a ring on it.' As I held my hand up showing the black wedding band. 'That’s why you were having a hard time figuring how you knew me. Am I correct Matt?'

'I am always interested in how the other senses compensated for the loss of sight. You remembered Frank‘s ’smell’ and with me being so close to him, hence why you came up with the intriguing perfume comment.' Matt still didn't speak.

'He smells like gunpowder to me even with his cologne he wears. Being in the military it's one of those smells you don't forget, I find it very comforting.’

'So why did you want to speak to me, and it wasn't my personal connection to Frank.'

'Originally it was ‘a’ connection.' Matt found his voice 'You were the Doctor that over saw his care.'

‘He married his Doctor.’ Foggy muttered under his breath, ‘He looked better in a suit at trial and got the Doctor as a wife.’

‘This is about Karen Page.' I said as a light went off in my head and I stood up. 'Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson, afraid I can not speak with you any further in regard to her case. Especially without the hospital's attorney being present. You should know that's against the rules of ethics. Since I am aware she had previously worked for you as a secretary and she has retained your counsel.'

'Had retained Doctor, had, we are no longer her counsel and have directed her to find other counsel.' Matt said a little distant and almost cold in nature.

Interesting, I sat back down and we sat there for a bit.

'So why did you seek me out then?’ I asked again, what did it matter if I was Frank’s Doctor. 

'She mentioned that you seem quite versed with the legal process.’ Foggy started to say.

'Well that kind of goes along with my Dad being a cop and too many long talks of the faults of the legal system of New York growing up.’

'Wait what?' Foggy jaw just dropped to the floor. 'Your father's a cop?'

'Yes Police Chief upper state New York and before you ask, he does know what Frank does for a living.'

'Holy shit!' Foggy muttered.

'And as you are aware Frank is still at it on the streets.'

'And you’re ok with that... what he does?' Matt asked. 

'Yes I am Matt, I have said to Frank before his means are unconventional but he does get the job done and they certainly don't show up in my ER. I am not saying your way is wrong Matt but sometimes your way is not enough.'

His attention was solely focused on me, I noticed an uptick in his breathing, I hit a nerve.

'Frank told me about you and it's interesting. You're devotedly Catholic but use the devil as your cover.' Still dead silence but after a minute he finally spoke and asked me something that surprised me.

'How is Frank, Abby?' He asked with real concern.

‘Good, he's doing very good. He can be very hard on himself but I refuse to let him be that way. I make him talk or he'll just bottle it up inside, but thank you for asking.'

Something still didn’t sit right with me with how he answered something before, the way his tone came across about no longer about being Karen’s counsel.

'I know it's hard to believe that I support Frank's efforts. But I have walked that battleground, I see the end results of what goes on, on the streets and right into my ER Matt. Frank saw it first hand and this has gone on too long unchecked.'

'Anyway I learned early on with my relationship with Frank that he had no support, no one on his side. Just the people that want to hold him back from being what he needs to be. I am sorry you don't have that support as well other then Foggy. I am truly am sorry.'

'I just wanted to met the woman so determined to protect Frank Castle…I had no idea that Karen was going into that hospital to see him...' He paused. 

'What did she think she was going to do by seeing him?' I asked.

'She thought she could save him.'

'Save him? How?' I wasn't following 'Frank was not in any right mental state to see anyone. Billy Russo had destroyed that man with what they tried to frame him with, killing those women. I put those pieces of him back together and he is still affected by it.'

'She became a bit obsessed with him I guess you can say, she told us she wanted to save his soul. Make him see that there were other things he could have, other then this war of his.'

I gave a little chuckle now it all made sense.

'So she's the one.' I said.

'The one?' Matt said not following.

'I had one hell of a mess to clean up because of her.' I shook my head.

'At different times through our relationship and hell even now, Frank always seemed like he was looking for approval, waiting for the moment for me to tell him to stop. Like if I give you this bit of information who's going to get killed now with a look of disapproval. He would seem extremely surprised or relieved that I told him to keep going or that I was ok with what he was doing.’

‘I will never ask him to stop what he's doing, I only did once when he was severally injured after hospital incident and lost a considerable amount of blood.’ We sat in silence again, letting what we voiced sink in a little.

'I am glad we finally met you Abby.' Foggy said I nodded at the comment.

'So now what?' I asked.

'Not sure...I did want let you know about us dropping her case.’ Foggy said for Matt. It seemed like this was a very touchy subject for him.

'The hospital and Mahoney will not back down from those changes.' I said I had been continually updated with what had been going on with the case.

‘Yes she doesn't have much of a case really, she confessed to tricking the police officer into letting her in to Frank's room during questioning. The officer did state several times during his questioning that she stated she was Frank's lawyer. Lawyer not legal assistant like she was when she worked here for us and even had the cards stating she was a lawyer.’ Matt said.

'That alone could get her a year or two, I mean she wasn’t trying to give him legal advice but she was trying to gain access to the most wanted man in New York, hell even America.' I said.

'It could be more.' Foggy interrupted.

'More?' Ok did the law charge recently? 

'There was an incident a few years ago in her home state of Vermont that finally caught up to her.’ Foggy continued. ’It was found out that the local Police Chief covered up the incident and there things like lab results and reports hidden.'

'Well that does change things.' I said quietly. 'So what she looking at now?’

'It could be up to 15 years for first degree charges.’ Foggy said.

Oh can that must been a serious incident that they covered up, I could clearly see Matt was hurt by this whole thing and I finally spoke up about it.

‘She was someone special to you, am I right? Someone you hoped to have a relationship with other then a friendship?' I asked.

‘Yes, yes I did.' Matt said almost defeated.

'You'll find someone again Matt, I am sure of it. I was married before and I lost my husband, my best friend and champion. But I found him again in Frank, I never dreamed I'd find someone else, but you will too.' He nods solemnly.

'What will you tell Frank?' Matt asked.

'He already knows and wasn’t happy hearing what happened at the hospital and I’ll tell him about this meeting. But don’t expect him to invite you over for a beer and a steak on the grill anytime soon. Oh what did he call you? Red, yes Red.' I smiled at Matt.

‘He told you that?' Matt grimaced.

‘Yes... yes he did.' I chuckled.

'I hated when he called me that.' Matt grumbled. 'He knew it hit a nerve.'

'That’s Frank for you. Well if that's about all, I better be heading home and Matt if you ever need help.' He a made face at the comment 'Not from Frank silly, from me the Doctor. Here's my card, call me if you need anything, I know you vigilante types like to throw yourself head first into the fight and tend to get busted up pretty good.' I put my card in Matt's hand. 

'Thank you Abby, I appreciate the offer.' Matt nods.

'Your welcome.’ I replied it look as if he was going to say something else before I stood up.

'Abby before you go, who was that spitfire in the ER, short woman that wears Chanel perfume?'

'Deidra, that was Deidra, she’s a close personal friend of mine.' Matt nodded.

'I can walk you out Abby.’ Foggy said as we head for the door and grabbed a pen and paper from a table.

'So you tamed Frank.’ Foggy said I started to laugh.

‘Tame Frank Castle, hell no he's still that stubborn sarcastic son of bitch, same old Frank.'

'Damn.’

‘Here give this to Matt, it’s Deidra’s number.’


	62. Read To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finally gets Frank to read to her and something interesting happens.

Frank had began pulling some long nights and finally had some well needed down time. After dinner we headed to my studio as Frank calls it. I joked with him about hang out in his 'man cave' downstairs.

'Man cave please, it’s a very well stocked armory.’ He said with a matter of pride.

'This is true.' I tilted my head at him in acknowledgement.

He settled in his chair with a book across the room with the boys at his feet. I was busy with my work and I didn't look up at him as we talked.

He went over things that he had gotten into and resolved. I told him about my day and some other things that Deidre got into a work earning me a chuckle from Frank.

I slowly noticed he was a little quiet or slow to his responses and then none at all. I figured he was engrossed in the book so I stopped speaking all together.

This went on for about 15 minutes when I heard a thud from across the room and Max jerked away from Frank. I looked up to see the book Frank was reading laying on the floor and two startled dogs looking at the offensive object that interrupted their sleep and then up to their Dad. 

Giving Frank a look, ‘Like how dare you interrupt our sleep Mister!’ 

Only to find said owner of the object sound asleep. There was Frank hand on his stomach, one on his thigh that must have held the book, his head tilted back against the back of the chair, mouth slightly open.

'Oh Frankie.' I whispered to myself at the sight of him. I slowly stood up and walked over to him, I reached down picking up the book and sat it on the small table next to the chair.

I stood there for a second pondering the best way to wake him, cause he sure as hell wasn't sleeping there all night.

I knelt down next to him by his right arm, gently ran my hand down his arm he stirred a little otherwise still out cold. Moved up to his face and slowly ran a finger tip down the side of his temple.

'Frankie come on wake up, it’s bed time for you.’ His eyes snapped open looking around a little confused until he realized where he was and saw me there with him.

‘Come babe up...' I tugged on his hand 'Bed time sleepy boy. I am not having you snoring on me while I am working.’

‘Yeah I am sure I do.' He mumbled as he warily moved out of the chair.

'Surprising you don’t as many times that you had that nose of yours broken.' Frank just gave me a squeaky eyed glared. 'Bed.' I pointed pushed him to the door way.

‘Really?’ He mumbled.

'Really what?' As I hit the switch to the room turning off the light.

'Snore. I don’t snore?' Frank questioned.

‘No you don't surprisingly.' As I took a finger and bopped him on the nose. ’At least you never woke me or you'd be eating your pillow.’

'Huh’ As Frank reached for my hand as we walked to our bedroom.

'Go change, I'll get the bed ready.' I instructed and surprisingly he didn’t protest.

A few minutes later Frank comes out of the bathroom with only a pair of boxers on and slowly makes his way over the bed.

‘Come on handsome lay down for me.'

'Handsome.’ He frowned as he sat down on the bed looking at me as I got my stuff. 'Have you seen this face?’ Frank gestured.

'Ah yes, I have. What the hell do you think caught my eye at the bar in Michigan?' 

'Abs.’ He slowly shakes his head in dismay as he lays bed.

‘That and your damn voice. I remember thinking that you could read out a phone book and it would be sexy as hell.'

'Abigail.' He growled at me. 

'See, you're doing it now, that growly bit. That deep gravelly voice you have.' I said as I walked into the bathroom letting what I said sink in.

When I came back out he was still a wake petting Ratchet as Max was sound asleep on the hope chest.

'Can I ask you something?' I said as I settled in bed.

‘Of course Abs.' As he tilted his head to look at me.

'Would you mind reading to me sometime? Not now your tired and so am I.' It was a lie on my part, he told me before about reading to Lisa and her favorite book, that broke my heart. I wanted him to have that again in some way at least with me. He laid there rubbing Ratchet's velvety ears.

‘Sure Abs.' He commented much to my surprise. 'How about when you're working in your studio?' I broke out a big smile.

'Prefect.' I leaned over and gave him a kiss. 'Love you Frankie.’

‘Love ya too Abs.’

I snuggled next to him and I watched him shut his eyes slowly and he drifted off to sleep. He had a light grip on my hand and every once in a while his fingers would twitch.

I laid there watching him sleep, he was so relaxed that the harsh lines usually there weren't present. Frank looked younger, at peace only short lived. Moving more on my side facing him so I rest my head on his shoulder and no sooner did it come in contact and I was out like a light too.

—————

The next evening was a repeat, Frank headed to studio with coffee in hand. He sits down gets comfortable pulls out a book of some kind.

'Ok where would you like me to start?’ He calls from his chair.

'Ah well maybe the beginning would be nice Frankie. You know from start to finish.'

'Oh ok, so how much time do we have? Cause this is a big one.’

‘Well for however long you want go Frank it's...' Then I look at the book. 'You damn little sneak.’

Frank let out a barking laugh all proud of himself, as he holds a New York City phone book, totally surprised that they even still print those.

'Ok how about Erin Morgenstern's Night Circus instead?' Frank asked.

‘Prefect, I love that story.'

'If you already read it I can find...' He started to say.

'Nope don't even think about it, we can talk about what we like about it. To me it's one of those stories you can read again and again and not tire of it.' Frank nodded as he opened the book.

'And maybe when you're about done for the night, you could read a column or two out of the phone book for me and see where that gets you later.'

He snaps his head up fast and a smile slowly starts to form on his face.

'Oh I'll certainly make time for that Abs.’ Frank winked at me.

He read to me for about an hour and stopping to a breaks at different points, we'd stop and talk about the book.

I noticed that this was a great distraction for Frank, it was almost a view of who he once was before his world was torn apart. We were continuing this one way or another, I could see he really enjoyed this little bit of normalcy. 

Frank finished the chapter marking the page in the book and set it on the table next to him. I was cleaning up for the night as Frank picked up the phone book flipping it open randomly and cleared his throat.

I stopped and looked at him and he sat there with a smug look on his face. He ran a finger down the column and slowly read out a few. He didn’t look up at me as he ran through a couple of names.

It wasn't until he saw caught glimpse of me standing in front of him. I grinned back at him as I started to sway a little my hands went to the buttons of my shirt. 

I watched Frank's eyes drift down to my hands as I unbutton my shirt slowly exposing the black lace bra I was wearing. I push the shirt off my shoulders and I let it fall from my arms onto the floor. 

Frank’s was enthralled with the view as he kept staring book falling to the floor, it wasn't until I clicked my fingers in front of his face did he turn his attention back to mine.

I continued to sway to the imaginary beat only I could hear as I popped the button on my shorts. Frank's eyes trailing down again watching my hands work the zipper down, hooking my thumbs under the material as I slowly work the shorts down. 

Turning around bending over slightly as I slide the material off my ass showing my black thong. When I turned back to him, I noticed he was breathing hard and goes to stand and I moved my hand to his chest stopping him.

‘Did I say you could get up?' He just stares at me almost as if to challenge me and I gave him a push back and he moved, I pushed again and surprised how easily he moved. 

‘Sit, stay‘ He sat back down again. 'Good boy.' 

Frank glared at me darkly and I ran my hands up my body my eyes stayed on his face watched as he finally made eye contact for a moment as his gaze quickly turned followed my hands again.

I coyly smiled at him knowing far too well he would do anything right to touch me. I reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, straps falling down my shoulders as I hug the material to my chest and slowly, torturously slow, drop the bra away from me to the floor with the rest of my clothes. I continued running my hands over my body stopping to squeeze my breasts together.   
  
‘Damn tease, ya know that dontcha.' As I lean over towards him just far enough away that he couldn’t touch.

'Not don't yet, Frankie.' I said in a sing song voice as my thumbs worked their way under the top band of my thong on either side of my hips bones. Turning around again so he had a full view of the show as I slowly worked the thong down spreading my legs just so and leaning over as I pulled the thong all the way down.

'So fuck’n wet for me sweetheart.’ Frank said as I turned around I could see he was a little worked up and I was pushing him to his limits.

I walked over to him and took both hands to his face pulling him in for a kiss. Frank wrapped his strong arms around me holding firm, he finally lets up moves away from me.

Frank stood called the boys to come over and head out the hallway, closing the door behind the boys as he tossed one of their toys out in the hallway. They clambered out thinking it was a game. 

Before I could move any further he stalked his way across the room. His lips seized mine again as I wrapped my arms around his neck as he guided us over to the chaise lounge in the corner. 

My bare calves hit the side of the lounge and Frank moves his hands to my shoulders pushing me down on the lounge. He runs a eye off my prone form licking his bottom lip. I go to reach for him and he steps back away from me.

‘Your turn.’ Frank winked at me as his hands go to the buttons on his dark dress shirt slowly unbuttoning each button. He takes off his shirt leaving him with a black tank top.

'And you say I tease.' As I reach for his belt Frank slaps my hand away.

‘Behave.’ Frank raised an eyebrow at me.

'Frankie' I pouted up at him.

'Not going to help you this time.' As he grabbed at the back of his muscle shirt pulling over his head tossing it to the floor.

Now it's my turn to take in the view of that bare chest and chiseled abs and those myriad of scars that littered his skin, I flexed my fingers aching to touch them. He moves a little closer to me now, Frank looks down at me.

'Go on’ He looks down at his belt buckle, growling at me, commanding.

My hands reach for his belt slowly unbuckle the leather, once undone I sneaked a hand up his abdomen touching one of those scars, he stops my hand.

‘No touching, don't be naughty or I'll use the belt on you.’ As Frank ran a fingertip down my jaw line.

'Please Frank.' I begged as I looked up at him.

'Fuck Abigail’ He muttered as he jerked his head away not making eye contact with me before the dark lust filled stare returned.

He lets go of my hand and glides the belt out of the loops of his jeans, I am fixated on the sight. He sits next to me on the lounge, 'Lay over my lap.'

Frank wasn't requesting, it was an command and this was new.

I did as I was told and he helped position me, I felt his left hand on the middle of my back holding firm. Next I feel the leather of the belt rub against the skin of my very exposed ass.

‘I think a little discipline is in order don’t you?' As he continued to rub in the leather, it took all I had not to moan out loud and I figured I better answer him.

'Yes Sir'

'Why's that?' I didn't answer not sure where he was going with the question, I mean it could SO many things. Frank moves the belt away and gives me a little crack on the ass.

'Now I asked ya question girl and I expect an answer. Why do I need to discipline you?’ Frank enunciated the last sentience.

'Because I touch you without permission.’

‘Good girl always such a good girl for me Abigail.’ My heart skipped a beat with the praise and then came the same harsh crack of the belt, that caught me off guard.

'Oh Frank’ I moaned as I slumped my head down against the side of the lounge I get a little chuckle from him as he brings another hit of the belt, hard as the last. Frank gave me three more hits of his belt only stopping between each hit to rub the leather in a new areas.

'I think you learned your lesson.’ Frank drops the belt to the floor. 'Sit up for me.’ I did as I was told a little bit woozy at first he steady me as he stands up again. He moves his hands to my hips pushing me down hard on the lounge cushion that renewed the pain to these well placed hits to my ass.

Didn't he give me a little smirk at my discomfort.

'Hands on your lap until I tell you to move.' He pointed.

'Yes Sir.’

Frank moves back in front of me, hands going to the button of his jeans undoes it and slips the zipper down. He smirks at me as I am practically drooling at him completing the action. 

He hooks his thumbs on the belt notes loops and teasingly lowers his jeans. It's my turn to shake my head.

'My someone's impatient.' As he finally pushes the material down and steps out of it. Leaving him in his usual boxers briefs and his obvious erection poorly constrained by the material.

'My someone's enjoying himself.' I retorted. 

He chuckled as I looked back at the bulge, Frank hooks his fingers in the band of the material and he pushes it away. Dropping it to the floor and now again it's my turn to lick my lips.

'I know what you'd love to do right now.’ I didn’t answer my attention was somewhere else.

'Abigail.’ Frank's voice drew me back. 'What do you want to do?'

'Come a little closer and let me show, the chair low enough.’ 

'Abs' Frank breathed out.

‘If I am permitted to touch you that is, Sir?’

‘You're permitted, no hands though.’ I glared at him. 'Problem?'

'No Sir' Frank huffed out a laugh. 'Other than you need to be a little closer.' Frank moves closer finally, his cock standing attention leaking precum.

‘Can I at least put my hands on your hips, Sir?'

'Yeah but don’t be sneaky, understand.'

I nod as I opened my mouth teasing the tip of his cock with my tongue. I moved my hands to his hips pulling him forward and I take him all the way in Frank lets out a low mutter sounding filthy. 

I picked up the pace, swirling my tongue around the top and pushing as far as I could. Frank's hand comes to the back of my head pulling me forward, he hits the back of my throat hold just long enough before pulling me off of him.

I glared at him and growled 'You never let me play Frank!’

I tilt my head a little running my tongue a long the underside of his cock. I make eye contact with him as I take him all the way down again and pull on his hips, push on even further. I felt him shudder as my throat constricts around him.

'Abby’ He whispered. 

I pull back a little hollowing my cheeks bobbing up and down in a fast pace and then Frank takes control as he starts to thrust his cock in giving me a hard couple of hits before stilling his hips, giving me one last tap and he cums heavy in my mouth. He shudders again as he feels the suction as I swallow.

Frank collapse beside me on the lounge and I giggle at him.

'What's so funny sweetheart?' As he runs a hand across his face. 

'Let that be a lesson to you and let your wife play.'

'Give me a second babe ain't done with ya yet.’ He grinned at me. 

—————

We headed to bed and I was getting my stuff ready for work the next day, Frank was sitting at the edge of the bed waiting for me. 

‘Abigail’ Frank called and I turned to look at him, his voice sounded off, he almost looked at a lost for words.

'You... you.’ He stopped stumbling around not finding the words he needed. 

‘It's ok...’ I said I was a little concerned with the way he was acting and I moved stand between his legs and placed my hands on his shoulders. 

'No' He shut his eyes 'I can't find words that I need to say to you.' He opens them blinking several times.

'You have know idea how much I value you, not that’s not it either, adore you. Even that’s not it either. I want to be the best I can be for you. I know you don't need material things but I still want to provide for you. Be there for you.'

I go to open my mouth to protest that part he puts a finger on my lips.

‘I watch you sleep at night in absolute ah that I have you, you have no idea how grateful, how blessed. Shit never though I say that word.’ He shakes his head as he takes a sharp breath in. 

‘I have you, I could never imagine that one night in a bar in Michigan could lead to this, to us. I am so damn proud of you and what you do, some much good to my bad.’ I move my head so I get his finger off my lips but he cups my jaw with both hands holding me so I couldn't speak.

'My bad to your good, we balance each other.' His thumbs move up my face to brush away the tears that slowly started to fall. 

‘Ah Abs, baby girl please don’t cry.’ He mumbled as he pulls me on to his lap sideways and I wrap an arm around his back and bury my head into his neck.

‘I love so much Frank.’

‘I love ya too Abs.’


	63. Bandaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby has a rough day at work and Frank’s none to happy about it.

Ok so this was not how I planned the day to go as I checked my reflection in the mirror in my office.

Frank is not going to be happy when I come home tonight and he sees this. 

The bruise was already spreading across my cheekbone and not to mention the small cut that was there as well. I placed a couple of steri-strips to hold the wound closed.

I took a step back and let out a breath that I was holding in.

In fact Frank's going to be down right pissed, there was absolutely no way to hide this.

I couldn't lie and say it was a well placed hit from Eddie in the boxing ring.

I hate making him worry cause I know the first thing he'll think that this was some how his fault. And that wasn't even close to what happened.

I took a deep breath in letting it out slowly as I reached for the door handle and headed back to the ER to finish my shift.

I had two more hours to go and then home, maybe I'll get lucky and Frank won’t be there and would be home later giving me a chance to put ice on this bruise.

Maybe I'll be asleep when he comes back and he won't see it. 

Who the fuck am I kidding Frank sees EVERYTHING! 

The boys greet me at the garage door and were at my heels as they follow me through the house.

‘Thank your furry little butts your Dad's not home right now boys.' 

Max just looks at Ratchet. 'Does she always talk to herself?' 

Ratchet huffed in reply ‘Yep get use to it kid.’

I got cleaned and changed and held an ice pack to my cheek as I cooked dinner. I had dinner ready and texted Frank, he said not to wait for him, he'd be home later in an hour or so.

I plated up his food had it in the microwave and contemplated where to sit until he came home.

The boys had gone out back to wander the yard, so I grabbed a glass and the bottled rum and headed out with them. 

My phone chirped as the motion detector warned me someone opened the garage I looked on the video feed, it was Frank. I headed in to turn on his food in the microwave. 

Brought some stuff out to the table for him to eat outside, wrote a note for him telling him where I was and went back outside to 'hide' so to speak.

Max heard Frank in the kitchen and headed in for treat.

'Hey sweetheart.' He called from the doorway.  
  
'Frankie, I have dinner heating in the microwave for you.’

'Thanks babe.' As he turns back into the kitchen I didn't hear him so he must have went to change. If Frank was bloody up he’d hit the shower downstairs before seeking me out. Unless he had a major wound that needed taken care of. 

A couple of seconds later I heard him come back into the kitchen and grab his food from the microwave and beer from the frig.

I still hadn't looked at him as he came outside to sit, I heard the plate and bottle hit the table top and the chair move.

'I take it from the rum you didn’t have a good day Abs.' Frank asked.

‘Oh it could have been better.’ I replied quietly, I still had no idea how I am going to tell him.

‘Why's that sweetheart? Talk to me, what happened?’ He pushed.

'I want you to promise me you'll hear me out of this ok?' 

'Abs... you know I always listen to you sweetheart.’ 

'I know you do, I just don’t want you to take this the wrong way and get upset.'

'Abby why would I get upset.' He looked a little confused at my comment.

Here goes, this won't end well. 

I got up from the chair and walked closer to the table there was enough light to be able to see.

He dropped his fork, it clanged off the plate and Frank was out of his chair in a second.

'What the fuck?’ His hand comes to my chin tilting my head so he could look at it better.

'Who the hell hit you?' He growled angrily as he tilted my head again to a different angle.

'I asked you to hear me out first Frank.’ I said quietly I watched as his brown eyes turned black with anger.

'Name Abigail’

'It was a patient.’ I mumbled because he still had a hand on my chin.

'Still want a name Abigail!’ He refused to back down 'No one... I mean no one hits my wife.' And then he said what I knew was coming. 'Knew damn well someone would try and go after you...just knew it!' Frank moved his head in agitative manner letting go of my chin, he was about ready to snap.

'That's not what happened Frank.' I protested.

'Nah I want a damn name, Abby!’

'Fine! It’s Gary Witherow, an 87 year old man with dementia and a really bad urinary tract infection.’

'What?' He stopped dead in his tracks.

'Yes, an 87 year old with dementia along with his poor 85 year old wife in tow. Who was crying her eyes out after it happened. She said he is the kindness and most gentle man, wouldn't hurt a fly. It wasn't until he saw her crying when he came back from where ever the hell they go to in their brains and disappear to.’ I let out a shaky breath. 

'I think out of all the diseases next to cancer I hate dementia the most, I wish I could figure where people go in their minds when dementia takes over.' 

Frank sat down in a slump and looked a little lost for words, eyes big and a face full of emotion, his eye started to dart around nervously.

'So no Frank there's no hit out on me, it was just a poor confused old man. Who felt even worse after it happened when he realized what he did.'

I moved a little closer to him standing in front of him now. I gently ran a thumb along his temple moving my hand slowly against the short cropped side of his hair. 

Loving the velvety feel, I moved to cup the back of his head tilting his head to look at me more I leaned down a placed a kiss in the middle of his forehead. Frank shifts a little as he grabs a nearby chair moving it next to him for me to sit.

We sat there in the quiet solitude, I took my finger tips and nudged his beer over to him, Frank peeked at me.

'Ice pack?' He asked quietly. 

‘Over by the other chair.' He goes to get it and my drink for me and I noticed that he snuck a sip from my glass. 

I grabbed his plate and take it back into the kitchen to reheat, coming back out a few second later.

'Eat before your food gets cold.' I nudged him this time.

'Ice pack Doc.' Frank points at it.

'Yes husband.' I sat there as he ate and nursed my glass and ice. Frank leans back in the chair when he was done I could see he was thinking something over, he clears his throat before speaking.

'Is that what your worried about with me?' He asked quietly.

‘I am not following.’ I tilted my head at him.

'I've had one too many hits to the head Abs. Don't they say about traumatic brain injuries and dementia go hand in hand?'

'Frank’ I huffed. Why would he thinking that?

'You’re the expert with this stuff and ya can't tell me ya don't.'

'Yes Frank, there is an increased risk for that but that's not crossed my mind.’ He just gives me a look, like really Abigail don't go there.

'To be truthful I haven't thought about that.' I paused 'Other than how bloody you come home, which amazingly always seems to be someone else thankfully. And you learned your lesson about the vest.' Frank snorted.

‘Yeah after you stabbed me Abs.'

'Ah hello! Tried.' I poked him in the side and that got a chuckle out of him.

'But you have to have the thickest skulls ever cuz you have taken some nasty hits there to that head of yours. For some reason you like to get that handsome face of your’s bruised and cut up much to my displeasure Frankie.' 

'Oh here we go again with the handsome crap.' Frank griped as he sat back in the chair.

‘Ah now what did I say about about putting yourself down Francis?' I looked at him sternly he ducked his head down to avoid my line of sight, I gave him another poke to ribs.

'You really should know by now Frankie the way I personal react to you.' I ran a hand down the back of his head.

'Your voice, that's a turn on, which we already know. Your hands...'

‘My hands?’ He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

‘Ah yes that was another thing I noticed at the bar, I like a man that knows how to use his hands and not just punching someone. It’s the gentle way you touch me.' I tapped him on the knuckles.

'Oh and every damn one of those muscles of yours.' I let out a dreamy sigh.

'Abs...' Now he rolling as his eyes at me.

'And this face' I moved my hand to caress his cheek, Frank grabbed my hand and kissed it.

'Forgot the lips too.’ As I moved in for a kiss.

Once we finished the kiss Frank took his right hand to the back of my head angling it just so, gently peppering my injured cheek with kisses.

'I love this brain of yours, I value your opinion and advice so much.' Frank kisses my temple. 

'These lips when I make you smile, even better when I get that laugh I love out of you. When you kiss every one of my scars and bruises.' He kisses me again and again.

'These hands that saved me figuratively and literally.’ I scrunched up my face.

'You held my hand Abigail Olivia and pulled me out of the darkness of that horrible day, it still haunts me and always will…but it’s better with you here.’ He squeezed my hand to get himself back on track.

‘These fingers that love to tug on my hair when I am in the most appropriate places.' I giggled, Frank moved his hand to the middle of my chest right over my heart.

'This most of all, your heart. Your courage and strength and your love for me. I am not sure how you put up with a stubborn son of bitch like me Abs.'

I was glad I was able to steer the conversation in a new direction. 

I had a feeling it would have turned from the head injury to me worrying about him coming home every night. 

Which I do, I'd be a fool not too but I'd never say it to him. 

I'd be afraid he'd stop for me and I won’t let him stop for my own selfishness like some others would.

It had gotten noticeably darker out, Frank whistled for the boys and they came running over to him.

'Pack in for the night boys, lets get your momma in the house so I can get her cleaned up for bed.’ He stood up and reached for my hand and pulled me up, I went to go pick up his plate.

'Nah I got it, in the house sweetheart.’ He motioned.

'Frank it's just a bruised cheek.'

'House Abigail.' He raised his eyebrow at me, I was at least allowed to take my glass and bottle of rum with me. Frank took the ice pack and swapped it for a new one after he placed the dish in the sink.

'Don't even think about cleaning that up, its waiting until tomorrow Abby.' As Frank saw me heading to the sink to wash the dish.

He marched me into the bedroom and he went to the bathroom, I didn't follow at first as I got the bed ready and my night clothes along with his for bed.

‘Abigail’ Frank called as I heard the shower door open.

‘I am coming Mister Bossy.’

‘Bossy huh? Interesting.’

I hit the lights on the night stands and turned off the main light to the bedroom and joined him in the bathroom. Frank had already stripped down and I am left in a daze to drool. 

‘Perv’ Frank snarked when he caught me.

‘Can’t a girl enjoy the view of her well muscled husband.’ I winked at him as I started to take my clothes off. ‘Besides you like when I look at you.’

He fixed the lights dimming them to a faint glow as I stepped in the shower turning it on and he followed. Frank ran a hand over my ass while the other moved little further between my legs.

‘You say I am perv.’ Frank let out a breathless chuckle.

'All I can say is that I am certainty glad I know you well enough to let me touch you here, I don’t want my handsome face as you call it smacked off the shower wall.'

'Frank I'd let you touch me anywhere, you pretty much own me.‘ 

'I can say the same sweetheart.' As he moves me under the shower I let out a little sigh when the warm water hit my back, Frank leaned down and kissed me slowly, gently cupping my face.

He pulls away only to take one last look at my cheek I noticed a little bit of sadness there.

'Tip your head back I'll wash your hair for you.’ I did as I was told and he grabbed the shampoo once my hair was wet he tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

Good grief I thought Frank gave one hell of a shoulder massage but this scalp massage was putting me in a coma. This went beyond a traditional shampoo as he kneaded and gently stroking and applying pressure to some pressure points here and there.

'You know I literally think, every time you get me in the shower you’re trying to put me asleep.' I mumbled.

‘Nah you had a stressfully day babe just helping you unwind a bit.’ Frank manhandled me around again back to the shower again and tipping my chin up to wash my hair.

'Am I allowed to return the favor?' I peaked through my eyelashes at him.

‘Yes you most certainly can wife.' As Frank grabs the soap taking my hand and working the soap in to my skin of my forearm and upper arm.

Turning to the rest of my upper body for the most part he behaved, it wasn't until he sit down on the little built in shower bench in the wall. Frank motioned with his finger to move closer to him when things got interesting. 

Rough hands ran up the back of my thighs lingering on my ass giving me squeeze I was left shaking my head at him.

'What?' Frank asked.

'Not a thing Frankie, not a thing.’

'Put your hands on my shoulders baby girl I don’t need you to fall.' Frank reaches for my calf soaping up my legs. He pushed me back into the shower to rinse off and I go to move.

'Ain't done sweetheart got one more area to take care of.' Frank smirked up at me.

'Frank.'

He takes my hands back to his shoulders and turns his attention back to that one area.

He reached between my thighs cupping me, holding for a moment. Before sliding a finger between my folds moving another to join the first. Frank slowly started to move in a circular motion I let out a heavy sigh.

'You like that sweetheart?’ Frank asked in his rough voice he knows turns me on.

‘As if you have to...’ My breath caught when I felt him slide two fingers home, thumb replacing the fingers on my clit.

'Frank’ He chuckled.

Frank's fingers skillfully scissored my insides, my hands grip his shoulders hard, leaving nail marks on his skin.

'Now where was that again?' Frank asked more to himself then me. He curled his fingers finding that one spot that damn near made my knees give out.

'Fuck’n hell Frank.' He wouldn't let up fingers repeatedly grazing the spot over and over.

'Look at me sweetheart.’ All this time I had my eyes closed, biting at my lip.

'Good girl, such a good girl.' He cooed. 'Just a little more and you get to play.' My eyes dipped down to his groin as my breath came out in pants.

Frank was hard, painfully hard, angry red tip of his engorged cock standing at attention.

'Ahhh...Frank...shit.' I clenched around his fingers those whiskey colored eyes taking it all in as I came undone. He teased me with his thumb causing little aftershocks. 

‘Just so you know your paying the whole water bill this month.' I commented as I came back to my senses.

'Abs'

'Come on stand up for me it's my turn to play.’

I moved my hands to his face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I slid my hands down his neck to his chest I watch a smirk grace his lips. I reached down for the bar of soap I glanced up at Frank as I lathered up my hands and his eyes were solely focused on me. I ran a soap covered hand over his upper chest I could feel his heart pounding against my hand.

'I love you.’ Frank stated in a quiet gruff voice. 'I hate that you’re hurt in anyway I would rather bare it then you.'

'Frank’ I grasped his jaw lightly trying to stop him which worked, I ran a soapy hand over his neck and shoulder before letting go of his jaw switching to the other side.

Stopping at each scar and giving extra care to each, leaning close to kiss a new one he just received and he dropped his head like he is trying to hide. I moved my face to give him a chaste kiss on the nose, before running a finger tip over the bump at the bridge of it.

I saw his lips quirk slightly, I continued down his stomach and his arms.

'Can you turn around I'll wash your back for you.' He nods his head and turns around soaping up his back tracing scar here or there, I got to close to his right side and he squirmed.

'Frank Castle, ticklish why I never would have thought.' I laughed at his reaction. 

‘Yeah don't tell anyone Abs.' He said over his shoulder. 'We don’t want that getting out on the street.' I ran my hand down his back to his ass.

'Did I ever tell you I like that scar on your ass?' Frank let out a barking laugh.

‘Turn around again.’ I told him.

‘And you say I’am bossy.' I slowly lowered myself to my knees in front of him I placed a kiss on either thigh. 'Watch your knee Abby.’

Hand cupping his balls squeezing lightly, ‘Abby we don't have to...' I gave him a sharp tug. 'Shit girl.’ 

I wrapped my hand around his cock and I slowly stroke him at first before pumping him a little faster, squeezing every so often and finally taking him in my mouth, my lips circled his cock. 

Lingering a little before starting to suck on him, tongue flicking ever so lightly on his slit.  
I glanced up and noticed how fast Frank's breath hitched, his right hand clenched at his side the other braced on the wall.

‘Close Abs.' He whispered when he saw me watching his undoing. I moved my hand to stroke him as I continued to suck on him. His hip involuntary jerked once then twice as he came, letting out a grateful groan.

I continued sucking on the head of his cock making his hips jerk again as I swallowed once more before pulling off of him licking my lips.

Frank quickly pulls me to my feet as he tugs me to him as he gentle wrapped his arms around me for a few moments.

I pulled out of his embrace to move to shut off the shower and I heard the door slide open and the air turn chilly before Frank engulfed me in a large towel drying me off before doing the same to himself, I tried to hide a yawn that escaped.

'Come on sweetheart bed.' He pushed me out the door grabbing another towel for my hair. Frank pulled on a pair of boxers as he makes me sit down outside the door of the bathroom and starts to dry my hair with the towel.

'I can get it.' I protested to him.

'Let me do this for babe.'

Once I was dry enough for Frank, he handed my clothes for the night, I started to head to the bed.

'Hey let me comb out your hair before you get in bed.' Frank called as he came back with a comb in hand after he put the towels back in the bathroom.

'Come on handsome get out here and get to work.' I sat back down in a chair, I stifled another yawn as he combed out my hair.

'Ok up with you.’ Frank tapped me on the shoulder apparently I didn't move fast enough as he picks me up in his arms and carries me to bed. Frank gently lays me down on the bed hitting the switch on my night side before crawling into bed on his side I promptly rolled over and cuddled against him as he pulls the cover up.

'I love you.' I mumbled into his chest faintly registered his reply and I was dead to the world.

Leaving Frank awake as he gently adjusting Abby in his arms, slowly running a hand up and down her back. 

‘What the hell am I going to do with you Abigail? I love you so much it hurts.’ As his fingers tips gently brushed against her injured cheek as he listened to her slow breathes as she slept.


	64. Wired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby finds out more about Frank and she realizes he is still a mystery to her after all the time together.

One weekend Frank had been out of town and on his way back into New York he stopped for coffee at this small little town. 

He was just about ready to get back into truck when something caught his eye in a store window across the street. 

It was one of those stores that sold everything and anything, so it had mish-mosh of things. It looked as if the shop was still open so he headed in.

'Yes Sir, what can I help you find?' Asked the older woman working the shop.

'Oh I was wondering if I could look at that one item on the back wall on the display in the window on the right.'

'Oh that's a beauty, just a second.' As she goes to the display and lifts it down. 'Needs a good cleaning and it's been here for about a year.' As she hands the item to Frank.

'Do you play, I take it?' She asked.

'I use to.' He said as he plucked a string. ‘A little out of tune, but I'll take it anyway.’

'Certainly I have the case for it in the back.' She said as Frank nodded to her as he hit strummed a few cords. She came back with the case and rang him up.

'Got anyone to play for, they're meant to be heard.'

'Yeah my wife I want to surprise her.’ Frank smiled at the thought of it and handed her the money. 

‘She must be a very lucky women then.’ As she handed him the change back.

'More like the other way around.' He shrugged.

'Ah you got a good head on those shoulders I see young man, you take care of her now.'

'I'll die trying.' Frank told her.

'Now just try and do your best, that’s all we can do.’ She said sternly to him and Frank nodded.

'Thank you Ma'am, have a good evening.’

'You do the same now.'

Abby was asleep when he got home and he was able to sneak his newly acquired surprise into the armory downstairs without her knowing. 

—————

While she was at work he stripped the guitar of the old strings and gave it a cleaning before restringing it. Frank snipped the last string with the wire cutters and picked up the guitar and tuned the strings by ear.

He played a few cords only to stop suddenly as he thought back to Lisa and teaching her how to play. Sitting next to her with an arm wrapped around her trying to show her where to put her fingers. Laughing along with her as she tried to hit the right cord that she kept missing. Telling her is was ok and try again as he kissed her gently on the head.

He snapped out of it when he heard the garage door, Abs was home. The boys headed out of the room in a hurry to meet their mom at the garage door. He quickly packed up the guitar and hide it on a shelf.

'Hiya boys, where's your Dad?' He heard her sweet voice from the hallway.

'I am here in sweetheart.' He called as he walked to the doorway to met her for a kiss.

—————

Frank had went to pick up some stuff for the boys, it should only be dog food but I am sure there will be a half a dozen new toys along with it.

I was busy cleaning up the downstairs when I noticed Ratchet pawing something on the floor outside the Armory, he goes to pick it up in his mouth.

'Hey! What are you doing?' I yelled at Ratchet, he promptly dropped what he had and I walk over to him to see what the hell it was.

It was some kind of wire, heavier then I have seen before, I took it with me upstairs and put it on the table to throw a way later.

Frank came back a little later from the store with more snacks for the boys then they should be consuming.

'Ah, are you trying to fatten up the boys so we can have them for dinner.’ As I looked at all the treat bags and new toys. ‘Can you say spoiled rotten dogs live here?' I pointed to the table.

'Abs' Frank huffed. ‘They are training treats.’

I laughed at his comment, ‘They’re both trained.’ I stuck my tongue out at him, then he saw the wire on the table.

‘Where'd ya find that?' He asked acting nonchalantly as he picked it up from the table.

‘Oh downstairs outside the Armory, Ratchet was pawing at it and then tried to put it in his mouth.’

'Shit, might have dropped it coming out of the room. I'll be more careful next time.' Abs just nodded.

'Do I want to know what you're going to do with that wire?’ She raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Well it's not what you think, I am working on something, kind of a work in progress.'

'Ok then.' She nodded again as she walked out of the room with some of the treats to put in the storage closet.

Frank breathed a sigh of relief, crisis averted.

Frank headed back downstair after dinner to make sure all the wires were accounted for Ratchet and Max followed him down.

'Need to be more careful boys, your Mama almost found out her surprise.’

—————

Abby was cleaning her Jeep in the garage and she had her phone on playing music in background.

Frank watched as she paused and went to turn up the song and tapped her fingers on the counter next to the phone, it was Metallica's Fade to Black. 

She noticed him looking at her 'I love this song, it's more the first part with the guitars. The lyrics are sad they refer to suicide.'

At that point the lyrics started, Frank had heard the song before but he paused it and replayed the began again.

He watched Abby again as the guitars played for the first 1 minute and 30 seconds. She was absolutely mesmerized by the sole guitar in the beginning and as the other guitar came in. He found the song he was going to play for her.

So Frank set to work re-formalizing himself to the guitar and learning that song she loved.

That day was rapidly approaching and Frank needed to get Abby here for the surprise.

'Hey Abs can you take a half day at the end of this week? Or is it too late to put in for it?' He asked her before she headed to work.

'Ah I think I can, Dr Barton owes me for all that overtime I had a while back. Why?'

'Oh I need you here for something that day, I have some stuff I need a fresh pair of eyes on to go over it.'

'Sure I can do that.' She smiled at him.

I came home as planned on Friday to find my husband not laying out a plan of attack on someone but a casual clothes for me to wear and a nice tight fitting shirt for him.

'Is this part of your plan, are we do some reconnaissance?' I asked looking confused.

'Ya know, I am kind of disappointed in ya Abigail.' Frank said sternly looking down at me.

‘What? Why?' Ok now I am worried I have never disappointed him, he‘s never said to me before. 

I may make him shake his head at me a lot at my weird antics, but had our marriage gotten that bad that he was disappointed? I was cut off from my thoughts as he continued.

'Any other woman would be standing here hand on hip. Do you know what day it is?' 

'Ah it's Friday.' I replied meekly.

'And our anniversary of the day, sorry the night we met Abigail.'

My eyes got really big. Crap!

'Oh Frank, I am so sorry.' I said sincerely ‘I am, you are right any other woman would be pissed at a thing like that.’

'Not you.’ Frank kissed me.

'But I should have remembered that...' Ok that really bothered me that I forgot that. 

'With things at work you were distracted babe it's fine, I got it.' He reassured me.

'You do?' I asked him looking confused.

'Yes' He chuckles as he points to the clothes that he has laid out.

'Oh that damn black dress shirt of yours.' I grinned and he shakes his head.

'Yes, you and I are going to an early dinner at that little Italian restaurant that's a bitch to get a table at.’

'You didn’t?' My jaw dropped.

'I did.' Frank said proudly 'Now get cleaned up.’

I got changed and I found him waiting in the living room. ‘I am sorry about forgetting that Frank.'

'Abs now it's fine.' He goes to stand up from the couch.

‘No, it's not. That night was important to the both of us. I said before that I lost my best friend and champion when Shane died but I found that again with you.'

'Champion, me?' He made a face.

'You know I have never been one for the whole knight in shinning armor thing but I’ll take the knight in black Kevlar.' Frank laughed.

'Alright sweetheart lets go eat and then come back home I have a surprise for you later.'

'As if this wasn’t surprise enough and I didn't...’ Frank stopped me.

‘Do not you dare say anything I have you Abigail Olivia and you’re more then enough of a gift and you’re right, best friends too even better.’ He kissed my forehead. 

We had a very nice dinner at the café, it remembered me a little of time at the coffee shop where we spent the night talking. I enjoyed every second of it, this was one of those rare occasion of normalcy, until we skipped dessert much to my disappointment.

‘Now don‘t get all pouty on me, I gotta ya damn dessert at home.’ Frank points to me as we head back the Jeep. 

'I knew there was a reason I married you.'

'Abs, just for the desserts huh.' Frank raised an eyebrow at me.

'Well there's some other things too now that I think about it.’ I shrugged.  
  
When we go home we changed into something more comfortable. 'Come on lets head outside for your damn dessert and coffee before you take my hand off, you act as if I never feed you.’

'Don't forget my surprise.' I pressed him.

'I won't, boy you get impatient when you want something.’ I stuck my tongue out at him again.

We sat outside at the table with the boys at our feet which they were hoping we would drop something, usually Frank snuck them something at the table and that’s were they picked up the bad habit. 

When we were finished Frank took our plates in the house and I went to check on something with the boys in the yard. I heard Frank came back and sit down at the table and then I heard a some music playing, a guitar. And playing a song I knew all to well, I knew it wasn’t coming from my phone it was in the house along with Frank’s.

I turned to see Frank with guitar in hand and he was playing for me, every once in a while he'd look up at me. I stood there stunned for a second before smiling at him and sat back down at the table to listen to him. He played song completely and by memory, it was a very beautiful acoustic version of the song.

'That was absolutely beautiful Frank, I didn't knew you could play.' I was so damn proud of him and this was something I never knew about him, he is still a mystery to me sometimes.

'Yeah I haven’t for a while...will since before…I tried when I was with Micro but it just didn’t feel right to me.’ I nodded to him. ‘When I was last out of town that’s when I found the guitar in this little shop, I couldn’t pass it up.’

He laughed at something 'That's how I met Maria in a park, totally butchered the song and she called my ass out on it.' He laughed again at the memory.

‘Thank you for playing that for me Frank, I think you played it better then the band.’

'Oh please.' He rolled his eyes at me.

'Can you teach how to play?' I asked him.

He frozen suddenly as he started to strummed out something else, swallowing hard.

'I was teaching Lisa before...' He paused swallowing again almost like he was going have a panic attack, his hand gripped the guitar neck a little hard.

'It's ok, we don’t...' I started to reassure him.

'No, no…I can teach you Abs.' Frank perked up trying to change back to the light hearted moment. He reaches for the chair next to him moving it closer.

'C’mere babe.' As he motions for me to sit next to him as I sit he wraps an arm around me moving the guitar in my lap more, I felt him lean over and kiss my temple and I smiled at the sensation.


	65. Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It comes to a point in every relationship that your loved ones does something just gets on your nerves.

Well it's gotten to the point in our marriage that those little things we notice start to bug you. Use to be cute now just get on your last nerve.

Every once in a while Frank does this thing that just totally drives me nuts. I swear he knows he's doing it just to get under my skin and see how far he can push me until I snap. 

Like now.

He's doing it again!

He must have heard me huff for the tenth time.

'You doing ok, kind of making a lot of noise over there.' As he stood by one of the work benches in the Armory. He was still clad in his black tactical pants and long sleeve shirt pushed up on his forearms and ever present black combat boots.

I didn't answer him, I am still stewing over it.

'Abs?' He turned his head to look at me.

'I swear you do that on purpose sometimes.' I mumbled under my breath.

'What's that babe?’ He couldn't make out what I said.

'Oh you know your doing it.' I snarked at him.

‘No Ma'am I don't.' Frank frowned at my comment.

'And you just had to SAY that too.' I throw my hands up in frustration.

He turned around and stood with his back against the bench putting his hands behind his back at an ease stance.

I have seen this stance hundreds, thousands of times during my time in the military but when Frank does it and does it in his gear.

I am fuckin’ turned on.

Oh don't go there with that Ma'am part with that gravely voice of his, that was my undoing.

'You know your cute when you have that internal debate with yourself Abs.’ He smirked at me.

'That internal debate is over you.' I fired back.

'Me? What the hell did I do now? Ma'am.' Frank asked.

'Frank!' I barked at him making him jerk back a little.

'Abigail, what am I doing to get you all riled up?'

I huffed again 'The damn way your standing.' I motioned with my hand.

'What? Are you kidding me? Come on Abs it's a hard habit to break. You know that if ya don't stand there straight enough it's drop and give me 20.’ I huffed again as he stood perfectly still in that stance.

'You said the Ma'am part too Frank.’

'Ah again Abs it's habit...’ He paused and a light went off in his head. 'Oh, oh, ok now I got it. Ha ha! Now I see what's going on.' He grinned wickedly at me.

'You're fuckin’ turned on by this shit.’ He points to himself.

'As if you didn't know.’ I growled at him.

I know I am not right in the brain department anymore, maybe it was my concussion that I had but I swear I am more aggressive then I have ever was with Shane.

One minute I am standing there across the room and the next I am ripping Frank's shirt off.

'Get this off now?' I growled again.

‘Boy someone's worked up now Ma’am.’ He empathized.

‘Bastard!’ Frank laughed darkly.

'So you think you're gonna pull rank with me Ma'am?’ He lowered his gaze to look me in the eye.

‘Just because we are both retired Lieutenant, does mean the military rank ends.' I push him hard and he moved back against the bench.

'Beside I thought you liked it when I bossed you around Lieutenant.' I ran a hand down his stomach to his groin, cupping him before squeezing him hard.

'Ya just can't keep ya damn hands to yourself Ma’am.’ Frank growled as he grabbed me by the hips and I spun me around sitting me on the work bench behind him.

'Since when don't you like me touching you?’ I slide my hands down his washboard abs to his belt.

Before he could answer Frank's phone that was sitting on the table beside me chirped out an alarm followed by mine a second later across the room.

We froze, our eyes met for a second, I see the panic lurking below the surface of those brown eyes, I reach for the phone before him to look at the message of what area the alert came from.

‘Back door deck.' I whispered as if that intruder could hear us in the basement, through concrete and steel door.

Frank pulls away fast and heads to the nearby gun rack, one of many along the walls picking an AR-15 slapping a clip in place.

From the doorway we could hear foot steps above us and stopping at the doorway to the kitchen and living room area above.

The damn dogs bolted out of the Armory before we could call them back as the door upstairs opened and footsteps were heard on the stairs.

Frank points the gun at the doorway as he moves to one side, out of the line of fire.

'Anyone home?' Called a voice down the stairs.

Holy hell! I just damn near had a heart attack along with Frank. 

My Dad!

I watched as his tense shoulders drop and he lowers the gun and clicking the safety on.

'Shit! What's he doing here so damn early?’ I swore out loud.

As I grabbed Frank's shirt off the floor and throw it at him. He catches it with one hand still not moving otherwise. Why was my Dad here? He wasn’t due to be here until tomorrow.

‘Go, I'll be up in second.' Frank said hoarsely as he heads to the rack to put the gun back in place after removing the clip.

I straighten my clothes. 'We're here Dad.' I called as I headed out the door and walked up the stairs. ‘You're here early, Frank will be up in a second.’

Frank's heart was beating a mile a minute and as soon as Abby walked out of the room, his hands gripped the metal rack of the gun case to steady himself. He took a couple of deep breaths in trying to calm his heart and clear his head, clearing his head was harder to do.

Frank slammed his hands against the rack, all he could think about was Alex and he could have killed him. His fucked up psychopathic brain working over time worrying about protecting Abby. 

Even when she could hold her own but all he could focus on was that panic he felt that the alarm caused. 

Someone was in their home, their safe place, their fortress and could he protect her?

And it was just her Dad, his close friend Alex, the one of the only few he had left.

He caught Alex and Abby's voices upstairs, he focused on her voice as he pushed himself away from the metal rack leaning down and reaching for his discarded shirt on the floor he dropped. 

Pausing to focus on the moment they were going to have other then the blood shed he saw in his head. Pulling on his shirt before taking one last look around before heading upstairs. 

Max must have sensed his anxiety because he broke away for his Granddad and ran to his side. He knelt down to give Max a rub on his head and Max leaned up and licked his face.

Like it's ok Dad. It was Granddad.

'Hey Frank.’ Alex called.

'Alex' Frank mustered a some what friendly smile.

Abby noticed Frank's distancing himself, he still seemed a bit off so she stepped in and spoke up. 

‘Dad stopped at my Aunt Aly and Uncle Tony’s and picked up dinner for us. Why don't you go and get cleaned up.’ He nods and heads to our bedroom.

‘Frank ok?' Dad asked me after Frank walked away out of ear shot.

‘Yeah he's a little tired.' How the hell was I going to tell him? You spooked the hell out of us both by showing up early?

‘Or a little worked up that I caught you both off guard coming here early.' Dad said as if he just read my mind.

‘Yes that might be it.' I looked down out the floor.

'I have seen that look before Abby, Frank’s wired up on adrenaline, still trying to come down from the flight or fight.' He nods his head to the bedroom. 'Go talk to him and I'll get dinner together.' 

When I went to look for Frank, he was in the bathroom. He had his shirt and boots off, both of his hands on the counter top staring into the mirror.

'How do you do it Abigail?' He stared at his reflection not looking at me.

I shut the door and was stood next to him. 'Do what Frank?' I gently trailed my fingers down the side of his arm.

'Deal with a fucked up psychopath like me?’ Still not breaking eye contact with the mirror.

'Frank’ I sighed at the comment as it ripped at my heart.

'I almost killed your Dad, Abigail.’

‘You didn't Frank.’ I pushed.

'I was so consumed by wanted to protect you, I am sure I would have killed him.’

‘You wouldn’t have, my Dad saw it Frank, he won't do it again.' Frank's eyes found mine in the mirror.

'Come on, lets get you cleaned up.' I nudged him.

'You didn't answer my question.' Frank stared at me in the mirror.

'And you broke your promise you made to me.’ I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He stood up and turned to face me but before he could say anything, I took a hold of his jaw.

‘You are not a psychopath Frank and you promised me you wouldn't put yourself down. You are my husband and a man I am proud to stand next to. Dad understood what happened Frank, he won't do it again.'

He let out a slow shaky breath as his hands came to my waist pulling me to him, his forehead bumped mine. 

‘Just when you hurt me the most, you build me back up again.' He whispered.

‘Hurt you?' I asked 'I...' As I sucked in my breath, oh that hurt even worse. 

‘You reminded me that I broke my promise to you, I never want disappoint you Abigail. I earned your trust and won that heart of yours and I'll be damn to hell if I ever break a promise to you sweetheart. You brought me back, to my place here.’ He kissed me.

'Get yourself back in the kitchen with your Dad, I'll be out on a second.'

'Are you sure... I can stay...' Frank cups the back of my head kissing me again 'I am fine sweetheart, I am fine now go, ok.' He leaned down to look me in the eyes.

Frank was focused on me, eyes clear and bright, he was telling the truth, he was fine now. I go to pull back and he stops me.

'Maybe tonight we could pick up where we left off earlier. But ya gotta be quiet thou, think ya can do that girl?’

'Why do you have to say it like that Frank?’ I huffed rolling my eyes at him.

‘Cuz I know it gets under your damn skin every…’ He stated as he kissed my neck ‘Damn time...’ He runs the tip of his tongue at my pulse point ‘I do it.’ His teeth nips my skin gently ‘I can read you like a book, sweetheart.'

'Bastard'

'Go' He pushes me a little, I headed back out to the kitchen and helped Dad plate up dinner.

'Frank doing ok?' Dad asked and before I could answer a voice answered for me. 

'That daughter of yours is the best damn medicine in the world Alex.' Frank said as he came up behind me.

'I certainly know that Frank.' Dad smiled at him 'Do you want to know why I named her Abigail?’

‘Sure’ Frank said.

‘I thought Mom named me?’ 

‘Nope I did. Your name is a Hebrew name, meaning father rejoiced or father's joy. We had a hell of a time coming up with a name for you before you were born. Oh Lillian and I went round and round with different names. It wasn't until I held you for the first time and I was so happy, over the moon with you and the nurse said 'Oh the first father's joy’, when she saw me with you, I wouldn’t let you go.’

‘Yeah Abby is certainly a joy and I’ll never let her go either.’ Frank said kissing my temple.

Later that evening Frank headed back downstairs to the Armory and Alex followed him a few minutes later. Frank was straightening up a few things before locking up for the night.

'I am kind of jealous of your setup here Frank.’ Alex's eye caught a rifle on the one wall. 'Is that?' He pointed and Frank looked to where he was pointing.

'Yeah...yeah it is.’ Frank smirked at his pride and joy, a new state of art rifle. He goes over to the rack and removes it handing it to Alex.

'I am sorry about what happened earlier Frank.' Alex said.

'Alex...'

'Don't even say it's fine.' Alex warned him 'I know it wasn't.' Alex reluctantly took the gun back to the rack. 'I know that look and sure as hell know the feeling.'

'As much as I keep thinking Abigail is still that girl I need to protect, she turned into this strong beautiful woman that can hold her own. She understands and is just as prepared as you.’

‘I know with what happened to Maria and the kids, you're afraid it will happen to Abby as well.' Alex paused for a second.

'I could have shot you.' Frank said remorsefully. 

‘Why you think I called out to you two down the stairs? I know first hand what PTSD does to person Frank. My kids had a front row seat when they were younger.' 

'It won't happen again Frank and I'll make sure Gabe nows to not to surprise you and Abby.’ Frank nods.

Just then the door upstairs opened. 

'Ah, are you two going to be sleeping down there in the Armory tonight?' Abs called. ‘Should I throw a couple of pillows and blankets down? I know how you Marines love you guns and ammo.'

'Yeah, yeah we're coming.' Alex yelled back. ‘God she's so much like her mother sometimes she just knows how to hit that nerve.'

‘Yeah she does but in a good way at least for me.’ Frank said.


	66. Latin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank’s birthday is coming up and Abby is struggling with what to get him. Sorry so short there will be more to come with this. ;-)

So a certain someone's birthday was coming up in a month and I am racking my brain trying to figure out what in the hell to get Frank for his birthday.

I mean what the hell do get a guy who has every gun known to mankind? 

Ok maybe I could pick up a gift card to some gun shop so he could get some ammo.

As if that says I love you, Happy Birthday!

Frank certainty isn't helping me at all, I have to do something nice for him. He does so much for me, so I finally broke down and asked him.

'What can I get you for your birthday?' I asked as we sat on the couch, he was watching some boxing match, he turns his head a little.

'Nothing, I am good babe.' He turns back to the TV as if he thinks this conversation is over.

‘You know that's not going to work for me right? You celebrate me, I celebrate you. Now what do you want?' Frank flashes me a wicked grin and I cut him off fast.

‘Yes, you have me and you’ll get sex, but I gotta get you something. I have been trying to think of something and it's killing me.'

Frank turned the TV off and turned to face me. 'Abs.' He’s trying to be serious now.

'Nope’ I shake my head. ’I am not going to budge on this Mister, so fess up.’

'You, me, the boys and cabin.' He rattled off.

'Ok what else?’

'Tattoo’

'What? You want to get a tattoo?' My eyes got really big.

'No you.' He smiled.

'Ah wait, this is your birthday, people usually celebrate by getting tattoo on themselves.'

'Yes but I have an idea for one for you.’ Oh dear lord, where is this going?

'It’s not going to be like 'Property of Frank Castle’ on my ass is it?’ Frank let out a deep laugh as he held his stomach.

'Babe have you been drinking without me again?’ He raised an eyebrow at me as he continued to laugh.

'Nope'

'It's a little more personal than that and I think have already marked you up enough to claim you as it is.’ He ran a finger tip along one of his last bite marks he left on my shoulder.

‘I was thinking about your tattoos on the inside of your forearms, maybe you could add another line for us.' He reached from my right hand and gently brushed the line on my arm.

‘Ok, what were you thinking?' I asked him, now I was interested.

'Hold on sec, I did some research.' Frank said as he got up from the couch.

'Research?' I called after him.

'My Latin from Catholic mass is a little rusty.'

'Latin?’ Ok now he's totally lost me, he came back with a small piece of paper, handing it to me and I unfold it.

IV horas et XII minuta - 4 hours and 12 minutes  
Vincitur et alio proelio - Personal Battle Fought and Won

‘At least I hope that's right, we can double check.’ He paused for a second as he watched my reaction. 'I thought we could celebrate and no one but us would know what that meant.' I looked at the paper with his neat handwriting and back to my arm and back to the paper again.

'Sorry Abigail, I know you got those in the service, if you don't want to do this it's fine.' He sounded a little down. 

'No, no it's not a problem. Why didn’t I ever think of that before? Like you said I got these done while I was in, I'll check with Eddie I know he's gotten some work done around here I'll ask him where he went.'

'I am not forcing you, you don’t have to do this, Abs.' Frank reassured me.

'Yes I do, it's important to both of us.’ I looked at him. ‘Just don’t embarrass me by passing out on the floor when they start the tattoo.' He narrows his eyes as he stares at me. 

‘Abs, as if!’ He nudged me and I giggled at him.

I grabbed my cell and sent a text to Eddie and he gave me a name of a shop that he uses and he would let the guy that does his work know I was coming in. It was place near my old condo, a couple of blocks away from Eddie’s bar.

—————

A few days later we head over to the tattoo parlor, we were met by an older man with a large gray beard and bald head, wearing a work shirt with name tag Gordon.

'What can I help you with?' He looks to Frank. 

‘No this ones isn’t for me’ Frank points to me ’My wife wants to get a tattoo.’ 

‘We have a nice display over there that the ladies usually go for.’ He points to the flower and heart display.

'No, I am here to see Rowan, to get this done.' I showed him the paper.

‘Rowan!' Gordon yelled at that top of his lungs, a younger man came out from the back of the shop.

'You must be Abby, Eddie told me you would be stopping by.' Rowan said and before I could speak Gordon interrupted.

'Eddie, that son of bitch! How the hell do you know him?’

'Patched him up a couple of time in the service.’ Gordon scrunched his face up like he didn't understand what I said.

'Combat medic and those flowery heart tattoos won’t go with the lines I already have on my forearms.’ I unzipped my, well Frank's hoodie to show my arms to Gordon. 

'Huh’ Gordon said and walked away.

'Boy, Gordon gets cranky when the ladies don’t want flowery tattoos.’ Frank snarked as Gordon walked away.

'Well I am going to be here a while and Gordon's free, maybe you can ask him for a flower or cute little heart.' He just shakes his head at me.

‘Woman, what the hell am I going to do with you?’ Frank growled at me.

‘Now you can be creative.’ I grinned at him cutely.


	67. Held Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Abby head to the cabin for Frank’s birthday. Need I say more. ;-)

I ran into town to pick up a couple of things for the cabin and decided to stop at the small bar in town. A well maintained friendly little place where all the locals go. I figured I'd have a quick drink and head back to the cabin, I settled up at the bar and ordered my drink.

I watched as the wait staff as they opened up the little courtyard area out back when I felt another customer sidle up next to me.

'What's a cute little thing like you doing in a bar like this darling?'

'Darling?' I raised my eyebrow at his comment.

'Buy you another drink?' He asked.

'No I am ok for now, I am waiting for my husband to join me.'

'Husband, well he’s a lucky bastard.' The man chuckled.

‘Damn right he is!’ I fired back.

'You're something alright.' As the man ran a hand across my lower back to my left hip pulling me closer to him.

'He likes to think so and find me quite entertaining.' I said. 

‘I bet he does.’As I felt his hand venture where it shouldn't.

OMG! Here we go again. I casually reach for his hand and quickly twisting faster then he was expecting and face planted him gently into the bar top.

'Ma’am, I'll call the cops for you.' The bartender said coming to help as he grabbed the phone.

‘No I am fine, it's kind of a inside joke between me and my husband here.’ I gestured. ‘That's how we meet.’

'By slamming his face into the bar?' The man asked looking down at Frank and then back to me. I let Frank's hand go and he frowns as he rubs his wrist a little.

'Nah, there was this guy that couldn't keep his hands to himself and she did the same thing to him and that's how I met her. Here I was thinking I could help her out but she took care of it all by herself.’ Frank points. 'It was love at first sight with this beautiful woman.' I blushed at his comment. 

‘Damn girl, what were trying to break my wrist?’ Frank asked as he looked down at his wrist again.

'Well yeah, you called me darling. It's either sweetheart or babe with you.'

'Shit should have went with gorgeous.’ Frank chimed in as he rubbed his wrist again.

‘Patio open for dinner?' I asked the bartender.

'Yes ma'am.'

'Thank you! Come along husband, you can buy me dinner instead.' I grabbed Frank's arm and gave him a tug.

‘Ball and chain.' Bartender called.

'Yeah, she's got me on a chain all right.' Frank called over his shoulder. 'Not that I'll ever stray from you.' He leaned down and kissed my temple.

We grabbed a table in the corner so he could keep an eye on the doorway. 

'I was beginning to think you weren't going to show, keeping me wait like that.' I looked over the menu at him.

'Might make you sleep on the couch tonight.' I said sternly, he puts the menu down. 

'Now didn't you say a while back that where I go, you go?' Frank reminded me. 'So that cute ass of yours will be cuddled up on the couch with me.'

'It's more like a love seat Frank and kind of awkward to have sex on.'

'I was hoping you weren't going to hold out seeing its my birthday and all.'

'Now when have I held out on you Frank?’ I raised a eyebrow at him in question.

‘Never sweetheart.’ He grinned at me as the waitress came for our order.

'Oh so now it's sweetheart.' I joked with him after she left. 

‘Shit girl, I wasn’t expecting you to do that.' He rubbed at his wrist again.

‘Now I didn’t hurt you.' I stuck my tongue out at him. 'Want me to kiss it and make it better?'

'Abigail if you keep this up you and I are going to make quick trip to the restroom here.’ Just as the waitress come over with our drinks interrupting my response back to him.

'Why? Do you have something else you want me to kiss? And I know you Frank, it won’t be quick.’

'Abigail…' Frank stopped speaking when he felt my naked foot run up the inside of his thigh nudging gently on his groin. Which he promptly grabbed my foot to stop me.

'How much have you had to drink?' He turned serious.

'Now you know better Frank.’ I looked at him. 'You know I always like when you go with my full first name in all, trying to be all stern with me, but you should really know better Frank.' As I slipped my foot out of my other shoe and moved my other foot up his leg, Frank quickly reached for that foot stopping me.

‘Behave, Abigail Olivia!’

'Oh now it's that.' I rested my elbow on the table, chin in hand. 'You know I think it's my turn to deliver the punishment in this relationship.‘

'Is that right?' Frank asked as he gave me this look like, you really think you're going there. We were interrupted again by the waitress with our food.

'Eat up handsome you're in for a work out tonight.’ I winked at him.

—————

We finished dinner keeping our hands to ourselves for the most part. As we headed back to the cabin, Frank drove his hand resting on mine more to keep it still then anything else.  
I started with my hand on his thigh moving closer inch by inch until he stopped me.

'Go get the bed ready Frankie while I go change.’ I called over my shoulder as I headed to the bathroom.

‘Bossy’ He mumbled under his breath.

‘Sleep on love seat.’ I motioned with my hand.

'Bed. I'll get the bed ready.' Frank said quickly with a nod.

'Good boy.’ I patted him on the shoulder.

I got changed and I found the bed turned down and Frank only wearing his boxers, he was turning the lights down. When he turned around he stopped and his mouth dropped.

'Shit’ He breathed out as he took in the lingerie I was wearing, this sheer babydoll number with delicate floral embroidery bralette that tied under my breast with matching panties in black silk.

'Oh...Abigail’ He bite his lower lip. 'Damn girl, you’re so beautiful.’ I reached between my breast to the bow.

'Open your present soldier.' As I handed him the end of the bow.

'Can’t I just look at ya for a minute?’ He sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes wonder around. 'Why don’t ya keep that on for a bit?’

‘I can do that, just remember it delicate, so no ripping.' I waved my finger at him.

'No Ma'am, I want to see you in this little number again.' He grinned at me.

I moved to stand between his spread legs as he sat down on the bed, tilting his head up so I could kiss him sucking on his lower lip before quickly biting him. I stroked my fingers through his hair Frank let out a sigh. It was a gesture he found comforting and soothed his battered soul.

'Why don't you lay back for me Frank.’ Which he did and I crawled on top of him.

'Put your hands above your head, I want you to keep them there on the head board. You move them I will not be happy Frank.’ I tapped him on the chest. 

‘My punishment.’ He breathed out in a light chuckle.

‘I'll rewarded you for your obedience.' His dark eyes darted down to the bow.

‘Damn, I guess I shouldn't have waited and should have opened my present sooner.’

‘Good things come to those who wait Frankie.’ I said as I moved down the bed and slowly tugged down his boxers which was barely restraining his steel pipe of cock standing proudly before me.

I moved closer to him the shear material of the lingerie outfit brushed against him and he let out a hiss through his clenched teeth.

'This is going to be so much fun.' I learned down and gave him quick kiss on the lips.

‘Now what did you offer me earlier, oh yeah a kiss. I have something else you can kiss for me Abs.' That earned him a hard slap to his cock.

'Fuck Abby.’ Frank yelled out in pain.

'Obedience remember?’ I said sternly.

'Yes Ma’am, sorry Ma'am.’

'Good boy Frankie.’

'One last thing’ Frank's eyes darted back to mine 'No talking from you.' I tapped his jaw 'Oh you can moan out loud, but no words until you are ready to beg.'

'Beg?'

'You take what I give you and you got say the right words. Understood?’

'Yes Abigail.' I nodded and got up from the bed grabbing something from the dresser.

I watched as Frank took a deep breath and closed his eyes until he felt my hands briefly touch him and he felt something wet on his upper thighs. He quickly raised his head to look as I put a little lubricating oil on his cock. He goes to open his mouth to speak and abruptly shuts his mouth and drops his head back on the pillow.

I ran my hand over his stomach before circling around his groin missing his cock and going straight to his balls.

Massaging the lotion in as I gently worked the palm of my hand in circular motion every once in a while squeezing oh so gently. I watched Frank clenched his teeth, he was trying so hard not speak and I knew it's killing him.

'You're awfully quiet Frankie and am I doing ok?’ I asked as I tugged on his balls. He finally let out a groan as he tilted his head back against the pillow, eyes squeezed tight.

I finally took my hands and start stroking him before I stopped and gently pushed his cock against his stomach and continued to massage the underside of his cock.

Taking my thumb I gently rubbed on the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock near the tip.

‘Abby please' I stopped moving altogether and my hands away from him.

'Please what? Use your words Frankie.' I leaned down next to his ear.

'I... please...’

He refused to speak and apparently he wasn't quite ready. I bent my pointer and middle finger at the knuckle and made a vee and began stroking, his cock and against his stomach.

'So am I going to hear that beautiful voice of yours Frankie?' I moved my other hand back to slowly torturing his balls, ever so often I would take my finger and stroke his anus. 

Earning me an interesting moan, I kept going I could tell he was close. Frank looked at me almost in defiance, he is such an edger, holding off as best as he could.

‘Just say it Frank and end the torture.' As I kept stroking.

He let out a breath he was holding and on one of my up strokes he jerked his hip, oh he’s so close. One more circular rub and he involuntary jerked his hips again and cames all over his stomach.

‘Fuck' He breathed out, dropping his head back closing his eyes tightly, almost like he was embarrassed by this, what I know he'd think was premature.

He was breathing hard I moved my hands and leaned over his stomach and licked up his mess. That got his attention as I kept my eyes on his as cleaned him up.

'Abigail, please I am begging you.' Frank breathed in a pants, I could hear the strain in his voice. ‘Please fuck me.'

'Good boy Frankie.’ I kissed him and moved to take him in my mouth.

'Permitted to speak ma’am?'

'Yes' As I gave the underside of his cock a lick he involuntary flexed his hips in response.

‘Are you fuckin’ trying to kill me woman?’

'Oh no just trying to break that harden control you have.'

'Oh I’am broke alright...' Frank stopped as he lost all ability to think as I opened my mouth swiping my tongue over his sensitive head and start bobbing over his cock, tongue swirled over the tip bring my hand back to help stroke him.

When he regained focus and took in the sight of Abby in obvious pleasure as she tortured him. Frank yanked her up from the lower part of the bed ignoring her startled protest is he roughly tossed Abby on the bed. His hungry eyes locked at the beautiful display before him.

As he took his right hand and slowly tugged on the bow. He ran his hand up her stomach brushing one piece of the material aside, only to look back at her.

‘My turn’ He declared huskily as he took a nipple in his mouth teasing her and released her nipple with a pop and sat back a little on his knees.

Frank ran his other hand up the side of her right rib cage, she moved a little still sensitive after the accident. He quickly bend down and placed kisses on her ribs before turning his attention back to her breast placing a kiss on the side and returning to her nipple.

Frank felt her hand rest on the back of his head almost guiding him where she wanted him to go. His tongue laved at the pert bud before biting at it watching her suck in a breath at the pain, Frank moved his hands to her shoulders. 

‘Lean up gorgeous.' 

She did and her lazy gaze watched him, he smiled gently at her. Her breast bone came a inch away from his lips and he kisses it. He could have sworn he felt her heart pounding in her chest. 

He gently tugged on the silky material off her raised shoulders. He moved a little more so she could sat up and slip the material off and he remove it from her hand bring it up to his nose taking a deep breath.

'I swear you're like a fuckin’ drug Abs!’

'All that from this tiny little top?'

‘Yeah wait until I get to the little thong your wearing.’ He broke out the Chester cat grin.

'Just as long as I get those back, they go with this little number you like so much.' He snorted as he took one hand to pull the fabric down her thighs.

'Fuck your soaked.’ Frank stated.

‘You have that effect on me Frankie.’

Frank lowered himself down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. One on her hands on his back and the other resting on the nape of his neck. He leaned up enough positioning himself wasting no time, pushing in deep.

'Fuck Abs, how are you still so tight after all this time?’ Frank rough voice sounded tortured. He watched as she throw her head back, closing her eyes and smiling.

‘Prefect, so prefect Frank.’ She almost purred.

Frank watch Abby as she lost herself to the physical sensation of being stretched and impaled by him. She lazily opened her eyes to look at him.

'You better start moving.' He chuckled, drew out slowly until just the tip remained.

'Yes Ma'am.' As Frank compiled as he started pumping into her, Frank watched as Abby smirked wickedly as she squeezed her internal muscles around his shaft.

'Fuck' He leaned his head down next her neck, growling and picked up the pace driving in and out of her in violent strokes. She let out a strangled cry as he put a little too much force. 

Frank met her open mouth and gave her a passionate kiss that conveyed tenderness that contrasted brutal fucking she was receiving.

He pulled back to let her breath as he felt her arch her back just slightly as the pleasure finally took over and she cried out his name. Frank watched as her orgasm consumed Abby and she sagged into the mattress exhausted.

He came couple of thrusts later, he stayed not pulling out as he collapsed on her.

They stayed unmoving until their breathing calmed. He finally pulled out rolling to her side and dragging her closer to him.

As Frank felt the steady rhythm of her breath against his chest Abs wiggled a little.

'Happy Birthday Frankie.’ Abs said.

'Thank you baby girl, this was the best day I have had on a long time.’

'You’re welcome.' Abby lifted her head up to look at him and gave him a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. ‘Even with me face planting you into the bar top.'

‘Ha ha yeah even with that babe.' He pulled her closer still. ‘Damn girl I didn’t know a massage like that could be dangerous, I swear you were trying to kill me.’

‘I know you were probably embarrassed by coming so soon but that was fucking hot Frank. I did tell you taste like coffee?’

‘What?’ He turned his head a little to look at her.

‘Yeah your cum taste like coffee not surprised as much as you drink it and I liked some of the interesting noises you were making there when I rubbed a particular spot.’

‘Which? I was trying really hard not to speak I almost bite my tongue.’

‘When I was massaging your balls and my finger slipped, if you want we can…’  
Abs started to speak and stopped she looked embarrassed.

‘We can what?’ He nudged her a little.

‘Nothing don’t worry about it.’

‘Abs, since when do you go on quiet on me, you tell me everything, nothing you can say to me will embarrass me.’ Maybe she was embarrassed to asked him to try something she wanted. ‘I told you before I would try anything you wanted Abigail.’

‘Fine, anal vibrator.’ She dropped her head to his chest trying to hide.

‘Oh I see.’ He said quietly and waited a little before speaking again. ’Do you have it with you?’

Abby leaned up really fast in bed to look at him in shock. ‘No I don’t…I didn’t think…’

‘I would be into that.’ He finished for her. ‘Maybe not before with Maria but now, whatever you want to try Abs, besides you said Shane liked it so.’ He shrugged.

‘Oh boy.’ Abby said as snuggled next to Frank again burying her face in his chest.

‘Sleep Abs, we’ll talk about it again sometime. I love you Abs and thank you for torturing me tonight.’

‘I love you too Frankie and you enjoyed ever second that mister.’

‘Damn right I did.’


	68. Coal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank does something completely unexpected for the holidays, leaving Abby a little lost for words.

Thanksgiving was a small quiet affair, I had to work Thursday, Friday and Saturday. So we couldn't go home to visit my Dad, plus I really wasn't sure what Frank wanted to do about the holidays. We hadn't talked about it, to me it was one of those awkward conversations that would hit him hard the most.

We cooked a small meal together when I got off work on Thursday, nothing Thanksgiving related just our usual comfort food. Later we cuddled up on the couch where we both fell asleep until Ratchet woke us but jumping up on the couch.

It wasn't until Sunday afternoon and my first day off, we were out for a walk with the boys when Frank finally spoke up. We just walked by a couple of shops with their Christmas displays in the window. I was surprised when I noticed Frank taking an interest in them.

‘Do ya want me to bring up your Christmas decorations from the storage room down stairs, so we can start decorating?' He asked as we walked by and my steps faltered almost  
tripping if Frank didn't steady me.

'I wasn't... wasn't going to decorate this year.' I said quietly to him, I was in shock that Frank wanted to and wasn’t sure I heard him right.

'Why Abs? This will be our first Christmas together and at the new house.' Frank actually sounded hurt by it.

I stopped walking all together when he said 'Our First Christmas.’ I was about ready to explode, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest.

'I thought you... wouldn't…ah…’ Ok now I can't even find the words to speak now.

'What? Wouldn't want to celebrate with you?' He gripped my hand hard. 'Abigail I ain't living in halves here...'

'I know it's going to hurt like hell, tearing those wounds open again.' He closed his eyes and taking a deep breath steading himself and then I watched a smile bloom a crossed his face, he laughed at something.

'Remembering the kids scaring the shit out of me in the early morning as they jumped on the bed. Waking Maria and me cue Santa came, giggling like nuts.’ Frank laughed again, it made my heart feel full seeing him so happy talking about good memories. Frank shakes his head 'I remember wrangling the kids off to bed early so we could finish wrapping their damn last minute gifts.' He smiled at the memory before coming back to me again.

'But I got you now sweetheart and I want to make new memories with you Abs. I am sure you've got things you remember about Shane too.'

‘Yeah... yeah I do.' I laughed as we started walking again. 'Shane was the worst, it was like living with a big kid. He woke me up at 4 in the morning once. Come on Abs, the fat man in the red suit came. Get up. He's poking me in the side.' 

Then I remembered something and started to laugh uncontrollably and Frank just gave me a quizzical look.

'I got him a lump of coal once and put it in his stocking.' I giggled.

'Ya did what?' Frank looked shocked.

'Yep coal. We would always get the expensive candy, the special occasion kind you can't  
normally afford. I had separate stocking made up with it and when we got up he went to his usual stocking to find the coal. Shane got all pouty and stuff, it was cute, but he didn't think so. He held out his hand with the lump of coal. Was I really that bad this year Abby?’ I laughed and so did Frank.

'Did you give the man his candy then?'

‘Yes I wasn’t that mean but boy did I learn never to take that Shane’s candy away, wow.’ I laughed. ‘Anyway that lump of coal had its own spot on the mantel at our place after that, every year he’d be in charge to put it there.’

When we got home we started pulling the boxes out and Frank and I carried them upstairs.

‘Just the tree is left, can’t have a real tree because doofus over there eats the pine needles off the tree, like he’s some kind of goat or something, weirdo.’

I was moving boxes around looking for the lights for the tree when I heard Frank across the room.

‘Look what I found.’ And I see that infamous lump of coal in the center of his outstretched hand.

‘There it is.’ I said with a smile.

'Do you want do the honors or...' He asked.

'You can, it's fine with me. We don't have fireplace, maybe use one of the big window  
ledge's as a makeshift mantle for that and our stockings.'

'Our stockings?' He raised an eyebrow at the comment.

‘Yeah Christmas stockings, I have mine and Ratchet’s, I need to get one for you and Max.’ I turned back to the box I found the lights.

'Abby, you don't need to do that for me.' Frank protested.

'Francis David Castle! If you think for one moment you're getting away with that, think again. You, mister are getting a Christmas stocking.’ I glared at him.

‘Ok, ok.’ He let out a chuckled as he held up his hands.

—————

The next day we were finally done decorating and Frank watched Abby turn off all the lights in the room, leaving the room lite up with the tree. She took a couple steps back to look at the tree and goes over to make a couple of adjustments and he reached out and grabbed her hand. Pulling her over to where he was sitting on the couch Frank wrapped his arms around her as she sat on his lap.

‘It’s prefect sweetheart, sit.’ He whispered in her ear.

'Are you sure? I think that one part needs adjusted.' She motioned with her hand.

'Abigail it's prefect.' Frank kissed her temple and she moved her head to rest under his chin as she curled into him more. His eyes wandered around the room taking in the way lights on the tree reflected off of some of her mom's crystal ornaments, her and her brother Gabe split amongst each other.

His gaze focused on the makeshift mantle which now had four stockings, one  
in particular with his name embroidered on it. He snorted causing Abs to shift a little  
against him.

'Yes?' Abs questioned.

'Oh I just saw the stocking you got for me.’

‘And?' She asked as she ran her hand down his side.

'I really love it sweetheart, prefect pick.' He told her.

'I saw it and thought you'd like it, it fits your style.' She giggled.

'Oh really?'

'Yep' She said as she leaned back and peeked up at him. ‘The black and gray cammo pattern remembered me of our military uniforms. Black’s your usual color there Frank, not that I'll complaint about it, you look really handsome in dark colors.'

'Ah here we go again.' Frank ducks his head a little and gets a little shy.

'Now don't be like that with me.' I trailed my finger down the side of his jaw. 'I love this face and the man that goes with it Frankie.'

'I love ya too Abs.'

—————

A couple of nights later Frank had come back from his nightly outings and he seemed all proud of himself over something. 

‘Come here wife.' Frank called for me and I headed out of the bedroom and at the end of the hallway I see he had something up in the middle of the archway with a big red bow.

‘It’s our tradition.’ He pointed above him to the mistletoe hanging there.

‘Our tradition, huh?’ I said with my hands on my hips.

‘Yep I get to kiss my wife under the mistletoe.’ Frank said with a mischievous grin. ‘Isn’t that how this works?’

‘Yes it does and you better be only kissing me Castle.’ As I give him a tug closer.

‘Baby girl you know better, now come here.’ He crooked a finger at me.


	69. Bars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets an unexpected phone call in the middle of the night which leads us to some interesting turn of events.

I heard ringing off in the distance, some shrill sound next to me, waking me from a dead sleep, I reached across the bed to grab the phone from the nightstand, not looking at who was calling at this time of night.

What the hell time was it any way? The one functioning brain cell thought to itself.

'Hello?'

'Mrs. Castiglione?’ A man's voice asked on the other end.

'This is her.' I answered as pulled the phone back to look at the caller ID.

Highland Falls Police Department

What the fucking hell? Is this a prank call?

‘This is Officer Garrison of Highland Falls, we have your husband Pete Castiglione here.’ Now I am awake and sitting up.

Do I want to know why, Frank?

'There was a bit of an altercation here and we need you to come and pick him up.’

'Altercation, I guess he was too afraid to make his one call he gets to his wife?’ The officer laughed. 'This is Highland Falls up near West Point correct?'

'Yes Ma'am.'

'OK, give me about an hour or so to get there.'

'I'll tell the desk officer you're on your way.’ He replied.

I hung up and fell back on the bed, taking a deep breath in holding it for a second before I sat back up again hitting the light on the stand. The boys popped their heads from the bottom of the bed squinting their eyes at me.

'I am going to kill your Dad boys, just so you know?' As I throw the covers off and climbed out of bed, heading to the closet to change.

'I guess I should be thankfully Frank's prints aren't in the system for some reason.' Ratchet left out a huff and move to hide his eyes to the light in Max's back.

I looked at the clock 1:24 am, yeah Frank's in a world of trouble with me.

'Ok boys, there is food and water for you and you got your doggy door. No wild parties while I am gone.' I gave them both a pat on the head and left.

An hour or so later I arrived at the police station, the desk officer greeted me.

'Yes Ma’am, how can I help you?'

'Well I might be here to bail out my husband Pete Castiglione but that all depends on what he did. Or I might head to dinner that I passed on the way here for an early breakfast let him sit and stew awhile as I contemplate bailing him out.' I said with a smile to the desk clerk.

'Woman after my own heart!‘ He chuckled.

'Let me get Officer Garrison, he brought him in, have a seat over there if you want.’

'Thanks' About about a minute later Officer Garrison came out and asked me to come back to his desk.

'Mrs. Castiglione, your husband Pete was in a bit of a scuffle this evening.’ Garrison said looking down at his notes.

'Altercation to scuffle, now that's interesting.’ I replied as I sat down.

'Yeah apparently there was this drunk and he was being none to nice to this dog of his, who got away from my officers as they arrived on the scene.’ I swear if Frank bring another dog home! Well it could be much worse I suppose.

‘Is the dog ok?' I asked with a smile. 'Cuz my husband won't be after I am done with him.' Garrison laughed.

'Oh yeah the dog will be fine, he’s at the vet here in town.'

'Alright I guess I‘ll bail him out.' I said as I grabbed my wallet. 'I don't suppose I could go back and see Pete just to rub it in before you let him out.’

'I suppose we could, we're a little slow tonight we could use a good laugh.' He took my payment and stood motioning me to the back of the room towards the cells.

'Castiglione, you have a visitor.' Garrison called.

I saw Frank with his head down and both forearms resting on the metal bars and he looked up and froze, there was a bit of panic in his eyes as his face remained expressionless.

'Hey gorgeous.' Frank flashed me his trademark grin.

I walked closer to the bars and he stood up and I reached in grabbed at his shirt and yanked him hard towards the bars, Frank's face wedged tightly between the bars.

'Don‘t even think you're trying that shit on me!’ I growled at him. 'Officer Garrison was nice enough to let me speak to you before I decided to bail your ass out.'

'That was nice of him, sweetheart.' Frank said with his face still firmly planted between the bars.

'Very' I let go a smidge. 'And consider yourself very lucky I thought enough of you to bail you out.' Roughly pulling him hard against the bars again his head whacking the bars.

'Abs? Frank looked concerns and he should be.

'Just don't Pete.’ I said as I enunciated his name. 'Good thing you have your vehicle otherwise your ass would be walking home.' I pushed him away from me and turned walked out of the holding cell area back to Garrison's desk, I heard the other officer unlock the cell.

'Boy, your wife sure is not someone to mess with Pete.'

'Yeah, don't I know it. Good thing I have my vehicle or she's probably kill me and bury me somewhere off a deserted road.’

They gave him his wallet and keys and we handed outside walking toward my Jeep.

‘Abs?’ Frank called as I walked ahead of him.

'Don't. Just fucking don’t, get in the vehicle and tell me where you have your truck.‘ Frank nodded at least he was smart enough to let it go for now and rattled off the direction back into the heart of town and down some side street.

I pulled up next to his truck and he got out and I started for home, Frank caught up with me. At one point along the way he texted me to tell me he was stopping for gas and I should stop to get a coffee. Not that I wanted to stop but I did anyway.

I didn't even get out of the vehicle just sat there, Frank came over and tapped on the window I pushed the button to lower it.

'Abigail?' He questioned.

'We'll talk about it when we get home.' I put the window up and drove off.

Frank finally caught up with me at this point we were halfway home, he sped up and passed me only to slow up forcing me to stop behind him. He turned the turn signal on to the right motioning me to move off the side of the road.

So he wants to have it out here then? He pulls over and puts it in park and gets out.

'Out Abigail now?' He points and I do what he asks and get out of the Jeep.

'I get it your pissed I do.' Frank started. 'I…'

'Do you understand how fucking lucky you are?' I yelled at him. 'You must have good friends in high places to wipe your prints from the system Frank. If Garrison had a damn clue...'

'I know that Abigail. Don't you think I know that?'

'Then you tell me what the hell you were thinking Frank? Please.’ I asked 'I understand what the drunk bastard was doing to the dog. But there are better ways to handle things like that in public.'

Frank's posture dropped 'I know, I know there was. I am sorry Abigail.‘ He looked defeated.

'No more dogs, the two we have are enough as it is.’ He nods and we stood there for a few seconds looking at each other. Frank opened his mouth to speak and over his shoulder I saw head lights off in the distance coming closer, as the vehicle or truck got closer it slowed down.

For some reason I turned and opened the door and grabbed my gun in the console clipping it to my side. Don’t ask I have no idea why I did. 

I noticed Frank was a little more concerned with the vehicle as well. The truck pulled up beside us along the road.

'Hey baby, do you need help?' This rough looking man asked and looked like he hadn’t taken a shower in a month.

'Nope just fine thanks, got all the help I need.' I motioned to Frank.

'Looks like he's bothering you.’ The guy smirked at me.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was being a wake in the middle of the night driving how miles from home. Maybe it was the unfinished conversation with my husband.

But I snapped.

'The only one bothering me is you right now.' I pulled my gun out pointing it at him. 'I'd leave if I were you.’

'Look lady…’ He held up his hand.

Frank pulled out his gun. 'She said fucking leave!’ He barked at him.

The man got the hint and slammed on the gas and got the hell out the area.

I looked back at Frank. ‘Now what were we talking about? I lost track with dip shit there.’ Frowning at him.

'Oh nothing, just me being an idiot, kind a let my anger get the best of me.' He shrugged his shoulders I let out a sigh 'But Abs I was thinking about the dog...’

'Frank!’ I warned narrowing my gaze at him.

'For your dad...'

'Oh...' Of course he had to throw him in there.

'Ya see he's always trying to 'take' the boys home with him.' He said 'I thought maybe…  
maybe we could get him a dog.' He did have a point there, I walked closer and kissed him on the cheek.

'Let's go home 'Pete.' I tugged on his shirt and he shook his head.

'Now Abs, you're not letting me off that easily.' I turned back to my vehicle.

‘Oh no, no I am not done with you by a long shot. Home Frank.’

'Yes wife.’ He nods.

—————

On the way home I pondered on what Frank had said, he was right Dad was always trying to steal Max and Ratchet. I looked at my watch and my brother Gabe should be up by now and on his way to work, so I called him.

'Abby?' Gabe concerned voice questioned.

'Everything’s fine Gabe.'

'Then why are calling me at this time...'

'So Frank and I were thinking about getting Dad a dog.' There was a long pause before he replied.

'Abigail...you called me at 5:00, wait 5:17 in the morning to tell me that?'

'Yup I have been a wake since 1:24 so...' He cut me off.

'Thinking about this?’ Gabe asked, I know he's definitely thought I have lost my mind.

'No had to drive to Highland Falls near West Point to get Frank this morning.'

'Frank? What???'

'Oh a long story and it kind of leads to the dog.’

'It does?' I think I can hear him banging his forehead on the steering wheel.

'Yup’

'Abigail are you ok'? He asked.

‘Yes, we are on the way home now, almost there really.'

'Do you have to be at work today?'

'Nope Frank's lucky there.’ I laughed.

'Ok…so how about you get home sleep or something and we'll talk about this when I get off work.’

'Sure sounds good, be safe today I love you Gabe.'

'Love ya too sis.’ He hung up and I am sure he is now pulled off the side of the road to look up mental wards that he can send his older sister to.

When we got home we were both too wired up to even sleep, so I decided to finish this conversation.

'So this dog thing.’ I said as I leaning against the door frame watching Frank was working on something in his armory.

'Just where were we getting said dog? Puppy or adult? Oh and I called Gabe on the way home and I know he thinks I have lost my damn mind.' Frank chuckled.

'No sure there's that group that took the other dogs that time when found Max. Maybe start there... maybe a dog that’s 2 years old or so. Your Dad wouldn't have time to train a puppy.’

—————

Well leave it to Frank to find another fight club.

'I swear I wasn’t looking for one Abs.' He said, a sure right tell me another on Frank. ‘She just happened to be there in the warehouse.’ 

As I take look at this poor specimen of a dog. Sad gray eyes, white coat with tan patches. Thin, not starved but not a health weight, prominent scars could be seen here and there. Some of scars weren’t completely healed on her side. 

One thing I noticed she cowered back from us, tail between her legs. Not a good sign must have used her a bait dog.

I was glad I closed the door upstairs so the boys didn't come down here, I am not sure how she'd react to them not that they’d hurt her.

I sat on the floor in front of her to show I wasn't threat.

'Hi sweetie. It's ok, we're not going to hurt you.’ I said putting the palm of my hand face up lower to the floor and towards her. Frank copied my some position a little bit away from me on the floor. She hesitantly stepped forward and took another step, coming close enough to sniff my outstretched fingers.

'It's ok, you're safe we won't hurt you and yes you smell two other dogs. You wont have them to fight them.' I cooed.

‘Maybe for food if she doesn’t get to it before Ratchet doesn't.' Frank mumbled and she slowly sat down.

'Good girl.' Frank said as he scooted closer to her and she didn’t move only cocking her head at him. 'Yeah I'm the guy that took care of the bastards that hurt you.’ Frank moved again leaning a little to let the dog sniff his hand and slowly she moved forward enough for her head to come in contact with his calloused fingers.

'Phoenix' I said little eyes turned from Frank to me. ‘We'll call you Phoenix. Born into a shit life and now reborn to a new one, a better one.’ I moved a little move to touch her and she didn‘t move as I ran my hand over her shoulder.

'Yeah with a little love and patience you'll be fine girl.'

—————

We set her up downstairs in one of the extra rooms and left her heal up and we didn’t let the boys down unless the door to her room was shut. Ratchet of course found the door and pawed at the carpet and Max just sat there next the door.

‘Ok boys how about we go outside and Abs will bring up your sister.’ Frank called the boys to follow him and they headed outside to the backyard and I opened her door after they left.

'Ok Phoenix time for you to meet your annoying older brothers.' I thought about clipping a leash to her but thought twice.

'Come on girl lets go outside ok.' She slowly followed me upstairs, her little gray eyes searching for the other dogs that she smelled in the house. We usually took her out the lower door without a leash this is the first that she's been upstairs.

‘It's ok Phoenix, lets go find Frank.’ As we stepped out on the back deck and down the steps, Max and Ratchet were running around the yard like nuts. Once she saw them she froze on the spot.

'It's ok girl, Max and Ratchet hurt you.’ Frank called as he walked over to her kneeling next to Phoenix.

'Boys sit.' I called I was completely surprised that they listen. Wonder never cease.

It was Max that made the first move slowly walking over and moved to lay down in front of her. Then he round over on his back showing his belly showing a sign of submission and I rubbed his belly and he kicked his back leg when I hit the right spot. 

‘See Phoenix, this two idiots will get on your nerves in no time.’

To our surprise she got up and walked over to Ratchet and they slowly did the sniff test of each other. Ratchet reared down a little and did a playful spin, barking at Phoenix showing off his little doggy grin. He took off around the yard and she waited a few seconds and ran after him.

‘Well shit.' Frank said as he fell back on the ground to sit, I joined him resting my head on his shoulder and Max took off across the yard to play.

—————

With a little work we got Phoenix to a better weight and she still seemed a little timid with things, but of course animals are not stupid she knows she’s in a good place now and is safe. No more metal cages or dogs that bit and smell of blood.

We worked with her on walking on a leash and car rides, something in her short doggy life never experienced the joy of the fresh air breezing by a car window. Never played with toys and didn’t know what to do with them. Thankfully with her new brothers showing her the ropes so to speak she learned the happiness of play time and tug of war.

With the last vet appointment done, we finally packed her and her stuff up and drove up to visit Dad. As planned my brother and nephew were there as well, Frank let the boys out and I walked over to Dad to give him a hug.

‘Hey Abby.’ He said as he kissed my temple.

‘Dad.’

My brother went over to the Jeep to help Frank, my nephew let out a muffled squeak as Gabe put his hand over Gavin’s mouth and whispered something in his ear, Gavin nodded his head at the comment.

'So what's all the commotion over there you three?’ Dad called.

‘Frank has a surprise for you.’ I said.

'Me?' Dad asked making a confused face.

Just as Frank helped Phoenix out of back of the Jeep. She seemed unsure at first but with Max and Ratchet there calmly walking around she just sat down at Frank's feet.

'This is Phoenix, a rescue Abs and I have been taken care of. We thought you could use a dog of your own.' Frank said.

'Phoenix?' Dad asked.

‘Not sure what her real name was but Frank found her in warehouse, they held dog fights there and we think she was born into it, must have been a bait dog but now we have given her a new life.’

'Oh I see now.‘ Dad said as we walked over to her. ‘Good name for her.’ She just sat there looking up at him.

Frank let go of the leash and she tilted her head a little at Dad as he knelt down and held out his hand for her to sniff. No sniff needed Phoenix walked closer and bumped her head in Dad’s hand. That was it, it was love at first sight with these two, she never left his side the whole time we stayed for the visit.


End file.
